


Sins of the Father, Requiem of the Son

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Dragon and Boy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And Neither does Doctor Fate until later, BatDad 100 percent, But after the Tower of Fate she's gonna be on a not-so-good road, Civilians kinda don't like Natsu, Conner will protect his Dragon, Cuz Earthling Culture did not feel inclined to explain Gay Relationships, Happy doesn't turn up much here... sorry all, Happy the Genomorph, I mean there's commitment...?, Kent is cool with him though, Let'a all assume Happy the Genomorph is with Raven after her last impromptu Mountain visit, M/M, Megan is a mint Marshmallow and I love her..., Minor Character Death, Mute!Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel has nightmares sometimes, Natsu doesn't stay mute completely, No beta- we die like (wo)men, Non-Horny Heat-Mess Natsu, OOC Natsu Dragneel, Okay Imma Do It, Past Child Abuse, Poor Natsu T-T, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Kaldur'ahm, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Protective Wally West, RavenMom 10000 Percent for Natsu, Reincarnation, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sins of the father are given to the son, So there's that..., Some softcore scenes due to dragon mating season, Someone Actually Dies, Sort-Of Protective Artemis, and i wrote this instead of sleeping, but I don't think it's bad enough to be higher than T tho, but he DOES get a bit... frisky~, but they get better~?, do mate-bites qualify as underage???, he just wants to protect everyone., like they die-Die, mid-level violence, not... really superman friendly?, oh lordy I'm Back on my Bullshit, should prolly mention that there's language, this is why I'm changing it to M, warning is for injuries Natsu gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: A battle never settled.A loss too great.A new life wrought with more adventure, battles, and higher stakes than before.When Natsu Dragneel was saved by the Justice League's reclusive ally Raven from the monster that sired him, he thought he would be spending his whole life repenting for his father's deeds, but he didn't know that Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, just below the dreaded Doomsday monster that was created solely to kill Superman, was from a separate plane than the one he was (re)born into. Taught by an elusive ally of the Justice League with her own demons, Natsu joins a team of remarkable young heroes to prove that he isn't his sire's son while battling his own inner demons and discovering secrets about his former life along the way, donning the name of Salamander. As he works alongside his team mates, makes bonds, changes the minds of the citizens of the world (and off of it), and comes into being in love with a member of his new Nest in a way that most wouldn't approve of, Natsu finds that he is being hunted by people from the other plane both reborn here and not, along with his 'father'.THIS HAS BEEN OFFICIALY DISCONTINUED- READ THE LATEST AN TITLED rut rouh FOR HOPE.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Justice League, Natsu Dragneel & The Team (Young Justice), Natsu Dragneel/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Dragon and Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662934
Comments: 33
Kudos: 40





	1. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the Day- Team ups, Break-ups, and even a Break Out! great first day, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_I DON’T OWN ANY YOUNG JUSTICE, FAIRY TAIL, OR JUSTICE LEAGUE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN CREATORS!_ **
> 
> **{** this is ASL **}**
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing on a notepad”_

** July 4th\- Gotham City, 12:00 PM **

Gold and inky black flashed in the sunlight as a figure darted between the skyscrapers of Gotham, the air thudding quietly with the sound of wings flapping. Tapered ears twitched as they caught any sounds and a nose hundreds of times stronger than even the best-trained dog worked to pick out where his surrogate brother and father-figure could be. Burning red-orange eyes flitted this way and that on lookout before angling to the left, clawed wings latching on a stone building before using it as a launch to dive towards Gotham Park. Seeing Robin in the branches of the trees as he watched Mister Freeze, Natsu Dragneel, aka Salamander, alighted next to his brother and wrapped his tail around his scaly dragon-like legs to perch like a gargoyle.

His hands moved rapidly as he signed ASL, and the black scarf that replaced his white one while on missions around his neck moved with his motions to reveal a thick knotted scar before it vanished under the midnight fabric. {What’s the plan, Stan? Bats had me take care of a few street gangs on the way over that were dumb enough to try their crap in daylight- thankfully it was a straight shot to here.} Robin signed just as fast back to his brother. {Lucky you, taking out the trash. Anyways, you’re on thaw-duty while Bats and I take him out.}

Salamander rolled his eyes and let out an irritated _Tch_. “Don’t be like that- you’re the best suited for the task anyways. Besides, you’ll get to see Merida after all this is over- remember that today’s _the_ day.” With a fanged grin Salamander teetered from side to side to show his excitement. {Just don’t take too long, Bird-Brain. You still owe me a rematch along with the Red-Head.}

Spreading his wings and leaping into the skies, Salamander activated what he called _heat mirage_ , expelling enough heat to distort people’s perception of him and letting him camouflage. Flitting from person to person trapped in ice, Salamander set to work and began to melt them carefully.

As he did his part, Robin averted his eyes from his adoptive brother to focus on Mister Freeze. A batarang flying and deflecting his aim gave Robin the signal. Vanishing into the background, Robin let out a cackle before flying out of ‘nowhere’ and landing on Freeze’s dome, cracking it before chucking some birdarangs and making it splinter more.

“You’re the one Batman sent to drag me to prison?” Freeze said, cool, calm and collected as always. “I’d have thought he would send the Son of the Apocalypse after me instead- … frankly, I’m underwhelmed.” At the name of his brother’s sire Robin stiffened before falling into a relaxed state. _“Robin, don’t rush into it. Remember to keep his attention off of Salamander.”_

“Yeah thanks, but we’re kind of in a hurry here!”

Freeze smirked as he raised his weapon. “Kids. Always in such a rush to get from place to place.” Robin smirked as Natsu dispelled his _Heat Mirage_ , standing beside his brother with a cheeky grin on his face and his black and gold wings partially extended at his side. “Wasn’t talking to you~.”

Turning, the last thing freeze saw before being hauled off was the Dark Knight over him before his fist smashed into his already cracked dome and knocked him out. The black-haired protégés received a _look_ from the boy wonder's mentor and Natsu began to sign furiously. {Don’t give us that look! We did exactly as planned!} Batman simply smirked before turning to the Batmobile. Robin clapped Natsu on the right shoulder where the tribal symbol of a roaring dragon in black was displayed proudly. “This is it, Salamander,” he said again, repeating his earlier statement. “Today’s the day.”

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

** Washington DC- 14:00 EDT **

At the Hall of Justice Salamander flared his wings and landed with a ground-shaking rumble before shifting back into his more human form. To fly faster the fifteen-year-old had shifted into his full-dragon form, one that was almost painfully identical to his… _father’s_ , save for the golden-yellow markings that replaced the icy blue.

Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse and one of the Justice League’s most deadly and secluded adversaries, just above Doomsday on the scale. Natsu was thankful that his form’s appearance was compromised by his mother’s genes; the size of his dragon form was much smaller than that of his sire- where it was large enough to possibly flatten fifteen or so blocks of Gotham City with a flick of his tail, Natsu’s form was the size of a bus without his wings spread, and where his sire’s dragon form was more humanoid, clinging to its former bipedal state with whatever appearances it could grip, Natsu’s was more suited for four legs than two. Looking down at Raven’s pendant under his scarf, the half demon was more of a parent than Acnologia could ever hope to be, Natsu remembered how the she found him and took him in, gave him a chance when no one would and helped him actually live.

=›◊‹=

** Flashback- six years prior- Australia’s Daintree Rainforest **

_It was a hard battle against the Demon of the Apocalypse in the hidden caves of Australia’s Daintree Rainforest. Acnologia, the dragon that had lived for thousands of years by eating the souls of the people, aliens, and magic-wielders he killed laid defeated on the ground, his massive bulk steaming from the heat it emitted from its final blast in the battle against the Justice League, the Atlantian forces, and the combined human military that could gather in the area. This creature had worn the skin of a man to go unnoticed, terrorizing human, alien, and magic-user alike for no rhyme or reason but to live forever. Batman’s suit was in tatters from the battle with Acnologia’s followers (honestly it was a miracle his cowl was still in one piece), and as he turned to the cave that housed the so-called ‘guild’._ “Round up every last member of this place,” _he growled to Clark. The man in gold and red nodded and relayed the order to the other members before flying off to go through with it._

_The kryptonian flew through all the tunnels he could find until he came to a dead end. Then he paused._

_He heard someone singing. It was weak, tired, and cracked, but a woman was singing a song._

“Superman to Batman. I think I’ve found someone. I think I’m in the west side of the cave system where a large dead end is at the very back of the last tunnel.” _With the message out Superman used his X-Ray vision to scan beyond the wall of stone. Crouched in the upper left corner near him was the skeletal figure of a woman. Her bones were cracked and broken in several places, internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and huddled in her arms was some…._ thing _. It had a similar bone-structure of a human, but the chest seemed denser, and it had a tail and large wings-bones on its back. On its head were four small nubs of bone on each side curling back. He cut off his vision when his comrades arrived._

 _Flash appeared first, Green Lantern and Batman close behind. Barry’s eyes widened when he heard the voice._ “Holy cheezits, there really is someone in there.” _Superman frowned._ “They’re on the safest side of the room so I can punch through the rock. One of them… I don’t think it’s human.”

 _Raven narrowed his eyes at the wall of granite blocking their way._ “Break it down, and we’ll see for sure.”

 _Inside, Lyra Dragneel felt her life fading away. Acnologia held no mercy for the women he bedded, but with her heavy with his heir at the time he went easier on her. Her little Natsu, her bright eyed, gold and black-winged, long tailed princeling. His throat had a bandage around it from that creature’s last rage before going to battle, although how long the battle was the woman wasn’t sure. Natsu’s birthday was today, and the final and only present that monster gave her baby was a slash to the throat when Natsu dared to even_ laugh _just two days prior before a gruesome training session. His voice box was irreparable, according to the medics in the caves, and her baby would never laugh, speak, or sing again._

_Lyra let out a small sob as she held Natsu as tight as she could with her flagging strength. His tiny shoulders jumped up and down as his eyes overflowed with frightened tears. With the last of her strength, she began to sing him the song that would calm him at night. As she did, she didn’t hear or see the figure appearing from a swirling black portal dressed in a cloak. Amethyst eyes stared at the pair before approaching them._

Baby mine, don't you cry,

Baby mine, dry your eyes…

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine~.

_Lyra sang even as she heard the voices outside knock on the wall of rock._

Little one when you play,

Don't you mind what you say…

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine~…

_She sang as her strength faded and she felt her arms fall from around Natsu. Her voice died, but her mouth kept moving after she saw the intimidating figure in a black cloak stepped forwards slowly. When she leaned over to check on her and see her son, Lyra found enough strength left to give the stranger a desperate plea._

“Please protect Natsu. He didn’t ask to be that monster’s son.”

_For six years after, Natsu went from one member of the league to another, but he stayed with Raven, the one more like him than they were. She helped him hone his abilities over fire, though she didn’t have any herself she had a library full of books on the subject of pyromancy. She sent him to batman only six months ago, so he may join the Justice League._

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

“Salamander.”

Natsu was jerked out of his memory when Aqualad’s voice called his alias. Turning to see the dark-skinned Atlantian approaching him, Natsu nodded in response. “How have you been?” Natsu gave a contented smile and shot the Atlantian a thumbs-up, his tail wagging eagerly as he followed the ocean-dweller to the rest of the group. When they first met Kaldur had several reasons to dislike the young half-breed, the biggest being that Acnologia had consumed millions of Atlantian Souls in his lifetime. However, Kaldur merely said that the sins of the father should not be weighed by the soul of the son. Natsu’s eyes lit up when he saw Roy standing with the Green Arrow and bounded over to tackle the red archer. With a startled shout Roy found himself looking up at excited red-orange eyes and widening pupils. Scowling at the heavy teenager Roy reached up and shoved at his face, tipping him off. “God, what do you eat every day, bricks?!” Natsu let out a wheezing voiceless laugh and rolled onto his taloned feet before helping his elder-brother figure up.

When back on his feet the redhead ruffled Natsu’s hair and smirked. “You ready to be a full League member, kid?” Natsu’s eyes gained a firm light and he nodded. His wings folded in tight and his tail became still. Images of his mother flashed in his mind. Roy seemed to know what he was thinking of and nudged Natsu lightly. “She’d be proud of you, kid. I know it.” With a small sad smile Natsu nodded. Before looking over at the others. Flash and KF finally arrived, though KF insisted calling Natsu an Advanced form of Metahuman. That got him a butt-full of gold and black fire every time.

Standing beside their mentors, the protégés and heroes made their way into the Hall of Justice. All around them people’s cameras flashed and recorded as they walked by. Comments flew everywhere, a woman saying Kid Flash was Flash Junior, a man mistaking Speedy for Kid Flash and another man correcting them. but when they noticed Natsu things took a bit of a darker turn.

“Wait, isn't that Acnologia’s son?”

“The most dangerous monster alive right after Doomsday?!”

“That monster had a kid? How can they trust it?!”

“Like Father, Like Son- that thing will end up betraying them, mark my words.”

“Hey, he hasn’t done anything! The sins of the father should not be pushed upon their scion.”

That last comment warmed Natsu inside. At least there was one person in the crowd who supported him. he wanted to make his mother proud and repent for his sperm-donor’s sins. Robin placed a gloved hand on Natsu’s scaly shoulder and shot him a reassuring smile. “Don’t listen to them, Natsu. You’re proving them wrong- you’ve saved so many people already, so don’t stop now.”

Natsu nodded and turned to face forwards before he spies a small girl hiding behind her mother’s legs. Pausing for a moment, the Halfling thought of what to do so she wasn’t too scared. Spying a bouquet of roses in a civilian’s hand, Natsu got an idea. Holding out a clawed hand, Natsu willed his gold fire to construct the shape of a rose. The heroes and their protégés paused to watch as the flames took on a liquid-like quality, and within moments Natsu held a gold fire-rose in his clawed hand gently. The crowd had gone silent, waiting with baited breath to see what the Son of the Apocalypse would do to the child.

Looking at the flower of fire uncertainly and back at the kid, he waved his brother over. With one hand he spelt out in the ASL alphabet what he wanted him to do. {I can’t tell them that it won’t hurt them or burn anything- can you hold it for me without your gloves on so she’ll know?}

Robin nodded and slid off his gloves before gripping the flower in his finger. It was warm and pulsed a comforting feeling of protection. _Natsu’s promise_ , he thought fondly.

Nodding when the girl let out a gasp of delight, Natsu took the magma-like rose back from his brother before hesitantly handing it to the child. Her tiny hand reached out and grasped the construct before beaming up at Natsu. “Thank you!” she said. Natsu blinked before smiling back at her and nodding his head, tail wagging happily at seeing the girl happy.

“Come on, Salamander. Time’s a-wasting!” Wally’s voice made the Halfling huff before standing and ruffling his wings. Flapping upwards a few meters to glide back to his group, they continued on their way.

Wally reached over and poked Natsu’s side, earning a small gargled squeak that made the heroes chuckle. “I can’t believe all five sidekicks are here in one place at the same time! It’s amazing!” Roy frowned at the word. “ _Don’t_ call us sidekicks!” he snapped. “Not after today.” Natsu shot the elder a disapproving look as they walked up the stairs. “Sorry,” Wally said. “Just a bit overwhelmed.” Robin let out an irritated sigh. “alright, first Freeze was _under_ whelmed now you’re _over_ whelmed… why can’t anyone just be whelmed?” Natsu smacked Robin on the side of the head with his tail before furiously signing. {Stop butchering the english language you barbarian!}

Robin smirked as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Nah, Don’t think I will.” Then he got serious again when they went up the stairs. “But seriously, why can’t they just be whelmed?” Wally tapped Robin’s head and he looked up to see the statues of all the founders of the Justice League.

“Oh… that’s why.”

A door opened to reveal a red metal man in a cape and a green Martian, aka, Martian Manhunter or J’onn Jonzz. The alien gave a small smile to the excited teen before turning to greet them. “Robin, Salamander, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy. Welcome to the Hall of Justice. You now have full access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course the Library.”

Salamander gained stars in his eyes as he saw all the food in the galley. “Make yourselves at home.” Flash spread his arms, inviting them to do what they wished. Salamander chuffed before jumping into a chair.

“Wait, that’s it?” Speedy stopped the other Leaguers as they were about to jump through a Zeta tube. “You promised us a look at Headquarters, not a glorified backstage pass!”

Aquaman tried to appease the irritated Archer while Salamander signed to the Red Archer {Dude, I agree with you, but getting mad won’t help anything… it’s not that they don’t trust us. Hell, Batman told me about when they first teamed up to make the Justice League possible. Wonder Woman almost bit Green Lantern’s head off when he insulted her honor as an Amazon and Batman had to break them up- Flash kept flirting with her-} he turned a slit eye on the sheepish scarlet speedster with a smug look **.** {And she had no idea about the World of Man at the time.}

The four boys blinked, never told the story of the trials their mentors went through to get their founding team together. “Are you _seriously_ going with their game?!” Speedy turned to face downwards at the seated boy, anger in his tone. Salamander felt the anger rolling off of his elder-brother figure in waves and bit his lip nervously. The three other boys in the room watched the situation unfold tensely.

Speedy turned to said three other males. “I’ll bet they never told you that the League’s original location was compromised, so they left this one for a tourist trap and went to the new one. _In space._ It’s called the Watchtower.” Green Arrow felt the force of a thousand Bat glares on him and he broke into a cold sweat.

“Roy, you’ve been given access few people will ever get-.”

“Like I said, Glorified. Backstage. _Pass._ What does it matter which side of the glass we end up on?!”

Natsu felt his blood run cool at where he realized this was going. “You’re not making your case here son,” Aquaman said sternly. “Stand down or-.”

“Or what?! You’ll send me to my room?! And I’m not your son, not even _his!_ ” He jerked a look at Green Arrow, fury written all over his tone. “I thought I was his partner, and now I’m not even that.” Taking his cap, Speedy tossed it down on the ground. He was no longer going to follow someone who refused to trust him. Natsu couldn’t bear to see this and raced to cut the elder off. His bushfire eyes were wide and pleading for Roy to stop and think about what he was doing. Under that was an offer for Natsu to go with him. Roy felt gratitude that Natsu would give up his dream to keep Roy company, but he knew deep down that’s not what the dragon-kid wanted.

“No, Natsu.” For once using his name, Roy bent over and placed a hand on the smaller teen’s head and ruffled the hair fondly. “You need to keep your promise to your mom, remember? Don’t worry about me.”

And with that, Natsu took a breath and stepped aside, but not before giving Roy a big hug. 

“Well, damn…” KF murmured a beat after the door closed.

Suddenly, a loud ringing made Salamander jump. “Superman to Justice League. There’s a fire at Project Cadmus.”

As he turned to walk away and towards the food galley, Salamander looked back at Robin, who he _knew_ was listening in on the League’s talk, and KF, who was doing the same before the Boy Wonder inserted himself into the Leaguer’s conversation. As the teens were left in the large room, feeling rejected and left behind, Robin decided to take the initiative, go _behind their mentor’s backs,_ and _hack into the computer_.

“Dude, how are you doing that?!” KF asked in awe.

Robin merely smirked and tapped one last button as he said “Same system as the Batcave.”

They got their info from the computer before departing.

Deep in his gut, Natsu felt that this was certainly the day. As he shifted into his full dragon form, black as the night with gold marks vivid as neon in a city’s nightlife, he couldn’t help but wonder just what it meant by it being _The_ Day.

He knelt down to let his brother and the others climb on his back before spreading his wings and leaping skywards, smirking at the whoop of glee Robin let out followed by the yelps and screams of the other two.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Fire hissed and snapped at the scientists as they gathered at the windows to wave down help. A large shadow swooped out of the clouds and the air thudded as Natsu came in for his landing. As he touched down Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad lept off his back to assess the situation. “We need to get them out of the building,” Aqualad said, readying his water bearers. Kid Flash raced up the side of the building to get to some people on the second floor while Robin grappled upwards. Natsu shifted back into his more humanoid form and flapped quickly to the top floor to assist the scientists there, making trips until everyone was off the top two floors. Gliding at the second floor looking for anyone else before landing on the ground and sighing in relief.

 _Yeesh, that was a fire alright…_ Natsu heard the sound of rushing water and turned to fee Aqualad rising up to the second floor. Natsu pouted- he’d just come down from there- and lifted his wings to go after him.

{Gee, guys, thanks for the help.} he signed, movements especially exaggerated to show his sarcasm when while he crouched on the windowsill. “Hey, you two handled it just fine!” Robin said to his brother, but his eyes never strayed from the screen he was typing on. _Cheeky brat,_ Natsu snorted before following Kaldur to look around. “Salamander, can you sniff around?” The dragon-teen smirked as nodded and let his nose work. The scent of smoke and fire was overlaying everything else for a normal tracking dog, but he was half-dragon. If you wanted to hide something from him, you’d have to throw in into the center of the earth or get if off-planet.

Tilting his head around and lifting his nose to the air, Natsu wandered the halls and rooms.

Several minutes later the strange smell of blood, chemicals, and ozone hit him. Salamander took off in the direction it came from with Aqualad on his tail. Salamander turned a corner, leaping at an elevator that had a strange… _thing_ in it. With a gargled cough of surprise, the Halfling slammed snout-first into the elevator door, letting out a bubbly groan as he slid down. _Ouch…_

“Salamander, are you hurt?” {No, just bruised. This is weird- an elevator in a two story building?} Robin came up behind the two, followed by Kid Flash.

“He’s right- says here,” the Dark Knight’s first protégé tapped at the hologram of the elevator. “That there are one hundred and sixty eight levels of the building, and one hundred and sixty six of them are _underground_. This is a high speed express elevator. It shouldn’t even be on the schematics for drafts, much less in the two-story building _._ ”

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the door and pried it open to reveal the giant elevator shaft. _Huh._ Salamander leans back onto his tail and peers down the shaft curiously. He taps the floor several times at different speeds and Robin nods. “No kidding.” Kid Flash shoots the pair a strange look. “What- who are you talking to?” Robin tilts his head as if confused before nodding in understanding. “Morse Code. Salamander said ‘You don’t see that every day.’”

“Hmm. Cool.” Kid Flash leans on Salamander’s head and the Halfling smacks him with his right wing to get him off. Shooting his brother a glance, Natsu gestured to the lower floors and fluttered his wings. “Yeah, we should. You gonna carry one?” Natsu shrugged and gave a _sure why not_ look to KF. Aqualad rolled his eyes, feeling a brief flash of fondness for how well the two can carry a one-sided conversation (no matter how strange it looked to the other two team mates here). Robin used an extending cable while Salamander reached over and grabbed kid Flash before jumping down the shaft with his wings spread to drift harmlessly down. That left their final member to slide down the rope.

When Robin ran out of rope he swung to the closest floor, Sub-Level 26, and began hacking the systems again. Natsu set Wally down and made sure Kaldur didn’t fall before turning back to his brother.

“We’re in- go!” Natsu nodded and unsheathed his talons before ramming them into the door and forcing it open. Peering through the door, Natsu’s golden eyes widened and he gave a low whistle. “You said it, Salamander. Welcome to Project Cadmus.”

“Welcome to project Cadmus… Imma check it out!”

Before they could stop him, Kid Flash was gone, zipping down the hallways. Natsu growled low in his chest and took off after the traffic cone, swiping at his collar to get him to stop before he skidded and rolled, taking a gargled yowl from Natsu when he grabbed his clawed hand for balance and taking the Halfling with him. Looking up, the two teens gasped when they saw a line of behemoths stomping towards them. Scrambling up, they raced back and out of the way, seeing smaller things with glowing red horns riding atop the monsters.

“Nope, nothing wrong here at all.” Aqualad drawled, looking up and the monsters.

Natsu shifted into his dragon form, crouching low over his friends as if to protect them. a behemoth at the end of the line roared at him and Natsu was hard pressed not to snarl back. The thick scar that cracked through the scales on his neck rippled with the noise that wanted to break through his damaged larynx, but no sounds besides choked gargles and wet burp-like noises came through. Robin patted his blunt snout to calm him down and Natsu shifted back, sighing in relief.

“looks like we passed some sort of test…?” Kid Flash said nervously. Natsu sent him a flat look and smacked him in the head with his tail. {Be more careful, you stupid idjit!} KF nodded. “Yeah, Yeah… everyone else okay? Awesome, let’s go, then!”

Natsu and the others wandered the halls avoiding people and those… things as they went. Natsu’s nose was working overtime and his sense of hearing proved invaluable to keep them under the radar. When the group came to a larger door than the others, Robin insisted he unlock it. “I’m getting massive energy readings- It’s a clue, I know it.”

Unlocking the door easily, the team stared slack-jawed at the creatures in the glass cylinders, the buzz of electricity and the hum of power making the scale patches on Natsu’s arms and legs stand on end. “This must be how they’re hidden from the world,” Wally said, realization dawning as they observed the area. “They wouldn’t show up on any grid because they _make_ their own grid! These things are bred for it!”

Natsu came up behind Robin and looked over his shoulder at the information he was downloading. Golden eyes went wide as he looked at the stats.

 _Razor Claws, Telepathy, increased strength, speed, and stamina, some can fly, some can’t… these are living weapons…!_ Natsu backed away and bumped into the glass of one. he turned and looked into it’s eyes. they were blank, unseeing, a vegetable except to have purpose in being a living battery. The Halfling shuddered, wrapping his wings around himself.

“-ject Kr? What’s that?” catching the tail-end of the conversation going on, Natsu shook himself off and placed a clawed hand on the glass before giving the Genomorph a sad look. “Can you access it?” Kid Flash asked. “Nah. It’s triple-encrypted. I’d have to-.”

“DON’T MOVE!”

The group jumped as a man in black and gold armor stormed into the room, a pack of five Genomorphs following him on all sides. Natsu’s eyes widened as he recognized the man.

_Guardian?_

There was also one of those tiny Genomorphs on his shoulder- it looked different from the rest, more blue in color than the others he’d seen- crouched like a baby monkey. It’s red eyes held some intelligence in them and Natsu couldn’t help but look at it thoughtfully. He’d zoned out again apparently, missing out on another conversation, because when the little creature’s horns started to glow, Guardian held his head as if in pain. Natsu took a step forwards as if to help but Kaldur held him back. A moment later Guardian’s eyes were hard and cold.

“Take them down hard! No mercy!”

_Dawwwh, shit…_

Natsu lit his fists on fire, creating a golden blaze in the blue room, and lept into the fray as Robin activated his grappling gun. Rearing back, Natsu socked an attack Genomorph in the face and sent it screeching away. Kid Flash dodged and raced around throwing his own Genomorph off and Kaldur was forced to fight hand-to-hand. Guardian appeared out of nowhere and slammed Kaldur away, sending him rolling. Natsu snarled and bared his fangs, flaring his wings and lashing his tail to appear bigger as he flew over Kaldur and crouched over him to protect his team mate. His gold markings flared in warning and gold fire gathered in his mouth. The teen inhaled, his lungs expanding and guts moving to accommodate the growth before he let it out in his signature attack.

**_Golden Flame Dragon’s Roar!_ **

Natsu exhaled and a stream of fire barreled towards Guardian, making him duck for cover. The tiny Genomorph screeched in fright as the flames tried to consume it, having been flung from Guardian’s shoulder in his ducking out of the way. Hearing the cry of fear, Natsu clicked his maw shut. Looking over at it, he saw it shivering on the ground. Kid Flash was racing right for it, completely unaware of the little imp.

_Ugh, I’m gonna regret this…_

Natsu bounded forwards on all fours and scooped up the Genomorph before spreading his wings and flying higher out of the way.

Looking down at his cargo he saw the wide red eyes looking at him in confusion. Lifting tiny hands, it tapped his head and Natsu was instantly bombarded with thoughts and impressions.

_Thankyouthankyoukindbeingwhoyouheretohelpussaveourbrother?_

_‘Wait, wait, wait! I don’t understand…’_ the Genomorph blinked before becoming silent. Red horns began to flash rapidly before the shifted to a golden color. _‘new master. You are.’_ Natsu blinked rapidly before sweat-dropping. _Wait, what…?’_

“Salamander! Come on, we gotta go!”

Snapping out of his daze, Natsu tucked his wings and dove towards his friends, the little Genomorph now on his back like a baby gorilla. Aqualad threw Guardian off and the five raced away. Natsu landed, legs already pumping, before shifting into his dragon form to help with speed. He slowed to let Aqualad jump onto his back before picking up speed, loping down the corridor after the two other boys that had raced ahead. KF had picked up Robin and took off leaving Natsu, the Genomorph, and Aqualad to catch up.

“In here!”

Robin had set the elevator to take them out of there, but the moment the doors closed the arrow pointed down. Natsu had shifted back into his Halfling form just before he ran into the elevator. His hands moved furiously, thinking as he signed _‘You absolutely suck’_ at him. Three pairs of eyes snapped around the elevator, searching for the voice in their heads. “who said that?!” KF said in alarm. Natsu frowned before his eyes went wide. _‘Y-you guys can hear me..?’_ Robin’s gaze searched until it landed on his brother. Slowly, he raised a hand and moved it to set on his shoulder, as if moving too fast could make what was happening disappear. “Salamander… you-are you tal-?” _‘No. he thinks. I tell. Salamander is New Master.’_

Then they noticed the blue-skinned, golden-horned Genomorph. “Salamander, what the FUCK is that thing doing on your shoulder?!” Kid Flash snapped, moving to grab the thing and chuck it down the chute. A flare of fire and an echoing grow, made him back off. _‘I-I saved him… I almost roasted him and I saved him… his horns changed color and he said I was New Master.’_ Golden eyes blinked, slightly watery as it sank in he was _finally_ being heard. Robin gave a small smile before ruffling Natsu’s hair- hey, being the same size had its perks.

“You’re voice is deeper than I thought it would be…” he mused. Kaldur stared at the golden-horned Genomorph before glancing back at Natsu. “Are you sure it’s safe?” the nyxette nodded. _‘he… feels happy, I guess? Content?’_ then he realized their elevator was still going _down_.

 _‘why the hell are we going down and not up?!’_ he snapped at Robin.

“Look, Project Kr is something important, I know it. Besides, the elevator was going to sub-level 52 where it’s located anyways,” Robin said, pointing at the display. _‘Yeah, and the way up, is the opposite way, you Feather-Brain!’_ the Halfling pointed his spear-headed tail up the chute.

“This is out of our control…” Aqualad ran a hand over his hair, overrun with all that had started to happen. “I think… we should to call the League.”

Before anyone could open their mouths or sign a reply be it to support the idea or, most likely, rebel against it, the lift stopped and opened to an ominous-looking corridor. Kid Flash watched as their youngest ran out and into the hall before shrugging to Aqualad and Salamander. “Might as well. I mean, we’re already here…” with that the yellow speedster raced off after his bestie.

Natsu looked over at Aqualad with narrowed golden eyes, stomping a clawed foot angrily, too irritated to sign or use Morse code at the moment. With a hidden smirk and a reluctant sigh while cursing his curiosity, the Atlantian walked after their comrades. _‘Ugh, I’m surrounded by idiots…’_ the half-dragon thought irritably. The little blue Genomorph simply cocked it’s head in confusion and Natsu gave a begrudging smile beforee patting it’s head. _‘but they’re MY nest of idiots_. _’_ With a huff and a last pat to the Genomorph’s head, Natsu trudged after his three companions, tail lashing like a frustrated cat’s.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

_‘Imma name him Happy.’_

Kid Flash stopped for a moment before turning to the younger teen with an incredulous look. “What-?! Y-you’re not supposed to name it!” Natsu cocked an offended eyebrow at the speedster. _‘Why the hell not?’_

“Because once you name it, you start getting attached to it!”

Natsu huffed and turned his nose to the ceiling with closed eyes, scratching Happy on the side of his head and listening to him purr happily on his shoulder. _‘Yeah, well, maybe I_ want _to get attached to_ him _,’_ his eyes opened halfway as he looked down, slightly despondent. _‘I mean, if you got something that finally let yourself be heard, wouldn’t_ you _get attached to it too?’_ Kid Flash paused before sighing. “yeah… you’re right.”

Eventually, the group came to a fork in the path. “Alright, Robbie- creepy hallway one or creepy hallway two?”

Natsu began to sniff the air, his tapered ears straining to detect any sound. The scents of the underground were few and far between here. Dirt, chemicals, bleach, a hint of rotten eggs for some reason… _there!_ Something that didn’t belong.

Happy’s horns lit up to relay his message. _‘I smell something down hallway number two. It’s not like everything else.’_ “Well, that’s out answer- thanks, sniffer dragon!” Natsu raised a wing to thump Robin upside the head but the boy wonder dodged, cackling quietly. The sound of feet approaching from Tunnel One made Natsu snap his head up and Happy chittered nervously. _‘Someone’s coming!’_ a barrel flew towards the group and Natsu instinctively swung his gold-flame coated tail up to intercept. It exploded, sending yellow powder- _sulfur_ , his mind supplied helpfully- everywhere and clogging his nose with the stench.

Racing down hallway two, they went past a woman in a lab coat just leaving a doorway marked Project Kr. With a few taps of as button from Robin, the door clicked into lock.

“We’re safe for now.”

 _‘You mean trapped.’_ Natsu said, Happy perched on his left wing now. His nose twitched as he smelled the air again. The scent of sandalwood, faint and nigh undetectable except to a dragon’s nose, floated in the air. _‘guys… someone’s in here besides us…’_ “Yeah, the Lizard-Boy’s right… you’ll wanna see this…” Wally pressed a button on the console and the center of the room lit up. There was a pod.

In the pod, was a boy.

Natsu squinted, unsure of where exactly he’d seen him before, because he looked extremely familiar. Black hair fell around a strong face, a wide broad frame under white UV absorbing clothing. The eye color was unknown, hidden under the eyelids. Natsu stood motionless as the others approached and began to converse.

 _‘Is he like the others in the power-generator, Happy?’_ he asked his tiny companion. _‘No, Master. He is called the Superboy, a clone created to stop and replace Superman if he ever strayed from the path of light. He is our brother, a Genomorph as well.’_ Natsu stepped forwards, reaching out a hand to press against the glass. _He must have been alone all these years…_ Natsu thought to himself.

“He was grown in _sixteen weeks?!_ ” Natsu heard Robin’s strangled yelp and huffed a relieved sigh. _Well, not years then. Months, maybe?_

 _‘Master!’_ Natsu jolted as Happy let out a screech of alarm. Looking up, he saw the horns of the Genomorphs inside the pod glowing a vivid blood red. _Shit!_ Turning to his friends he tried to warn them that something was up, but it was too late. They had opened the pod and let out Superman’s son.

Natsu got down on all fours in a defensive position as steam hissed free of the pod. Superboy remained still for a brief second before his hands moved, clenched and he opened his eyes. Natsu’s eyes were drawn to his- they were a vivid blue, like the sky- and he knew instantly something was wrong, because they were clouded with _rage_.

Natsu couldn’t even reach Kaldur before he was tackled in the blink of an eye by the clone. As they rolled on the ground Natsu was the first to react. Letting out a growl not from his throat, but from his chest, he lept on the shoulders of the clone and tried to pry him off.

_‘Stop! Please, we’re trying to help you!’_

An elbow came flying out of nowhere- smelled like the sea, so it was probably Kaldur- and slammed into his side, knocking the Halfling off of them. Happy screeched from somewhere on his left, but Natsu could only hope he was safe and out of harm’s way for now. Robin and Kid Flash each grabbed an arm. “Dude, chill! We’re on your side!”

In a blur Superboy slipped his right arm free and socked Kid Flash in the jaw, sending him flying into a glass case of test vials. Robin grit his teeth when he saw his best friend go down. “Look, You’re not giving me any choice here!” chucking a pepper-bomb into the clone’s mouth and setting it off, he gave Kaldur time to kick him away and into a console. While the Clone hacked the burning smoke from his lungs Robin sent tazers his way, but they were ineffective. The clone yanked on them and pulled Robin forwards before slamming him to the ground and pressing his foot to his chest.

Natsu’s vision went slightly red and he flared his wings. The gold markings flashed dangerously, a gurgling in his guts was heard before he unleashed a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Roar_ **on the clone, knocking him off his brother. Kaldur came flying in not a moment later swinging a water-made hammer at the clone with his water bearers. Natsu curled his tail protectively around his brother’s fallen form as he fought the urge to shift. He’d save that as a last resort. _‘Master, he is not doing this of his own free will!’_ Happy’s voice made Natsu pause, even with Kaldur and Superboy rolling around on the floor.

_‘It was those Genomorphs in his pod with him! They’re ordering him with words from Old-Master!’_

_*THUD!*_ Kaldur was down now. It was up to Natsu.

Standing and dragging his brother to the side, he stood and flared his wings menacingly, making the clone pause to glare at them. _‘He’s hurt my nest, happy…’_ Natsu said lowly. _‘He’ll have to take it up with my fist now!’_

A low hiss rolled from Natsu’s throat, garbled and cracked, but no less effective. _‘We are trying to help you!’_ He snarled telepathically at the clone. With that he sprang just as the clone did, meeting in the middle and throwing punches. Natsu’s left wing whipped in and slammed into Superboy’s gut, but the clone caught it on impact and swung him around to slam against the ground. Pinning him to the dirt he gripped the wing and started to twist it until Natsu let out a strangled cry as it popped out of place at the socket. His throat pulsed and throbbed as his screech was forced out.

_It’s dislocated. You won’t be able to fly for a while._

Kaldur’s eyes cracked open at the sound of his friend’s cries. “Damn it…” he muttered as they cut off with a punch to the head from the clone. “We’re… trying to help-.” Ne knew nothing more as he was punched unconscious as well.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I NEED FEEDBACK IT'S BEEN FIVE CHAPTERS OF ALL-NIGHT TYPING I BEG YOU PLEASE! AM I NOT ENOUGH? IS IT BAD OR GOOD? I NEED INFO AND FEEDBACK!!!!!


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to escape from Cadmus- what you need:
> 
> 1 expert hacker  
> 1 speedster  
> 1 clone of Superman  
> 1 half-dragon  
> 1 Atlantian  
> a 45% certainty you can make it out alive
> 
> Put your hacker near a power socket to shut off all cameras and hack the motion sensors with the half-dragon keeping watch. Use your Speedster to carve a path and your Clone's brute strength to knock down any paths your pursuers could use to send their minions after you. if their boss drinks some seemingly OP'd formula that turns him into a hulking rage-monster, don't panic, just sick them all on him, use the Atlantian to electrify him to hold him in place, and have them collapse the ceiling.
> 
> By the way, this is how to ESCAPE Cadmus, not how to survive your mentors finding out what you did~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing on a notepad”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**

Natsu was awoken by a searing pain in his left wing and someone’s voice in his head.

Gasping for air and thrashing his tail, Natsu’s eyes opened and he saw glass between him and freedom, situated between Kid Flash and Robin. The Halfling flinched back at being in another confined space but let out a garbled yelp as it jolted his dislocated wing and fell limp, trembling at the pain intake. His tail was trapped in a clamp, so he was unable to move it to help him escape. Robin’s attention was instantly on his brother. “Salamander, you alright?” Happy wasn’t with him and his hands were bound, so he had no way of really answering.

His face was scrunched up in pain and he didn’t dare to move for fear of making it worse. Robin felt worry well up in his chest at the sight of the pinprick tears at the corners of Natsu’s eyes, his throat bare for the world to see as his black scarf and obsidian carved raven feather pendant was gone, his only comfort for pains like these, and his knotted scar an angry red from the screaming before now. Robin know from Natsu’s input that a dragon’s wings were one of the most sensitive parts of their bodies- any pain or pleasure felt there would be amplified tenfold. After a moment Natsu found it in him to give a shaky nod, which was received with a flat look from Robin. “Dude, don’t lie- your screaming is still ringing in my ears.”

_Always trying to make a joke out of it, huh, Bird-Brain?_

Cracking his eyes open and shooting his brother a wry, if a bit pained, smirk, he focused on the clone under them. he didn’t look… angry anymore, more mildly curious, contemplative. Kid Flash began to yank at his bindings before yelling at the clone. “What do you want?!”

He merely raised an eyebrow and the irate speedster, which only irritated him more.

“Quit staring at us! It’s creeping me out! Why did you hurt Salamander like that?! He was only trying to help you and protect us! We all were!” Natsu let out a low growl from his chest, cutting off the yellow speedster’s rant and shooting a glare at him. “Yeah, Salamander’s right, KF. Let’s _not_ piss off the guy who can fry is with a look.”

Kaldur sighed at his teammate’s antics. “We only wanted to free you.” “Yeah, we got you outta your cage and you beat the snot out of us! Where’s the gratitu-.”

“Kid Flash, enough! It’s possible our new friend wasn’t in control of his actions.”

Natsu’s golden gaze shifted from his two teammates to Robin. Dragon vision focused on the lock pick that emerged from his right hand, but a gravelly voice, rough from disuse, pulled Natsu’s attention to the front.

“What if I… What if I wasn’t?” Natsu tilted his head at the prospect of the clone talking to them. even without much use, he had a nice voice.

“Wait, he can talk?!” _KF, getting really tired of your shit right now~!_ The clone clenched his fists and glared. “Yes, _he_ can.” Natsu huffed, a small puff of fore coming from his mouth and warming his pod as KF grumbled a retort. Turning to Superboy, he started moving around to get his attention. He fluttered his undamaged right wing and moved it to spell letters on the window. It was hard, especially from this angle, but he managed it. _“Y-O-U K-N-O-W M-O-R-E T-H-A-N I D-I-D. G-E-N-O-M-O-R-P-H-S T-A-U-G-H-T Y-O-U?”_ Robin’s eyes widened as he understood what Natsu was asking.

“He wants to know if the Genomorphs taught you things.”

Superboy’s gaze focused on the half-dragon’s. “they taught me many things. I can read, write… I know the names of things.” Natsu frowned and moved his wing again. _“B-U-T H-A-V-E Y-O-U S-E-E-N T-H-O-S-E P-L-A-C-E-S O-R T-H-I-N-G-S? H-A-V-E Y-O-U F-L-O-W-N I-N A-N A-C-T-U-A-L S-K-Y?”_ that seemed to make Superboy think for a moment. “Images were implanted in my mind, but I haven’t seen them, no.”

“Do you know _what_ you are?” Aqualad asked gently. Almost robotically, the clone answered. Natsu knew this, but he was still struck with a sense of sadness. At least Natsu has the thrill of flying in the skies when he was taken in by Batman when Raven dropped him off six months ago, feeling the sun on his face as he was more of a daytime hero as well as nighttime for Gotham, and seeing the stars in the night skies. Superboy never had any of that. Briefly, the memory of his father forcing him to train flashed in his mind and he tensed up before it went away. He’d spent too long in the box _theroomtheroominthecavewithnowayout_ he had to get out.

“Look, we can give you a chance to be free. Away from Cadmus.” Superboy scowled and shot the Atlantian an angry look. “I live _because_ of Cadmus! It’s my home!”

“Your home is a pod. We can show you the sun!” KF interjected. “Pretty sure it’s after midnight, but we can show you the moon!”

Natsu’s panic was mounting, and in a brief loss of self-control he let out a blast of golden fire from his mouth at the glass. Natsu yanked three times on his binds before the pain in his wing made him jolt back to the present.

A strained whine came from Natsu’s pod and Robin tried to convey his concern with a look. _We’re gonna get out of here, Natsu._ Turning to the clone he spoke quietly. “Superboy, Salamander is similar to you, but he just got his freedom back six years ago. This is what being in a cage will do to you if you’ve been given a taste of freedom. You’ll never want to go back behind bars once you feel it.”

“That’s right. We can even introduce you to Superman.”

“No, they can’t.”

Four sets of eyes looked up the new voice and Natsu bared his teeth at the men and Genomorphs who entered.

“They’ll be otherwise occupied.” Turning to the long-horned Genomorph he nodded. “Start the cloning process.”

“Pass! Batcave’s crowded enough!” Robin said. Guardian stood unmoving behind the scientist as he ordered him to get Superboy in its- Natsu simmered, tongues of fire flaring from his body inside the chamber he was in, because Superboy wasn’t a _thing_! He lived and breathed and thought- pod. Superboy stood unmoving, blue eyes flitting from one person to another over him though they lingered on a pair of golden ones.

“Doctor Desmond,” Guardian called, and the scientist scowled at the clone. “Ugh, don’t start thinking now!” Natsu snarled as the Genomorph Gnome lept from Desmond’s shoulder to Superboy’s horns all aglow. “See, you’re not a _real_ boy, you’re just a weapon that belongs to me! Well, Cadmus, but same thing! Now get back in your pod!” Natsu began thrashing, dislocated wing be damned. _This scientist is already on my shit list,_ he thought angrily. He tugged on his legs and tail, strained against the bindings on his arms and blasted fire at the glass, but no matter what he did it wouldn’t break.

He could only watch as Superboy turned around a left the chamber. A whirring sound came from his sides, from everyone’s sides, and two arms sparking electricity rose up in three pods. In Natsu’s there were four. Despite his fire coating his body in an attempt to protect himself, the prongs plunged past the blaze and into his scales. The next thing Natsu knew he was in _pain_. The prongs had dug into his scales and sent waves of agony through him. He could hear Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash screaming, and he must have been too because something caught in his throat and he let out a wet cough, splattering drops blood on the glass of his pod.

Kaldur felt the electricity and extraction firing pain throughout his body, but he made a last ditch attempt to reach out to the clone. “Superboy, you’re not a weapon! You live! But you have to choose.” The Atlantian winced as the extraction sent a particularly bad bolt of pain through him. “Live as a person, or a weapon? Ask yourself what Superman would do!” cracking open his eyes, the Atlantian looked over at their second youngest member. Natsu’s mouth was grit shut, blood staining his teeth as his eyes were squeezed closed _._ A movement of blue and gold behind the pod showed Natsu’s Genomorph friend- Happy, he named it- whose horns were glowing. He was sending out what Aqualad was saying in case his voice alone didn’t reach Superboy.

As the clone walked down the hallway the little Genomorph on his shoulder shrieked, it’s horns flickering from light to dark. The voice of one of the people in the pods reached him. they were screaming, he could hear the pod shaking with their thrashes, smell and even taste the electricity in the space, and that made the clone pause.

“Can’t you hear Salamander? He’s in so much more pain than we are! Superman wouldn’t let this continue! Choose! Will you live as a person, or a weapon?!”

Just like that, the fog in his mind lifted. He grabbed the Genomorph Gnome and threw it off of him before turning back down the hall.

The door shrieked as it was ripped off its foundation, showing the white-clad clone holding it aloft before he tossed it aside. The electricity and extraction halted and the four in their pods went silent. Natsu panted and looked up at the clone, shooting him a tired grin with blood-flecked teeth. “I told you to get back in your pod!” Desmond raged as he and Guardian rushed him. Natsu coughed a laugh when Superboy merely pushed them out of the way in the classic _move, bitch, get out the way_ attitude. “Don’t give me orders.” He growled.

Natsu watched as the clone approached and looked up at them. “what? Goy gonna help us or fry us?” Kid Flash asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes before answering. “Huh. I don’t seem to have heat-vision, so helping’s my only option.” A huff was all Natsu could muster for laughter- his throat hurt like hell, and would probably continue to do so for a few weeks at least.

Robin let out a groan as he finally unlocked the cuffs that held him. “Batman would’ve had my head at how long that took me.” Kid Flash and Natsu shot the Boy Wonder incredulous looks. “Dude the whole _League_ will have our heads after tonight, and _Batman_ is who you’re worried about?!” Robin shared a look with his brother before looking at the speedster with a face that said _I can’t believe you asked that._ Leaning over the console Robin pressed a button and opened the pods. “You free Salamander and Aqualad while I get Kid Mouth.”

Superboy scowled. “Don’t _you_ give me orders either!” Leaping to the Atlantian first he ripped the cuffs away before steadying him. making sure he was alright on his feet alone the clone then jumped to the Halfling’s pod. The coppery smell of the blood drops stung his nose and the clone felt a heavy feeling in his chest when he saw Salamander shaking slightly. Golden eyes looked into blue before shooting a forgiving smile at him. Ripping the bindings away from Salamander’s wrists, the clone let both wings fell limp as the Halfling tilted forwards, but he was caught by the arms of Superboy.

 _‘Master!’_ Happy chirred excitedly as he lept onto Natsu’s right shoulder and nuzzled into his neck purring softly. Superboy scowled as he saw the unusual Genomorph but Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder. “The Genomorph is with us- he interfered with the others to get our message across.”

Natsu nodded in agreement as he tried to rotate his dislocated wing. It would hurt like a bitch, but he could snap it back in place and fly for short distances if he was smart. Gesturing to Robin, he shook his head to happy to let him know he didn’t have to broadcast for him. {I need you to rotate my wing and snap it back in place.} Robin pursed his lips and nodded before sitting behind Natsu, guiding the half-dragon down in front of him. They didn’t have much time, but he was their best bet to get up and down the floors because they’ve most likely locked them out of the better escape routes. “On three, okay buddy?” Natsu took a breath and nodded.

“One-!” with a sickening _pop_ and the thrashing of a tail, Natsu’s left wing was back in place and the pain had alleviated. {What the hell?! I thought you said three!} Robin huffed before patting his right shoulder, being careful of Happy. “You know you would’ve tensed up. Come on, we gotta go now!” the group raced out of the room, but not before Robin chucked four exploding Birdarangs at the cloning pods under their prisons.

Sprinting through the hallways, Kaldur spied the elevator. “If we can make it there, we can get out! We’re still fifty-two levels under though!” the ground shook as the giant Genotrolls appeared, blocking their way. Natsu hissed and crouched low on all fours, lifting his wings as their markings flashed gold. His left flared with pain, but it wasn’t as bad as before, so he could shift if things got out of hand. A screech came from behind and the group turned to see the attack Genomorphs behind them.

 _Well, I guess it’s officially out of hand._ Signing to Robin and Kid Flash what he was going to do, Natsu shifted.

Superboy charged at the trolls, throwing one down before another pinned him to the ground. As he was stunned a black clawed talon with golden markings slammed into the Genotroll’s jaw, sending it roaring to the ground. Looking up the clone almost paused the what the winged kid had become. Golden eyes glowed in the red light, a long muscled body covered in black scales with golden markings and large folded wings. The tail whipped back and forth threateningly, and sharp teeth shone as the blunt snout snorted golden fire.

Natsu clamped his teeth on a Genotroll’s arm as it moved to punch him for it’s fallen comrade and flipped it before pinning it to the ground with a taloned paw. Superboy saw several more Genotrolls approaching and started to wale on them. As Natsu cleared the way for the others, Aqualad turned to the clone.

“Superboy! The objective is _escape_ , not _bury alive!_ ” Superboy turned to them, blue eyes blazing with rage. “You want escape?!” he screamed at him before turning back and flipping another troll.

Happy’s horns glowed as Natsu felt he had to make a comment. _‘That boy’s got issues…’_ Kid Flash hid his snort behind a cough. When the last troll was knocked away Aqualad pried open the elevator door only to find the car gone. Kid Flash jumped to the ledge while Robin grappled up. Natsu hissed as Genotroll grabbed his tail and he used his hind leg to kick it away. _‘they’re coming, guys! Better head up fast!’_ shifting back to his normal form Natsu flexed his clawed hands and talons before leaping into the shaft. Superboy grabbed Kaldur and jumped, flying up, up, and up…

Before he began to fall.

Natsu’s eyes widened but Robin acted first, shooting a grapple line for the Atlantian to grab onto. The two sort of hung there in a daze before Superboy spoke. “Superman can fly… why can’t I fly?” Kid Flash shrugged. “Well even if you can’t fly, you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool in my book.” Natsu jumped when the sound of the elevator turned on, bringing the car down. Rearing back a flaming fist he smashed the doors and ushered everyone out. Not a moment too soon, because the car slowed to a stop and began to open. “Run!” Kid Flash shouted. The group of five raced down the halls with no idea where to go when Superboy suddenly shouted. “Left!” with no time to argue they went left. “Right!” skidding around a corner they came to a dead end.

“Great job, Supey! What, you trying to get us killed?!”

Natsu smacked the speedster upside the head and gave him a scolding look. {Not the time to point fingers, Kid Flash! He probably didn’t know!} the clone tried to apologize but Robin declined said apology. “Why are you sorry?! This is perfect!” Natsu jumped up and pried the grate of an air duct away before climbing inside. “After you.” KF said to Robin.

The ducts were surprisingly clean but cold. Robin’s fingers flew as the small cameras inside the ducts drooped and powered down. “Cameras are out! Let’s go!”

“Wait, you hear that?” Superboy and Natsu looked down the duct pathway, their superior hearing catching the sound of the Genomorphs after them. _‘They’re inside the AC! Crawl for it!’_ Natsu’s mental voice urged them. Happy whimpered and dove under Natsu’s shirt to hide. If his brethren found he had betrayed them, he would be destroyed for sure. “Here!” Kid Flash kicked a grate and they tumbled out. Pressed against the wall with bated breath, the two with the best hearing listened as the Genomorphs after them went… the wrong way?

“I hacked the motion sensors~!” Robin said smugly. Natsu grinned and smacked his brother-figure on the back, throwing him a thumbs up. “We still have a long way to go.” Kaldur said. “Yeah, and I’ve got more room to move now.” Kid Flash lowered his goggles and kicked down the stairwell door before blasting through. Natsu grinned before lighting his fists on fire and following with Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy not far behind.

Passing knocked out Genomorphs and taking out a stairwell level on the way up, the rounded a corner to Sub-Level 1 just as Kid Flash slammed into the door. Natsu, Kaldur, and Superboy clawed, punched, and tried to pull the door open before the sounds of giant footsteps came from all around them. Natsu’s mind blurred before everything went dark.

=›◊‹=

Natsu’s Natsu’s eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness and looked around- his left wing was somehow healed, the pain from it’s dislocation gone and free range to move it returned. Maybe one of the Genomorphs had healing powers…; they hadn't moved, but everyone was looking at Doctor Desmond as he held a vial of glowing blue liquid. “Project Blockbuster will give me what I need to restore order to Cadmus!” getting to his feet and shifting, Natsu felt the danger levels rise in the air. Desmond’s skin split and ripped as a monster took his place and backhanded Guardian, who was trying to protect them. Natsu’s belly gurgled as he inhaled and blew a concentrated stream of fire at the monster, knocking it back. Superboy reacted next, jumping at Blockbuster and punching him only to he smacked away himself.

The clone recovered and lept again only to get caught and bust through the ceiling by Blockbuster. Natsu rumbled and lept up to the next level where they were. Clawing at Blockbuster’s back, Natsu used his tail to smack the abomination away from his friend. Superboy gave him a nod of thanks as they turned to face Blockbuster. Superboy jumped at him but Desmond grabbed his legs and swung him at the emerging other three. Natsu hissed and circled Blockbuster, his gold marking flashing in warning before he clenched his clawed talons and swung a right hook at the monster.

**_Golden Flame Dragon’s Iron Fist!_ **

Blockbuster roared as his jaw was slammed and he staggered away, giving Natsu time to curl around his team mates as if to protect them while they got their bearings. After a moment they charged as one at Blockbuster. Kid Flash slid under the monster while Kaldur and Superboy swung at him, knocking him back. Using his body, Kid Flash tripped the staggering creature and it fell. “Hah! Learned that one in elementary school!” Natsu used the flat of his spearhead tail to launch Robin at Blockbuster and the Boy Wonder chucked two Birdarangs at it. They were batted away, rendered ineffective. The blue behemoth looked up and lunged at Superboy, knocking him into a pillar and pinning him there. Throwing punches, the clone tried to get him off but a good couple of blows dazed him. Natsu lowered his head and rammed Blockbuster away, sending the two rolling.

The Halfling buffeted the monster with his wings, smacked him with his tail, clawed him with his talons and bit at him with his teeth, all leaving some small amounts of damage before the creature had had enough. Gripping Natsu’s long neck, the claws dug into the chinks in his dragon scales and began to squeeze.

A streak of white slammed into Blockbuster, knocking him off the dragon-boy and freeing him from being strangled. Natsu changed back, hacking and coughing. “You alright?” Kaldur asked. wiping tears from his eyes Natsu gave a thumbs up. Kaldur was then grabbed and slammed into a pillar, the sound of cracking cement echoing as the building shook. Superboy came to assist but he was backhanded into another pillar, and when KF tried he met the same fate.

Robin, who had been hanging back, looked up at the falling concrete and an idea popped into his head. “That’s it!” he pulled up the schematics of the building and called KF over. Natsu flared his wings and chanted his move in his head to focus the attack. Too wide and he risked hitting Aqualad, and he learned the hard way Atlantians cannot tolerate fire. A low humming filled the air, enough that Superboy looked his way for a brief second.

Natsu’s marks glowed, flashing brighter and streaming golden fire from them until he was covered in the golden flames.

 ** _Golden Flame Dragon’s Sword Horn!_** He launched himself at Blockbuster and head-butted it into a wall, making it roar in pain as it’s skin began to burn. With as roar it made a fist and slammed it into Natsu’s back, flinging him into Kaldur who was coming to help despite the fire. “Salamander! We need to lure him into taking out the pillars!” KF raced up to him as Kaldur started back at the monster. “You get the right and I’ll get the left!” with a nod they all started a game of cat and mouse. Getting Blockbuster madder and madder until he made an error. Robin drew an ‘X’ on the ground and after Kaldur sprayed it with water he electrified it while Blockbuster stood in the puddle.

“EVERYONE MOVE!”

Natsu raced away with Superboy and Kid Flash by his sides, though Kid Flash moved much slower than normal due to low energy. Moments later, the whole place blew and came crumbling down.

Natsu shoved KF out of the way of a falling piece of building and into Superboy who grabbed them both to shield them, tucking them under his body to protect from the debris. 

As more and more rock and metal fell Natsu squeezed his eyes shut.

Then it was quiet, and dust covered the whole area.

For several seconds things were silent. Then a hand punched through a slab and Superboy lifted it off of the four people around him, clothes torn and many scratches and bruises, but no more worse for the wear. “Holy Poseidon…” Kaldur panted. “We-We did it!” “Never a doubt…” Robin said as he and KF high-fived before wincing at the soreness. Superboy looked around before realizing someone was still under him. Natsu looked up at the clone with a small nervous smile on his face. “Oh, there you are.” Superboy said gruffly. Standing and helping the smaller boy up, Natsu grinned as he saw the silver moon and twinkling stars overhead. Shifting and leaping into the skies the gold and black dragon let out a plume of golden fire and twirled around before coming back for a landing.

“Yeah, you said it. Good to be outta there.” Robin agreed with his brother. Natsu rumbled deep in his chest before pointing a claw to the white disk for Superboy. “Oh yeah! Look, SB it’s the moon!”

Natsu smelled the scent of otherworld and faint hay bales and jolted, shrinking back and shifting into his normal form before gesturing wildly at the moon. “Wha-? Slow down Salamander, what’s up?” Natsu slowed down and signed {Superman’s coming, no the entire _league_ is coming. Guys we’re screwed!} then the smell of wet forest and dank caves reached his sensitive nose as well and he froze in place. _Ooooohh… shiiiiiittttt….._

Robin’s eyes went wide under the mask before realization dawned on him too. “Wait, by the _whole_ league, you also mean-?” Natsu gulped as the sound of a shadow-portal opened and a grey-purple leg stepped out. Following that was a feminine figure wrapped in a dark purple cloak, and glowing purple eyes shone from within the shadows of the hood. Aqualad, KF, and Robin stepped back. “Sorry man, you’re on your own~!” robin gave him a pat on the back. “We’ll send you flowers after we find your body.” Natsu turned begging wide eyes on Kaldur, but the Atlantian simply placed a finned hand on his head and said solemnly. “You are a worthy team mate, my friend. you have my prayers.” Robin and KF muttered “Thoughts and Prayers” as Natsu’s mentor’s aura flared up.

“ **I sent you here because I knew you were sensible.** ” Raven said, her eyes shifting from violet to a searing crimson. **“And WHAT do I find?!”** a clawed hand reached over and gripped Natsu’s tapered ear, leaving him wheezing and gasping out pleas for her to let him go as she tugged him to the side to chew him out.

Superboy watched with a small frown and a raised eyebrow. “Shouldn’t we help him?” he asked. Robin glanced over and shrugged. “Nah, she’s his mentor. he’ll be fine.” A flair of dark energy rose from the two magical beings general direction and the three who knew them simply turned their backs casually. “Best not to interfere, though.” Kaldur said, hearing the shrill wheezing whine of Natsu’s as Raven chased him through the clutter of the wreckage. _Besides, We’ll have our own scolding to get through…_ he thought as he saw his king glaring at him with a disappointed look. Batman glared at Robin, and while Flash didn’t seem angry, he did have the ‘Disappointed Dad ™’ on his face. _And yet,_ Robin said, unknowingly picking up where his friend left off. _If given the chance…_ Wally stared at the scarlet speedster with a challenging gleam in his green eyes. _we would do it again._ He and Natsu’s voice matched as the half-dragon stopped running to confront his mentor.


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann is here! but a mistake when she tries to reach out as they do on Mars affects one of the team members more than it does even Superboy. and the Team find out a dragon's greatest weakness~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing on a notepad”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **_OOF I totally forgot to describe Natsu’s outfit! So think of the Tron Legacy Rinzler’s suit, but without the helmet, the covering on the arms aren’t there- it’s a skin-tight muscle shirt, actually- and the legs cut off at mid-thigh with no shoes since Natsu had dragon feet. It’s black with some saffron-gold accents and there’s areas cut out for Natsu’s tail and wings. Also it melts into his body when he changes into his full-dragon form, so he doesn’t have to worry about it ripping._ **

In the end, everything worked out. Natsu sighed as he moved with the new training system Raven had assigned him while the others on his team were returning to the location that would be their home base- the old League Headquarters, The Mountain.

=›◊‹=

 _Raven yanked Natsu through the portal of darkness as he turned around to confront her. “You are reckless, Son of Chaos.” The female half-demon said monotonously as she calmed down. “You could have gotten yourself or your comrades killed. Natsu glared at her with fiery golden eyes as he thought to her, ‘And I would do it again, so would they.’_ _Amethyst eyes widened before they zeroed in on a squirming lump on Natsu’s shoulder under his tattered shirt. “what is that?” she asked. Happy the Genomorph popped his head out and cooed cutely at the demon-woman, but her gaze remained flat and eyes unyielding._

_Natsu huffed and cupped Happy’s chin. ‘Like you don’t know? I know you were watching me, and by extension the team, since we stepped foot into the lower levels I’ll also bet you had alerted the League.’ Raven frowned. “Of course. And I am glad you are able to be heard, do not mistake that in any way.” The older woman sighed as she floated over to her student. “Natsu, you cannot take going into situations like that lightly. There is a reason the Justice League mentors have those symbols on their chests- they and I are the targets so you can remain safe.”_

_Natsu’s tail lashed angrily. ‘What good is it to be your students if we can’t utilize what you’ve taught us? I want to become a hero to make my mother proud and prove my blood doesn’t carry the evil and want to cause suffering that my sire had.’ Gold eyes stared defiantly into amethyst. ‘Safe doesn’t apply when we’re out in the field, Raven. Safe is just a wall hiding us from what’s really out there We’re ready._ I’m _ready.’ Raven averted her eyes for a moment. Her shoulders shook in a rare display of what Natsu perceived as sadness or crying before a small chuckle escaped his mentor’s mouth. “Then I’ll get out of your way.”_

_Natsu blinked. ‘Wait, what?’_

_Raven stood straighter, lowering her hood in a bid to show she was serious. “Natsu Dragneel. At this moment, there is nothing more I can teach you. You have no need to master your emotions, for that is where your power lies. You have good judgment, a keen mind, and a big heart.” Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out the two items Natsu had been missing since leaving Cadmus. Snapping the Raven amulet off the string, Natsu’s mentor held out a hand and muttered her incantation. Black energy swept over the fabric and obsidian before it faded away to show it had changed. The Raven had turned into a curled-up dragon, roaring defiantly up from the black scarf’s fabric. “Take your insignia.” Natsu’s fingers shook slightly at this turn of events- he thought for sure Raven would send him into a portal to some fiery pit or something. But instead she was promoting him…? “Not only do you have your own Insignia now, but the Genomorph is now your Familiar.” A small black flame erupted on Happy’s left wrist, and as soon as it dissipated the symbol for Natsu’s magic Circle was tattooed into the blue skin._

_Amethyst stared into gold, and a glimmer of pride showed in the violet gaze. “I’m proud of you, Natsu.”_

=›◊‹=

The half-Dragon came to an instant stop in his motions when the Zeta Tubes activated, bringing the other team members into the Mountain. Superboy cleaned up nicely, wearing a black t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it and brown cargo pants. Everyone else was in their civilian wear. “Natsu, there you are! You’re alive!” {Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?} the mute signed with a raised eyebrow. Wally power-walked over and slung an arm over the Halfling’s shoulders. “Because your mentor is _Raven_. The most scariest of the League right after the Bat because she’s an actual Half-Demon with no ties.” Robin’s eye caught onto his scarf and Happy, who now had a small tattoo on his left wrist, but didn’t ask.

Superboy had a frown on his face and Natsu nudged Wally off of him to go over to the clone. {You alright?} he signed, briefly forgetting that the clone didn’t know ASL. “Natsu, he doesn’t know American Sign Language.” Aqualad said with a small smile. Natsu bit his lip and looked around before lighting a finger claw on fire. Writing in the air with fire, he asked the question again.

“…fine.” Superboy grunted, though when the smaller teen turned away he watched him curiously- come to think of it, Superboy only heard his voice when the blue Genomorph with the yellow horns was around. Why did he need to use his hands to speak when he clearly has a voice?

Batman came out of the Zeta Tube next along with the rest of the mentors, pulling everyone’s attention to them. He had a letter in black papyrus in one hand, which he gave to Natsu. “Raven forgot to mention something.” The Halfling’s brow scrunched- his mentor never forgot to include anything. Opening the papyrus he read the note before everyone saw him droop. Looking up at the Black Knight, he gave an understanding nod and stood next to Aqualad, his tail dragging across the stone as he went.

“Natsu is to be staying in the Mountain for the foreseeable future.” Aquaman supplied the reason to the dragon-boy’s despondency. They looked at the boy and almost thought they saw a small dark cloud over his head.

“We won’t deny you did good work last night,” Flash said, placing his hands on his hips. “But there’s a reason we have these symbols on our chests- with the baddies getting smarter, we have to get smarter too.” Batman stepped forwards. “You six will become our team in the shadows, a covert ops group.” Natsu perked up before he realized the number was sort of off. {Wait, six?} the Zeta tube activated again and two people came out. “Meet Martian Manhunter’s niece, Miss Martian.” A girl with green skin and copper-colored hair waved shyly to the group of males. “Hello.”

Natsu tilted his head, a bit nervous at the prospect of a new person joining the team that he didn’t know and that didn’t know him, but Wally gained a sly gleam in his eye. “I’m loving this gig every minute.” Walking up to her the saffron-speedster greeted the off-worlder. “Hey there, name’s Kid Flash. That’s Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Salamander- it’s cool if you forget their names.” Natsu’s tail came up and smacked him in the side of the head, but when they turned to look the kid had the face of an angel.

While the other boys went to meet the newest addition, Superboy and Natsu held back a bit. The Halfling’s wings ruffled, the sceathers clinking quietly as they hit against each other. Happy chattered on his shoulder before jumping off and going who-knows-where to explore. “Hey SB, Natsu! Come say hi to Miss Martian!” sharing a look the two approached the new member, she glanced at Natsu, and while her eyes widened slightly she gave no outward appearance that she was bothered by him. on the other hand, her outfit changed colors from white and red to black and red to match Superboy’s colors. “I like your shirt,” was all she said, and Superboy actually cracked a smile at that.

For some reason, though, the smile he gave the Martian made Natsu’s chest poke, like it was stuck with a needle.

Nodding to the new member, Natsu gave her a smile and spread his wings while signing to them. “He’s gonna go fly around for a bit,” the Boy Wonder supplied for the two non-ALS-fluent members. As the Halfling left the area Miss Martian tilted her head and watched him go. she was curious as to what manner of creature he was- he looked human, but the wings, tail, and scales showed he wasn’t at the same time. Oh well, she could always ask him about it later.

=›◊‹=

** Three days later **

Natsu stood out in the forest area of the Mountain property early in the morning. The sun was barely out, just peaking over the waves of the ocean near the woods, and around his neck was a fireproof Bluetooth speaker. Natsu pulled out his phone and scrolled through his playlists before he came to a series of instrumentals.

The Halfling always trained with music. Before Acnologia took his means to speak he would hum when no one listened or was around as he punched the trees and rocks of the Daintree’s forest. The stronger the emotion he felt while he trained, the more powerful his strikes became. Finding his playlist of choice and pressed play. Closing his eyes and settling into his customary four-legged stance before shifting.

He imagined his enemy before him- Large, strong, nigh-unbeatable _Acnologia_. Natsu darted forwards and lashed out with a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Grip Strike_** , only to let his envisioned enemy dodge him. The foe spread its wings and lept into the air, prompting Natsu to follow. Golden fire trailed from his widely spread wings and Natsu let the flames drape over his limbs like a cape.

 ** _Golden Flame Dragon’s Wing Attack!_** A flare of blue energy from Natsu’s imagined adversary dispelled the twin whips of fire before it sent a blast of blue flames at him in retaliation. Natsu dove, eyes still closed and only using his sense of hearing and smell to determine where the ground was. Natsu pulled off many evasive maneuvers, offensive moves, and even produced a **_Fire Shield_**. He corkscrewed through the air to avoid imaginary blasts and breath attacks, dove to dodge, rose to attack and spun to evade.

Natsu pushed himself to strain his wings and limits to their max before goi9ng beyond them. the Halfling grinned before flaring his wings to a stop and shooting skywards once more. Sucking in a breath, Natsu felt his lungs expand and organs shift before he let out a roaring cone of brilliant golden fire at his invisible enemy. **_Golden Flame Dragon’s ROARRRRR!_**

A gargled hum of contentment came from Natsu’s throat as the flames left his guts and rocketed into the horizon. It always felt good to get a breath attack out in the mornings. Wally’s voice cut through Natsu’s thoughts, heard loud and clear with his dragon hearing, and had him spreading his wings just before moving to dive towards the ocean. “Natsu, Red Tornado might have a mission for us today! get over here!”

Reaching up to rub under his scarf, the bundle of nerves and muscle under the knotted scar jumped as Natsu opened his eyes, only to be shocked at how much time had passed- he’d gotten out at around six-thirty, and checking his watch it was eight forty-five. Heaving a breath before flying up again, he flew high enough that the mountain looked like a mere anthill before tucking his wings in and diving vertically.

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~ **

“Where’s Natsu?” Megan, the earth name Miss Martian took, asked. She had gotten up early every day since arriving but she was never able to catch the strange being. “He always goes flying in the early mornings,” Kaldur said as they went to the forested area of the Mountain. “He stretches and trains that way, flying is everything he is- if he couldn’t fly, I have no doubt the consequences would be dire for him.” the Martian didn’t understand. Natsu seemed to walk just fine everywhere, even with a pair of wings. Even she walked from time to time. Robin seemed to understand the confusion.

“Look, Natsu isn’t your average half-human. He’s a-.” the air shook slightly, as if a giant thunderclap echoed from the distance. Wally, Kaldur, and Robin all looked at ease as well as Superboy who just crossed his arms and looked skyward. “Well,” Robin trailed off, smiling mischievously. “You’ll see.” A black dot was gradually getting bigger , and the Martian could make out golden marking on it’s obsidian scaled hide. Her mouth dropped open, almost disbelieving as Natsu got closer and closer, going fast with no signs of stopping. Just five-hundred meters from the ground he snapped his wings open and came to an almost complete halt, tendons straining and joints popping before he flapped several times to set down in front of them.

“…Holy Mothers of Mars… was that an illusion?” the martian asked softly, The boys shook their heads as Natsu shifted back to his normal form. “Nope. A proper introduction seems to be in order.” Robin held out a hand and said with a sort of strained fanfare. “May we present Natsu Dragneel, the son of Acnologia the Dragon of the Apocalypse, or Chaos Dragon.” Wally still had to hold in the scoff despite the tense situation, and the team seemed to hold their breath waiting for the girl’s reaction while Superboy just seemed vaguely confused- he had no idea who this Acnologia person was; it wasn’t deemed important in Cadmus for the Genomorphs to teach him. Megan only seemed to give a smile at the nervous-looking half-dragon and held her hand out. “It’s still an honor to meet you, Natsu.” The boy blinked disbelievingly before giving her a blinding smile and shaking her hand in return.

Natsu felt the winds change slightly and he perked up, looking skywards to see their robotic guardian Red Tornado coming in for a landing. Natsu smiled and waved as the android touched down. {Hey Red Tornado! Do you have our mission?} the android looked at the Halfling before nodding back. “Greetings, Salamander. I am confused- why have you all intercepted me outside the Mountain?” Kaldur stepped up beside the shorter male. “We were hoping you had a mission for us.”

Red Tornado moved his head as if looking at them all. “Mission dispensing is Batman’s expertise. For now you should relax and socialize with each other.” Natsu frowned. {But we want actual action! We aren’t some social club.} Red Tornado’s face remained expressionless (duh, metal face didn’t give way to expressions very well) as he responded. “I have been told that socializing is a great team-building excersize. You will receive a mission when Batman deems it fit.” The android passed the team and entered the mountain. “Until then, relax or train yourselves. It does not matter.”

Kaldur looked down with a frown as the red robot walked out of sight. “And now we tour the clubhouse.” He mumbled. “Well… Superboy, Natsu and I all live here! We’d love to give you a tour!” they looked at the clone and he crossed his arms. “Don’t look at me.” Natsu just shrugged, his wings moving with his shoulders and his tail curling up in an ‘S’ shape to show his indifference. “Oh, we won’t.” Wally said as he leaned into Megan’s space. “A private tour sounds much more fun~!” Natsu frowned at wrapped his tail around the Speedster’s left ankle before yanking and sending him to the ground with a squealed yelp. {Lay off the lady, Kid Mouth,} Natsu signed with a flat look. {Can’t you tell she’s uncomfortable?} “She’s not complaining, right Megabeauty?” the Martian merely gave a confused smile before she turned to begin the tour.

The Halfling sighed, gold flames pluming from his mouth and curling around his jaw as he tossed one last glance at his friend. Natsu hung back as Wally got up and everyone followed Megan inside, thinking on his actions. He hated it when women weren’t given the respect they were due. He’d had to watch as his mother was treated like eye-candy by the monster that provided half his blood. Even flirting, if it’s even remotely shown the female isn't understanding or on board with the advances, make Natsu want to sock the giver in the head with a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Iron Fist_**. Hearing Robin calling for him to hurry, the Halfling spread his wings and fluttered a meter off the ground to catch up.

“So this is the front door…”

=›◊‹=

They ended up in the water-pool hangar after a rather extensive tour of the Mountain. Somewhere along the line, Happy had reappeared and climbed onto Natsu’s shoulder. The blue Genomorph cooed before his golden horns lit up. _‘Master, why do you not want to use the Mind Link with the Superboy? We did it back in Cadmus.’_ The Halfling patted the Genome on the head before answering. _‘Superboy probably doesn’t want us in his head anymore than we need to be, Lil’ buddy. Being force-fed information and bent to the will of others would leave a bad taste in anyone’s mouth, probably make them feel violated. Under no circumstances unless I say can you do that, alright?’_ Happy churred in confusion before nodding. _‘alright…’_

Natsu’s nose suddenly picked up something burning. He signed as such just as Superboy spoke about it.

Megan gasped in dismay. “Oh, my cookies!” levitating and zipping away, she made it to the kitchen to see smoke and tongues of fire licking from the oven. “Oh, no!” she squeaked. A claw gripped her shoulders and nudged her away to reveal Natsu standing beside her and reaching for the appliance. The martian couldn’t shout out a warning before the flames lept out and licked at Natsu’s scaly arms. The teen opened his mouth just as everyone came racing in themselves and they all watched in silent awe as he started _eating_ the fire in the oven. The flames spun and twirled in a spiral down the Salamander’s gullet and once it was done, he let out a burp.

He nodded, telling Megan it was safe before stepping back to let her get the pan out. Robin stared in awe- that was new. He’d never seen Natsu devour flames before. Attack with them, be completely resistant to them, sure but never _eating_ them! Kaldur and Wally clapped politely but were doing it in a dazed manner that asked _when was he able to do that_ , and Superboy looked incredibly intrigued. Wally grabbed three and began stuffing his face while the rest of the team gave their names- with the exception of Robin. Superboy turned to leave when he heard a voice in his head.

_‘don’t worry Superboy. We’ll get you an earth name soon enough!’_

Natsu jolted as the message came across as more than words. It was words, emotion, images, thoughts, colors. As colors and emotions came across, all from everyone else and no one else at the same time since they were all linked, Natsu’s mind lock that Raven had put up of his older memories let out a mentally audible crack. Images flowed free of a _blackdragonoverhead and theredofbloodfromclawesslashinghisthroatthetasteofbloodthecryofafriendastheywereeateninfrontofhimmotherhelpmeithurtsithurtssomeonemakeitSt **oP**_ -!

“Get out of my head!”

_‘ **STOPITPLEASE!!!!!!** ’_

Natsu’s and Superboy’s voices echoed and reverberated in the room and in everyone’s heads. Natsu was used to a warning when Happy spoke to him, and the little genome instinctively knew that his mind was a dangerous place to be with his earlier years not fully suppressed- the Genomorph treaded only the surface. Megan did a full-body dive and inserted herself into _everything_ to convey her message, similar to something Acnologia did before being taken away. Natsu knew she didn’t mean to. Natsu knew she didn’t even know his history fully, but at that moment of the threat in being invaded without his consent his mind reacted and _shoved_ her out of his and Superboy’s heads with a bellow of flame and the image of a black dragon with green markings identical to his and his sire’s.

Everyone in the kitchen either cried out or gripped their heads. Megan held her fingers to her temples as she looked at the two on the opposite side of the room. _‘I-I don’t understand…_ _everyone on Mars communicated telepathically-.’_ Kaldur broke through the flood to bark an order at the confused martian. “M’gann, _stop!_ ” the link slammed shut and Natsu fell against the wall, shaking so badly his sceathers made a clinking symphony in the otherwise silent room. He pushed himself up and shot out of the room like a bat out of hell, needing to get out.

Barely making it to the beach before he let his flames loose, Natsu let out a gurgling cry as his fire ripped free, fueled by his emotions from the memories that had resurfaced in that brief span of time. Somewhere at the doors, Happy knew to stay back. The golden-horned Genomorph cooed sadly as his Master let his fire run wild. _Master…_ Happy thought despondently. _What happened to you...? why is your mind so dark and light?_

=›◊‹=

Superboy had stormed out of the kitchen with rage simmering in his blood. The similarities with Cadmus and the martian were all too close with the mental invasion and he wanted to get his rage out on something. The clone slowed in his march as a thought occurred to him- the flood of pain and images, colors that were predominantly red and blue… they were from Natsu, right? A wisp of hot wind came from down a hall that led outside and the clone hesitated before following it. If Natsu was angry then he’d be out flying or something. The thought faded in Superboy’s mind when he saw the utter devastation the beach had suffered. Craters had formed scorching holes and charred sand laid in streaks, circles, starburst marks, and squiggly lines everywhere.

Superboy’s hearing picked up a rapid heartbeat from overhead and he saw Natsu panting heavily on a ledge from the side of the Mountain. Sweat dripped from his skin and face, his wings drooped, his claws had sand stuck in the quick and his tail laid limp beside him, hanging over the edge of his perch. Superboy narrowed his eyes at the change from the normally energetic Mountain-mate he’d come to know over three days. He still didn’t know why he didn’t speak (at that he felt the phantom pain of a wound at his neck, but when he raised his hand to rub it only smooth skin was felt). The clone stayed out of sight, under the ledge so he wasn’t smelled or seen, but he didn’t leave either. Superboy may come off as unfeeling, a rage-machine, and among others (he heard what KF said. He was stunted, not deaf), but he recalled how the scar on the other teen’s neck looked when they were trapped in the pods.

He remembered how Natsu had coughed blood just because he screamed. for some reason, that cry made the hairs on the back of Superboy’s neck stand. The clone felt a twinge of heat and ice in his chest and he placed a hand over his heart uncertainly. He felt angry and… something else. Hearing a soft warble Superboy looked down to see the golden-horned Genome Natsu brought back from Cadmus looking up at him. the little imp traced words into the sand and stepped back for the clone to read them.

“May I link with you?” frowning, but considering and eventually giving a nod (at least it asked permission- he would give it that), the Genomorph’s horns glowed a bright yellow. “If you try anything I’ll kick you across the seas, I don’t care if you’re Natsu’s friend.” Superboy warned lowly. Luckily Natsu didn’t hear. _‘Master is cold right now. I do not know what to do to help Master’_ It said fretfully. Superboy noticed this didn’t have the invasive quality his previous experiences had- this Genomorph just trailed the surface, enough to sent words and nothing else, over to the receiver. The clone didn’t know what to say, so he just scowled and looked at the demolished beach. _‘Master… likes you. Likes everyone,’_ Happy continued. _‘But he does not really like himself. Master saved Happy, named Happy. Happy just wants Master to not hurt. Can you help Happy help Master, help Master like himself?’_ Superboy blinked and his attention shot back to the Genomorph. The clone didn’t understand what the imp was babbling about, but nodded anyways.

Happy seemed to smile before he jumped around, well… happily. _‘Thank you, Brother! Happy is Happy!’_

And Superboy smiled a bit, feeling a warm bubble in his chest.

Suddenly, the sounds of cracking bones and popping joints came from over them and Natsu lept down onto the sand with an earth-jumping crash in his dragon form. He shot a glance at Happy before nodding awkwardly at the clone who gave a similar response. Happy’s horns faded and the connection broke between Genome and clone. Enhanced hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and the three looked up to see Wally, Robin, Kaldur and M’gann coming. “I have something we can do!” the martian said excitedly. Her eyes held an apology for the Halfling and the clone, but while the clone looked away Natsu tilted his head and blinked questioningly.

The group ventured to the hangar where there was a red and black shaped oval thing in the space. “It’s my martian Bioship!” the resident green girl said happily. “It’s cute. Not really aerodynamic mind you, but cute!” No one noticed Natsu stepping away from the object as Megan ‘woke it’. No one that is, except-

“Hey, where are you going?” a hand gripped Natsu’s scruff and he flailed as Robin dragged him to the ship. “I noticed you never ride in the Batmobile when you stayed with me and the Bat. You always use your dragon form! Why not let something else do the work?” Natsu made rapid signs in an almost blur as the door shut. He paled as the ship began to shake and the flopped straight to the ground as it lifted off. “Oh, man! What’s wrong with him?!” Wally cried out when the Halfling laid motionless, save for a few gargled chokes and gags. Robin seemed to think before he smacked his face.

“Holy shit, I’m an idiot… he never went in any vehicles because he’s _motion sick_.”

Superboy switched his gaze from out the window to the downed dragon and couldn’t help his mouth lifting in a slight, barely-there smirk. M’gann didn’t understand. “But the Bioship is alive, it’s not some normal space ship.”

Kaldur leaned away as the ship made a turn and made Natsu roll towards him with his cheeks bulging and face green as a sour apple.

“Tell that to him.” the Atlantian said in morbid facination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =›◊‹=
> 
> **AIGHT, GUYS! This is a broef look into how Natsu may or may not tell his friends/team mates what really happened with his time as Acnologia’s heir-in-the-making. Also, I figured if Happy the Genomorph asked before mind-invading, the clone would be a bit more accepting. Superboy and Natsu (sort-of) have a silent comfort moment here too… I feel kinds ‘meh’ about this chapter. It’s 3 am here and I havent slept a wink churning this guy out, so I hope it’s satisfactory!**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister 'Twizzler' is really getting on Natsu's nerves, and with tensions rising in the team, his temper may just reach the blow-point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**

“Okay, I’m pretty sure we should let him just fly beside us cuz at this point I don’t think you wanna have your Bioship smelling like puke.” Robin pushed Natsu away with the toe of his shoe when the Halfling rolled towards him. M’gann had showed them her Martian shape-shifting and how she could turn the ship invisible, but Natsu wasn’t, as Robin would say, _feeling the aster’._ He was greener than algae now and a dribble of drool was running from his bulging cheeks.

The other nyxette made a pleading motion with his hands before his stomach gurgled louder. M’gann gave a sheepish smile before tapping on the controls. In a moment the bottom of the ship opened a small window and the dragon-teen fell through. Leaving the Bioship to hover for a moment, they watched as Natsu fell for about a hundred meters before he shifted and righted himself. Streaming fire from his wings he blasted back towards the ship and flapped in front of it, shooting all inside a dry look with his glowing golden eyes before flying beside it.

Superboy watched the shifted teen for a moment but his mind then jumped back his reaction to M’gann and how it may have been… slightly over the top. “Telepathy isn't necessary to know what you’re thinking.” Kaldur leaned in to speak to the clone. “You acted a bit extreme and you don’t know how to apologize.” Blue eyes met silver with the silent question and Kaldur smiled. “Just say you’re sorry.”

A blast of golden fire came from the cloud next to them making everyone jump and glance over to see Natsu doing spins and loops. He twirled around the Bioship and made a gurgled chirp sound. M’gann jumped a bit when she felt the Bioship actually _respond_ to him. “Oh, my… she wants to play with him?” a tendril of affirmation brushed M’gann’s bond with the ship, but before she could follow through they got a transmission from Red Tornado about an emergency in Happy Harbor. “A fire led you to Superboy, so we should see what this is about.” The martian said. Natsu felt the winds shift violently as he and the Bioship moved to land. _Well, I see the cause for concern-!_ His thought cut off when he was yanked off course and swirled around like a leaf in the wake of the storm.

While M’gann set the ship down, Natsu was flung through the window of the factory nearby, caught in his small bought of motion sickness, and sent crashing into a pillar of steel. Shaking his head to clear the pink and red dragons from his vision Natsu saw an android with blue tubes and a tattered scarf clunking towards him. “Ahhh. The Son of the Apocalypse…You are a part of these _heroes_ , are you not?” Natsu growled as he flipped up and spread his wings to balance himself. Golden and black fire trickled from the corners of his mouth and he jerked his head downwards as he clicked his jaws shut and growled low and threatening in his chest. He _hated_ being known by that name, the blight that creature put on his existence being all he had, and of course all the villains on the freaking planet knew him by that name.

Natsu’s gaze glowed gold with some small traces of the fury he’d shoved down from his training with Raven before he pushed it back behind a mental barricade of fire and chains.

Hearing a cackle that could belong to only one person, Natsu looked to his right to see Robin. The boy wonder lept at the man but was blasted off his feet by a gust of wind. Natsu hissed before lunging at the man but he was caught by the arm he’d extended to punch with and thrown into Robin who was just getting up. With everyone else running in, Natsu helped Robin to his feet before growling irritably at the metal man. “Wanna introduce us to your new friend, Salamander? Robin?” Natsu snarled from his chest. {We didn’t get the guy’s name, but he knows how to play, that’s for sure!} he rapidly signed to the new arrivals as the group of six stood together for a moment. Moving as one towards the wind-maker, they made a counterattack. Natsu burst into flames, sending a wave of heat outwards from his position that slammed into the windstorm that was sent at them and dissipated it, disappearing in the aftershocks while Superboy came in from above.

“My apologies,” the metal man said. “You may call me Mister Twister.” Superboy yelled as he lept at the man but he was thrown into a wall. Wally sped towards him and tried to knock him off balance but was swept away in the winds through a wall to the outside, and Kaldur and M’gann met the same fate. Natsu wreathed his right foot in golden and black flame and dove at him from above with a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Talon_** , but the android grabbed him by the tail and swung him around like a doll before throwing him into Superboy, who was just getting up.

“I was prepared to fight the actual heroes, but I was quite put-out when I was confronted by _children_.” Robin grit his teeth in anger as the sneer in the word _children_ was heard loud and clear. “We’re not children!” he shouted as he threw birdarangs at the offending robot. He flicked one away and watched as it exploded in the wall to his left.

“Obviously you are. You are a child, a speedster, a clone, a martian, Atlantian and the Child of Chaos. A melting pot of different origin and a ticking Time bomb. Frankly I find your bare attempt at being here _very_ disturbing.” Natsu snarled and his sceathers chimed angrily. His markings flashed and he let out a long low breath that sent gold and black fire billowing from the corners of his mouth. “Well we’d hate to see you disturbed! Maybe you’ll get ‘turbed when we kick your can!” Natsu stomped the ground and signed for him to stop beating up the english language in Gotham’s alleyways. Despite the situation that won a smile from those who knew ASL.

Superboy let out a shout as he jumped at the robot, but was caught in the tornados and thrown into M’gann. Kaldur and Robin tried to take him out but were taken care of in a similar fashion. Natsu sucked in a breath and fired a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Roar_** but it was canceled out by the winds. He whipped his tail forwards, spear-end sharp and ready to carve into the red-painted metal, but it was thrown off course and deflected , but not before leaving a long scratch in the armor. If an android could look surprised Natsu was sure Twizzler did. Balling a metal fist the robot slammed it into his gut and made him spit out fire and saliva before tossing him to the side and into a wall, making a small dent and a spider-web of cracks in the concrete. “The only one who managed to get any damage on me thus far was the Child of the Apocalypse. I’m not ‘turbed’ at all, thank you.”

Natsu bared his teeth before glancing over at his downed team mates for a moment and flapping outside. More room to move meant he could shift and fight at full-throttle, unlike in Cadmus where everything was underground. He didn’t want to have to resort to that though, not this time. The Halfling heard a scream and looked up just in time to catch Wally who was about to smash into a wall.

As the other four came out of the building Mister Twizzler- no way in hell was Natsu gonna call him the name of his favorite game- Kaldur lost his cool. “What do you WANT from us?!” the scarf-wearing android tilted his head as he levitated in the air. “Isn’t it obvious? To face a real hero, and collect data on the Son of Acnologia!” that made the team pause- what did Natsu have to do with any of this? “M’gann! Read his mind!”

“B-but I thought I wasn’t allowed to do tha-!”

“It’s alright if they’re the bad guys! Just do it!”

With Natsu tense and ready beside Kid Flash and Superboy they waited for the verdict but were shocked with it. “I’m getting nothing! Nothing!” Natsu’s wings went slack before a particularly strong blast of wind bowled him over. He was caught by Superboy and nodded a thanks. “Hello, Megan! He’s an android! Red Tornado in disguise! How many robots do we now can make tornados?”

This was a tough pill to swallow. Natsu felt his anger mounting, breaking from the little mental room he’d shoved it into- the League members _knew_ how much he hated being referred to as _that creature’s_ son, and just because he wasn’t in the same rooms as they were, didn’t mean he couldn’t hear what the newer or less trusting members said of him.

The sounds of his other teammates were drowned out by the roaring fire in him.

_“it’s just a clubhouse to keep an eye on them.”_

_“You aren’t being made members of the league!”_

_“This is just a glorified backstage pass.”_

_“This team is a joke! It’s just a souped-up daycare for you all!”_

*Crack!*

Black bangs covered golden eyes in a shadow as Natsu stood. His clawed fingers curled into fists and the grass began to smolder in a circle around his feet. overhead the skies began to roil and the wind picked up. Kaldur shouted something up at the android and that just seemed to escalate the situation. Bolts of lightning began to spark and that snapped Natsu out of his anger for a moment. “Uuh, can Red Tornado do that?” Wally asked in confusion. “No, I don’t think so…” a bold of lightning came flying towards the team and made the ground explode and toss them away. From the dust cloud Natsu and Superboy flew/lept up to engage and attack but were intercepted by more lightning. One caught the Halfling in the right wing and he screeched in pain before being hurled back to earth while Superboy was caught in the chest. Despite the pain Natsu managed to roll over and catch the clone before impact. Landing on the ground a sickening _*SNAP*_ was heard from his right arm and Natsu bit clean through his lip to keep from howling- the bone was fucking _broken and_ _DAMMIT THAT WAS HIS FAVORITE ARM!_

Superboy didn’t know what had happened and he growled when Natsu’s talons tightened on his arm in response to his trying to keep the agony down. “Let go!” he elbowed the smaller teen off of him none too gently and shoved himself to his feet in an attempt to get back to the fight but a bought of dizziness hit and sent the Kryptonian clone to his knees, leaving Natsu on his good side shaking and gripping his arm as a pained sigh trembled from his lungs beside the rest of the downed team members. Megan regained her bearings first and looked up to see Mister Twister (she had no reservations) approaching. In a bid to protect them she concentrated and they vanished from the Android’s sight.

Pausing for a moment and with a hand over Wally’s mouth, the Android turned and left, saying that if he saw them again there would be no mercy.

“What happened?” the speedster asked. Megan looked over at the team and shrank back slightly when she was receiving slightly angry looks. “I-I put the Bioship between us.” Superboy violently punched a rock, shattering it with two clean hits. “And that’s supposed to make it right?! You made us think it was Red Tornado!” Natsu fought through the pain of a sensitive broken wing and turned his head before getting up and limping over to the group, a tad breathless at the effort. No one had noticed his injuries yet, too engrossed in blaming their newest member.

_Why would they? You are the son of Acnologia after all. What if they were in on Dragneel-Daycare from the start?_

_‘Shut up.’_

As they continued to fight and make excuses, Natsu’s ire rose. Finally having enough, he sucked in a breath and let out a breath of golden fire between all of them, making Kaldur and M’gann flinch back in shock. When they saw their injured teammate and said team mate was sure he had their attention, he signed to M’gann with a strangely dull look in his golden eyes, his face showing just how fully DONE he was.

{Link us up, but _only_ enough to speak with words. No other things.} with Robin translating, albeit hesitantly, the martian did just that.

To begin, Natsu glared at Superboy who met his gold eyes with his own icy blues when he was about to shout his objections to being mind-linked. _‘Superboy, I know you have your issues with her after that clusterfuck this morning, but that does_ not _give you the right to place blame on her when_ you _literally jump first and think second. Grow up and put your big-boy pants on. We are_ all _new heroes in this team-thing.’_

The clone scowled and took a step towards the injured Halfling. “She was in my head! she invaded my mind, the one thing I got back aside from gaining freedom-!” _‘I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!’_ Natsu’s voice roared at them all, the tint of dragon in his mental bellow and making everyone wince slightly. _‘She did the same to_ me _, and yet_ I’m _not acting like a four-year-old! She made a mistake, she’s sorry, and she’s trying to work with us! When she spoke with us in our minds for the first time, you caught a glimpse of what went on inside my head! that’s not the point though, she saved us just now, she gave us a hint on Mister Twizzler’s makeup, and you’re telling her to “hit the showers” and that she made a “Rookie mistake.”, not telling her what she could do to improve, or asking what other things could be possible with the stupid rust-bucket!’_ Natsu huffed out a plume of fire that was more black than gold this time. _‘Twizzler’s right. This ain’t a team. It’s a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.’_ Everyone except for a frowning Superboy looked away in shame.

“Well what does that make you, then?” Natsu glared up at Wally who had shaken off his funk and stared at Natsu with green eyes blazing with indignation. “You’re acting like you know better when you’re in the same boat as us! Speedy was right about this being a Daycare, but maybe it’s just to watch _you_.” Natsu jolted as Robin slammed a hand on Wally’s shoulder and yanked him back. “Dude! Not cool!” Kaldur frowned at the Speedster before turning to Natsu who had moved to shield M’gann with his wings while cradling his right arm.

Wait…

“You’re injured…”

That got the bickering to stop completely and the Halfling turned to shield his broken wing from view. _‘It’s not important. What is, is getting the RT-Wannabe down to nothing but a handful of scrap and screws.’_ The response was fainter, and the words cold. Superboy’s glare had lessened and held some concern for the teen he’d elbowed off of him after he had caught him- he had been hurt during that fall?

Shaking off the concern he scowled at the martian hiding behind the Halfling’s spread wings. “Just stay out of our way!” with that he raced off, followed by Wally, Robin, and Kaldur. “I was-I was just trying to be part of the team,” She said sadly. Natsu sighed before settling down next to the disheartened martian. _‘like I said- we aren’t a team… just a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up… it’s weird though…’_ M’gann looked up into golden eyes with her copper ones. _‘what is?’_ Natsu glanced in the direction Mister Twizzler went before looking back at her. _‘He’s immune just like RT. What would that mean…?’_ the two thought about it before the metaphorical light bulb flashed on over their heads. _‘of course!’_

=›◊‹=

 _‘There they are!’_ Natsu pointed at the struggling team members with his tail and she floated over them with the Bioship, Natsu flapping beside it with his broken arm in a quick field-done splint. As M’gann informed them of the plan, Natsu got into position near Robin. “Dude shouldn’t you be sitting out?” Natsu grinned. _‘Hell naw. I’m all fire up now~! Fun’s just getting started!’_ he then flew into the skies.

It took only a moment for M’gann to give them the signal.

_‘NOW!’_

**_Play_[Mahou Hatsudou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riAIScxHrBs) _from the_ Fairy Tail OST**

Megan shoved the robot back with a telepathic shove into a ‘tornado’ made by Wally. _Take him out, boys!’_ Wally’s tornado struck the robot. _‘Let’s get this thing done!’_ he said determinedly as he emerged from the twisting winds with a wild grin on his face. The force of the gusts shoved the android into Superboy who punched him multiple times, making holes in his armor, before grabbing him by the right arm and ripping it off- consciously or unconsciously, no one knew- before throwing him skywards towards Natsu who was spinning head-over-tail and trailing gold and black fire.

 _‘All yours, Natsu!’_ the clone said as he chucked the metal man skywards. The Halfling flared his wings to stop his rapid rotation before shooting down at the robot heading for him. **_‘Golden Flame Dragon’s Secret art,’_** his mental voice growled.

**_‘Flaming Tail Rotation Strike!’_ **

Natsu slammed his tail into Mister Twizzler’s head, making the metal dent and crack and sending him careening into the seas where Kaldur was waiting for him with an anchor and a charge of electricity with his name on it.

The android flew out of the water and landed face down in the dirt where he rose up via Megan’s telepathy. A pulse of telepathic energy made a chunk of armor fly off the android’s right leg. Natsu came in from the right and used his tail to grip the robot and send him to the ground where the Boy Wonder was waiting for his turn. Robin landed three birdarangs on Twizzler’s remaining arm and detonated them, blowing it off. They surrounded the armless robot, Natsu landing beside Miss Martian and grinning as their plan had executed without a hitch, when the chest of the robot opened and a man fell out.

“F-foul!” he whimpered. “I call foul!” Natsu rolled his eyes and turned to Megan. ‘ _Please, PLEASE can I do the honors?’_ the rest of the team were silent for a moment until Kaldur saw the girl lift a boulder and bring it over the man. “M’GANN NO!” without hesitation she let it drop, crushing the man.

It was silent for a moment before Robin snarled and placed a firm hand on Megan’s shoulder, shoving her away. “Look I don’t know how you do it on mars, but here we DON’T execute people!” Megan and Natsu shared a look before they smirked. “I thought you were going to trust me and Natsu.” She levitated the rock off of the man, and the ones not in on the little tidbit braced for guts and bone on the ground, but instead saw only metal bits, sparking wires, and all the essentials for a robot.

“ _that’s_ why I couldn’t read his mind. He was a machine.”

**End song**

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

****

The team was back in the mountain with Red Tornado doing a debrief. Natsu wasn’t with them- he was in the infirmary with Black Canary and Happy getting his arm properly treated. Thanks to his Draconic side, what would normally take months to heal would take merely weeks.

Currently, he was reading a book and Happy napping on his lap when the doors opened to reveal Wally standing awkwardly in the doorway. “...Hey. how you feelin’?” Natsu made a so-so motion before bookmarking his place and closing his hardbound. _‘what’s up?’_ jumping slightly at the sound of Natsu;s voice in his head, Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously before pulling up a chair and sitting down. “Look, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for what I said on the mission. It was uncalled for, and I know you’re already struggling with your bad relations… I didn’t like what you said and I took the first thing I thought of that could hurt you and said it.”

Natsu sighed before scratching Happy on the nape gently with his claws. _‘Wally, you aren't the only one who even fleetingly thinks those things about me… you should know that super hearing is both a blessing and a curse because I can hear what the other League members have to say- here’s a hint: not much of it is nice.’_ Wally shifted uncomfortably, _really_ feeling like an ass now. _‘the most I can do is prove to them that I don’t need a watcher. I’m not my sperm-donor, and I’ll make everyone eat their words about me one way or another.’_

The saffron speedster smiled before ruffling the younger member’s hair fondly. “I’ll remember that. By the way, your roots are showing.” Natsu sighed and rubbed a lock of black hair between two clawed fingers. _‘Darn… I really hate my stupid genes… what member of mom’s side had pink hair anyways?!’_

As two friends reconciled, two others did the same and all became right within the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's Golden Flame Dragon's Secret Art here is based off of Sanji's Diable Jambe Concasser move from One Piece~!


	5. Drop-Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back, Salamander felt this mission was going to be a bit of trouble because of the way Batman left something hanging- everyone would be vying for an important position like wolves after a lame deer during the winter season…
> 
>  _Being the leader_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For future reference when on official missions, I’ll be using the team’s hero names. So Natsu will be Salamander, Kaldur Aqualad, Wally as Kid Flash, etc.**
> 
> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Salamander’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**

** June 22nd, 20:08 PM **

** Over the Caribbean Sea **

Salamander flew silently beside the Bioship with Superboy nestled comfortably in the juncture between his shoulders and neck as they approached Island Santa Prisca, his markings an eerie silver-grey in the moonlight instead of their normal metallic-gold sheen before he and his cargo vanished under the effects of his _Heat Mirage_. Happy was on the Halfling’s back as well seated beside Superboy, his little yellow horns covered with small strips of fabric for camouflage on the mission the team was to execute- thinking back, Salamander felt this mission was going to be a bit of trouble because of the way Batman left something hanging- everyone would be vying for an important position like wolves after a lame deer during the winter season…

 _Being the leader_.

=›◊‹=

Flashback

=›◊‹=

_“Isla Santa Prisca. The manufacturing island nation that’s producing a dangerous neural steroid known on the streets as Venom.” Natsu blinked and glanced at Happy on his shoulder before looking back at the Dark Knight. Images popped up of the Island of Santa Prisca and deep red figures that must be the factories._

_“Infra red pictures show the factories are still going, but as of several days ago all outward shipping of the product had been inexplicably cut off. That’s where you all come in.” Batman turned to the team, narrowing his eyes. “This is a_ covert _mission- you are to observe and report back only. If the League needs to get involved, we’ll get involved.” The images shifted to show two areas highlighted by red dots. “The plan involves two drop-zones; since Salamander could qualify as a carrier-vessel in most cases due to his other form and he’s a silent flier when the situation demands it, he can choose who will ride him when he’s shifted and carry them to the first or second drop zone.”_

_As Batman went to leave Robin asked a question. “Wait, then who’s in charge?” he looked to Red Tornado, who stood beside him before answering._

_“Work that out between yourselves.”_

_As they left everyone looked at each other._ {So I get to pick who rides on me with Happy, huh?} _Robin elbowed Wally out of the way and Kaldur merely rolled his eyes at their antics. Natsu’s golden gaze roved over his team mates before settling on the indifferent clone in the back. His mouth stretched into a lazy grin that showed his canines and he slid up to the larger teen._ {You wanna know what it’s like to fly outside a ship?} _the Halfling asked. Superboy’s eyebrows raised and he frowned in confusion, making Salamander laugh soundlessly. “Looks like he’s picked Supes.” Robin said with a laugh._

=›◊‹=

Salamander sighed, letting a puff of smoke stream from his muzzle and roll over his back. Coughing made him cut off the flow and warble a sheepish apology to his passengers. He felt M’gann’s mind tendril trail over his thoughts asking for communication, and with an affirmative pulse back to her he let her in. _‘We’ve got Aqualad successfully to Drop-Zone A. if you’ve circled around you can meet us at Drop-Zone B.’_ Salamander curled his draconic lips up into a fearsome grin. _‘Sure thing. I’m all fired up now.’_ Swooping in low to the forest, Salamander skimmed the treetops before he reared back to land. He felt Superboy tighten his grip and Happy dig his tiny claws into the gaps of his scales and they set down without too much hassle- birds flew away, startled by the beings’ intrusion once the Halfling let his _Heat Mirage_ drop.

 _‘Not too bad feeling the wind in your hair from on high, huh?’_ Salamander asked, placing his hands on his hips and beaming up at the clone smugly. Superboy’s lips curled slightly as he looked away. “It was… really cool, yeah.” Happy cooed and jumped from Salamander to Superboy. _‘I can smell the others one-hundred yards to the north. Let’s get going.’_ Superboy nodded and Salamander took to the trees, his now smaller size helping him move among the greenery with ease and his tail stretched out for balance as he moved.

As he arrived with his two companions Superboy lept into the clearing and landed with a loud crash, shaking the ground slightly and creating a hole in the ground. _‘SB, making an earthquake isn’t gonna help us much here!’_ Salamander said testily, his tail lashing as he scolded the clone. While M’gann updated Aqualad the half-dragon stayed perched in the branches, crawling along them like a jungle cat in the Amazon and sniffing the air to keep a look out for any unsavory individuals.

“Aqualad wants us to head to the factory and he’ll rendezvous there.” Everyone nodded at the girl’s report. “Then let’s move out.” Salamander nodded and lept from his branch to the ground before racing on all fours ahead. The Halfling’s superior vision cut through the darkness like it was broad daylight, but he skidded to a halt when he heard the sound of snapping twigs and crunching foliage. “You hear that too?” Superboy asked the half-dragon tensely and he nodded. Kid Flash frowned as he looked back at the two super-hearers. “Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?” Salamander shrugged in a _what-can-you-do_ manner before glancing up at the clone. Miss martian sighed a bit dreamily as she gazed at Superboy. “You do have amazing ears…” Salamander made a face before looking away and into the underbrush. _‘Two squads are coming towards us, but they’ll meet each other before they meet us- we should be fine for a bit longer.’_ Kid Flash nodded. “Okay, Rob. Now wha-?”

…he was gone.

“Gah, I hate it when he pulls that trick!” the speedster growled.

Suddenly the air was rent with the sound of gunfire, making Salamander jump and hiss in irritation. _‘That idiot is_ not _living up to his title of Protégé to the Dark Knight!’_ the Halfling snarled, Happy nodding in agreement. Salamander raised his wings and flew into the air for speed as he followed Kid Flash to track down Robin. The Halfling flew a bit higher and saw the gunfight happening only hundred yards from KF, and the teen was rapidly approaching the scene. _‘KF, wait- stop!’_ it was too late and the saffron speedster slipped in the mud under him, skidding to a stop and at the feet of the man against the firing squadron. Salamander groaned and smacked his face.

_‘Do I have to do EVERYTHING by myself?!’_

He snarled and dove, getting below the trees and lighting himself on fire to create a distraction. Drawing their fire he glared at KF with glowing golden eyes. _‘Get the hell outta here, Sonic!’_ KF flipped to his feet and raced away with Salamander dodging gunfire above to distract them. The Halfling ducked and dove and rolled as bullets whizzed past his weaving form. In a split moment of hesitation he felt a bullet graze him and he winced as he felt the pain of another bullet wound on his arm. _Why is it I always get hurt on missions…?_ He bemoaned- **youcan’tbearthethoughtofyournestbeingtakenawayfromyouagainithappenedbeforewhynotasecondtime?** \- it didn’t really matter though, it’d heal within a few days since it wasn’t a major pair of wounds.

Landing on the ground behind a rock he assessed the injuries. A bulled buried in his right bicep and a graze in the same arm at the shoulder. The graze would heal up within the hour, but the full bullet wound would take a couple days at least. While Salamander was distracted he didn’t see the one-against-twenty man charge at him and knock him to the ground. Black eyes lit up in recognition. Salamander’s eyes widened before a blur of black rammed into the ape pinning him down and they rolled across the jungle floor. Salamander flipped upwards, smashing a flaming taloned foot into the jaw of a gunman as he went and sent him flying into a tree where he fell unconscious on the ground.

Robin came somewhere at that moment. “What the hell is wrong with you all?!” he griped. “Why didn’t you follow my lead and vanish into the dark jungle?!” KF landed a series of high-speed punches on his opponent and downed him before turning to the youngest member. “Oh, _that’s_ what you were doing?! Way to fill us in Rob- we aren’t gonna suddenly know what you’re thinking!”

Miss Martian threw three men into a tree with a telepathic pulse and turned to the arguing duo.

 _‘She is, though.’_ Salamander grunted helpfully. Robin’s eyes widened behind the mask as he saw the blood dripping down his brother-figures arms and through the clawed fingers over his left bicep. “Dude, what-?” the Halfling looked away before plastering a sheepish smile over his face. _‘Well, I had to draw fire somehow… best thing was myself.’_ Miss Martian frowned at the implications, but didn’t really speak out. It sounded personal.

The group tied up the men and disposed of the guns, making a plan when they’d finished. ‘ _These guys… I know their uniforms…’_ eyes turned to Salamander whose face was grim. “Same. they belong to the Cult of Cobra, but they aren’t doped up on the Venom… and the guys over there,” Robin paused in his speaking and turned to look at the other men tied up across the way. “Are probably not with them either… Cobra might’ve kicked them off this island to hoard this stuff.” KF nodded impatiently. “Yeah, great, we’ve solved our mystery, done the mission- let’s call the League now and be home in time for-.”

“No, we can’t leave yet. Like I said Cobra is hoarding the Venom and I intend to find out why.” KF leaned into Robin’s space with a slight sneer. “You? You’re a thirteen year old kid who vanished on us within five minutes and you think you can call the shots to lead us?”

Robin laughed and leaned into KF space next, the air charged with the intent to challenge.

“And you think you’re the mature fifteen year old? You got us caught-!”

Salamander sighed, tuning out their petty argument and leaning against the rough bark of a tree. His last remaining gun wound was still bleeding, but it wasn’t too bad. Glancing at the bickering KF and Robin the Halfling chuffed a scoff filled with smoke as Happy seated himself on his head of spiky black locks and gnawed some random nut he’s found in the forest. He never got around to re-dying it black, and Salamander decided to let it re-grow in its natural salmon color. “-ou want to be the leader?” he blinked and looked up at copper eyes gazing curiously at him. _‘Sorry, what?’_ Miss Martian tilted her head. “Don’t you want to be the leader? You seem really good at keeping the team together and getting us to focus- the Mister Twister fiasco for one.”

Salamander let out wheezing laughter that turned to light coughing. Leaning back he looked through the trees and to the cloudy skies above. _‘Nah. Leading a team isn't really my thing. Originally, I worked alone and went on missions for my mentor Raven, and before that… well, let’s not forget to mention that I’m a deadly entity’s son. No one would put much faith in a team led by something like that.’_

Superboy, listening to the admittance of the young Halfling’s reason, narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Salamander didn’t refer to himself as some _one_ , but a some _thing_.

 _‘What about you? You wanna lead?’_ Miss Martian held out her hands and grimaced. “After Mister Twister? I don’t think so…” Superboy nudged her and smiled. “You did fine. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Salamander felt another pinprick in his chest and his hand drifted up to ghost over his heart. _What was that?_

Then he and Superboy stiffened, hearing a voice speaking Spanish. The Halfling turned to look from the corner of his eye at the man with black and white face paint- the man was staring at him. Meanwhile KF and Robin were still going at it. “You don’t even have _powers!_ ” the speedster said.

“Neither does _Batman!_ ”

“You aren’t Batman though!”

“Well I’m the closest thing we’ve got!”

Salamander felt a tick mark emerge in his temple and his eyebrow started to twitch. He lit his tail aflame before smacking it down between the two.

 _‘ENOUGH.’_ They both jolted and looked at the irritated half-dragon. _‘You’re pissing me off with your bitching over being a leader. Shut it before I toss you off the Island in my dragon form myself!’_

Laughter came from the man with black and white face paint, cutting through the arguing. “Such clever _ninos_ , but you only no part of the story. Lend me an ear, and I’ll share with you my _secret_ entrance.” Salamander rose to his feet, removing his clawed hand from the bullet hole in his arm now that it had stopped bleeding, and glared down at him with glowing metallic golden eyes and was soon joined by the rest of his team mates.

Miss Martian knelt in front of him, double checking. “there is a secret entrance, but… Ugh!” Bane turned to her and gave a mocking grin. “Better luck next time, _Chika_. Bane is not that easy~.”

The martian backed away. “He’s reciting _Football_ scores in Spanish _…_ this’ll take a while…” the man chuckled. “Tis not too complicated, _Amigos_. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Natsu growled lowly and looked to Aqualad. _‘I don’t like this… his heart isn’t up-ticking so I can’t tell if he’s lying… but it smells like he’s telling a half-truth or not everything.’_ Golden eyes narrowed at the man for a moment before averting. The eldest of the team sighed. “We’ll have to trust him for now, much as I also dislike the situation.”

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Under _Heat Mirage_ Salamander flew overhead and got a closer look before circling back to the Team. _‘It’s a shipment alright, but the Buyer isn't there. There’s a helluvalot more in the entrance of the warehouse, but I can’t get in there that way due to heat and motion sensors.’_

“We have to find out who the buyer is.” Aqualad said, pushing off from the tree next to him. KF straightened up and Robin huffed in agreement. “we need answers.” Bane picked up a boulder and threw it aside, gesturing into the tunnel beyond. “Answers, are this way.”

Robin entered first, but had vanished before they got there. “Has _Murciélago-Nino_ been caught already?” Bane grumbled. Salamander sighed and crossed his scaly arms, saffron highlights in his suit dimming as of to show his irritation. _‘No, he just does that_ far _too often.’_

Before they could blink KF was gone as well. The dragon-boy snarled lowly and lashed his tail. “Great chain of command,” Bane said sarcastically. _‘Trust me, I’m not happy with it either.’_ Salamander grumbled. The man in the mask looked down at the dragon-teen before turning away.

Suddenly Aqualad gasped. “Sportsmaster is the buyer!” He tried to contact Red Tornado but received only static. “The coms are jammed. We need a plan, _now_.” Bane shared a glance with Salamander, something Aqualad didn’t miss, before the larger man smirked. “I have a suggestion.” Natsu felt a grin long-since forgotten start to grow over his face as he recognized the kind of recklessness his friends made on his training with Raven would get.

Before he could comment Aqualad was left gaping at empty space as Bane and Salamander lept over the railing and onto the two Cobra disciples below. Gunshots rang through the air, and seconds later a hulking creature blasted through the side of the building, taking out the walkway Superboy and Aqualad were on. It roared at the intruders and Salamander squared his stance and roared back with his flames, the rushing crackle and scorching air around him from his fire becoming his voice. Baring his fangs and spreading his wings, Salamander’s markings flashed in a show of dominance. _‘Happy, go with Bane! He’ll keep you safe. Make sure to shut the link!’_ the little blue Genomorph popped up from behind a wing and saluted. _‘Aye, Sir!’_ scampering up Bane’s leg, he seated himself on a shoulder.

Meanwhile the head of Cobra gave Mammoth an order. “Destroy them!”

Salamander lit on fire and shot towards the behemoth with Superboy at his side. **‘ _Golden Flame Dragon’s Crushing Fang!’_ **a burning hand slammed down on Mammoth’s head but was caught. Winding up the monster tossed the teen into a wall where he shook his head and lept back into the fray, flying from above and covering an invisible Miss Martian. Everything seemed to be going fine until Salamander felt a chill. The world seemed to slow down, sounds muted, colors dulled. He could smell Miss Martian beside him, fighting as well as everyone else.

 _Dangertonestdangertonestd **angertonestdangertonestdanger dangerdangerdan**_ ** gerdangerdangerDANGERDANGER! **

_‘GET AWAY!’_ Salamander reached behind him and shoved Miss Martian out of the way of a metal spear heading straight for her before moving himself. A split second later it exploded, sending them both careening to the ground. Wrapping his arms and wings around his team mate just before impact, Salamander took the full brunt of the landing, leaving a large and deep dent in the metal storage tank and feeling pain radiate up and down his spine. _‘You good?’_ he groaned mentally. Miss Martian nodded. “Yeah.”

“Miss Martian, our coms are jammed! Link us up!”

The Martian didn’t have time to be cordial with everyone, so she linked them all. _‘Everyone online?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘You know it, gorgeous~!’_

_‘KF, I swear to god I will freaking roast your ass if you flirt over the link again. This is_ not _the time!’_

A grumble from the Speedster was all the half-dragon got, but the flirtations stopped.

_‘KF, you need to clear us a path. Robin, we’re making a tactical retreat! Get back here NOW! Salamander and Superboy, keep them off our backs, bar the way!’_

Superboy slid back as he grappled with Mammoth, but Salamander bit his lip to fight through his bullet wound and bruised-up back to grab the monster under his armpits to flip him over and away, buying them time to escape. The two raced into the tunnel they’d entered through, making time to lock the door before sprinting or flying away. Slamming through the doors Mammoth and several Cobra cultists arrived and opened fire. Miss Martian had hung back to see them safely through.

 _‘Salamander, Superboy! Take out the support beams!’_ swinging his tail in a move similar to a roundhouse Natsu took out the left while Superboy took out the right with a hard punch. Rocks and dirt fell down all around them, and Salamander grabbed Superboy’s collar and pumped his wings, shooting towards the end of the tunnel where everyone else was waiting.

“Some light please, Salamander?”

At the request a ball of golden flame appeared, illuminating the darkness from the scaly palm of said producers’ hand. Superboy had some scratches and a bruise or two from his fight with Mammoth, Miss Martian no worse for the wear and KF with some scratches of his own. The bullet wound had started bleeding again a little bit, but other than that and the bruised back he got from helping Miss Martian Salamander wasn’t hurt, and Aqualad and Robin were unhurt (lucky them). as the flickering gold lit up the space, Salamander’s eyes found his brother’s form facing the collapsed passageway. “How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?”

 _‘Look Rob… you were raised as Batman’s protégé, and that’s where things get tricky.’_ Salamander’s voice echoed in everyone’s mind. _‘You’re used to cues and things you and Batman know of better than we do.’_ Aqualad nodded. “That’s right. Your experience is a blessing and a curse in this situation. A leader must be vocal in the plan, not vanish and expect everyone to know what is unsaid.”

Robin grit his teeth and spun on them. “So _I’m_ gonna have to hold everyone’s hand?!” after a moment he sighed. “Ugh… who am I kidding? You should lead us, Aqualad.” KF scoffed. “Oh, come on! I can run circles around-!”

 _‘KF, lemme tell you something.’_ Salamander looked up from the ground, fixing the Speedster with a harsh glare. _‘Leading isn’t about looking cool and barking orders.’_ The half-dragon stood, transferring his flame from his hand to his tail and leveling golden eyes on them all. Aqualad felt age in those eyes for a moment, like the Halfling knew more about this than he should, given the fact that he was rescued at a young age. _‘It’s more than taking charge. You’ll have to make decisions._ Hard _ones that may not end with the ones under your care coming out in one piece or even alive.’_ Salamander strode up to KF and looked into his wide green eyes with an unwavering gaze.

A small smile curled Salamander’s lips and he reached out to place a clawed hand on the speedster’s shoulder. _‘Kaldur is the right choice, KF.’_

Sounds of agreement came from all around them, with KF agreeing a moment later.

“Very well then. Let’s get this mission done.” Aqualad said, smiling slightly.

Everyone nodded and Salamander flew a few feet in the air, using his flame as a guiding light. _‘Let’s break down what we know,’_ the Halfling said. _‘Sportsmaster is the buyer, but I doubt he has the money to back it up.’_ “Not to mention he doesn’t have the manpower to get Cobra to do his work for him.” Robin added, using his gauntlet to scan for info on the Cobra Servers. “And they couldn’t have figured out how to bond Cobra with Blockbuster,” KF added. “all of it just doesn’t add up… there’s gotta be more than that.” The Halfling looked forward and growled, canines flashing before he tensed with alarm.

Bane stepped in front of the entryway of the mine tunnel with a trigger in one hand and his other raised to one of his guys who they had left tied up back in the clearing. Salamander gasped.

_‘Happy!’_

The little Genomorph was hanging limply from the other guy’s grip, a knife in the guys unoccupied hand and pressed against the Genomorph’s neck just enough to let a stream of red blood trickle down his skin. Natsu growled loudly from his chest and his markings flashed in warning, the werelight in front of the group streaming back to him as he readied an attack. “Let him go!” Superboy made to surge forwards but Bane held the trigger a little higher with a smirk and Salamander gripped the clone with a clawed hand to get him to stop. “Halt, Ninos. I’m feeling… _explosive._ ”

Salamander grit his teeth so hard he felt them creak. Embers fluttered around his clenched fist and his tail lashed the ground.

The team stood frozen in the mine tunnel, all glaring at Bane and his partner who held the Genomorph hostage and glancing up at the flashing green lights of the dynamite over their heads. _‘I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you!’_ Salamander snarled, making the tunnel walls actually shake with the vibrations in his chest. His muscled grew and shrank with his desire to shift, but he knew doing so would put Happy at even greater risk. “You betrayed us,” Aqualad growled. “Why?” as he asked the question verbally, he spoke in the link _. ‘KF, take a running start. Het the knife and the detonator!’_

“I wanted my factory back.” Bane began, and Salamander knew what Aqualad wanted- he’s getting the meathead to monologue. _Nice~_. “I knew if I forced you into a situation where you took out my enemies or died trying, it would be better. The cherry on top would have been the latter.” Bane smirked. “If you had died, the Justice League most certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. Once the dust settled, Santa Prisca would be mine once more!” holding up the red button, he grinned. “However, blowing the tunnel should have the same results!” a blur of movement shot past Bane as he pressed his thumb on nothing but his fist. “Ummm… with what? This trigger thingy?” Bane growled and turned to his friend. “Kill the monkey!” with a guttural growl Salamander shifted, his gold marks flashing brighter than LEDs and slammed his taloned paw down on the second threat. ‘ _Hands off, you bastard!’_ he bore his teeth, gold and black flame trickling from the corners of his jaws before he pushed the man away and knocked him unconscious with a slap of his tail.

Miss Martian had levitated Bane up and Superboy grinned, cracking his knuckles. “Finally. I’ve been waiting for this all night,” The clone smirked and nodded to the martian. “Drop ‘em.”

Miss Martian smiled and did as told. Superboy wound up and the last thing Bane saw was a fist flying towards his face.

=›◊‹=

‘ _Everyone know the plan?’_ Aqualad asked from the tree line _. ‘I’m all fired up! Lemme at em!’_ Salamander crowed from above, carrying Superboy and Happy whose neck was patched up with a strip of linen. _‘I’m good!_ ’ Robin said. ‘ _Let’s do it!’_

KF sped into the landing pad and knocked several Cobra members off their feet. _‘Bombs away, Lil’ Boy Blue!’_ As Superboy slid off his back and crashed to the ground below, Salamander tucked his wings in and dove after him. **_‘Golden Flame Dragon’s Flaming Elbow!’_ **he slammed his flame-engulfed elbow into Mammoth’s head as he was distracted by Superboy and flew higher, shifting back to his normal form as he went. Circling around he caught sight of Sportsmaster aiming at Superboy with a high-tech blaster. _‘On your left, SB!’_ the clone took the warning without hesitation and jumped, dodging the fire. _‘Thanks, Salamander!’_ diving towards the masked man the Halfling spun towards the line of gun-toting Cobra Cultists, generating fire as he went and coating it on his wings.

 ** _‘Golden Flame Dragon’s Wing Attack!’_ **with many a cry the line was knocked away and out of the fight. _‘Look out, Salamander!’_ Instinctively the dragon boy shoved his wings down and shot higher, narrowly missing a bazooka blast from Shimmer before she was caught by Robin’s bola-like cables. _‘Thanks, Bird-Brain!’_ Superboy let out a cry. A quick glance around the battlefield showed that everyone but SB and Miss Martian were doing fine. Sportsmaster had the martian girl in a chokehold and was raining fire on the clone before Salamander dove in the way and spread his wings to make a shield of fire around him and Superboy. “Oh~! The Son of Acnologia! You… oh, you have quite the bounty on your head from your old man!” Salamander snarled so fiercely that the guy who was taunting him faltered. _‘That monster isn’t my Old Man! Blood relation is the only thing I wish I didn’t have in life!’_ Salamander shouted mentally at him as he flew low to the ground away from a Cobra Cultist sneaking up on him. Looking back, a swift strike to the gut and Salamander had taken the poor sucker out.

Miss Martian was still a hostage, and Sportsmaster used that to back up into the helicopter. Natsu shifted into his dragon form, growling angrily. “Ain’t that the truth, kiddo. Well, thanks for the workout, runts, but I gotta fly!” Throwing the alien back out of the craft the arms dealer lifted off. Salamander’s markings were flashing, fire streaming from his body in his urge to catch the criminal. _‘No-Salamander stop!’_ Kaldur’s warning fell on deaf ears ad their team mate launched violently into the sky after the aircraft. Salamander closed in, but a hatch opened on the roof of the craft and a strange mist bubbled out, streaming behind the aircraft and towards it’s irate pursuer’s blunt nose. Salamander breathed in the strange substance and he choked.

The Halfling froze in the air, his wings stilling and then falling limp as he fell to the earth below, shifting back to his normal form as he went. Robin’s eyes widened as he watched his brother fall.

“I got him!”

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief (except Robin- he got kicked in the gut by Cobra due to his distraction) when Superboy lept up and caught the falling Halfling as he completed his shift. His gold eyes were dull, half-mast and his form was shaking, raising some alarm in the Clone’s head. Happy chattered anxiously as he raced to where the two were when SB landed. Aqualad, KF, and Miss Martian left the three and went to assist Robin.

“I am plagued by mosquitoes!” the self-proclaimed god growled. “Good! Because Mosquitoes live to make others feel pain!” Robin flipped away from the cult leader.

Above them, Sportsmaster was about to angle away from Isla Santa Prisca when the helicopter exploded. He abandoned the craft and parachuted down as it crashed into the factory, setting everything within ablaze.

The cult leader knew when to admit defeat, and as he glanced over the group and the clone protecting a still non-responsive Salamander, he decided to cut his losses.

As he vanished into the jungle, the team turned to their fallen team mate. “Salamander? Salamander can you hear me?”

The half-dragon was silent for a moment before he came around, his eyes regaining their inner light and he took a deep breath to clear his lungs. _‘Ahhh, jeez… what’s the license plate of the plane that hit me?’_ the team let out relieved chuckles and Happy jumped up on Salamander’s shoulder. _‘I’m glad you’re alright, Master!’_ the Genomorph said with a purr.

“Wait, what was that smoke stuff that knocked you out?” KF asked.

Salamander grimaced. _‘It’s something that is used to weaken dragons… when Acnologia was…_ training _me, he made me memorize all the things that were a threat to a dragon’s welfare. What Sportsmaster just used shouldn’t even be on the market- the animal was said to have been hunted to extinction.’_ Golden eyes glared at the factory. _‘the animal was called the Silver-eyed Skink, and what was just used was purified Skink’s Hair.’_

Standing, albeit shakily, Salamander looked at the team and smiled at their leader before glancing at the flaming factory behind them. _‘I‘d say we picked the right guy to lead us, wouldn’t you think so, Rob?’_ his brother smirked as he caught on to what was being implied. “Totally. That means he’s _also_ the right guy to explain this shitstorm to Batman~!” the pair laughed and high-fived. Kaldur rolled his eyes and grimaced up at the skies, his question radiating from every pore on his body:

_Why me…?_

=›◊‹=

“It was a _simple_ recon mission,” Batman said, his voice firm and unforgiving. “Observe and report, that’s _all_ you had to do.”

The team was standing in a line, looking down in a gesture of submission to their superior and taking the beating without fuss. Natsu’s tail was limp to show his despondency, and his bullet wound was bandaged. “You rushed in without thinking, your team mate was injured.” Wally winced and glanced at Natsu’s shoulder. “You will get a written, detailed report on your many mistakes… until then, good job.”

_Wait, what?_

Batman smirked. “how you adapt to a situation shows how versatile you are. You choice of leader, character.” Natsu and Robin exchanged smiles and Kaldur glanced at the youngest team members with a fond grin. “Take a few days off, read your reports when they arrive. Once again, Good work.”


	6. Schooled- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing with Superboy goes wrong when Natsu takes him to see Metropolis from on high, and on said outing some of Natsu's relationship with the Blue Boy Scout is brought to light and drudged up more when he and Superboy are made to spar by Black Canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think…. I’ve become nocturnal now. I stay up late to write and then I sleep till 3 in the afternoon only to repeat. Oh, well! I have no regrets, and writing fanfiction is the best thing that’s ever happened to me since discovering Fairy Tail, Young Justice, and mint chocolate chip ice cream! So I’ve decided that every few chapters, depending on where the show is, I’ll make a filler chapter- the first one will be after this one, actually! I hope you’ll enjoy this one and that one!
> 
> Also, you guys can probably guess that Superman isn’t really gonna be a likable character in this story, but it will get better with time (Maybe)
> 
> __________________________
> 
> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Salamander’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**

** Metropolis, August 3rd, 7:38 AM **

_‘Pretty cool, huh?’_

Natsu, in full shifted dragon form, flew in the cloud banks to stay hidden over the populated city as he showed Superboy the base of operations for his father’s civilian identity. The clone had looked a bit down lately, and the Halfling wanted to cheer him up (despite being snapped at a bit more than usual- and Natsu could guess why). It worked out since everyone wanted to do a Table-Hockey tournament and the two wanted to stretch their wings (so to speak). Thus Natsu decided to leave Happy back at the Mountain, using one of his favors from Raven to have her bring him a talisman so he could speak to Superboy without needing the Genomorph around. It hung from around his long neck like an athlete’s metal, not allowed to be taken off unless he gave permission or took it off himself.

It also didn’t hurt that Superboy, despite partially denying it, absolutely _loved_ flying outside of a ship and feeling the wind in his hair. “It’s bigger than Happy Harbor.” The clone said, wonder slightly tinting his voice. “Can we go lower?” the Halfling hesitated, knowing full well what awaited him below if people saw him, but decided making his friend happy trumped the distrustful stares and trash thrown towards him he was sure to get. _‘Can you handle a few moves, SB?’_ the clone tightened his grip on the half-dragon’s neck and hunkered down. “I think I can handle more than a few.” He answered cockily. Natsu smirked, his draconic lips pulling back and his eyes glittered. _‘Hold on tight then!’_

Before he could do anything though a loud crash echoed from the bridge under them. it jerked their attention and they watched as the bridge began to collapse. Natsu felt his passenger shift and he stiffened with alarm. _‘No, SB hang on, you can’t-!’_ the Empowered teen gave no indication that he heard him, and his weight disappeared as he jumped from Natsu’s back. The half-dragon sighed and rolled his eyes before diving after his wayward friend, spying a streak of red and blue approaching the bridge in peril. _Maybe something good can come out of this, after all._

As Superboy landed the bridge shook, knocking some cars loose that were dangerously close to falling off the edge. A mother and her son screamed as their car careened towards the cold waters of the bay below, but two huge claws closed on both sides of the car, halting their descent. _‘Don’t worry, I’ve got you!’_ the mother’s gaze slowly turned to her right and she saw a large eye peering in through the window at her. _‘Are either of you hurt?’_

She shook violently and screamed. Natsu sighed and flapped back up to the bridge to gently deposit the car before patrolling for any more falling vehicles. He was used to it, but that didn’t mean his heart hurt a bit whenever someone he saved called for Superman to save _them_ from the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Superboy pulled a buss up from the side, but he slipped on a stray bit of debris and the bus fell a little more before he seemed to lift it up.

Natsu sighed in relief after he picked up the fourth car from having a dip in the bay when he saw Superman had finished putting the bridge back together and helped get the bus back on the road. The look in the Kryptonian’s eyes, though… it wasn’t a good one as he looked at Natsu and Superboy.

The Halfling remembered being partnered with Batman and Robin one week while Raven was off doing something for a Devil Slayer named Silver. The three had gone to Metropolis to speak with Superman about assisting with Natsu’s training in the non-magical aspects, but his reaction to Natsu’s presence was tense at best and hostile at worst…

=›◊‹=

**_“Bruce, what is_ that _doing in my city?”_**

=›◊‹=

Shaking the memory away and ignoring the people getting out of their cars to gawk and murmur at them, Natsu stayed in his dragon form but meandered over to his friend to sit beside Superboy as he stood before the older kryptonian. “I had that,” Superboy said. “I didn’t want to take that risk- your crash-down could have completely destroyed the entire bridge, and Salamander’s arrival could have caused more unnecessary panic and more problems.”

 _‘I tried to get him to not ju-.’_ “And I told _you_ to stay out of Metropolis unless it was urgent- you make everyone panic with your appearance and that’s deadly in certain situations.” Natsu clacked his teeth and looked away before turning back. _‘I wanted to take Superboy out for a fly. He likes the experience since he can’t fly on his own and we just… got caught up in the mess.’_

“And just because I _could_ have destabilized the bridge doesn’t mean I _did_.” The clone added irritably. Superman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We still don’t know the full scope of your powers yet.” Superboy and Natsu shared a look. “Well, maybe you could… I dunno… teach me?” he asked hopefully.

“Batman has that under construction.” The Man of Steel waved off. Natsu’s scales bristled in indignation. He understood when the Kryptonian brushed _him_ off ( ** _he’samonsterafterallwhowouldn’t)_** , but to do that to his own-?!

_‘Now wait just a damn minute-!’_ there was a shrill ring and Superman held up a hand to cut the dragon-boy off. Apparently Green Arrow needed help with an attacking whatever-you-call-it. “Sorry Superboy… _Salamander_. Duty calls.” A civilian’s voice rose up from the din of mutters and egged on others as Superman flew off towards the location of Green Arrow’s emergency.

“Wait, don’t go! Get this monster outta here first!”

“Yeah!”

“Get outta here you monster!”

“I’m not surprised if it made the bridge collapse itself!”

_*Clunk!*_

A soda can was thrown and hit Natsu in the side of the jaw, making him yelp a gurgled sound of surprise before he lowered his head again, letting himself get hit with various trash and debris while they ignored Superboy. Superboy clenched his fists at his own dismissal, but he got mad at the ‘gratitude’ his friend got after helping _save_ these people. A large tail wrapped around Superboy’s waist and lifted him onto his back, and the Clone’s eyes widened when he realized the dragon under him was shaking. _‘Just… just let it go, SB.’_ Natsu’s voice was ragged and resigned as they took off, the skies offering a small comfort to the abandonment they both felt.

_‘I’m used to it.’_

=›◊‹=

_“Recognized, Superboy- B04.”_

_“Recognized, Salamander- D09.”_

_‘I’ll never get over how my call sign here looks like the word “Dog” in some cases…’_ the dragon-boy grumped as he walked beside Superboy, still in his dragon form. They were both in bad moods and walked through the holographic table hockey game on their way by without glancing at the others. “Welcome back, you two. How was Metropolis?” _‘Same old, same old…’_ Natsu answered glumly, shifting back to his normal form and standing against the wall. He occupied his time with counting the scars visible on his human skin and the faded lines on his scales that indicated the wounds he’d taken thus far before he smelt Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. As Megan went to say hi Natsu turned to leave, going to do his own training regime Raven assigned him.

Apparently Superboy had a similar idea, but not in the way Natsu thought. “No leaving the lesson boys,” Black Canary said, making Superboy stop. Natsu waved over his shoulder and turned away. _‘Raven gave me a training list to do separate from them- I have to do it outside, though.’_ Black Canary raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. “Stay for the first part of mine, then you can go. Natsu huffed, smoke puffing from his jaws as he turned around and scratched at the scales on his neck. _‘Yeah, yeah.’_

The floor lit up as Natsu joined robin and the others on the edge of the sparring floor. “I consider is a privilege to be your teacher- everything I can teach you I learned from my own mentors,” She slipped off her jacket and Natsu zeroed in on the bandages on her left arm. “And my bruises.” She looked over the group. “I’ll need a sparring partner.” Natsu lazily raised his hand but KF beat him to it. “when we’re done,” he said, tossing the banana peel from the fruit he was eating away. “I’ll show you some of _my_ sweet moves~.” Natsu coughed a bit, expelling smoke as he tried to hold in a snort of amusement. _He’s gonna die._ A single block and a leg-sweep later, Kid Flash was down and groaning on the floor.

“Nice block, but what did he do wrong?” Robin cackled. “He flirted with the one who could kick his ass?” _‘No, he let her direct the fight since he tried to be cool and cocky.’_ Natsu said, smacking Robin up the head with a roll of his eyes. “Natsu’s righ-.”

“Oh, please.”

Superboy’s voice cut through their instructor’s. “I’m a living weapon designed to take down Superman and replace him. When I battle, the fight is _always_ on my terms.” Canary glanced over and thought about challenging him herself, but instead she had a better idea. _Let’s see how he’ll do if he battles one of his team mates._ “Superboy, did you know that Natsu’s… _father_ had almost _killed_ Superman?” that made the clone frown. “If he had battled alone, Superman wouldn’t be flying around still. Acnologia had dictated the fight before the rest of the Justice League and their allies could arrive and as such Superman had to fight carefully.” She turned to the Halfling who shifted from foot to foot uneasily- he really hated it when the reason the Blue Boy Scout hated him was brought up. Acnologia came extremely close- close enough that he had to retreat to the Fortress of Solitude after everything was taken care of in the aftermath of the battle.

“I want you to spar against his son.” Everyone on the team tensed, but Natsu held his head up in their gazes. Black Canary was one of the few League members that had accepted him and he knew she wanted to get a message across to Superboy. Kaldur laid a hand on his friend’s scaled shoulder. “You do not have to do this.” The Atlantian murmured.

Natsu let out a shaky breath.

 _‘No, no… I want to.’_ He sent a strained smile Kaldur’s way. _‘At least I can even the score for my wing in Cadmus, yeah?’_ Natsu’s tail betrayed his unease, but he took a breath and cleared his head. Black Canary stepped away to the edge and the others on the team seemed to be holding their breath.

“…Begin!”

Natsu lunged at Superboy as he did to him. drawing back a fist Superboy punched at the Halfling but Natsu dodged to the side and used his tail to get a hold of Superboy’s neck. With a flip over his shoulders Natsu brought the bigger teen down with his body weight and an arm grip on his left shoulder, signaling his failure. Superboy growled and Black Canary nodded.

“Good. You’re angry. Channel it-.” With a yell Superboy tackled Natsu and pinned him with a hand to his throat right over his scar. For some reason, the clone wanted to make this kid hurt. The weeks being ignored by the one he was cloned from, the ways this world worked and how to interact with people and things with powers he didn’t know how to evaluate, even being compared to Superman when he went against the former free monster just now … everything was boiling over.

Natsu went very still then limp in an instinctual gesture of submission when he felt the clone’s fingers begin to tighten around his throat, around his scar, closing his windpipe and making him choke. His heart pounded in his chest and icy fear began to wriggle into his veins when one of the few things that could instigate the fear within the Halfling flashed in and out of view over him. Tears pricked his eyes and Natsu began to thrash when he realized _Holy Shit SB wasn’t gonna let him go_.

“Superboy, get off him! That’s enough, he’s surrendered!”

Through the clouded anger the clone’s awareness rose again, blinking and looking down with wide eyes at a limp and trembling Natsu under him. Pushing off of the half-dragon, Superboy allowed him to get up and Natsu rolled over coughing, holding his bruising neck in a protective and gentle grip while glaring with watery gold eyes at his team mate.

 _‘W-what the hell’s wrong with you?!’_ Natsu’s anger thrummed in the air and the clone scowled. “I just showed her the fight was always on my terms! Not only that but Genomes taught me to always go for the weak link, so I did!”

Natsu flinched, his wings drawing in before they flared out, flames trickling from the sceathers. _‘Oh, I know what this is about! You’re mad because Superman is ignoring you? That you don’t have a proper mentor?!’_ Black Canary cocked an eyebrow and held the other team members back- the conversation wasn’t heard by any others anyway, with Natsu directing his thoughts to the one in front of him. _This is one of the reasons I had them spar- they need to get something off their chests_. “How the hell would you know?! At least you _have_ someone to pay attention to you, like that Raven woman!”

Natsu grit his teeth and fire hissed from between their gaps, having it up to his tiny little nonexistent wing thumbs in Superboy’s shit. _‘Yeah? Well at least Superman, a hero I’ve always aspired to be like with him being not human and yet people don’t wanna_ string him up _and_ stone him _, he can bear to look at you at least sometimes and call you a pronoun, like Boy or Kid or something that even remotely pertains to a person or a sentient being with feelings! I’m just a_ THING! _Half the League wants me either locked up or on Death Row because of something my_ Father _did, while I was passed around through the other half, and even then they were reluctant to take something like me in.’_ the dragon son huffed, anger dimming in his eyes and sadness shining through instead.

_‘And for the record, Raven is no longer my mentor. I have no one else except this team. I thought I had you too, but apparently I was wrong.’_

That shocked the Teen of Steel onto silence. He watched with wide eyes as the Halfling, with his hair blocking his eyes from everyone, trudged back to the group with his tail dragging the ground limply and still cradling his throat to sit at the very edge while sending a clear signal that said _Do NOT bother me_ to everyone. Black Canary narrowed her eyes at the young dragon-teen worriedly. She had thought he was doing better since their last session, but evidently they’d need to begin on them again.

“Batman to the Mountain.”

An image of Batman calling in appeared over the sparing circle. “Five hours ago a new enemy attacked Green Arrow and Canary.” A short video showed a man fighting off Superman and the other league members easily. “Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous.” Natsu’s eyes widened. _That’s why Superman had to leave in a hurry?_ “As you can see, our foe gained more and more power with each new opponent.”

“This guy has the powers of every member of the League… that’s not good.” KF mumbled. “Yes,” Batman said. “At the end of it all it took _eight_ members _four_ _hours_ to pin it down and take the android apart-.” Robin perked up. “Wait, _Android_? Was it made by T.O. Morrow?” “Good guess but no, Robin.”

Martian Manhunter tilted his head at the image. “The technology bears the same impressions as that of Dr. Ivo’s.” _‘Wait, I thought that Mad Hatter was dead.’_ Natsu deadpanned. Black Canary scoffed. “So we all hoped, kiddo, but nup.”

“To ensure the menace is permanently neutralized we are sending two trucks with the parts of the android to two separate facilities of STAR Labs in Boston and New York for a full eval. We’re going to split you up into two teams to escort the trucks undercover. Salamander will be in the air, and can pick one of you to ride him.” Natsu’s gaze flickered to Superboy, but when the Boy of Steel looked at him he averted his gaze uneasily. He signed into the video {I’ll take Kaldur.} Batman nodded. “Very well. There will be four decoy trucks to throw off anyone or anything that wants to get the android back. We’ll see you in Litchfield County.”

=›◊‹=

Salamander stood in the trees with the group, though a bit more isolated than normal, and watched the pieces of the android get loaded into the trucks assigned. The scent of otherworld’s and hay became more prominent and the dragon-boy looked up to glare at Superman. The elder Kryptonian refused to speak to Superboy other than a couple words since they got there. Salamander may be a bit angry at the teen, but he also knew the clone was technically a baby in terms of life outside Cadmus- he didn’t know how to channel his emotions properly, so he wasn’t deserving of Salamander’s ire. No, that was reserved for Superman.

The Man of Steel narrowed his own eyes at the dragon-teen before scoffing and turning away. Salamander had his scarf on to keep his bruise from Superboy’s anger-flash hidden, but that didn’t mean no one was gonna notice him suddenly wearing it again. He’d taken to leaving it in his room at the Mountain despite its wards to protect from getting dirtied or ruined. Natsu jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Superboy behind him. the clone wasn’t looking at him, and he shifted from foot to foot as if he didn’t know what to say. “A-are you going with my group or with Aqualad’s?” he asked after a moment. Salamander raised an eyebrow before turning away. _‘I’m with yours…’_ the two stood awkwardly before Salamander sighed.

 _‘Look… what I said at the cave… I didn’t say any of that to make you feel pity for me. I said it to get you to understand that you have it better than not just me but a lot of others out there… some kids parents don’t even show up and they_ know _they had a kid sometime down the road. Think about it...’_ “Alright kids and dragon-kid- you’re all good to go.” Superboy glanced at Hawkman before looking back at the dragon-boy “For the record… you _do_ have me on your side.” The clone added. Salamander froze before looking up at him with a small smile and a light blush- one would have missed it if they didn’t have super vision. _‘I know what you’re trying to say, and thanks. Be careful down here- Roads are nothing to scoff at.’_ The Halfling shifted before activating **_Heat Mirage_**. As a dragon and invisible to everyone except those with infra-red vision or x-ray vision, Salamander hesitated before leaning his neck down and blowing a warm breath over Superboy’s head, ruffling black locks and warming the skin. As the trees shook with the displacement of air from his team mate’s takeoff, Superboy stood frozen for a moment before raising a hand hesitantly over his chest with a bewildered look on his face.

_What was that? My heart just…_

Overhead, Salamander was internally screaming at himself. _What the hell is wrong with meeeee?!_

At the signal, all six trucks drove out and the mission had begun.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

“I take it you made up with Salamander?” Superboy glanced over at his team mate before looking back at the road. “Yes… he gave me something to about when it came to Superman.” The pair continued to drive their motorbikes in silence for a few moments before Robin prodded. “then why are you so tense? You aren’t feeling the Aster right now, that’s for sure.” _‘Feeling the what?’_ Salamander’s deadpanned voice came from overhead in their minds, puzzlement tinting his tone. Robin huffed. _Dragon hearing… right._

“You know, if Disaster means something went wrong, _Aster_ would be it going right.” Both of his team mates were quiet. _‘Robin I swear to all that is holy… if you butcher one more word…’_ “You won’t do anything because you love me too much~!” a black cloud suddenly appeared overhead. _‘Yeah, no you annoying baby harpy.’_ Robin cackled and Superboy smirked before it fell. “But seriously. You’ve apologized to Salamander and he’s apologized to you… what’s on your mind, man?”

Superboy scowled. “It’s… Black Canary. Why does she think she can tell a person with Super Strength how to fight?” _‘Aaah… well, she’s used to taking people five times her size down… strength isn't everything, you know.’_ Salamander’s thoughtful tone had the Teen of Steel’s mood turn slightly sour again. Revving his engine Superboy drove closer to the truck they were guarding. A ripple in the air showed Salamander in his normal form glancing at Robin questioningly before it vague outline vanished and he flew higher, shifting back into his dragon form as he rose.

The group passed the beginnings of a corn field and Salamander was suddenly on high alert. Golden eyes flitted across the field of corn before a troop of robotic monkeys appeared. _‘Guys, we’ve got company!’_ shifting back to his normal form Salamander dropped his **_Heat Mirage_** and dove towards the truck, igniting his fists and talons. He heard Robin tell Aqualad on the line that they were handling the same problem they did, and as he dove and gripped a monkey in his clawed taloned dragon feet to carry away Superboy growled lowly. “I _hate_ monkeys.”

 _‘Get… OFF!’_ Salamander spun in the air, weighed down by the troop of seven monkeys, before he ignited and blew them off of him in a gust of gold and black flame. Luckily he hadn't flown too far from the truck, but he didn’t dare land on it for fear of being incapactated. _‘Guys you know I can’t land on the truck! Need a little help!’_

=›◊‹=

_‘Ugh… that could have gone better…’_

Salamander flew with a partially blind Superboy clenched carefully in his talons. The Teen of Steel was fuming. First he got his ass handed to him by a bunch of robotic monkeys, then they got away with the android parts from both convoys, and finally a chrome-domed chimp blasted him in the eyes with its laser, temporarily blinding him! Salamander nudged Superboy up and onto his back and tapped his medallion with a claw tip, sending out a magic heat-wave pulse within a seventy-mile radius. Miss Martian returned on the blip, but Superboy was subtly leaning in the opposite direction she was in. _‘Are the little demons that way?’_ Salamander tilted slightly in the aforementioned direction- South. “Yeah. I can hear them still.” Salamander rumbled in his chest thoughtfully. _‘You wanna go after them or wait for the team?’_ Superboy huffed before moving to slide off his friend’s scaly back. _‘Okay, okay we’ll go to the monkeys! Jeez, don’t parachute without a parachute off me again!’_ Superboy stilled before settling again in the now-growing familiar spot between Salamander’s shoulders and neck.

They flew in silence, Salamander only pouring on the speed when he and Superboy knew the monkey’s laughter was getting fainter.

Flying just outside the outer reaches of a city’s limits, Salamander recognized the lay of the land almost instantly- after all, the Leaguer who gave him the chance to prove himself ran here with his bro-fig. _‘Jeez… Didn’t think the Wizard of Oz was this far south…’_ “The what?” Salamander rolled his eyes. _‘Never mind, SB. We gotta catch you up on some movies when this mission is over. By the way… if you don’t want Canary teaching you I could- well… that is, if you_ want _, I could show you what works for me with training, how I do my physical stuff, anyways…’_

There was an awkward silence before Superboy spoke again. “Y-yeah… sure. But you’re smaller than me when you aren't-.” _‘OI! ‘M not small in my normal form, I’m fun-sized! There’s a difference besides my wings are bigger than you are!’_ sniffing the air of outside-Gotham, his second home from Raven aside from the Mountain, Natsu smelt for any metallic menaces. _‘Can you hear them?’_ “…Yeah. Down there!”

_...Fuck you, gods... I can't believe you've done this…_

It was on a goddamn _train_.

Salamander shifted his trajectory and angled downwards towards the Trundling Terror of Tummies. _‘I am NOT getting on that thing. Sorry, but if you need backup, I’ll be overhead. I don’t wanna be a weak li-.’_ he paused in his thought before glancing at Superboy. The clone was scowling before he moved to slide off his half-dragon friend. before Salamander felt the weight leave, a hand awkwardly patted the side of his right shoulder twice, the scales prickling at the hesitant touch as if his human skin were rising with goosebumps. The scales seemed to warm and Superboy mumbled something before he slid off completely.

Salamander’s facial markings started pulsing gold before bursting into flames.

What Superboy said turned over again and again in his mind and echoed in his ears as he watched the empowered teen fall away and onto a train car.

_“You’re not weak.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SERIOUSLY I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE I BEG YOU IT IS MY LIFEBLOOD AND WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! WHY DO YOU THINK I DROPPED THE OTHER STORIES BESIDES NO INSPIRATION?!?!?!?


	7. Extra I- Courage of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halfling glanced at the violin at his feet before he shook his head and turned away. His howling probably woke up everyone that lived in the Mountain. Turning, Natsu froze when he saw Superboy at the door of the mountain. Tear-filled gold eyes met curious and concerned blue before Natsu walked forwards. _‘Please don’t tell anyone…’_ was all he said as he passed the clone, the scales on his shoulder barely brushing the clone’s own shoulder.
> 
> And somehow, Superboy knew that it wasn’t just the sea air he was smelling, but the tears falling down Natsu’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Salamander’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> In my defense for that last (awful) update I was running a high fever and my mom said that I was muttering 'have to get it done or they'll let me play me by my cat' while typing.  
>  ...yeah.  
>  Anyways, here you go, a REAL interlude chapter~!

Superboy laid awake in the early hours of the morning. He glanced at his clock and scowled when the glowing numbers read 5:45 AM- hey, the Genomorphs never made him a morning person. He could hear M’gann’s and Kaldur’s heartbeats, one otherworldly and the other as steady as the sea lapping at their beach, both blissfully still asleep, but he didn’t hear the third one. Throwing the covers off himself Superboy left his room to get something to drink. Padding down the hallways and to the kitchen he paused when he heard something. An eerie howl echoed through the air, low and haunting and filled with sadness. Superboy tensed but he didn’t feel a sense of danger from the cry… more like it made his chest tighten painfully, and his eyes stung for some reason.

He followed the sound through the living room and saw papers scattered about the coffee table, some crumbled up and some blank. Now Superboy wasn’t a nosy person by any means, his hearing and sight were always at top notch. But seeing the first few words made him pause and pick up the partially crumpled and strangely wet paper.

_“Dear Mother._

_How are you up in Earthland? I hope things are going well. I’m sorry I didn’t write to you all those weeks ago, things have been hectic. I’m part of a team now… we call ourselves Young Justice, and on our first night we did a jailbreak for Superman’s clone! Our initial meeting was rocky, but he’s a good friend now. Raven promoted me to Master Pyromancer after that stunt, and I picked up a little Genomorph from there that I named Happy-.”_

Superboy sat at the couch, the eerie howl in the background as his eyes moved across elegant writing. He recognized the writer as Natsu, but the clone was confused- Natsu had never mentioned his mother to him before, and he was telling her about him and his time in Cadmus? The slight burn of betrayal hit the clone before he read the last part of the apparent letter.,

_“I wish you were here, mother… members of the League still don’t trust me or like me… I want to make you proud and I’m not letting their words or actions get to me. I miss you very very much… why did things have to be this way? I want to hear your voice, hug you, show you how much I’ve grown in six years and what I’m doing. I’ll visit your grave in three days time since the flight is so long. I’m bringing Robin again. I know you probablly want to meet my other friends, but I don’t know how the rest of the League would take it.. anyways, see you at the Biggest Tree in the forest.”_

_I love you with all my heart._

_Your Son,_

_Natsu *Burnbright* Dragneel.”_

Superboy set the note down and looked towards the hall that led to the outside as another howl cut the air- no, it was in his mind. The clone quickened his steps until he got to the beach, and when he got there he stopped short. Natsu stood in the sand with his wings spread wide and the golden marks flashing under the stars. The moon was new, so the Milky Way was a glittering band overhead. The Halfling held something in his clawed hands and with Superboy’s knowledge of people that the Genomorphs gave him he realized it was a paper lantern. At Natsu’s feet was an instrument, but the clone couldn’t see it well enough to know what it was.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Natsu felt numb.

He didn’t do this on the right day, the missions took up most of his and his team’s time, but he was glad to be doing it now at least. In his clawed hands was a homemade paper lantern, decorated with gold and pink colors and a rung to hold the flame covered in his flammable gel. With a sigh, Natsu lit a claw tip on fire and put it to the gel-coated ring before slowly raising the lantern to the sky of lightening colors. He hesitated, as he did every year, but he gently let the construct go. it’s soft-glowing light slowly rose over the windless sea with no breeze to hinder it, as if the elements knew today was the day Natsu needed to mourn.

The Halfling glanced at the violin at his feet before he shook his head and turned away. His howling probably woke up everyone that lived in the Mountain. Turning, Natsu froze when he saw Superboy at the door of the mountain. Tear-filled gold eyes met curious and concerned blue before Natsu walked forwards. _‘Please don’t tell anyone…’_ was all he said as he passed the clone, the scales on his shoulder barely brushing the clone’s own shoulder.

And somehow, Superboy knew that it wasn’t just the sea air he was smelling, but the tears falling down Natsu’s face.

=›◊‹=

“Hey, where’s Natsu?”

M’gann did a head count of those in the kitchen with her. Wally rolled his eyes at the mentioned ‘Advanced Metahuman’ before scooting closer to M’gann. “He always acts weird around July, but when the usual day came I guess he decided to hold it off until today.” Kaldur’s eyes narrowed at the speedster but made no comment. The Atlantian could hazard a guess as to reason why their resident dragon-teen was so off every year, but to respect his issue, he always stayed silent about what could be bothering him. The reason Megan had asked for Natsu’s whereabouts was that it was strange not seeing the Halfling at the table before everyone else. Today no one had seen hide nor scale of him as of yet. Black Canary entered the dining room and glanced over the group before her eyes narrowed in concern. “Where is Natsu?” Kaldur’s gaze flickered to her before he looked to the door. “He should be out in the forest. He told me that if anyone in the League asked for him to look there.” The woman nodded before turning to leave.

“Wait, is something wrong with him?”Megan asked, worry in her tone. The hero paused and looked over her shoulder at the martian. “No… he is just going through some hard times. He’ll be back to normal tomorrow.” The woman left, but five minutes later a vent let out a _clang_ before their missing member fell through the grate and at the head of the table. Slightly darker circles were prominent under his eyes and his wings were limp and his tail dragged the floor, but he managed to flash his team a smile no matter how strained it was. _‘What’s for breakfast?’_ Superboy narrowed his eyes at his friend’s condition, but a pleading look from the Halfling reminded him of what Natsu asked from him earlier.

However, it didn’t help that Megan made no such promise.

“Oh! Natsu what’s wrong?” the Halfling jolted when he was asked while being handed pancakes. “I can feel sadness rolling off of you in waves, and I’m not even reading your mind!” _‘It’s nothing…’_ Wally snorted. “Dude, you’re like this every year since you became Raven’s protégé. Care to let us in on what’s eating your fire?” Kaldur actually scowled at the saffron speedster’s lack of tact, but a wet-eyed glance from Natsu kept the Atlantian’s mouth shut. _‘I said it’s noth-!”_ the Halfling cut himself off, realizing his angered tone before taking a breath and looking away _. ‘I said it’s nothing…look, can I just get my food please? I’ll be out of your hair after that.’_ Even Wally was taken aback at the sound of their friend’s upset tone. He blinked his eyes rapidly before shrugging. “Fine, I was just curious.” Natsu huffed white smoke (Superboy actually felt a shot if brief alarm at the change of the color- Natsu _always_ let out black smoke- _why was it white???)_ before snatching the plate Megan silently handed to him and turned on his heel to leave.

“Wally, that was uncalled for.” Kaldur’s voice cut through the air as soon as the ID read Natsu’s call sign. “What?! I know you were wondering it as well!” “That may be true, but I know that it isn't our place to ask about it! If you actually thought before you spoke you would see that Natsu was extremely upset about something.” Megan bit her lip before speaking. “T-to be honest, I am curious as well. Will he be alright?”

The Atlantian let out a gust of air and leaned back in his chair, his brow scrunched. “Well… this year, I’m not so sure…” “I know!” Wally’s hand shot up. “We should follow him!” Superboy frowned.

=›◊‹=

**_‘Please don’t tell anyone…’_ **

=›◊‹=

The clone wouldn’t deny he was worried about his friend… he hadn't seen Natsu fully cry in his month and a half of knowing him- no matter how injured he was their Salamander _never_ cried, and he always had three moods- Sassy, fun-loving, and angry. _Never_ sad.

Maybe it would be better to make sure Natsu was alright…?

“It was weird seeing him like that…” the clone grudgingly admitted. Kaldur knew when he was outvoted but he still felt hesitant. “Maybe we should get Black Canary and another Leaguer…” Wally scoffed. “Noooo! They’ll take the fun out of finding out! This is cause for only the three of us! Let’s go!”

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

“Are you two ready to go?”

Batman looked down at his protégé and Natsu as the half-dragon shifted-dragon shuffled from front to back anxiously. _‘Yeah… I have the offerings, teas, sweets, a few more lanterns, and the back-up CD with a Bluetooth speaker and my violin.’_ The Black Knight nodded before looking at his protégé, Salamander padding away and to the edge of Austin, Texas where the Colorado River met the banks of the city. “Be sure to not leave him alone today. I’m worried about him. He’s more upset than usual…”

Robin nodded. “I got it. I’ll call you if things get too hard for him.”

_‘Robin, let’s go.’_

Batman nodded and watched his protégé and ward vault onto Natsu’s back, all items mentioned in a secure basket tied to the Halfling’s front right leg. Natsu lept into the air and circled the Dark Knight before flying off towards their first checkpoint at San Francisco before leaping through the Zeta Tubes there to Australia. “You know the rest of the Team is gonna want to know where you go every year, and no doubt Wally is gonna rope Megan and the rest into tracking you down to do it.” Natsu puffed out a plume of smoke but stayed silent. Robin sighed- he knew what the Halfling was going through and that he didn’t have it as bad as Natsu did, but at least Natsu has him and Batman. If the rest of the League knew where they went every year they’d start to get even more untrusting of the Halfling than they already were.

The pair didn’t know that they were being followed, though. The camouflaged Bioship slipped behind the duo in the slipstream as they vanished under **_Heat Mirage_**.

=›◊‹=

“Ugh… finally they’re flying off. But where too~? Hmmm… a girl? To visit a hot ex that remained a friend when he puts up a hologram to hide his dragony parts?” Wally had a sly inquisitive look on his face as he observed his two friends flying ahead through the heat-vision the Bioship had. Kaldur was slumped into his seat, an uncomfortable feeling churning in his gut at the thought of following what clearly must be a private outing with the two youngest members of the team. “I still think we should just leave them alone.” He mumbled. Superboy gazed out the window at the clouds rushing past them, trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible. He felt a pained sinking feeling in his chest every time he thought back to how Natsu looked out on the beach early that morning. The tears on his slightly scale-scattered cheeks, his spread wings as their markings lit up in the remnants of the moonlight. He hadn’t known Natsu long at all, a couple months at best, but he already felt like he’d gotten punched in the gut by Blockbuster whenever he remembered the dragon-boy crying for a reason he didn’t know of.

It was like feeling bad over yelling at Megan, but this was easily ten times worse. The clone didn’t like the feeling, not at all.

_Would Natsu cry if he found out we followed him like this? Without his permission?_

** Four Hours Later **

“Alright, Natsu. We’re nearing the closest and largest Zeta beam on my scanners. It’s underneath the Golden Gate Bridge, so get ready to go low and make a sharp right turn at the far left support.” Natsu nodded in acknowledgement before tipping forwards and leaving the clouds. **_Heat Mirage_ **was still in effect, so they didn’t have to worry about being seen still. The Zeta Beam was actually situated in one of the supports for the GGB near the water. It was originally made to be a jump-gate of sorts- a main hub before it sent you to the next beam on Earth it, but since Natsu had a large form as a dragon, it was used to make long jumps across the world for him if a mission required to do so.

Natsu tucked his wings close to his body before dropping like a stone. Before hitting the water, he pulled up and sent a small swell from the speed he was going at. Robin leaned forwards, laughing despite the reason they were making the trip and tipped to the side to run his fingers through the water below them. Natsu even let his own claws clip the surface, sending up a spray on his flight. Robin typed in the coordinates before they reached the Zeta Beam and in a flash of light just as they slipped between the gaps of the support columns, a voice spoke robotically,

“Recognized, Robin B01, Salamander D09.”

Honestly, it was more like flying through a warp portal than anything when you went through a Zeta Beam like this. Colors and sensations zoomed by, muffled sounds and feeling either hot or cold. The ride was over as soon as it had begun, and the pair was spit out under the Sidney Harbor Bridge. It was night time on this side of the world, and Natsu felt safe enough to drop his **_Heat Mirage_.**

“I’ll never get over how different this place is from Gotham City.” Robin murmured. _‘My mother always said that when we got free we’d move here…’_ Natsu’s voice was thick, as if he was holding back tears. _‘We’d have a big hours and a big backyard… I’d get to have a cat, and all the space to fly I could ever want…’_ Robin patted Natsu’s big scaly back with a sigh. “She did what she could with what time she had, bro. you know that.” Natsu let out a wounded-sounding moan before he flapped his wings and rose higher. _I’m gonna let you rest for a bit to stretch your legs. You have your civilian clothes? You can grab a bite to eat also if you wanna.’_ Robin shook his head even when his rear throbbed in pain from sitting bareback on the hard scales of a dragon for four hours. “No, I’m alright. We came this far, what’s a few more leagues?”

Nagtsu huffed before looking around the large city from above. Finding a slightly more isolated alleyway, the Halfling re-activated **_Heat Mirage_ , **ignoring the drain it had on his energy, and dove into the trash-filled area. Shifting back into his more human form he stared at Robin flatly. _‘I will not go another mile with you on my back until you spend an hour walking around, eat, and drink something.’_ Robin huffed before looking into golden eyes. “I’m not gonna be able to compromise, am I?” Natsu shook his head, the black tips of his hair shaking as the salmon strands bounced around. _‘No.’_

“Fine. One hour. No more, and no less. Do you have the Talisman Raven gave you?” Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out the small dragon figurine. Tapping it to his chest over his heart, a wreath of flame enveloped the teen before it disappeared and Natsu was standing without his draconic attributes.

It was only an illusion spell, used to disguise his true form so people didn’t recognize him, but Robin felt a bit sad that his friend had to hide who he was from people who saw him as his father. “We got an hour to burn. Lemme get changed and we can rest for a bit before headimng out again.

=›◊‹=

About five hours later, the two had flown from Sidney Harbor Bridge to the Daintree Rainforest. The moon was still high in the sky, and various wildlife called out to one another. The scent of the ocean to the east set some long-buried part of Natsu at ease. Landing on a large clearing of big trees and a river about thirty meters away, the two hunkered down and began to unpack their belongings. “The place is recovering nicely.” Robin commented. Natsu smiled. _‘Yeah. The destruction in the final battle didn’t make anything give up here- it just paved the way for a new generation of flora and fauna to live and thrive.’_

Looking up at the tallest tree in the rainforest, Natsu walked around it’s thin roots to a small shrine-like spot nestled in the space. He lit his claws aflame and reverently ran them through the lines engraved into the black marble stone. Like running lava, the golden fire raced through the groves and crevices, forming the image of a female dragon curled protectively around her hatchling. Robin smiled sadly and came up beside his brother and friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Miss Dragneel. Sorry we weren’t able to come sooner… things have been really ‘Turbing lately.” Natsu shot his brother an irritated look. _‘Mom don’t take anything he says personally. He’s been slaughtering the English language lately and it physically pains me every time.’_ Robin stuck his tongue out at Natsu. “He’s just being a drama queen.”

Natsu huffed a laugh before he sobered up.

 _‘Mother… there’s so much I still wanna tell you about. I’m part of a team, with some of the League’s protégés. I have a letter all about i-!’_ Natsu had reached across his body to get to his left pocket where he had stashed it only to find it wasn’t there. His eyes widened as he patted himself down, growing even more frantic when he realized it wasn’t on him at all. _‘Robin did you pick up the letter from the living room?’_ the Boy Wonder grew equally alarmed when he shook his head no.

_No… no no no no no no no no!_

Natsu let our a whine as he bowed his head. Robin was about to console the dragon-boy when he heard a twig snap. The two swung around and got into practiced fighting stances, glaring out into the night. _‘WHO’S THERE?!’_ Natsu barked in anger. His _one_ time to mourn every year had passed so he had to make do with this day, and someone had _dared_ to intrude on it?! He didn’t care of it was the big fucking blue boy scout, he would smack them so hard they’d fucking _rocket_ back to the states!

“Well they caught us…”

_…what._

“I _told you we should leave them alone!”_

_…What?_

“Guys, maybe we should leave…?”

_Those fucking- of all the people he’d expected to follow them this far-!_

“Ummm… Natsu’s literally steaming… should we run or no?”

_Those fucking…nosey, gods damned thrice-cursed-!_

“Natsu. They were gonna find out anyways… just tell them.”

And just like that all the rage drained from the Halfling, leaving him.. vaguely thankful, but numb and a but bitter that they couldn’t respect his wishes to just _leave him be_. But even so, even if they intruded, Kaldur, Megan, Wally, and Superboy had followed the two out to _Australia_ because they were worried. Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur’s gazes said it all. “Wait, we get to know why you two sneak off every year since Natsu came?! Awesome!” _okay, the yellow streamer_ needs _to learn tact_.

 _‘Wally… I asked you to leave it.’_ The quiet shaky tone in Natsu’s voice made the speedster shut up for a moment. _‘Today- no this time of_ year _, is important to me, and I just want to be left either alone, or with Robin to get through it in peace like I’ve always done.’_ Natsu looked up through his bangs to glare at the four intruders with tear-filled baleful eyes. _‘was that too much to ask? Am I not a part of this team, and as such shouldn’t my wishes be taken into consideration? Aren't_ I _allowed to have my own secrets for once instead of having to cater to the League’s wants because they don’t trust me?!’_ Natsu’s eyes began to sting and he blinked.

Wally, Kaldur, and Megan’s eyes widened when they saw their resident salamander crying. Either the fiery teen didn’t know he was crying in front of them or he just didn’t care, but he glared at the four angrily. _‘You had_ no right _to come here!’_ his bitterness was taking over the gratefulness that his friends were concerned. _‘Well, if you wanna know so badly, take a GOOD look around at where we are! Look at the_ memorial stone _at the foot of this tree, read the_ name _, see the_ symbol _, and tell me what it is exactly I’ve been hiding that you wanted to intrude on so badly!’_

Wally swallowed, a wave of guilt rising up within him and threatening to swallow him at the hurt and anger in the Halfling’s tone. He stumbled forwards, for once not quipping or arguing with the person he made upset, and read the scripture in the black marble out loud.

“Here lies Lyra Dragneel. A mother, a savior, a beacon in the dark and a hero in her own right. May she rest… in… peace…”

The realization his the four uninvited team members like a punch from Blockbuster and they all felt horrible for nosing in where they most likely weren’t wanted. “Oh, dude, I- I had no idea-.”

“Wally… just stop, you weren’t intended to have _any_ idea, if what Natsu was saying is anything to go by. I didn’t want to come, and I came anyway.” Kaldur tiredly reprimanded their speedster before speaking the last but to Natsu. “Natsu, I am ashamed for allowing my curiosity to get the better of me and getting roped into Wally’s scheme. I had my doubts about coming, but I went along anyways.” Megan nodded, remorse all over her face. “I’m sorry too, Natsu…I know what it’s like to lose family, and I’d want to mourn them in peace too…” Superboy nodded but couldn’t look his friend in the eyes. The tight feeling in his chest was worse than ever before when the tears started to fall from Natsu’s eyes for the second time the clone knew him.

Superboy followed his instincts and put his arms around the shaking Halfling. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Natsu.” The teen’s golden eyes widened before the slammed shut and he gripped Superboy’s shirt tightly in clawed hands, his throat letting out choked gargles and wails as he cried, sobbed, and let out the feelings of sadness and misery this place always gave him. with Superboy, he felt safe, and he knew the teen didn’t tell them about him crying the first time on the beach. The dragon-boy gave into some of the smaller instincts rising to try and ease his grief by rubbing his face into the clone’s shirt. **_ScentingscentingsafeonemineIhavesafeonenownooneelse_** before he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

Whiping away his tears and heaving a few more sniffles, Natsu sighed before looking at his friends. _‘Well… since you’re all here anyway, we may as well get you introduced…’_ the Halfling turned to the still-illuminated memorial and smiled softly. _‘Mom… these are the guys I was talking about. Please go easy on them- they didn’t mean to make me cry just now…’_

=›◊‹=

The team was laid out on a blanket, the sky overhead clear and the stars visible as they finished setting out the small bits of food and sweets they brought for the remembrance. Wally hadn't spoken since Natsu chewed them out- he didn’t even make a flirtatious comment to Megan- the saffron speedster had a lot to think about and what it meant to cross certain boundaries. Superboy stuck by the Halfling as much as he could while Megan and Kaldur got some things together from the surrounding forest. “Hey, it’s about that time.” Robin nudged Natsu’s shoulder and the Halfling sighed before nodding.

He stood and reached for his violin, the wood a beautiful flame-gold and warm orange stain as he tuned it. “I didn’t know he could play the violin,” Kaldur murmured. Robin smiled sadly as his brother brought the stick up to the strings. “Just wait for it… Natsu, you ready?” the Halfling wordlessly nodded and Robin pressed play on his phone for the backing track. A moment later, Natsu’s violin stick glided over the strings, and the most heartbreaking and heart lifting music the teenagers had ever heard filled the clearing.

**[_ Saturn _](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s) by _Sleeping At Last_ **

_Superboy’s breath froze in his lungs as he listened to the haunting melody. Natsu’s face was serene as he played, clawed fingers showing an almost unnatural tenderness as they fluttered over the strings. As the piano on the track came in, then the vocals and the drumbeats, Natsu never faltered, never stopped. Then his mental voice came and added itself to the music, and Superboy was left_ breathless _._

**_You taught me the courage of stars before you left!…_ **

**_How light carries on endlessly,_ **

**_Even after death_ ** _._

 _Kaldur was lost for words. Even if Natsu couldn’t vocally and physically sing, he was_ singing _, almost as if he were a humpback whale under the sea. Their songs could travel unimaginable distances in the water, but Natsu reached a different kind of distance- the_ soul _._

**_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite~._ **

**_How rare and beautiful it is…_ **

**_To even exist~._ **

_Megan felt tears welling up in her eyes. she could_ feel _how much Natsu loved and admired his mother, and that even if his life was stained by his father’s deeds the Halfling found his existence to be a blessing thanks to Lyra Dragneel. The martian raised a hand to her heart, feeling truly touched by the words he sang, and thought about her own heritage._

**_I couldn’t help but ask,_ **

**_For you to say it all again._ **

**_I tried to write it down,_ **

**_But I could never find a pen…_ **

_Wally felt humbled that Natsu let them stay even after what they did. The Halfling’s lyrics and his playing made Wally think about how he would have reacted if he were in Natsu’s shoes. The speedster scoffed in his head._ “Probably with a bit more violence…” _he thought to himself. He focused his gaze on the stars overhead, seeing all the twinkling lights and blinking glimmers, and felt something. He couldn’t even hope to write it all on paper, because it was something you just… couldn’t put down like that._

**_I’d give anything to hear…_ **

**_Hear you say it one more time,_ **

**_That the universe was made,_ **

**_Just to be seen by my eyes~!_ **

_Robin sighed as he watched his brother move and play. His tail lit up in flames before weaving in the air and dislodging small embers, making a firefly effect. The little embers seemed to have minds of their own, because they began to fly around exactly like fireflies, lighting up the area with their gentle glow._

**_I couldn’t help but ask,_ **

**_For you to say it all again._ **

**_I tried to write it down,_ **

**_But I could never find a pen._ **

**_I’d give anything to hear…_ **

**_Hear you say it one more time,_ **

**_That the universe was made,_ **

**_Just to be seen by my eyes._ **

_As the song came to an end, Natsu let his final note fade away. His eyes slowly opened, wet once more and reflecting the stars above and the embers around him. he stared up at the sky with a serene smile on his face, his head tilted almost as if listening to something only he could hear, before turning to his friends._

**_With shortness of breath,_ **

**_I’ll explain the infinite~_ **

**_How rare and beautiful,_ **

**_It truly is that we exist~…_ **

Natsu felt arms around him, covering him in warmth, skin, and fabric. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling, having already forgiven the four for their intrusion and he moved to sit down, all of them piling at his front. _‘thank you for coming, you guys…’_ he murmured quietly to his family.

The four who believed in magic and were not related to the Dragneel by blood felt a tingle go down their spines and looked up to see the gently glowing image of a beautiful woman with long fire red hair and golden eyes. She smiled at them from behind the memorial before mouthing two words: _Thank You_.

Her eyes told them everything she needed to say before she vanished in a small gust of orange and gold embers.

_Take care of him._

Four hearts that believed and one that didn’t gained a resolute vow that night to come with their team mate to the Daintree Rainforest every year no matter what on July 7th. It didn’t matter if they got in trouble when they returned to the Mountain, it was worth it to see their friend smiling, happier than he was before the fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY LIFEBLOOD AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS!!! Also, sorry if Wally is OOC here!


	8. Schooled- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Damn… you okay, Superboy?’_ Through some light panting and shaking the pink dragons from around his head, Salamander lifted a wing that was littered with broken glass and wood from the window to peer down at the groaning form protectively wrapped up in his hold. “Yeah… feeling the ‘ast-.” Salamander let out a deadpanned chuff before flipping the clone off of him with his tail, planting the clone face down in the linoleum. _‘I swear to god… Imma kill him~!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Salamander’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> So this might also be a bit late explaining, but Natsu’s voice while in dragon form sounds deeper than it would be if he were speaking in his normal form… uhhmm… okay, if any-a’ you ever saw Dino Squad and listened to their thought-voices when they were in Dinosaur form, THAT’S what I’d imagine it to be. He can change it, but it requires concentration and he’d rather save his battling for that, or it’s just easier to talk deeper to accommodate his Dragon ‘voicebox’ (which I have a plan for, huehuehue~!). he can also make his voice echo over itself too, like a voice-over of the deep voice. The specifics will be in another extra later on!

Salamander flew alongside the train, feeling more and more tense as time went on. It was too quiet besides the whistling of the wind and the rumble of the train alongside him. the Halfling tried reaching out to Miss Martian on the chance she was within range, but not even a ping came up on the medallion around his neck. Suddenly the train car Superboy fell into exploded outwards at it’s back and said team mate was tossed out like a rag doll. Salamander’s eyes were wide when he saw the shape his friend was in and a growl rumbled in his guts before he recognized the figure going after him.

 _The Android_.

**_Play_[Tokihanatareshi Chikara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nBPETxaCNY) _from_ Fairy Tail OST Vol. 2**

With an utterance of _“Access: Superman,”_ the robot grabbed Superboy by the collar and delivered a devastating haymaker, launching the boy up, and luckily into Salamander’s awaiting claws. _‘I gotcha, SB, hold on!’_

_“Access: Red Tornado.”_

Salamander clutched Superboy tight to his scaly chest as the duo was whirled around in the ensuing tornado. Salamander flared his wings out for balance and adjusted his tail accordingly, but even so they crashed into Robin’s school, Gotham Academy, and made a rather big hole in one of the upper floor classrooms.

 _‘Damn… you okay, Superboy?’_ Through some light panting and shaking the pink dragons from around his head, Salamander lifted a wing that was littered with broken glass and wood from the window to peer down at the groaning form protectively wrapped up in his hold. “Yeah… feeling the ‘ast-.” Salamander let out a deadpanned chuff before flipping the clone off of him with his tail, planting the clone face down in the linoleum. _‘I swear to god… Imma kill him~!’_

The sound of whirring mechanics reached both being’s sensitive ears and Superboy was smacked away before the pursuing android turned on the Halfling. A cold whatever-metal-it’s-called fist slammed into the the half-dragon’s short-snouted face and Salamander didn’t waste any time retaliating by biting down on the peach-colored metal. He felt his teeth scratch the paint, but not make any dents or tears. _“Access: Black Canary.”_

A ripping screech pierced the Halfling’s ears and he let go with a choked gargle of pain, feeling his head ring with the offending noise even after it finished. A super-powered punch slammed Salamander’s large head upwards before it hit him left, right, left and right again. Then with a heave, the android gripped the dragon-boy by the neck and flipped him into the hallway where he’d shoved Superboy, crashing into an awards case alongside him. the large form of the dragon shrank until only Natsu’s normal form remained. He and Superboy were littered with scrapes and bruises, the clone’s invulnerability keeping big major damage at bay while the Halfling had his scales and dragon form to protect him, though some of the scales may have small chinks. Salamander cracked open his eyes and saw them blow wide when the android walked up to the both of them. _‘Stay back, you bucket of bolts!’_ lighting a fist on fire he charged at the robot only to have his fist caught. The Halfling flailed and watched as the android tilted it’s head, almost as if it were curious on what to do with him now that he was caught.

Salamander’s eyes widened when he saw the red eyes of the android glow brighter, almost sinister as he gave an utterance of _“Access: Hawk Woman.”_ A mace materialized in its metal hand and in a blink he was batted away with the club. The spikes dug into his skin and tore at his scales, but he didn’t cry out- he’s had much worse than a love tap from a spiked metal ball on a stick.

Salamander got to his feet shakily, blood dripping from a gash in his head and running over his right eye, blocking his view. More wounds were littered on his right side where the Mace had struck him. His gaze flitted from the approaching robot to the still-dazed Superboy and made a decision- until his team mate got back up or the others arrived he’d buy as much time as he could and keep this robot bastard at bay.

The Halfling’s tail lashed from side to side and his eyes glowed along with his markings. _‘You should know, metal man,’_ Salamander snarled, a spell circle of a golden dragon head forming at his front, over his torso. _‘You play with fire, you’re gonna get burnt!’_

At the final word he lunged towards the android just as it lunged at him brandishing it’s mace aloft to slam down on his head. Salamander used his tail to block the blow and fling the robot into the next hallway over, but the robot gripped the appendage and took the Halfling along for the ride. They crashed through a wall that led to a chemistry lab and the android held the mace up before bringing it down on Salamander’s head. the salmon-haired boy jerked his head to the side, baring his teeth and snarling when it impacted the floor and left a large crater in it. The half-dragon’s taloned feet curled up and gripped the android’s armpits before flipping them over, Salamander now on top of the robot and smashing at it’s head with fists and claws before his insides gurgled and he let out a plume of fire from his maw, bathing the android under him in a torrent of g0ld and black flame.

When the inferno receded the android was glowing a red-hot, but still perfectly functional. It gripped the teen’s head and flipped them over again, but this time it didn’t let go until a perfect moment, smashing him through the left wall and into the gymnasium where he rolled across the court before landing still in the center dazed and seeing pink dragons again. Before the malevolent mechanic could proceed a roar of rage and a black blur slammed into him, carrying him away and into the next poor wall to crumble.

**_End Song_ **

****

Superboy was seeing stars and with a growl he shook it off. His head snapped towards the crashes along the hallway and his eyes widened in anger when he saw his friend battling the android alone. He was bleeding, it wasn’t as bad as the last few times he’d gotten hurt on missions but Salamander looked unsteady on his feet. Even so his gaze burned bright with determination and his mouth was curled into the most ferocious snarl the clone had ever seen him wear. When they went through a wall and sounds of smashing metal became the main ambiance Superboy pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the hole. He found it strange that the android was focusing on the dragon-teen instead, almost single-minded, but he was jerked out of that thought and into action once more when the robot was baithed in a torrent of fire that had it glowing cherry red. Unfortunately it would take more than that to take it down.

Superboy was tackling it just after it slammed Salamander into another wall. The android gripped the teen by his shirt and spun around on the joint that was it’s waist before letting him go. the Teen of Steel grunted before glaring up defiantly at the mechanic. “That all you got, you stupid-?”

_“Access: Captain Atom.”_

In a blast of searing light the clone was joining his team mate, who was just shaking off his own dizziness. A slow clapping pulled both young hero’s attention to the stands where T.O. Morrow sat watching with his green imps from hell. Salamander snarled, black smoke jetting from his nostrils as he saw the red-headed freak smirk at them. the two couldn’t really concentrate on the midget because Amazo was coming at them again

_“Access: Superman.”_

Salamander shifted and lept backwards before the android could get to him. Superboy intercepted the intended attack, throwing punched of his own at the robot. “Don’t- Even- THINK- about- it!” a metal fist came up and began fighting back, kicking, punching, and kneeing before Superboy was knocked away. Salamander curled his tail around the clone before backing away. His fire didn’t work. Teeth, claws, and tail didn’t. they needed a miracle. The android loomed over the two and Salamander shifted back, shoving Superboy behind him and spreading his wings in a feeble attempt to shield him.

The dragon-boy’s limbs were trembling, and he felt terrified that this was it.

A gold streak zoomed in from the doors behind the android and Salamander almost sagged when Kid-fucking-Flash zipped in and grabbed the two out of the way of the final blow. _‘Oh, my gods, KF I fucking wished for a hero and HERE YOU ARE! PRAISE THE LORDS ABOVE!’_

Salamander threw his fists up from his position on KF’s right shoulder in a silent cheer as the saffron Speedster came to a stop by Robin who flung a couple of Batarangs at the android.

 _“Manhunter.”_ And they were rendered ineffective when he went intangible.

_“Access: Red Tornado.”_

Wiping up a twister the android flung the quartet through the air into the opposite side of the gymnasium. KF raced away from a charging blast of Captain Atom’s power.

_“Access: Hawk Woman.”_

Salamander let out a choked gargle as he tried to fly in from above when the mace slammed into his right side, breaking the fourth and fifth ribs as well as cracking the sixth and third, before he was flung away and into the ground, rolling before slamming to a stop in the stands. Forcing himself up with trembling arms Salamander groaned. Kid Flash let out an enraged yell before speeding in to attack but the android grabbed him in a bear hug. _“Access: Superman.”_ Kid Flash began to yell in pain when the android’s powerful grip got tighter and tighter.

Suddenly it looked to it’s right. _“Access: Manhunter.”_ Turning intangible it had to let KF go, and the whistling of an arrow reached Salamander’s ears just after the scent of Star City nights and coffee before the arrow embedded into the ground at Robin’s feet. the Boy Wonder looked at it in surprise before he heard a hack. Looking to his brother Robin paled when he saw the Halfling trying to rise but failing and gripping his side. Parts of the suit rose up in small ridges, showing bone was broken- the ribs specifically. _Shit! I don’t have the equipment to patch him up right now! Damn it, of all the times for one of us to get hurt!_

_‘ROBIN MOVE!’_

_“Superman.”_

The android’s eyes glowed before unleashing the Man of Steel’s laser beam eyes. Salamander managed to haul himself to his feet before tackling his brother out of the way. The two rolled a small distance before coming to a stop. “Dude, you have broken ribs!” _‘I’m fine! We gotta get this bucked of bolts down now!’_

Blood speckled the Halflings lips and teeth, but he was right- they had to pin this thing down. Salamander staggered to his feet, panting shallowly as to not aggravate his wounds any more than they already were.

Across the way and pushing from the smashed bleachers, Superboy glared at the android before his gaze flickered to his friends. Robin was holding Salamander up and the clone cloud see the blood on his lips. A gash on his head had him blinded in one eye and he was favoring his right side heavily. He felt rage, and hate at this android. _How dare it hurt his friends, hurt the one who believed in him?!_ Squeezing his eyes shut, he murmured under his breath. “Access Black Canary.” Then Morrow decided to it was a great idea to make a quip about how (indirectly) Superboy was a poor copy of the original. Salamander began to smirk through his pain and KF looked up from nursing his own wounds when he felt the mischievous air around the dragon boy.

_‘Ooh he shouldn’t have said that-.’_

“He shouldn’t have said what?” the Speedster asked _._

_‘No, he actually said it.’_

“Said what?”

_‘Now he’s in for it~!’_

“Shouldn’t have said what?!” Salamander turned to his friend and grinned widely. With the blood around his mouth it made the Halfling look downright feral. _‘He implied that we, and extension Superboy, are poor copies of the original. See where I’m going with this, sonic?’_ a crash from the other side of the gym drew their attention as Superboy screamed in rage, making the redhead squawk like the monkeys he commanded and scramble away. “Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!”

Salamander nodded as he realized what the idea was- the android cannot access two powers at the same time. When Superboy sent his fist into its face while it was coming from Manhunter Mode, his fist got stuck, and the head exploded. “Help me! We gotta take it apart!” Salamander limped over to the group and leaned heavily against Superboy’s frame. _‘Take a chill-pill, baby harpy; it literally has no head.’_

“Take no chances!”

The quartet jumped when Aqualad’s voice sounded from behind them. Miss Martian flew in beside him and went straight to the clone, looking at him worriedly. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” “I’m good…” he glanced at Robin before smirking at Salamander. The Halfling groaned low in his chest before glaring at the clone; broken ribs be damned Salamander would freaking roast this guy’s rear end if he said it.

_‘Don’t- don’t you dare. I will disown you as my flight-buddy of you do, so help me, gods-!’_

“Feeling the aster~.”

Salamander snorted golden flames before he shoved off the clone, making the big guy laugh a bit. The Halfling winced when he felt his broken rib dig into his lung even more and the pain made him lightheaded for a moment. _‘Ah, shit…’_ Superboy’s gaze went from amused to alarmed when he smelt a stronger tang of blood come from Salamander and turned just in time catch the Halfling from falling face-first into the wooden flooring of the gymnasium. “What happened?!” Miss Martian cried out. “He’s got broken ribs, and I think one’s already pushed through the skin!” Robin informed the newcomers.

“We can treat him on the Bioship- I’ll give him something to stay asleep for the ride, but until then he needs to stay still.” She reached for the Halfling but Superboy turned away from her extended arm protectively, as if reluctant to let the dragon-boy go. “I can take him-.” “No, SB. You might jostle his wounds more. Miss Martian can carry him to the ship and give him some sedative.” Aqualad gave the frowning teen of steel an understanding smile when their eyes met before turning back to dismantling the android with Robin. _I had my suspicions back at the mountain on our first official mission,_ the Atlantian mused to himself when he watched the clone reluctantly hand over the pained Halfling. _But I wasn’t so sure until now… they’re good for each other, and I’ll support them however they need me to._

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

** Mount Justice **

After the mission debrief Superboy went to visit Natsu in the infirmiry. “How do you always get hurt on missions?” the clone asked the Halfling as he entered. Natsu looked up from his book before shifting his gaze away. _‘It’s… something personal for me, honestly…’_ Superboy sat in a chair and motioned for the other to continue. Natsu sighed before closing the book. _‘Look… like I’ve said several times, a good chunk of the league doesn’t like me. I want to be useful to them, and I want them to see that. If protecting my Nest is what it takes, then I’ll protect my nest.’_ Superboy blinked. “Wait, Nest? What does that mean?” Natsu tilted his head downwards as a small flush bloomed on his cheeks. _‘Uh-um… it was only used one time by_ Him _. he said “Dragon’s need a base of operations, a place to hoard all their information and their tools to use whenever they see fit” what stuck out was “Hoard”. I guess I translate that to “Treasures and-slash-or people”, or my Family… you guys, like I said, are all I’ve got now that Raven let me go.’_

Superboy felt warmth bubble in his chest at the relation to a treasure the half-dragon made. “So… you collect people?” Natsu’s eyes went wide as he started to flail slightly. _‘Wha-?!’_ the Halfling winced when his treated ribs zinged in pain. Superboy chuckled and gently pushed him into the bed. “Take a… Chill Pill, Natsu. I was making a joke.” The clone wrinkled his nose. “That _was_ a joke, right?” the Halfling huffed gently, the closest thing he got to a laugh in his current state of wellness. _‘Yeah, SB. It was.’_ The clone shifted slightly before looking at the book beside Natsu’s legs. It had the image of a sapphire blue dragon on the front and the title said _Eragon._ “It looks like a good book…” the clone started, his gaze flitting from the cover to the Halfling that was reading it.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. _‘It is…’_

The pair was silent before the Halfling sat up, slowly as to not aggravate his wounds.

_‘Do you… do you want me to read it to you?’_

The clone blushed slightly before turning away quickly and Natsu smiled before scooting over and patting the spot beside him.

_‘you can’t fool me, Lil’ Boy Blue. C’mere and I’ll start you on a story you shan’t soon forget~.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS GIVEN TO Requested honest Reviewer! May your life be filled with dragons and garden fairies!
> 
> (also more reviews, people!!!! I need them to get through every chapter~!)  
> LE-Gasp! Kaldur knows~! LE-GASP!!!! Kaldur Ships them~! (Back off, Aquababy- I love you to pieces, but I shipped them first!)


	9. Infiltrator Start and a Send-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin let his hand cover his face in mock grief.
> 
> “But first… a moment of silence for our… Captured friend….”
> 
> He glanced at the two who would get the joke and his lips quivered in an effort to hold back a laugh.
> 
> “Thoughts and prayers _.”_
> 
> _‘Thoughts and Prayers.’_
> 
> Kaldur smirked before joining in on their little inside joke.
> 
> “Thoughts and prayers.”
> 
> Superboy rolled his eyes but added his own in.
> 
> “Thoughts and Prayers.”
> 
> The moment of silence went on for all but two seconds. _‘Welp! He ain’t getting any more absent!’_ Natsu exclaimed, spinning to the surf with a _Go get Em!_ pose. _‘Let’s have some FUN!!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Salamander’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **So remember how it was implied that Roy knew Natsu, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick for a while before the series kicked off? Well, I’m sorta building on that towards the end of this chapter. Since Infiltrator was when Roy sort of severed all tied to the League and the Team (and by extension, Natsu, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick), I wanted him to have a better way for him to go. It kinda has to do with my eldest brother not contacting us for 12 years. No note, no calls, nothing. He left on bad terms with my family, and I wish we could have supported him more however we could have. And sure, I hate him with a passion for all the missed funerals of our grandparents, all the birthdays of siblings, family reunions and tragedies he could have helped us get through, but He’s my brother, and despite no blood relation (I’m adopted)… I love him and that’ll never change. (sadly).**

** August 8th **

_FREEEEDOOOOOMMM!!!!!’_

Natsu cheered as he was finally given the okay to leave the infirmary. It took two whole books from the _Inheritance Cycle_ to get through being stationary for three weeks, but it was _sooo_ worth it!

The sun beamed down on the beaches of Happy Harbor, illuminating the boats out on the sea and making the shrieks of the seagulls sound like the angels of the remaining Summer Season. Megan spread her arms out and laughed brightly. “We should hit the beach _every_ day! It’s beautiful out here!” Kaldur had a smile on his face at being near his home territory while Superboy shared a look with Natsu, Happy on the dragon-kid’s shoulder and wearing his own set of mini-trunks. While the dragon-boy had on a deep red pair of swim trunks with golden fire printing the side Superboy had a pair of black and silver trunks.

Robin nodded in agreement to their member’s appraisal to their surroundings before letting his hand cover his face in mock grief.

“But first… a moment of silence for our… Captured friend….”

He glanced at the two who would get the joke and his lips quivered in an effort to hold back a laugh.

“Thoughts and prayers _.”_

_‘Thoughts and Prayers.’_

Kaldur smirked before joining in on their little inside joke.

“Thoughts and prayers.”

Superboy rolled his eyes but added his own in.

“Thoughts and Prayers.”

The moment of silence went on for all but two seconds. _‘Welp! He ain’t getting any more absent!’_ Natsu exclaimed, spinning to the surf with a _Go get Em!_ pose. _‘Let’s have some FUN!!!’_

**_Play_ Let’s Party! _from_ Fairy Tail OST**

Leaping in dragon form up the side of the mountain, feeling the last remnants of summer under his wings, Natsu posed on top of the Mountain and bellowed out a plume of fire into the skies overhead. Superboy smiled as he watched his friend celebrate liberation from the medical wing, content with sitting in the sand. Natsu jumped from the mountain and glided to the sandy beach below before digging into the dunes, throwing up wave after wave of the gritty substance in his glee to expel excess energy.

As the clone laid back down and closed his eyes in the sun he felt two scaly hands under his arms. He stiffened just for a moment before he was thrown over the shoulders of one Natsu Dragneel. _‘C’mon, SB! Live a little!’_ shifting before they hit the waves Natsu surged into the skies with a yelping Superboy on his back. Robin laughed at his brother’s energy level- honestly, you’d think Natsu was the youngest instead of Robin.

Flying higher and higher until the Mountain looked like an anthill in comparison, Natsu gave his passenger a sly look before he tucked his wings in and dropped like a stone. Superboy tightened his grip with his knees and whooped, holding his arms up before they splashed down in the ocean below. A huge wave was kicked up, lapping at the door of the mountain it was so large. Still under the surface, Natsu held his breath and looked back at Superboy, making sure he was still on before he wove through the water like a snake. Golden markings shimmered like real gold under the light of the waves and the pair rose up to the surface after a while. Superboy let out his held breath as did Natsu and they grinned at each other.

** Two Hours Later **

“guys, time for lunch!” Natsu, Robin, and Superboy looked up, all three noses picking up on the smell of meat over on the shore. They had been in a splashing contest against Aqualad (a horrible decision, really) when Megan called them over.

“Natsu, can you cook these for us?” Megan handed the dragon-boy a trio of hot dogs and the teen nodded before heating his clawed hands to a comfy simmering BBQ temperature. The sizzle of meat filled the air and it wasn’t long before they were ready and the next batch was being cooked. Cooking done after a good forty-five minutes they sat down and started eating.

After lunch Kaldur, Robin, and Megan spent th rest of the afternoon working on burying Superboy while he laid in the sand as Natsu sat on the top of the mountain soaking up the hot sunrays. The dragon-boy yawned, wide dragon maw open wide and his tongue curling like a cat’s before he stretched and circled around to lay on his warmed side to heat the neglected one.

**_End Song_ **

As he was drifting off again he felt that something wasn’t… quite right, a safety hazard, if you would. Frowning at having his nap disturbed the large black and gold dragon eventually huffed a plume of smoke before reluctantly getting to his feet. “Hey, where you going? We’ll need more help burying Superboy!” the Halfling shifted as he flew down the side of the mountain and forced a smile before signing in ASL to his brother on what his instincts told him. “Try not to get lost; remember Crime Alley in 2011 that one week?”

{UH! You and I remember Crime Alley VERY differently!} he signed that- no need to let the others know what happened that fateful day, even if it DID go very differently. Natsu flipped Robin the bird before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the boy wonder cackling.

Padding through the doors on his dragon-feet and into the living room, the Halfling paused as a foreign scent wafted to his nose before the hiss of an arrow reached his ears. Natsu dove to the left just as the projectile whizzed past his chest, grazing his right arm and drawing a thin line of blood. Rolling and flipping upright once more, Natsu lit his hands and feet aflame as he snarled at the intruder, a girl in green with a bow and quiver of arrows and her blonde hair tied back. _‘Who the hell are you and how did you get into the Mountain?!’_ Natsu growled, gut churning with flame as she speedily knocked another arrow and let it fly. “Why don’t you tell me what the hell the Son of Acnologia is doing here?! I thought it was just a ploy to get me to come here!”

Natsu’s eyes flared bright gold with rage at the address but he had to dodge another arrow fired at his head. e tripped over the coffee table, avoiding another sharp demise but before he could get up again the girl pinned him by his tail, making him grit his teeth in pain at the unnecessary pressure. “Another move from you and you’ll be my personal pincushion, you little pyromaniac!” Natsu bared his teeth, small tongues of flame trickling from between his fangs. _‘Let me go!’_ he flexed his claws and moved to swipe at her ankles- not even to actually hit her, just to get himself out from under her foot- and she lept back and let the arrow fly.

Natsu’s eyes went wide as time seemed to slow.

_Shit, I can’t dodge it-!_

Just before it reached Natsu’s face the Halfling slammed his eyes shut and waited for the pain. When it didn’t come Natsu opened his eyes to see a hand had caught the arrow in mid air. Natsu followed the hand up the arm up to see a _very_ irate Superboy who snapped the thing in half, icy blues glaring at the girl with a promise of pain. Racing to the Halfling’s sides were his other equally irate team members. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Robin shouted, crouching protectively beside his brother and prepping to throw a batarang at the intruding green-clad girl. Kaldur had his water bearers out and already levitating water from the faucet in the kitchen while Megan was floating over them, ready to lay her own Martian smack-down on the invader. “Don’t you know _who_ that is?! He could kill you! Move it!”

Kaldur’s eyes hardened as his tattoos lit up threateningly, electricity buzzing in the air as they glowed blue and the Atlantian took a threatening step forwards. “I do not appreciate having one of my team mates being regarded as an accomplice to the sins of his father rather than a victim! Stand down!”

Brown eyes glared at the Halfling and even against the odds rushed to load another arrow when five and-a-half pounds of pure angry shrieking Genomorph rage lept into the air and made the girl spin around to the dislodged cover of the nearest vent. Happy had bashed the grate cover down and launched at the blonde wench with his tiny fangs foaming and his little claws scrabbling even before they landed in his incomprehensible rage.

His master, kind, nice _amazing_ master who just wants friends, was attacked in his own home! Happy would NOT stand for that outrage! Landing on the girl’s head and enticing a screech of her own, the Genomorph scrabbled at her hair and bit it and pulled several tiny fistfuls out as she tried to pry him off of her head. Then his horns glowed gold and she slumped to her knees before falling on her face, out cold. Everyone eased up when they saw Happy untangle himself from her strands, spitting what he had in his mouth out like it was something foul and giving her a last kick in the side of her head for good measure (of course it didn’t do anything, no damage or pain whatsoever but it was the thought that counted, no?).

The Genomorph was sending a death-glare of his own at the offending archer. _‘That’s for hurting Master you ugly wench!’_ Natsu broke into a grin and held his clawed hands out eagerly. _‘Oh man, am I glad to see you, lil’ buddy!’_ the Genomorph purred before giving a tiny salute. _‘Aye! I took down the Ugly Wench, Master~! like a Ra’zac under Dras’Leona in the caves!’_ Superboy smirked when he recognized the reference. “Someone’s been reading the Inheritance Cycle again, huh?” Robin quirked his lip up while Natsu huffed before turning away and rubbing Happy’s head. _‘Oh, shut it.’_

“ _Artemis!_ I told you that Natsu is nothing like his father, where are you?!” Green Arrow raced into the room but stopped short when he saw the girl laid out on the ground snoring away. Though he looked angry he seemed more so at the girl and had the heart to look apologetically to the slightly shaken Halfling. “You’re not hurt are you, Kiddo?” Natsu shook his head no. _‘Nah. The worst I got was a graze, but it’ll heal up in about an hour or so. Happy took her out, didn’t’cha, buddy?’_ the Halfling grinned and cuddled his Genomorph friend and everyone gradually wound down.

Batman entered after Green Arrow and saw the aftereffects of the team’s meeting with their green-clad intruder. “What happened?” Natsu told him the situation and Batman turned to look at Green Arrow with a Batglare. “I thought you talked with her.” The archer raised his hands nervously. “And I did! The moment she heard the words ‘Acnologia’ and ‘Son’ she raced off with murder in her eyes! I’m angry at her as well, but you can’t expect her to instantly get along with him right off the bat!”

“Yeah, but trying to _kill_ him? That’s going way too far!” Robin loudly objected the Vermillion Archer’s version of the phrase ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover’. the man faltered, looking at the girl with a disappointed look before sighing. _‘It’s alright… I’m in the wrong too for kinda attacking. I shouldn’t have lit up like that anyways.’_ Superboy turned an incredulous look on his friend. “Don’t say this is on you! You’re perfectly justified to defend yourself!”

Natsu smiled, truly touched as he saw once again just how far his friends would go for him. _‘Guys it’s fine, really! See? It’s already stopped bleeding and is just another scar to the count!’_ that made Robin frown before turning away. “You shouldn’t even _have_ to _have_ a scar count from people you protect, Natsu…” Kaldur said gently. The Halfling’s smile fell a bit before he scratched his head sheepishly. “Okay, to a completely different matter, Megan, can you wake Artemis please? I have a mission assignment for you all. Our informant will come around six, so we need to wait for Wally to get out of school.” The martian nodded to Green Arrow before waking the snoring girl on the ground.

When those brown eyes landed on Natsu again the Halfling gulped before taking the initiative and stepping forwards slowly. _‘Look, I know you don’t trust me, you most likely don’t like me, and you certainly don’t approve of my being here… but at least get to know me, Natsu Dragneel the Golden Flame Dragon, before you pass judgment on Natsu Dragneel the Son of the Apocalypse. That’s all I want.’_ Artemis scoffed. “We’ll see about that. Watch your back, freak.” Standing up and brushing herself off, Artemis huffed before going to her mentor’s side.

“Until Wally returns, you still have the day to yourselves. And Natsu, Black Canary brought your delivery in about an hour ago.” The Halfling’s tapered ears perked up before he straightened up. _‘Is it in my room?’_ the Dark Knight nodded and Natsu smiled before reaching up to scratch Happy’s chin. _‘Tell her I said thanks, please? It’s been a while since I played one of those… I think the last time was with Ren at that bar in Japan, the one called Burūpegasasu. Now_ that _was fun~!’_

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

****

“The Wall-Man is here, so let’s get this party star-!” the team’s resident speedster tripped on the many supplies he had in his arms, tumbling and rolling before coming to a stop at the gathered team’s feet. Natsu, reclining up in the rafters, sniggered as his tail waved hanging down as he squatted to watch the proceedings.

“-ted…”

There was a moment of silence and Batman pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, heaving a sigh that had _Lord give me strength_ written all over it. Natsu lept down and helped his friend to his feet, gold eyes twinkling with mirth. _‘Welcome back Wally, but you’re kinda late…’_ the speedster moaned sadly before he spotted the rest of his team keeping a sort-of distance from a girl her hadn't seen before. “Wall-Man, really? Well your ‘uniform’ is stellar- what exactly are your powers? Beach-play?” Robin scowled. “Why don’t you just put a sock in it already?! We still haven’t let you off the hook for attacking Natsu!” that got Wally’s attention. “Wait, she did _what?!_ ” the mentioned victim winced. _‘Guys we agreed we wouldn’t make a big deal out of it!’_ “No, _you_ agreed to not make a big deal out of it, _we_ made no such promise.” Superboy said snippily, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

“Okay, back up. Can someone tell me who this is?” Wally was _so_ confused. “Artemis. You’re new member.” “And I’m Kid Flash, never heard of ya.” Green arrow stepped forwards. “She’s my new… protégé.” _‘You never told us that…’_ Natsu said, tilting his head. the black was almost completely gone from his salmon strands, only the very tips remaining a light gray now. _‘What happened to your old one? Don’t you keep in touch at least?’_

“Recognized: Speedy, B06.”

Natsu grinned, his tail wagging happily before he bounded towards the forming light. The scent hit him like a train, filled with nights of Star City and playing Slap-Jack and racing over rooftops while playing keep-away with Green Arrow’s own quiver and bow.

_‘SPEEDY!!!!!’_

The vermilion archer had no time to brace himself and no time to wonder who’s voice it was that called his name before he was bowled over by a fifteen-year-old dragon-boy. “Kid! Kid get off me you’re freaking heavy!” Natsu laughed before rolling off and helping his elder brother up. Just as Roy was back on his feet Natsu glomped him tight. _‘It’s been forever since I last saw you! So much has happened!’_ Roy’s figure had gone stiff before he looked down at his little brother figure in astonishment. “Holy shit… Natsu, are you-?!” “No. we’ve got a few new members,” Robin said with a grin. Happy chattered before his horns lit up. _‘It’s good to meet Master’s big brother! I’m Happy, Master’s Genomorph and transmitter when he doesn’t have his medallion!’_ The red archer blinked before nodding to the little creature on his shoulder. “Y-You too?” Natsu purred in delight. _‘You’re rocking the red now! Maybe change your name to Red Arrow instead of Speedy, huh?’_ that pulled a smile from the elder and he ruffled Natsu’s rosy hair, eyes roving over the younger’s form and taking stock of the new scars on his person: one on his left shoulder, a bullet hole scar, some grazes, one on his right bicep that seemed fairly recent. “Got some new ones, I see… you gotta take better care of yourself, Natsu.”

“Roy! You look-.”

The redhead’s attention snapped towards his old mentor, sudden hostility pouring from his body and making even Natsu tense up a bit.

“Yeah, _replaceable._ You didn’t waste any time finding a sub either- can she even _use_ a bow?!” Artemis stepped forwards with a smug look. “I mean, if the freak next to you hadn't dodged and his damn monkey didn’t try to maul me, he’d be dead, so I’d say I’m pretty good.” Roy actually _growled_ before he was pulled back by Natsu’s tail. _‘Let it go, man, just let it go!’_

“Dude, we have no quota on archers,” Wally piped up, still giving Artemis a dirty look. “And if we had to pick even one to join us, we’d pick you without a doubt and not, as Happy called her just now, _The Ugly Wench_.” That made Artemis flush with anger before she glared at the Genomorph on Natsu’s right wing. Happy’s horns lost their gold glow and he hissed before sticking his tongue out at her in return.

“Whatever, _Baywatch_. The little rat will have to deal with me cuz I’m here to stay.”

 _‘Roy, you came to us for a reason,’_ Natsu said, tugging on his quiver sleeve curiously and trying to get them on track. The action was endearing to those who knew him- though fifteen, the Halfling seemed to revert to a younger age at times when around those a little older than he. _‘What’s the situation?’_ the red archer looked up at the rest of the team. “The reason is named Doctor Sirling Roquette.” Robin took a moment to process the name but then it lit the bulb over him and he tapped on his gauntlet. “The Nanotech professor in Starr Uni? She’d vanished two weeks ago!”

“No, she was _kidnapped_ two weeks ago by the League of Shadows.” Natsu stiffened, memories of a man speaking to his father in human form flashing in his mind, a handshake signaling agreement, before he shook them away. _Ra’s Al Ghul is behind this?_

 _‘You want us to rescue her from an entire cult comprised of fucking_ Assassins? _’_ Natsu was calm, but it had a note of incredulity that Roy and Batman noticed instantly but only the former addressed. “No kid, don’t worry- that part’s done and over with. If I have anything to say about it you won’t step within five-hundred miles of that group, promise.” Artemis scoffed, eyeing the team’s resident dragon with a glint of envy in her brown gaze. _They accept him even with what his father is, what_ he _is._ She thought bitterly. _And I know they won’t do the same for me… it’s not fair!_

“No, what I need is for you all to do is _protect_ her from the League of Shadows.” Natsu relaxed before letting out a low hum, his tail flicking back and forth. “There’s a problem though- the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon called The Fog. It’s made up of millions of nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating _anything_ and _everything_ in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone...” Wally gulped as Roy elaborated on the super weapon. Natsu felt a chill run down his spine and he instinctively tucked his wings in close to his frame. “But it’s true purpose isn't just destruction, but theft. It stores electronic information as it eats data from computers and other things, delivering whatever it’s taken right back to the League of Shadows. They’d have access to nuclear weapons, defense systems, money access. The list is endless.”

Artemis examined her bow with a bored expression. “Perfect for manipulation, extortion, terrorism… _definitely_ sounds like the Shadows.”

Wally snorted. “And what would _you_ know about the Shadows?” Artemis merely stayed silent, but the smug smirk on her face irked the saffron speedster to no end.

“Okay, seriously- _WHO ARE YOU?!_ ”

Natsu huffed a laugh before wandering to Superboy’s side, fluttering to hover a couple feet off the ground. The clone glanced at him curiously before returning attention to the front. _‘But if she made the Fog, can’t she destroy it too? I mean you said they forced her to create it so she’d want to stop it, yeah?’_ Roy nodded. “Yeah. She’s safe for now- I stashed her at Happy Harbor High’s computer lab.”

Green Arrow hummed. “then let’s you and I keep her safe.” Roy’s gaze snapped to his viridian counterpart irritably. “Oh, you and I? I thought you wanted to take your _new_ protégé instead.” A hand on Green Arrow’s shoulder made the man pause. He sighed before placing his hands on his hips. “You brought the mission to the Team, which means it’s _her_ mission too.” Roy scoffed. “Then my job here is done.” Natsu jolted before flying in front of Roy to block him off. _‘Wait, you’re leaving already…?’_ Roy sighed. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be part of this team ever. He keeps proving me right.” Natsu’s golden gaze flitted over to the two green-clad archers before going back to his friend. he stilled his wings and landed silently before curling all the fingers except for his thumb and index finger.

He looked Roy firmly in the eyes.

 _‘If you’re going to leave, know these rules, alright? Kaldur, Robin, Wally and me came up with them a while ago with you, so she should know all of them.’_ Batman and Green Arrow exchanged confused looks, but Kaldur, Robin, and Wally seemed to know what the Halfling was doing.

“One! You must never reveal sensitive information about Natsu, me, Robin, or Wally to others for as long as you live.” Kaldur said, grinning as he stepped over to the elder male.

“Two. You must never use former contacts met through your being in our group for personal gain.” Robin said. “It’s not cool, man.” Wally added, slapping a hand on Roy’s shoulder. The vermilion archer arched a brow at his old friends. _What were they doing?_

 _‘And finally,”_ Natsu finished. His eyes were gleaming bright and his symbol was planted square in Roy’s line of sight.

 _‘Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must_ never _forget about your friends for as long as you live. No matter where you go, We’ll_ always _be looking your way!’_

The four younger boys all made a hand pile in front of Roy and Natsu gestured for him to hurry. _‘This is the sendoff we made for each other in case any of us decided to go solo, Roy. Don’t forget us, m’kay? No matter what happens, you are worth living your life and you are alive in more ways than one. I love you, big brother.’_ Under his mask Roy felt his eyes get misty. With a smile and adding his hand to the pile despite being watched by the other members of the team and two members of the League, he joined his hand. They all separated before sharing a hug each.

“Update my name,” Roy told the AI before he entered the Zeta Tube. A last glance at Natsu and his decision solidified.

…

_“It’s Red Arrow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! PLEASE GIMME REVIEWS!


	10. Not the Only One with an Infiltrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Mmmm, that boy~.’_ Salamander actually shuddered on Superboy’s behalf when she _licked her lips_ at him. to his credit he just turned to look at her and Salamander could _hear_ the unsaid _WTF_ in his thoughts as he stared at Artemis with wide and, vaguely offended, blue eyes. _‘He can hear you, actually, we can_ all _hear you!’_ Miss Martian reprimanded the other girl. _‘Ooh, I know~._ ’ The archer didn’t get the hint and Salamander hissed, smoke puffing from his spot over Superboy’s position. _‘Yeah, then you know enough to try and not let your ovaries explode while on mission, Artie. It’s not very professional.’_
> 
> The seductive edge in the archer’s mind became jagged and sour. _‘Yeah? Try not to let your hoarding instincts take over and covet things that don’t belong to you for yourself, lizard.’_ Salamander’s mind gained a humorous edge to it, not really surprising those who _know_ him. _‘Oh, girl… everyone on this_ team _is my hoard. Even you, as unpleasant as that may be.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Who's back (back, back),  
> Back again (gain, gain)?  
> Queties Back (back, back),  
> Tell a friend (Friend, friend)!

_‘Miss Martian, link us up. We don’t want the Shadows intercepting our coms.’_ Natsu and Superboy winced when they felt the trail of their resident Martian’s mental probe over their minds before they were linked to everyone.

_‘We all here?’_

_‘Yeah. Oof it still feels strange when you do it, Miss Martian. No offense…’_

_‘None taken, Salamander,_ ’ In the computer lab Artemis held her head. _‘Ugh, this feels weird...’_ the professor next to her scowled. _‘Not to mention distracting!’_ while the blonde woman started spouting off some techie-jargon Salamander glanced at the skies with a pained look, privately begging whatever gods existed to give him strength. To pass his time he started to think on what he’d play when the mission was finished, gradually easing his nerves at the possibility of a member of the Shadows being there with them.

Playing instruments was a pass-time Salamander had developed when training under Kent Nelson, the music helped him get things out that he knew words wouldn’t succeed in, and his newest creation, something he’d called _Last Stardust_ , was one he’d been working on for a while.

However, the Halfling forgot about the mind link that was still in effect.

Feeling a tap on his tail, Salamander turned back to see Superboy staring at him with a weird look in his eye. Then he noticed the whole team had gone shock silent and even Roquette had the feel of awe and ease floating off of her. _‘Dude… are you playing the piano in your_ head _?’_ Kid Flash asked incredulously. Salamander flushed, ducking away from the team’s attention as he shuffled a bit. _‘I-uh… yes?’_

 _‘…that’s it. You need to do a concert or something when we get back to the Mountain, cuz when you started that, Artemis and KF stopped bitching at each other.’_ Robin was impressed from his place beside Kid Flash. Salamander actually puffed gold fire from his ears in his embarrassment. _‘Look, that piece was amazing and all, but I_ really _need quiet! It’s hard enough to make a virus a kiddie computer with less RAM than an analog pocket watch, now I have a freaking Mozart and teen think in my head!’_

_‘Sorry, Miss Roquette…’_

Kid Flash just snorted. _‘Jeez~! Lady do you always act like a jerk when someone tries to help you?’_ Artemis scoffed. _‘Pot, Kettle. Oh, wait… you’ve met already~?’_ Robin’s scowl was seen even through the mind link. _‘We don’t need attitude from the one who a) Drove Red Arrow from the Team, and b) tried to_ kill _my brother and our friend!’_

Salamander sighed. _‘Oh, boy here we go.’_

 _‘You little ass, that is_ so _not on me! Maybe if you kept your pets on a freaking leash-!’_ this time Salamander interjected the irate archer. _‘DO NOT call my friend a PET! I can take you badmouthing me, but DON’T insult Happy just because he got you right on the first read…_ Ugly Wench~ _!’_

Roquette slammed her hands on the desk with a mental yell of irritation. _‘Fate. Of the world. At STAKE HERE!’_

Artemis sniffed before turning away from the doctor. _‘You know what, I’ll just help Miss Martian, Superboy, and the Pyromaniac patrol the perimeter.’_ Salamander growled, his figure tensing before he stood. _‘I’m just gonna follow you under Heat Mirage overhead, kay, SB?’_ getting a nod from the clone Salamander spread his wings and invoked **_Heat Mirage_** _,_ leaping invisibly into the air. Superboy stood himself and listened to his surroundings closely before moving to where Artemis and Miss Martian were. Artemis’ gaze fixed on the clone’s form and her thought turned… seductive.

 _‘Mmmm, that boy~.’_ Salamander actually shuddered on Superboy’s behalf when she _licked her lips_ at him. to his credit he just turned to look at her and Salamander could _hear_ the unsaid _WTF_ in his thoughts as he stared at Artemis with wide and, vaguely offended, blue eyes. _‘He can hear you, actually, we can_ all _hear you!’_ Miss Martian reprimanded the other girl. _‘Ooh, I know~._ ’ The archer didn’t get the hint and Salamander hissed, smoke puffing from his spot over Superboy’s position. _‘Yeah, then you know enough to try and not let your ovaries explode while on mission, Artie. It’s not very professional.’_

The seductive edge in the archer’s mind became jagged and sour. _‘Yeah? Try not to let your hoarding instincts take over and covet things that don’t belong to you for yourself, lizard.’_ Salamander’s mind gained a humorous edge to it, not really surprising those who _know_ him. _‘Oh, girl… everyone on this_ team _is my hoard. Even you, as unpleasant as that may be.’_

Aqualad then contacted Miss Martian telling them phase two was a-go. Salamander felt something tickle the back of his mind, a feeling that something might happen. Reaching out, he grabbed Superboy’s elbow. _‘Hold up… be careful out there, okay?’_ Superboy raised an eyebrow as Salamander dropped **_Heat Mirage_**. Before the taller could move the Halfling gripped the boy in a tight hug before letting him go and flying away as fast as his wings could carry him. The Teen of Steel felt his heart beat faster than before and Robin had to call his name in the Mind Link several times to snap him out of it.

As the two settled in the Bioship the Boy Wonder smirked at Superboy, who, in addition to holding his chest, was flushed a light pink. _‘Seems like your ‘Doki-Doki ain’t Okie-Dokie~!’_ the clone didn’t even bother to ask what that meant.

As the two girls outside saw the boys off, Miss Martian had a small frown on her face. The feelings she was getting off of the two boys were confusing. They were friends, and good ones, too, but that’s it… that was all it was… right?

=›◊‹=

Salamander roamed the outside of the building, putting his awkward gay panics on hold to see the mission through. He’d passed by Kid Flash a couple times when his nose caught wind of a new scent. It was familiar to him, similar, like he grew up with it even before he was saved, but it wasn’t close enough to a dragon’s to actually _be_ one.

It smelt of decay… no, that wasn’t right…

Salamander’s eyes narrowed. _‘Aqualad… get everyone into Roquette’s room.’_ Their leader tensed from his spot beside the professor. _‘Why, what is it? The Shadows?’_ Salamander gulped, golden eyes surveying the shadows that seemed to suddenly become darker than ever. His tone was tense, his tail flicking back and forth as he answered his leader. ‘ _I smell something, and it ain’t friendly. It doesn’t seem like it cares for the doc, though… it’s like… it’s after_ me. _’_

“Oh, Salamander… you can bet your tailed ass that I ain’t friendly~! And you can bet that pretty little face I’m about to poison off that I’m here for _you._ ” golden eyes widened before the combined sickly sweet scent of Angel's Trumpet, Foxglove, Hemlock, Monkshood, _Cerbera odollam_ or The Suicide Tree, and a reptilian odor similar to Cobra snake poison, sea-snake, rattle snake, and so many more that screamed danger. Salamander’s eyes widened as he realized what those flowers and snakes had in common on the dark side of life:

_They were all producers of deadly poisons and venoms._

A clawed dark maroon dragon hand trailing a sickly purple energy at it’s claws lashed out from the darkness, barely missing the Halfling before he flipped away. His gold markings flashed warningly as he glared into the dark. Poison green eyes stared from the darkest spot in front of him, a low chuckle filling the air. the scent, the one that seemed to be driving him crazy with familiarity made sense now.

“What’s right, Salamander~…” a clawed dragon foot stepped into the dim lighting, coated in violet scales speckled black. Dark purple leather pants accompanied a black overcoat. Two wings, bat like and tattered at the bottom, fluttered and twitched it’s barbed thumb claws and a tail with a wicked scorpion blade at the end curled over Salamander’s opponent’s head.

“I’m a Halfling just like you… but where Lord Acnologia comes from, we are known as the Dragon Slayers.”

Salamander growled low in his chest, the scar on his throat jumping at the want to let the noise out. _‘Yeah? Well guess that makes you the one dear ol’ dad sent after me, huh?’_ the poison dragon slayer cackled. “pappy isn’t happy with you, Dragneel. You spit on what it means to be one of the superior races that graces this world from the old one. Lord Acnologia wants to give you a chance to redeem yourself. This is an offer you should take.”

Salamander narrowed his eyes before lighting his fists on fire. _‘Yeah, how about no you crazy mamba?’_

The other Halfling sighed before shrugging. “Oh, well… can’t say I didn’t try~! The name’s Cobra by the way. Not that it matters… once my poison sinks into you, you won’t be long enough in this world to remember it anyways- your insides will start shutting down within the hour of being injected.” The man sucked in a breath before bellowing out the name of a spell eerily similar to Salamander’s own.

**_“Poison Dragon’s ROAAARRR!”_ **

=›◊‹=

Cheshire Cat, fighting Aqualad, grinned under her mask as the building shook slightly. “Ooh, looks like Cobra’s having some fun~! Hope your little Fire Dragon can keep up with him.” The Atlantian blocked and parried a slash as the woman attacked again. “Salamander is stronger that you think. He’ll be victorious!”

Cheshire Cat’s grin could be heard through her mask as she kicked Aqualad away. “Well, that may be, but he’s fighting one of our best, someone _just like him_.” Aqualad’s eyes widened in realization. _There’s another Halfling?!_

=›◊‹=

Salamander barely had time to throw up a **_Fire Shield_** before the hissing breath attack washed over him. Letting his shield drop Salamander was shocked to see that the grass had all withered and died around him, going brown and brittle under his taloned feet. The smell of poison was strong in the air and Cobra cackled. Salamander spread his wings and flew skywards coating his wings in a cape of fire before launching it at the other Halfling as he pursued him. “Oh, you wanna go for a wide slicing attack~? L-a-m-e~!”

**_Golden Flame Dragon’s Wing Attack!_ **

Cobra dodged the attack with laughable ease before slicing the air with a clawed palm, rushing at the startled younger Halfling as he launched sharp disks of the sick purple energy at his Golden Flame counterpart. **_“Poison Dragon’s Scales!”_** while the Halfling dodged just in time, one smashed into Salamander’s chest, making pain rip through him. A choked cry came from his mouth as the flame dragon crashed back to the ground. “Can you feel it, little gecko? My venom is rushing through your blood and magic circuits as we speak.” Salamander snarled and rose, shakily getting to his feet. His body burned and he felt sick to his stomach in a matter of seconds. {How did you predict my movements?!} Salamander signed furiously, too angry to speak telepathically. “I’m not predicting, I can hear you! Every move you make, every plan you cook up, I’ll hear it and know!”

The black and gold Halfling snarled, smoke billowing from his grit teeth. _‘You bastard!’_ flying at Cobra with a lit fist, the other Halfling dodged, allowing Salamander to smash his scaled fist into the concrete and create a small crater. The barbed scorpion-like tail swing in from above and Salamander used his own tail to deflect it. Crouching down, the flame-user lept into the air and powered high into the skies, followed by a cackling Cobra. The two dove and flapped against each other, sometimes almost shifting full-out on Natsu’s part but pushing the urge back. Cobra scoffed derisively when Salamander let out a choked gargle when the poison user took a blow to the gut. “Pathetic… a dragon without his roar, _You don’t belong in these skies_!” With a movement faster than the Salamander could track, Cobra grabbed his face. “Imma knock you out of the air and clip your wings, you pathetic excuse for a Halfling!” with that the elder blasted the younger with a wave of poison magic. Salamander tumbled through the air before landing with a ground-shaking _crash_ into the ground.

The dust flew up and around the landing site and Cobra circled overhead, eyes and ears open.

_‘I’m getting…’_

Cobra smirked as he landed on the roof of the high school. His wings folded in and his tail waved in anticipation as he listened to the irate Salamander in the dust cloud.

_‘Really sick of your BS, you snake!’_

A pulse of heat and fire came from within the dust and Salamander’s form was illuminated by the fire on his body, making Cobra sneer. “What do you mean?” the poison dragon said snidely. _‘What makes you think that Acnologia is actually going to give you what you wanted if you complete this mission?’_ Cobra tensed before smiling evilly at the younger Halfling. “And what makes you think I wanted anything- Oh! An overhead right hook followed by a **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Talon_**? It’s useless!”

Cobra grabbed Salamander’s leg and swung him into the side of the school building, making the whole place shake.

“How many times do I need to say it? _I can hear you-!_ ” a blast of golden and black fire cut the poison-user off and he was slammed in the gut by a vengeful **_Golden Flame Dragon’s Sword Horn_**. His tapered ears strained to listen, but the most he got was static. The two ploughed through the football field, kicking up a trench in the grass before Cobra kicked the younger Halfling off of him. Glaring at Salamander Cobra realized that he literally wasn’t _thinking_. _This guy’s fighting on pure instinct, isn't he?!_

With a low hiss Salamander let his right fist go up in fire before slamming it into Cobra’s right cheek. Next he used his tail to grab him before sending a flaming taloned foot into his ribs, sending him rolling down to the forty-yard line before Cobra staggered to his feet, coughing up blood and heaving for breath. Poison green eyes glared balefully into an almost snowy white-out gold before the com in his ear buzzed to life.

 _“Cobra, we need to fall back to the road where everyone else is- the martian and the speedster just arrived and you seem to have gotten caught up in some trouble as well.”_ Cheshire’s com buzzed to life as C0bra took a step back. “What?! I’m about to kick Salamander’s ass!” _‘If you were going to, you should have accomplished it by now. Acnologia will have to wait, right now we need to get back.”_ Cobra scoffed before grumbling a ‘fine’ and shifted. His dragon form was more snake-like, giving credence to his name, and two protruding fangs dripped venom as he gave a hissing roar and turned towards the west. **“Until we meet again, Salamander! The skies only have room for ONE Halfling!”**

Deep in Salamander’s mind, he gradually clawed back into awareness.

His kneed shook before he fell to the grass, feeling the effects of the hits Cobra landed during their fight. _‘shit… poison is a BITCH to deal with…’_ the Halfling groaned. His eyes itched and his stomach churned violently, and moments later he lurched to the side, vomiting his last meal into the turf. _‘Damnit… can’t decide which is worse… all the other missions I was injured in combined… or this mission’s shitstorm.’_

Salamander forced himself to his feet and staggered towards the forest where Aqualad’s scent came in the breeze.

_‘Salamander, can you hear me?’_

Miss Martian’s voice came faintly through his mental barriers and the Halfling sighed in relief- at least one of his team mates sounded like they were alright. _‘Yeah… loud and clear. What’s the status on Roquette?’_

 _‘Artemis, Kid, and I are stalling Black Spider, Cheshire Cat, and Hook. Meet Aqualad in the Sandbar Internet Café!’_ Salamander nodded, even if she couldn’t see him, and flew clumsily into the air to make his way to the new location.

=›◊‹=

Aqualad stood guard by Roquette, eyes and ears peeled for any unwelcome movement, when he heard a _THUMP_ come from outside. Silver eyes went wide when he saw Salamander panting for air. his eyes were squinted as if he found it hard to see, and his body was shaking. _‘There’s another Halfling, Aqualad…_ ’ the fire-user said as his friend helped him up. _‘He uses poison. He had to retreat, but he got me good… it’ll take a bit for my fire to flush it completely out, and that’s if he doesn’t try to track me down.’_ “Are you still able to help stand guard?” Salamander had to think about it for a moment.

 _‘I should be okay to… I’m just-.’_ The fire-user hunched over before a surge of nausea raced through the mind link. Roquette, despite having the fate of the world on her shoulders, managed to kick an empty trash bin over and Aqualad barely had time to set it up before Salamander vomited into the container, his tail curling upwards and his wings bending at an uncomfortable angle.

_‘Aqualad, we need to focus on the mission. Don’t worry about me, just protect Roquette.’_ Kaldur let uncertain silver eyes linger on his younger companion before he turned to their charge. “How much longer?” he asked, worry in his tone. “Not too long, I just need five more minutes.”

_“That’s five minutes you just don’t have, Doc~!”_

Aqualad drew his water blades just as several vials of toxin contained in small crossbow bolts attached themselves to his chest. “Let’s test the limits of your Jellyfish immunity, shall we?” the two traded blows as Salamander forced himself to his feet. His vision was warping and his body shook even more than before, but he had a job to do. He stood next to Roquette even as she shot him a concerned look while she finished the virus.

_THUD!_

Golden eyes snapped up to see Aqualad on the ground. Cheshire Cat’s body language held a grin as she drew her daggers and advanced on Roquette and Salamander. When Salamander let out a growl of warning Cheshire scoffed. “You’re barely able to stand and Cobra’s poison is flowing in your veins. Just step out of the way and you’ll have it much easier.”

 _‘If I had a quarter for every time someone told us to cease and desist…’_ Salamander said, his tone not betraying any of his exhaustion. He lit up, standing a little straighter even when his magic was tainted by Cobra’s poison. As Cheshire lunged and Salamander prepared for a clash, a green arrow came whistling from behind him, making the assassin jump away. Behind Salamander Artemis appeared with another arrow ready to fly. “Try me, bitch. We have unfinished business.”

Cheshire Cat looked at the blonde archer before spying movement- Aqualad was back up, and behind him Roquette’s screen showed that the virus was complete and transmitted. KF appeared in the doorway and Miss Martian flew in close behind him. “Very well~.” The woman in the mask purred. “There’s no point in me completing the objective anyway since I was to kill her before she finished. Very well… like the Cheshire Cat… I’ll just vanish.” The space was suddenly filled with smoke, and the shattering of a window was heard. “I’ll get her!” Artemis shouted. Salamander’s vision started to dim, the poison running through his body and his temperature climbing to burn it out.

 _‘Hey… Natsu, you can rest now. We’ll wake you when we arrive at the mountain.’_ Kid Flash’s voice sounded calm for once, soothing and reassuring. Settling to lean back against the counter, Natsu’s eyes slid closed as his temperature continued to climb, actually sending out small tongues of fire as it did.

 _‘Promise?’_ he mumbled.

A cool hand was settled on his forehead before the speedster answered.

_‘Yeah.’_

And thus the mission was complete.

However, questions spun in Natsu’s mind even after slipping into sleep- how many more Halflings were there? What did cobra mean when he said they came from a different world?

_Why were they called Dragon Slayers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gods I'm sick, I'm dying, my nose... I just wanna breathe!  
> anyways, I've gotten sleep~! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!
> 
> Chapter is dedicated to- honestly my fast-becoming-favorite person on this earth- once again Requested+honest+Reviewer~! Luv ya, may your life be filled with faeries


	11. A Loss in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Golden Flame Dragon** he may be, but he has only so much immunity to _lava_ before it becomes deadly for him.
> 
> Natsu thrashed and writhed in the burning feeling around him. Just when he thought he was going to be barbeque he felt a large hand grab his tail and _yank_ him out of the molten rock. “I got him! he’s alive!” The Halfling could hear the shaky relief in Superboy’s voice, and Natsu clung to the clone’s back like a koala while he caught his breath. _‘Hooooly shit that was too close!’_ Natsu coughed up some blobs of lava that were burning his throat. Some of his scales had gone grey and cracked with the sudden immersion in heat that wasn’t specifically compatible with his own. Some of them even began to fall from his tail and shoulders, sizzling in the lava before they vanished under its surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

It had been about three days since the Roquette mission. Natsu’s magic had flushed the poison from his system, but the aftereffects included muscle lock-ups and tremors for a couple more days, mostly in his wings and hands.

Currently, Natsu lay on his side at the edge of the sparring circle in his dragon form as he watched Superboy and Kaldur fight their match, but he wasn’t really watching them. Nope, he was thinking on his past gay panics he had while spending time with the clone and coming to a mortifying realization. He wouldn’t deny that Superboy was attractive, nor would he deny that he had the qualities of a mate he looked for- strong, kind-hearted, gentle when needed, firm when needed, not to mention his scent was nice and he could protect Natsu and vice-versa… but the Halfling knew how well homosexuality was accepted in this day and age. That is to say, not well at all, and paired with what Natsu was, _who_ Natsu was, it would only reflect badly on the League and the Team. And not to mention Natsu vaguely felt it was morally wrong that his instincts picked Superboy. For crying out loud, the clone was psychologically technically barely two months old!

The Halfling sighed, letting a small puff of smoke jet from his nose when he came to his decision- no matter how much it hurt, he had to hold his Season in. For how long, he didn’t know… but he’d have to accept this as his new reality.

Also, hearing the girls talking about couples didn’t do much to ease him either.

Superboy pulled Natsu’s attention once more and the Halfling just had time to watch the clone _flip_ Kaldur to the other side of the circle before the AI said Fail on the Atlantian’s part. “Black Canary taught me that,” the clone said proudly. Sweat dripped down the clone’s bare upper half and Natsu actually gulped. _Oh, may the gods give me strength_ he whimpered to himself mentally.

The air gained the scent of metal and wind and Natsu’s head jerked upwards to an opening where Red Tornado usually entered the Mountain. As per his senses, RT came spinning into the room.

 _Maybe a mission will get my mind off of being forever alone…_ Natsu thought as he pushed himself to his four feet.

Bounding over to the android, Natsu let out a purr in welcome. _‘Hi, RT. Got a mission for us?’_ the android turned to the Halfling, metal face expressionless as always. “Missions are the Batman’s job to give.” Wally raced over and propped himself up against Natsu’s scaly shoulder. “Yeah, well The Batman is with The Robin doing some Dynamic Duo stuff. But hey, you’re here~! Got a hot date or a _mission~?_ ” Natsu rolled his eyes and moved, making Wally yelp before he fell to the ground without support. “Dude, not cool.” _‘Oh, cry me a river and drown in it.’_ The Halfling retorted, his Season affecting his mood and making his voice a bit more hostile. Natsu shifted back to his normal form before going to stand at Kaldur’s right, the Atlantian sending the Halfling a concerned glance to which golden eyes sent an answer- _I’ll tell you later_.

“this is Kent Nelson, a friend of the League. Natsu Dragneel, you know him, correct?” the half-dragon perked up, lips twitching in a smile before answering. {Yeah, he helped me with my **_Golden Flame Dragon_** magic.} The Halfling signed. Natsu hesitated before signing slower, emphasizing his worry. {Is he in trouble?}

Red Tornado seemed to hesitate, knowing how fond of the old man Natsu was. “He… has been missing for twenty-three days.” Natsu froze. _Someone took down gramps…? How?_ “Normally he would be on one of his… walkarounds, but in this case-.” {But his walkarounds usually last for only fifteen days… you said twenty-three… and he always returns to the tower on time…} Natsu signed haltingly, his distress mounting. Kent was like the grandfather he never had, and he didn’t know if he could take being left behind by him. sure Fate is rough around the edges with the young Halfling, but Natsu liked to think they’d get along more if they were exposed to each other.

“Of course… he helped you with your magic, he’s Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme.” Kaldur seemed to realize the magnitude of the situation, but Wally finally spoke up with a scoff. “Big deal, guy finds some advanced science and Dumbledores it up to make the baddies piss their pants and the ladies come running.” Natsu growled as he kept his back on the speedster. {But he’s also caretaker to the Helmet of Fate… we can’t leave that helmet out there for just anyone to pick up.} Natsu signed. His golden eyes pulsed with his magic lashing under his skin. he was worried and enraged- the Old Man was likely getting hurt by someone or something out there. they had to help him.

Red Tornado held up a key to the Halfling. “You know what this is, correct?” the Halfling nodded, reaching up and taking the key before sliding it onto his medallion necklace. Kaldur placed a webbed hand on Natsu’s shoulder before shooting the dragon-boy a reassuring smile. “We’ll find him, don’t worry.”

=›◊‹=

The flight to the Tower of Fate was a quiet one, albeit stressful for the Halfling whose wings locked once or twice for a moment due to residual poison magic effects. Natsu fought to fly level and at the same speed as the Bioship and to not fly ahead, even with Superboy on his back. It felt like the weight of the worlds were on his shoulders; fighting back his Season, the possibility of his grandfather-figure in danger, and- yep. That was Teekl on the ground, looks like the Witch Boy was at it again. The scent of Nelson and Fate were high in the air here, and Natsu circled the location of the Tower before coming in for a landing.

Once Superboy slid off and Natsu shifted back he slid the key from his neck and looked back at his teammates. _‘Stay behind me. There’s a Lacrimagram that asks us to answer a question truthfully. Let me answer it- it knows my voice as well as my intentions.’_ Inserting the key into seemingly thin air, a large tower appeared out of nowhere. Silently, they all walked in, but Superboy noticed a glaring fact.

“Where’d the door go?”

Despite the situation, Natsu had to huff a laugh out. _‘It’s Magic, SB. What do you expect?’_

In front of them, Kent appeared in the Lacrimagram, looking at the group.

“Greetings. You have used a key, Young Natsu Dragneel, but the tower does not recognize your other companions. Please state your names and intent here.”

Before Natsu could answer, Wally’s voice made them freeze. “We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!” Natsu’s tail lashed the stone ground before he turned to the speedster, golden eyes aglow with anger as he stomped to the teen in the near center of their group, stabbing at his chest with a clawed finger. _‘You IDIOT! You just activated the trap!’_ Wally looked around before smirking and propping his hands on his hips. “What trap?”

The floor began to crack, splinter, and shake. _‘That one, you AAAAASSSSSSS!’_ the group screamed as the floor gave way, revealing a lava pit at the bottom of the hole. Natsu tried to spread his wings but the muscles locked up, making him screech in pain at the abrupt movement and speed his fall as if he were diving. Natsu was in the center, nowhere near the walls and thus had no way of stopping his fall. With a garbled cry Natsu hit the lava, molten rock splashing and pouring into his nose, mouth, and ears, burning pain lancing over his body.

 **Golden Flame Dragon** he may be, but he has only so much immunity to _lava_ before it becomes deadly for him.

Natsu thrashed and writhed in the burning feeling around him. Just when he thought he was going to be barbeque he felt a large hand grab his tail and _yank_ him out of the molten rock. “I got him! he’s alive!” The Halfling could hear the shaky relief in Superboy’s voice, and Natsu clung to the clone’s back like a koala while he caught his breath. _‘Hooooly shit that was too close!’_ Natsu coughed up some blobs of lava that were burning his throat. Some of his scales had gone grey and cracked with the sudden immersion in heat that wasn’t specifically compatible with his own. Some of them even began to fall from his tail and shoulders, sizzling in the lava before they vanished under its surface.

Megan, while holding on to Kid Flash, began to lose ground in the air. “I’m having trouble maintaining altitude. It’s so hot.”

“You sure are~!”

_‘GODDAMMIT WALLY!’_

“Hey, I am _inches_ above sizzling death here, I’m allowed to speak my mind!” Kaldur wiped sweat from his face before glancing at Artemis, who was holding on to him. “My physiology and Megan’s aren't compatible with this environment. Natsu may be able to hold out for a longer amount of time than any of us but he isn’t a magma-breed, he’s a fire breed! We need to get out of here fast!”

As Megan grew closer and closer to the lava she smacked her head in realization. “W-We never answered the question.” Turning to the opening overhead she shouted to the Lacrimagram. “Red Tornado sent us! We’re here to see if Mister Nelson and the helmet were safe!” like a snap of the fingers the lava pit closed and allowed everyone to land on it. Megan sat up wearily and Wally put an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Megalicious. I gotcha.”

Natsu saw _red_.

Wally let out a yell as an enraged and buck-naked Halfling pinned him to the wall and growled low and threatening at the teen. _‘I. Have. Had it!’_ Natsu snarled, talons ripping holes in Wally’s shirt, body shaking as he held himself back from decking the ginger. _‘Are you stupid, or just so desperate that you’ll risk other’s lives just to impress a girl!?’_ Wally scowled before shoving the Halfling away, completely ignoring (with great difficulty- little brother naked before him here) the fact that Natsu was naked as the day he was born. Luckily the Halfling had no external genitals, more like lizards than humans in that regard. “What the hell is it to you?! Last I heard, you couldn’t get a girl to save your life!”

 _‘And you think that makes it okay? Your freaking_ ‘impress Megan at all costs’ _campaign nearly got us all killed! If I didn’t have even the slightest immunity to lava due to it’s similarities with my fire element, I’d be DEAD, Wally. D-E-A-D, DEAD! What if it was Robin? Or Kaldur or Artemis? What about the girl you were so desperately trying to impress?!’_

That shut the speedster up.

“He’s right, Wally! That stupid game of yours almost got us all barbequed!” Well, Artemis jumping in to defend him? what a surprise.

“Since when did this become _my_ fault?! Why gang up on me?”

_‘Because you LIED about being a true believer to the Lacrimagram!’_

Everyone went silent. “Wally… you don’t believe…?” Natsu placed a clawed hand on Megan’s shoulder before the Speedster blew up. “FINE! I lied about believing in magic, but you know what? MAGIC is the true lie, a major load of BS!”

Natsu was one second away from decking the idiot when he felt a hand on his left wing. The Halfling shivered before looking back with wide eyes. The clone held a large cracked sceather in one hand, blue eyes sheepish as he seemed to be caught in the act. “It was falling out anyways.” the clone defended. Natsu’s eyes were unreadable before he merely shrugged and nodded. _‘don’t lose it.’_ Was all he said. Internally he was freaking out- _oh my gods, Superboy pulled a scale off! Wait, is he really gonna keep it?_

 _‘Okay, you know what, let’s just test your stupid ‘everything can be explained by science’ theory, kid- idiot.’_ Natsu wedged his claws into the cracks of the floor and have a heave. Before Wally could stop him, a chilled blast of air rose up from the floor. “It’s snow!” Megan said in delight. Artemis gave Wally a smug look as their team mates jumped through the floor. “Don’t you ever get tired of being wrong?”

When the last person, the speedster, came through, he looked back at the opening before facing his team mates. Natsu had shifted back into his dragon form to help preserve a little of his modesty. _‘Well?’_

Wally scowled at the half-dragon. “Ever hear of the string theory? We’re in a pocket dimension!” Natsu blasted a patch of ice and snow with his flame breath, hissing at the speedster. _‘What you keep saying makes me question why we’re even friends sometimes. Everything I am, everything I can_ do _, is magic related. The extra circulatory system in my body, Wally? It’s what circulates my magic throughout my being. You’re saying, in the most broadest terms, that I shouldn’t exist, my_ being here is a load of bullshit _. Thanks for that.’_ Turning away, Natsu made his path through the snowy landscape. Wally looked around him at the unfriendly looks his team mates were giving him before he scoffed.

Natsu’s nose worked, trying to pick up a proper scent before he paused, looking up to find Nelson’s cane floating in front of him. the Halfling let out a low croon before he reached out and gripped it gently in his talon. _‘Where is he…?’_ the Halfling said, all traces of anger gone, leaving only a young half-dragon boy, a child really, behind. _I can take you to him._ an answering voice said. Before Natsu could make a sound, he flew up, markings flashing in alarm, before vanishing in a flash of golden light.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu crashed into a room of stairwells. In front of him was Kent Nelson.

_Being tortured._

**_Golden Flame Dragon’s Iron FIST!_ **

Abracadabra jolted away as a flaming taloned paw smashed the walkway he and Klarion were on, making it collapse into bits of crumbled stone and brick. _‘Back off, bastards!’_ curling around his grandfather-figure, Natsu nudged him with his snout to help him sit up. _‘Gramps, come on get up!’_ a wrinkled hand patted the smooth scales on Natsu’s snout gently, reassuring the Halfling. “I’m alright, my boy. Don’t worry.” Natsu churred before growling in pain as Klarion fired several red and black bolts of lightning at him, hitting him in the shoulder. “Down here, my boy!” tapping the ground with his newly acquired cane, Natsu and Nelson fell through the floor, leaving a screaming Klarion behind them.

Natsu maneuvered under the old man, allowing him to sit on his back before attempting to spread his wings. A jolt of pain made his wings lock again before he worked through it. “Ah, you ran onto Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer, didn’t you?” Natsu blinked. _‘Yeah… my flames managed to burn the gunk out, but I was sick for a while. And as you can see there are a few… side effects.’_

Kent hummed before tapping the base of Natsu’s neck, just in front of his seated spot, with his cane. A warm glow pulsed around the Halfling before all pains and tremors vanished as if they had never been there in the first place. “There you go my boy.” Natsu purred. _‘Thanks, Gramps~.’_ As they descended Natsu decided it was time to affirm why he and his friend were there. _‘It’s Klarion again, isn't it?’_ Kent sighed. “Yes… that boy just doesn’t know when to give up. Then again, my ultimate enemy _shouldn’t_ know when to give up.”

Natsu huffed, smoke puffing from his nostrils. _‘The curse of being a Lord of Order…’_

“we must get the helmet, my boy- it’s the only way to keep Klarion away.” Natsu paused. _‘I know.’_ Kent sighed before placing a hand against his pupil’s scales. He must’ve taken a dip in the lava pit- oh, how that brought back memories.

As they landed at a platform where a large bell was seen, a door materialized and dumped Kaldur, Wally, Superboy, and Artemis onto the platform while Megan floated down. Kent was assisted off of Natsu’s back by the Halfling’s tail and the two shared a look. “Friends of yours?” Natsu huffed before looking at Wally. The small wriggle of anger came back and he looked away. _‘…Most of them.’_ Kent seemed to understand. A scent similar to Acnologia’s in terms of powers drifted over and Natsu grabbed Kent before leaping away. _‘Friend’s of_ yours? _’_ the Halfling retorted. Landing nearer to the bell, Kent took his cane and banged on it, making it chime. The two and Wally, who was thrown into the bell by a wayward blast came to the top of the tower after walking through the bell’s metal outer wall.

Floating in front of them was the Helmet of Fate.

Natsu stared at it with wide eyes as he shifted back to his normal form, but before he could move a bolt of black and red lightning flew towards the group of three.

The Halfling had only a moment to react, but that moment wasn’t enough.

_‘GRAMPS DUCK!’_

**Play _Challenge Fairy Tail_ from _Fairy Tail OST_**

Kent let out a scream of pain when the red and black lightning slammed into Kent’s chest, right over his heart and making the old man crumble to the ground in Wally’s arms. The speedster began to attempt to resuscitate him, but Natsu knew it was too late.

Everything went still for the Halfling, save for the roaring in his ears.

He didn’t hear the sorcerer supreme speak to Wally, he was too far out of range for the barrier to enclose him when it was erected. He didn’t feel anything except for bubbling…

_Burning…_

**_Rage._ **

Klarion let out a scream of anger when the bubble was erected and sent a blast of lightning at the dome, but a toothed mouth came in out of nowhere and chomped down on the stream of magic. A scarred throat jumped and bulged as it forced the writhing energy down his gullet.

Wally, Klarion, even the cat Teelk were in shock as Natsu gulped the crackling malevolent red and black substance down, growling around the pain, fighting through anger and rage to get out three words. _‘Get… the… helmet!’_

Turning to the Witch Boy, Natsu snarled. Steam jetted from his maw and his markings flashed and hummed, making the air vibrate. _‘How dare you…’_ Natsu growled. _‘You hurt Gramps… you- you KILLED him!’_ Klarion sneered before snapping his fingers at his cat. With a smack of his tail, Natsu sent the feline screeching over the edge of the tower.

_‘I’m going…’_

Klarion looked at the dragon-boy, fearful for the first time in millennia.

_‘To make…’_

Natsu’s vision swirled, gold and red and black, fire, lightning, darkness, all pounding through his veins. Suddenly the crackling electricity in his gut settled, humming through his body and merging with his own magic to create something new.

_‘You… PAAAAAAAYYYYYY!’_

He hunched over, wings flaring over his body as the golden markings bled a blood red on their borders. His right eye changed, going from gold to a fierce blood red that leaked red and black lightning as his left eye trailed gold and black fire. In a pulse of power, Natsu sent a pillar of fire and lightning into the skies overhead, lighting up the town for miles around.

Klarion’s eyes widened as Natsu shifted, his body changing into that of his dragon form- it had grown larger. Instead of just fire, lightning crackled over his form, connecting the outer wing feathers to each other like a crackling halo of energy.

A paw, the claws crackling with electricity, slammed down in the stone of the tower, making everything shake.

Natsu’s mismatched eyes glowed and smoke billowed from his jaws as he found the name of this new power. His voice, suppressed for so long, came out, and it rippled and rolled like an apocalyptic storm on the horizon, threatening to tear down anything and everything in its path. For the first time in seven years, Natsu Dragneel _spoke_.

**_“Black Lightning-Flame Mode.”_ **

Digging his talons into the stone, he rocketed towards Klarion like a ballistic missile, slamming into the Lord of Chaos as he bought time for Wally to do what needed to be done.

 ** _“BLACK LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON’S DEMOLITION TAIL!”_** Natsu spun head over tail before slamming into the part of the tower where Klarion stood. The witch boy vanished just before impact and reappeared behind Natsu, blasting him with red fire. **“Oh, no you don’t!”** spinning around Natsu chomped down on the fire and swallowed, cringing at the taste but not caring. A blast of golden light came from overhead and pulled both fighter’s attentions from the other. Natsu growled low in his chest as he glared up at the entity controlling his friend’s body.

**“Nabu… welcome to the game.”**

Green eyes narrowed under the helmet. “Halfling. Go back to your friends- they are in need of assistance.” Natsu narrowed his own eyes, untrusting of the Lord of Order, before nodding. **“Take care of Gramps… and tell him-.”** Nabu’s gaze went uncharacteristically soft. “…He already knows, Dragon Child.”

Waving his hand to the floor of the roof, he opened a door big enough to allow the dragon-boy to fly through with his much larger form. “Now go!” the Halfling nodded before flipping through the air, shifting back as he went, and diving through the opening. His human throat burned like he’d swallowed the lava all over again, so he knew it would be a very long time before he was able to speak properly. Instead, he shifted again once through and sucked in a breath before letting out a bellowing, earth-shaking, fear-inducing _roar_.

**_(Think of the episode where Natsu fought Cobra in the Fairy Tail series- he beat him by screaming. The dragon roar in his scream is what he let loose here)_ **

=›◊‹=

Kaldur, Superboy, Artemis, and Megan were pinned under nets of electricity. Abracadabra laughed and upped the wattage before the air shook with a roar. It was so loud Superboy clapped his hands over his ears even as Artemis hunched over and did the same. “WHAT is THAT?!” Megan shrieked. “A _Monster_?!”

The ground jumped, shaking even more, a _bang_ approaching their area. Then a huge taloned paw punched through a wall right beside Abracadabra, a paw that the team knew well.

“Natsu!” Kaldur said, looking up through the electric bars only to gasp. The golden marking on his friend were bordered with jagged red and black, one eye red and the other gold.

_‘Yo. Heard you were looking for me~?’_

Natsu’s head shot through the opening, forcing the hole even wider, and prowled into the room, shifting once again back to his smaller form as he went. He situated himself in front of the team, a barrier between Abracadabra and them, and crossed his arms. _‘You wanna fight, you seventh-rate hack?’_ Natsu got into a fighting stance, black and red lightning crackling over his form and shocking the team. _‘Then you got one!’_

Abracadabra raised his stick and shot a bolt of electricity at the dragon-teen, a wing flew up and acted as a shield, deflecting the blast into a pillar nearby.

Megan felt chills run over her skin- Natsu was radiating power the likes of which she had never seen before, even on Mars. It was…. Terrifying.

Kaldur was in similar emotion, but it wasn’t so much as terrifying as it was awe-inspiring. He felt slightly embarrassed that he was pinned down along with his team- he was their leader- but it was just motivation to get stronger.

Artemis gaped at the sight. Natsu’s eyes glowed, casting a shadow over his face as he launched into battle with lightning and flame trailing from his body.

Superboy’s heart thundered in his chest, his eyes wide to soak up every moment of the fight. This was a version of Natsu that he had never ever seen before. Natsu wasn’t just mad, determined, raring to fight, no- Natsu was putting everything in this… but _why?_

 _‘Here we go- **Black Lightning-Flame Dragon’s Iron Fist!’**_ Abra raised an arm and deflected the blow before vanishing. Natsu snarled before rearing back a fist to slam into the ground. **‘ _Black Lightning-Flame Dragon’s Calamity!’_** Abra yelped as the ground cracked arcs of lightning and fire rolling up from the ground and throwing him off balance. _‘This is for Gramps! Now… BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN!’_

Sucking in a breath, Natsu’s guts roiled and shifted, his lungs churned, his lightning and fire pooled in his mouth before he unleashed his attack.

 ** _‘BLACK LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON’S…!’_** he shifted, planting his feet before letting his one-hit fly out.

**_‘ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!’_ **

Abra screamed as he flew through several walls, his suit sparking and malfunctioning as it hit the limit on the last wall before he slumped to the ground unconscious. But the roar didn’t stop there- it **burned** through the magic keeping the Tower of Fate concealed, and _punched_ through the walls on the outside, continuing for miles and miles before finally fizzling out into nothing. People would speak about it for quite some time, but no one would know the origin of it.

**_End Song_ **

The electricity trapping Natsu’s team fizzled out as the Halfling panted for breath. He fell to his knees, feeling the lightning he’d consumed fade away in his magic container- no, not fade, a more apt description would be that it became dormant, a secondary element to his primary. _‘Told ya,_ ’ the Halfling murmured. _‘You’d pay…’_

The red and black in his gold faded away, leaving only gold behind, however, his right eye, the one that changed, remained a fierce ruby red, a testament to the chaotic energy he had assimilated into his magic.

Tears filled his eyes when he realized he’d lost another one.

_Another person, gone…_

He didn’t look at anyone even when Wally came back with the helmet tucked under his arm, or when Kent was carried out by Superboy. He didn’t speak, telepathically or physically, to anyone. He just… stopped functioning for several days, at least until the funeral.

=›◊‹=

**Play _Kizuna_ from _Fairy Tail OST_**

The funeral was quite big, people coming from all manners of the mystic arts to sat y their goodbyes. Even Raven came to say farewell.

Natsu was asked if he wished to speak, and despite the objections and ‘how it would reflect on the League’, the Halfling merely nodded and said _‘Yes, please_.’

Reporters snapped pictured of the Halfling dressed in a custom-made suit and tie, his wings and tail motionless and his face blank.

{Kent Nelson… the Old Guy that was one in the few that saw what few did, and accomplished what few did,} he signed, Robin translating for those on the team who weren’t yet fluid. {I… don’t really know what to say… an old man who had a hand in the Justice Society, long before the Justice League came to even pass… he told me when we first met, that in his day people didn’t accept him either because of his father.} the crowd gasped. {Yep. They called Kent’s father a crazy whack for believing in the Mystic Arts, for thinking Magic was real and trying to find proof. I know that our circumstances weren’t the same, not by a long shot… but he was a man who learned before acting, and he paved the way for the Justice League, and by extension, all of us, to be where we are today. thank you}

At the end of the service, Superboy found Natsu standing alone at the fresh grave of Kent Nelson. “You doing alright?” the clone asked. Natsu swallowed. _‘I-it’s funny isn't it?’_ Natsu said after a moment. _‘Last time I saw him, he’d said he would teach me how to master the secondary elements to fire… and the moment he died… I’d mastered it.’_ Tears fell down mismatched eyes as Natsu’s shoulders jumped with his cries.

 _‘H-how do you like that, o-old g-geezer?’_ Superboy looked away before he pulled the smaller teen into a one-armed hug. _‘A-another one… how m-many more are going t-t-to leave me?! I just want them to come back!’_ Natsu cried mentally as he leaned heavily into the clone’s hold. Natsu sank to the ground, dragging Superboy with him, the clone refusing to let him go.

_Come Back!_

_Mamma… Gramps… everyone…! Please!_

Superboy felt his eyes sting as he held Natsu tighter.

_‘Come Back!!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the work and sees what I've wrought*  
> *Looks at my readers.*  
> *Grins*  
> I AM A DIRTBAG FOR THIS, AND I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> Oh, yeah- REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!


	12. Bereft of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Bialyan Desert, Natsu wakes with no memories and a wild child on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS!  
> Natsu will NOT die on the 50-50 chance Superboy doesn't bat for that team or return his affections!
> 
> I realized that with Megan in play with her mind-mumbo jumbo, it would've been too easy to 'accidentally' kill Natsu with the route I had originally taken! Here, Superboy will have gay panic #1 as he realizes that he likes it when Natsu does certain things (head scratches y'all. I've gotten them and damn I know why cats and dogs love them). I've almost got the next chapter done too, and it's only 2 am~! Way to go, meee~!

Mismatched eyes fluttered open, glowing in the night under the moon. _What the hell… last I remember I was patrolling with The Bat and Robin in Gotham. Where…_ am _I?_ Salamander stood and shook off the sand and dust from his scales, wings, and clothes. He raised his nose to the air and took a deep whiff before growling in annoyance. _No one around._ He began moving his limbs, checking for any damage and he grit his teeth to hold down a gargled cry when his left wing wouldn’t move. _Dislocated. Guess I’ll have to walk_.

Salamander slid down the cool-feeling dune and started to go in a random direction, praying it was the right one. He looked up at the stars and found he was going east, but he frowned when he realized he didn’t know some of the constellations in this hemisphere. Before Salamander could freak out even more, something crashed into the sand in front of him. Growls and huffs came from the dust cloud and Salamander felt worry rise in him. the dust cleared and it was a boy.

Not a bad-looking boy either. Icy blue eyes stared into mismatched gold and red. Ruffled sand-filled black hair and a broad strong physique. He had no shirt and was a bit dirty, but Salamander was more concerned about him snarling like a wild animal. Knowing it was a long shot but wanting to try, the Halfling slowly raised his hands to sign. {Hey, you don’t look so good…} the other teen stared at the Halfling before letting out a scream and jumping at him. Salamander let out a garbled yelp before reflexively trying to fly away.

 _Big_ mistake.

He whined as his wing failed and he smashed back into the sand. _I can’t fly away, he moves faster than I do running so fighting is the only option!_ Staggering to his feet Salamander lit his fists ablaze, but the moment his got the rabid teen in his sights, something cut off the flow of his magic. Dodging another leap, the Halfling tried again. No luck, and the guy was up and trying again. Out of options, Salamander ran but the boy tackled him from behind, sending both tumbling down another dune and into a rocky ravine below. Salamander let out yelps and whines every time his wing was hit, but the boy was silent. When their fall came to a stop Salamander blinked his eyes open, blood from a gash 0n his forehead dripping into his eye, to see his attacker standing over him, a snarl on his face and fists clenched. The Halfling’s vision was overlaid with images of Acnologia in his human form, same posture and physique, before he slammed his eyes shut and curled away, his one good wing used as a weak shield. Of all the things Acnologia taught him, several of them rang true, especially one in this situation:

_A Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon._

Salamander waited for the end to come, but instead he heard the rocks and sand crunch under someone’s feet, coming closer to him. a warm presence pulled in close to his head and Salamander tensed. Before feeling someone… _smell him?_

_Whot?_

Cracking an eye open, Salamander saw the boy leaned in close and sniffing his good wing. The teen blinked, his eyes losing their enraged gleam a little- now he just seemed more of the curious-angry instead of the rip-you-apart-angry. The boy leaned back before frowning and coming forwards again to sniff at Salamander’s neck. The Halfling was stiff as he just let it happen, but shook as he fought off the ticklish feeling. Maybe this was how the nomads in whatever desert he was in greeted each other- _nah don’t be stupid, Salamander._ Finally the boy backed away with a scowl, but it wasn’t as sharp or harsh as it had been… Salamander’s dragon instincts were growling, a low mantra of _mine, mine, mine, mine_ thrumming in his head and deep in his chest in the form of a purr before a dulled pain thumped in his chest.

 _Ah… that’s why he couldn’t use his magic against this guy_. Salamander was in Season, and by sheer dumb luck, he’d picked _this_ wild boy as his mate. The guy hesitated before leaning forwards once more and nuzzling Salamander’s stomach, a low growl like a purr rumbling from his frame as he settled down. Salamander huffed before hesitantly running his clawed fingers through the teen’s hair. _You’re not so scary after all, huh? More like a kitten than a tiger._ Salamander’s wing throbbed in pain, but he ignored it for now. He had to focus on finding other people and taming this wild kid.

_But how could he do that when he was mute?_

Ah, well… he’d sleep on it for now- looks like the guy laying on him has the same idea anyways.

=›◊‹=

…He couldn’t remember anything, just _anger_. It burned through Him, making everything hot-tight-red.

A green Female had spoken to Him, called him Superman.

He didn’t like that, so He tried to make her stop.

She threw Him and He didn’t know where He landed… everything was strange, unknown, not-right. He had to find something _right_ , safe.

…

…

He found someone else. A Male with wings, tough-strong-skin and a tail? He looked… familiar, but He couldn’t place why. Hands moved- would he attack? Best to keep him from doing so.

Wait, _that_ wing was wrong.

Wrongwrong _wrong_.

Why was His chest hurting when He looked at the Wrong-Wing? The boy was trying to run away? Why did that make Him hurt? _Stop hurting Him! He would catch him and make him stop hurting Him!_

…

Wait…

…

…This smell… like warm-things and blowing-things… high-up-things… good mouth-water things too?

It smells nice… why does it smell nice? Maybe He could get closer and see…?

Images of a boy with black hair and gold eyes… eyes wide with sparkles and shines and light. Only the eyes were visible, and his hair was changing from black to pink… strange. All this from a smell?

He was playing a thing? Sound? Pretty sounds came from the thing…

A large creature, but He didn’t feel threatened- felt safe and… warm-feeling around the large creature. Gold eyes and markings flashed as it blew hot-crackling-golden-yellow at some monstrous creatures, then black-red-crackles and gold turned red-black-more red.

Also felt warm, nice against the cold blowing-feeling on his skin.

 _…this one is good. Safe. Will protect this one. This one Mine_.

Something ran through His hair- sharp, dangerous, but not-dangerous.. it felt nice- and He hummed, the warm-feeling in His chest growing as nice-prickles rose on His head. It was nice here… safe… He could rest now- He found what He wanted to- something _Right_.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

The next day Salamander woke with a crick in his neck and his wing burning like crazy- he never relocated it. The proper thing to do would have been to relocate it the night before, but he was busy with the guy that was evidently his _mate_ laying on his belly- who was also gone. Taking a breath, Salamander decided to relocate his wing and look for higher ground. He leaned forwards from the rock he was propped against. _On three, Natsu…_ counting down, he barely got to two when a loud _CRASH_ made him jump in shock, smacking against the rock prematurely and popping his wing back in place _before_ three.

_Mother of SHITFUCK that HURT!!!_

Turning to glare at the intruder, he paused when he saw his Mate crouched there (and shirtless may the gods give him strength), looking at him with a worried scowl. Salamander shook his head with a reassuring smile, trying to convey he was fine, but an almost deadpan glare from the wild boy made him jolt. _It’s like he_ knows _to call me out on my bullshit..._

He stood, propping himself against the rocks beside him and under the watchful eye of his Mate. Rotating his wing to see the range of movement, he could glide for long distances, but that was it. Before the two could even attempt on making a plan of action they heard gunshots in the distance. Salamander narrowed his eyes when he saw something trailing dust, but headed straight for them… _Kid Flash?!_

Mismatched eyes went wide with surprise- what was KF doing here- wait, did he kidnap a girl? Why was he carrying a girl? _Dammit, Wally I thought we talked about this, you can’t just kidnap girls whenever you feel like it!_

Huffing smoke, Salamander moved to intercept the fleeing speedster when the wild boy growled, standing in front of the downed Halfling as if to shield him. Kid Flash skidded to a stop and let the girl down before bending over. They were far enough away that Salamander couldn’t hear them, so he tried to tell the wild child that they should go towards them.

_It… didn’t go well._

The leaping wild guy slammed into the ground and backhanded Kid Flash into the rocky wall. Salamander raced forwards, trying to get the wild guy to _stop_. He went after the girl next, not stopping as she fired arrows at him point blank. Salamander felt anger wash over him- _she’s trying to hurt my mate…that-that… Ugly Wench!_

Wait… that name sparked something… a wriggling worm in his mind, trying to make him remember…

A whistling from above was the only warning Salamander had before he lunged to shove his mate out of the way. Instead, they were both caught up in the blast, and Salamander’s world was lit up like a firework before he opened his mouth and began to eat.

=›◊‹=

Kid Flash knew the basic range of his friend’s abilities. Robin was freaking scary because he knew everything Batman knew, Aqualad had Hydrokinesis and bioelectricity, Natsu was an extreme form of Pyrokineses. But, seeing Natsu EAT fire? That was a whole new ballgame.

He sucked the explosion in and crouched low to the ground with a burp. He looked up with a smirk and Wally did a double take because his eyes were red and gold. Natsu had all-gold eyes. but this kid was undoubtedly Natsu…contact lens?! What was going on?!

=›◊‹=

Sprinting down the dunes on all fours towards the tanks that had dared to attack his mate, Salamander sucked in a breath.

**_Golden Flame Dragon’s ROAAAARRR!_ **

A pillar of fire barreled towards the first tank, the men evacuating just before it exploded. The second one swiveled it’s gun to fire at him but his Mate lept and bent the barrel before ripping the lid off. He threw one of the fleeing men away and turned to the final tank, bellowing a challenge. Salamander crouched like a Gargouille on the remains of the tank, arching his back and hissing- **proveyourselftoyourmateyouarestrongfastgoodhunterproveit!** With a huff he lept off the tank, but a steel wire bola flew in out of nowhere and tangled his tail and wings, jolting the pained one and throwing him off-balance. He yelped before crashing to the ground.

Salamander writhed and hissed, dragon and human fighting for dominance as his Mate fought alone, without anyone to watch his back, without _him_ to watch his back. Salamander grit his teeth when the ropes lashed down on his Mate’s arms, holding them out and leaving him vulnerable, and when he fell because of a man in a hood, he saw _red_.

_That’s it._

Salamander shifted, red and black lightning with red flames writhing and hissing over his scales, his scales took on a more jagged appearance at the wings, his tail-spear turned more blade-like and jagged, and his markings gained red and extra black along with the gold. He thrashed in the bola before he broke free and _roared_ , sending some soldiers screaming while others opened fire on the rampaging dragon-boy. Salamander’s tail smashed in the sand, sending shockwaves out and dust clouds flying and the appendage whipping everywhere and knocking men off their feet.

“Take control of it!”

Salamander’s massive head swung towards the man who spoke, but saw the same one with a hood who took down his mate. “The boy is nothing short of a feral beast at this point. There’s not much _to_ control right now.” Salamander growled, fire curling from his jowls before roaring and charging the man.

Psimon smirked before lifting his hand. “Enough. Psimon says… _Sleep._ ”

The rampaging dragon-boy flopped to the ground, digging a trench in the dirt before coming to a complete stop just at Psimon’s feet. “Put him with the other one. His power is… interesting, not to mention he and his mentor have been a thorn in my side for a long time.”

=›◊‹=

Artemis, Robin, Miss Martian, and KF opened their eyes after receiving their memories of the last six months again. “So, Aqualad is still unaccounted for.” Kid Flash said. “The guy has gills, and wandering the desert for over 24 hours… he’ll be in trouble.” “Not to mention Salamander is still with Superboy… he was acting weird when they fought off the tanks- like he couldn’t let Teen-of-Steel out of his sight.” Robin shifted, something Kid Flash caught. “You know something?”

He gave the speedster a look. “You _know_ how he is around this time of year, especially since Superboy came.” The redhead’s eyes widened. “­Ooooh… yeah, those two are as safe as they can be then.” The girls shared a confused look. “what-?”

“For lack of better words… Salamander’s in heat.” Artemis blinked before huffing. “That makes so much sense now...” Robin nodded as he looked at his gauntlet computer. “Aqualad’s close, but stationary. Let’s go.”

Miss Martian hung back in the group, her gaze hidden by her red hair. The realization of what was going on between her two friends dawning in her. Deep in her mind, she felt a twinge of disgust.

Two males?

 _Together_?

It could never work, not to mention she never even _heard_ of something like that happening, not even on Mars. It didn’t seem- no, it _wasn’t_ right! Boys were supposed to be with girls and girls with boys, as it has always been. The martian looked up and frowned at the horizon. She’d have to get to the bottom of this…

Somehow.

=›◊‹=

Salamander hissed and snarled as he strained against the shackles and muzzle keeping him from getting to his mate. Electricity buzzed as the wild teen got zapped again and again, and a spherical ball across from then screeched as it was given the same treatment.

Psimon sniffed in disdain as he stood just outside Salamander’s range. “Really, I thought he would have regained his senses by now… well, I’ve been wrong before… up the dosage on the purified Skink’s Hair. Let’s see how long it takes him to break~.”

The foul mist hissed from the vents in his muzzle and Salamander’s growls turned into whimpers. He reared back, shaking his head as pain coursed through his body. It was like needles working through his bloodstream, like his father dislocating his wings as punishment. Everything hurt, but whatever he felt, the dragon-boy had no doubt that his Mate felt even worse. He didn’t have the sudden strange immunity to electricity and lightning Salamander did. The dragon-boy’s legs failed him and he flopped to his side, reaching out a foreleg feebly towards his screaming partner, shudders wracking his frame as he listened to his pain. Tears filled mismatched eyes at how _weak_ he was, he was a Halfling! Part _dragon!_ He should be stronger!

=›◊‹=

Miss Martian had left her team behind in search for the clone and the Superboy. She could hear them, she was close. _‘Hold on, boys!’_

Finding the tent she saw Salamander’s dragon form lying in a heap near Superboy’s vertical table. The dragon-boy was twitching, drool oozing from the sides of his muzzle as he was forced to inhale his weakness of Skink’s Hair, the substance invading his senses like the poison it was.

Feeling something grab her mental probe, she was ordered to do one thing.

_‘Psimon says… Forget.’_

=›◊‹=

...

He saw something, but at the same time didn’t. He could sense something there with Small-Turned-Large-Black-Warm-One and Himself. He knew the Not-Seen and Small-Turned-Large-Black-Warm-One needed help.

…Breaking free was a given. Suddenly being with Not-Seen and realizing Not-Seen was the Green Female from before confused Him, but not that badly.

She was doing something- pictures with sound and color once again like with Small-Turned-Large-Black-Warm-One, only something _more_.

_Horned creatures- Gen0morphs, His brothers, people trying to help Him, telling Him it was His decision, that He lives._

_Superman ignores him, but no matter- he will ignore him as well, even if it Hurts- itches Bubbles inside- no, that’s Anger. Even if it makes him Angry, that’s alright. He has the team, but it would be nice to be acknowledged._

_His name, His purpose- Superboy, to replace Superman if he ever strayed from the Light… no, His purpose was to help people, alongside His team, alongside… Natsu?_

_Green Female… Megan. She’s nice, if a bit prone to mistakes. She brings a slightly warm feeling too. Maybe-._

_Wait…_

_Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Megan, Natsu. All of them…_

_Superboy remembered._

=›◊‹=

Salamander felt images flooding his mind and strength rapidly rush into his body as the muzzle pumping Skink’s Hair into his body was ripped off of him. The combination of his two elements active in his body burnt through the toxin faster than Wally eating an average non-metahuman lunch at a school cafeteria and his mind cleared, memories restored. Mismatched eyes flew open and he slammed a claw to the ground, sending a small tremor out and distracting Psimon from his mental attack. “Hey, you alright?” Mat- _Superboy’s_ voice pulled the Halfling’s attention and Salamander nodded. _‘Yeah- I’m all fired up. Let’s roast these suckers!’_

Salamander reared back his head and roared, shaking the ground and giving them more of an edge against the soldiers rapidly approaching their location. The dragon-boy lept, keeping n mind his power had to be dialed down a bit because these weren’t normal Metahumans or even aliens- they were human and much more fragile; nothing against the human race whatsoever, though. As fists wreathed in flame and jumps that could crack the earth echoed around the battle field, a sudden wind whipped up, spinning anything with wings or the average human into the air. _‘Superboy, go help Miss M!’_ Salamander shifted back to his normal form, leaping from soldier to soldier and using the current to his advantage to travel, knocking them out as he went.

Superboy vanished into the green twister and Salamander had to duck when the screeching spherical ball that was being experimented on nearly beaned him in the head. along with it several of the soldiers he’d knocked out tried to fly at him. _Think, Natsu! How can you gather them all up?!_ He remembered the lightning netting Abracadabra used to trap his friends and that gave him an idea, making him grin and bear his fangs at the danger and insanity of what he wanted to do- this went way beyond trying to assimilate black lightning into his golden flames, this could probably damage his Etherveins or worse, but he couldn’t see another option. Using his tail, Salamander grabbed onto the sphere and their combined weight gradually brought them back to the ground. The Halfling got onto his hands and feet like his dragon form woul and focused, the familiar pose helping him tap into his more primal side, which in turn focused him even more.

 _I need to cut off myself from fire, use_ only _lightning. Make sure it won’t hurt anyone- no burns, no scratches, not one. Be precise, be fast, and be accurate…_

_Accurate and fast… be just like…_

Salamander narrowed his eyes before he widened them sharply, a red glow emitting from his right eye and slowly began overtaking his gold marks as the secondary element flared within him, shoving his primary down temporarily.

_Yeah… be just like_ ** lightning ** _!_

His right eye pulsed red and he bore his teeth as the secondary element flooded his Etherveins and made his muscles twitch with pain, not used to being denied their normal fire for a more sharp and precise element like lightning.

Salamander’s gold markings suddenly and violently dyed themselves full-on red, a ripple pattern forming in his red eye as a small trail of lightning arched from the ocular orb. He fell forwards on all fours, spines forming in his back and creating a lightning-laced ridge that buzzed, almost like it was collecting the electrons in the air. Steam hissed from his mouth as he snarled at the new volatile power he now had, it’s name ringing in his mind as easily as it did with his first new form.

**_Black Lightningstorm Mode_.**

The air hummed as Salamander tensed, pulling up more power to bring his idea into fruitarian.

**_‘Art of the Black Lightningstorm Dragon- Catching Thunder!’_ **

Branches of electricity in black and red shot from his slightly more jagged wings, claw tips, new spines, and tail, forming a sort of safety net that safely gathered the wildly flailing soldiers several of them had regained consciousness and were shouting in panic when Salamander had rounded them up. The Halfling’s muscles bulged as he fought against the psychic winds, planting his feet, claws, and tail into the earth as he growled and huffed. _‘Don’t worry!’_ He called to the men over him. _‘I got you! I’ll get you out of there!’_

With a massive _heave_ Salamander yanked them down to earth, bringing in the lightning-construct like a fisherman would a fishing net at sea. When the men were only two meters from the ground, the winds instantly cut off and they all toppled to the ground. Salamander panted as if he were an oxygen starved man drowning in the ocean, sweat dripping from his shoulders and chin as he realized what he just pulled off.

 _‘Oh, gods… oh- oh, GODS I DID IT! HAHAHAAAAA~!’_ Salamander screamed and giggled in glee at what he just succeeded in doing- he separated his elements without any side effe-!

_*Buzz*_

The Halfling winced as something in him seemed to burn like a bee sting. That is, of the bee were about the size of a mouse. The pain went away as fast as it came and the Halfling realized he wasn’t alone. He turned to his larger friend (not mate why would he try for that now?! He’d tell him after the mission.) and moved to run over to them, grinning ecstatically. _‘Superboy! You alive in there?’_

The sound of coughing came from the dust cloud and his favorite blue-eyes kryptonian raised a hand, waving at the Halfling and holding Miss Martian up by the arm gently. The clone was wide-eyed as he stared at Salamander and the Halfling fidgeted under the scrutiny. _‘What?’_ “When could you do _that_?” Mismatched eyes blinked before Salamander tilted his head. _‘Do what?’_ “The thing with the lightning…” Miss Martian said, her eyes slightly narrowed. “You could use fire and lightning, but you had yet to use _just_ lightning.” Fangs glinted as the dragon-boy grinned. _‘What can I say? I learn these things on the fly!’_

A squealing sound came from the sphere Salamander and Superboy rescued (or it had rescued them… hard to say) as it rolled up to the three teens and snapped them out of their discussion. Superboy glanced at Miss Martian and Salamander before looking back at the sphere. His eyes looked wide and sparkly and- _ugh bad Salamander, bad_ \- as he asked the fateful question to the two others.

“Can I keep it?”

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Superboy huffed as he watched Natsu fly outside the window doing flips and swoops. It was a wild day, to put it mildly, but what he couldn’t shake was the embarrassment in how he acted when he found Natsu as he was before he got his memory back. Remembering the feel of sharp talons scratching gently at his scalp Superboy blushed and yanked his attention away from the window to look at the dash ahead. Kid Flash and Robin exchanged a look and grinned while Aqualad smiled as he looked out the window at the skydancing dragon beside the Bioship- from how their resident Kryptonian acted when Natsu gave him the report of what happened on their end, he hoped things would go just as well for the pair.

 _You two have quite the season ahead of you, huh, Natsu?_ The Atlantian thought. _Well, whatever happens, know I’ll have your back._


	13. Targets of Belle Reve- Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy starts to realize he's feeling something a little bit stronger for Natsu than friendship, and the Mating Season is hitting with a sledgehammer for our Halfling. as things heat up in Taipei (canonocally it stays the same- couldnt find a way to ease Natsu and Cobra into it without fucking something up), Natsu is watched by some other members of the League who arent as understanding of him as the ones we've seen already, and Batman assigns him a mission to the prison of Belle Reve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Okay so I just wanna say that I’m sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up after taking it down thrice. BUT I HAVE WHAT I WANT THIS TIME AROUND!!!! I’ve taken a bit of the episode_ Target _and decided to scrap my entire former idea for it. Instead, I’m merging it with the episode_ Terrors _to make something entirely new. And it all came to mind when I thought of this small conversation between a young Natsu working with Batman/Bruce:_**
> 
> **_Bruce: “_ You see, Natsu… everything and everyone your fire and light touches will be helped and made better.”**
> 
> **_Natsu:_ {What about that shadowy place? And that weirdo over there?}**
> 
> **_Bruce:_ *Looks over to see Joker waving a crowbar and cackling as he beat some poor henchman of his to a bloody pulp.***
> 
> **_Bruce:_ “...They’re beyond your help, Natsu. Never go near them.”**
> 
> {This is ASL}
> 
> _{This is ASL and telepathy being spoken and signed}_
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

** September 7th, 19:20 at Taipei- Summit Peace Conference **

Roy hid behind a pillar as he watched the crowd for any signs of the enemy. Beside him was a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes. {All clear on the west entrance, Roy.} the teen signed. His concealed wings itched a bit, but he couldn’t pull them out until the mission was over.

“Good job, Natsu.” The red archer whispered. The boy smirked before he stiffened. {I think I have her scent, but I can’t pinpoint it right now- but it smells like she’s in a food stand or something… this is about as far as I can get ya- I have some stuff to do later today.} Red Arrow clicked his tongue in mock irritation. “Oh, sure- leave me out here all alone!” Natsu stuck his tongue out at the elder before turning and walking away, signing over his shoulder with a sharpness that showed salt and sass. {I thought I was part of the team that was ‘beneath you’? can’t have me all to yourself, big bro~!} The archer sighed but waved discreetly with a half smile as the Halfling left, his part in the mission over.

After several minutes of fruitlessly searching the crowd Roy grit his teeth and groaned at the situation, leaning back against a column before taping at his earpiece- _time to swallow my pride_.

_“Aqualad.”_

“It’s Red Arrow. Natsu has decided to return to the Mountain and I need a set of fingers to tap into the Justice League’s files. Tell me the exact height of Cheshire from the League of Shadows.”

Back in the mountain Aqualad chuckled at the news of Natsu suddenly leaving in the middle of a mission and for _school_ of all things, but didn’t comment as he accessed the League’s database. “Checking… got it. Cheshire Cat is exactly 1.2 meters.”

 _“Uhh… that doesn’t tell me-.”_ The Atlantian smiled in amusement. “She’s 5’6, Red Arrow, and _exceptionally_ dangerous.” The vermilion Archer grunted as he surveyed the crowd. _“Thanks for the tip.”_ Aqualad paused before asking. “Do you need assistance?” Roy huffed. _“Nah. I have- well_ had _Natsu with me before he had to leave, saying he had stuff to do later in the day- I’ll handle it on my own from here.”_ Roy hesitated before tacking on. _“He tell the Kryptonian about his Mating Season yet? It’s obvious his dragon side picked the guy- you’d have to be blind not to see it. Also, he’s slipping a bit, the eyes going all glowing gold before fading out.”_

“No, he hasn’t… I’m getting worried, though- the last mission had them both acting a bit… off. Natsu has been adamant in not telling Superboy the full story but I don’t see what the problem is with it- several Atlantians are same-sex couples and even some species of sea slug and Jellyfish are able to change their gender during copulation to produce offspring-.” _“It’s not Atlantis, dude- it’s Land. Humans don’t have the luxury of slight secondary gender like you guys sorta have.”_ Kaldur huffed. “I was just saying that it’s not something to be ashamed of, Red.”

Roy sighed before nodding. “I know, I know… try to keep him out of trouble, alright? He was acting… playful while he wa- Oh, I found a match!” Kaldur chuckled before preparing to cut the call.

_“I’ll take care of him- we all will. Take care of yourself, and good luck… Aqualad out.”_

“Yeah, you too.”

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

** September 7th, Mount Justice, 6:41 EDT **

Superboy worked on his motorcycle in the Hangar while Sphere, the alien orb-thing the Team brought back from their little escapade in Bialya rolling around in the background as he worked. The clone set his wrench down as the nagging thought of his actions in Bialya came back to him.

_Warm… smells like woodsmoke, cinnamon, rosemary, ginger- the spices of warmth and fire. Content-right. Gold and red like precious-._

Superboy went beet-red before sitting straight up scowling. _What’s wrong with me?!_

Ever since that mission, his chest would do funny jumps and his stomach would feel bad but not in a bad way whenever he saw Natsu, and he didn’t know if it was a bad thing or a good thing…

Sphere suddenly paused in its rolling and beeped questioningly as the Zeta tube came to life. _“Recognized: Natsu, D09_.” The sound of wings fluttering pulled Superboy’s attention and the main person on his mind appeared behind him. Gold and red eyes blinked slowly before they glanced at the motorcycle. “Uh… I know you’re not big on vehicles, but I’m just doing some tweaks, in case you want to watch or- well, yeah.” The clone’s stomach was flipping so bad it was like he was falling while spinning head over heels- he had Natsu’s pranks in mid air to thank for that.

 _‘I really dunno why you like this thing when you’ve got_ me… _’_ the Halfling grumped when he sat near the water of the hangar. _‘I can go father that any ol’ motorbike…”_ Superboy chuckled and shook his head before he looked back to his motorbike.

As silence passed in relative comfort Natsu made a noise like a cat- a low _bwurr_ as if he’d yawned and realized something. _‘You start school today, remember? You need a name.’_

Superboy hummed, as he turned a nut on the kick-stand. “I know. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter have ‘John’ as their first names, but it sounds… not me, if that makes sense…” Natsu hummed sleepily.

 _‘I can give you some suggestions if you want.’_ Superboy blinked before pausing and looking over at the dragon-boy in astonishment, the question _why_ on the tip of his tongue. The word froze in his mouth at the sight of the Halfling sprawled like a cat-croissant on his side in a beam of sunlight, tail dipping into the seawater and cooling his spearhead as he swirled it around absently.

The gold marks spiraling across Natsu’s wing-scale-feathers and the scales on his shoulders and taloned feet seemed to sparkle like actual gold and polished obsidian in the sunlight streaming in from the ceiling window of the hanger. The dragon-boy sighed contently at the feeling of the sun on his body and the water on his tail, letting out a small puff of smoke that rolled over his face and turned over a bit to pull his phone out, not realizing his shirt was riding up on his belly and showing the pale cream yellow-colored plates that shielded him there overlapping his abs as he made the movement.

Suddenly, the clone’s mouth went _very_ dry at the sudden image the Halfling portrayed- Natsu looked _really_ pretty ~~he didn’t dare say that out loud or the Halfling would probably kill him~~ and… well let’s just say it was really confusing for the poor clone because _no one_ with muscles like _that_ should be that ~~pretty~~ sleepy and soft-looking; Natsu wasn’t soft and the clone was pretty _damn_ sure he could pin him seven ways to Sunday without using his arms or legs, just his wings and tail alone.

Come to think of it, Natsu didn’t really seem built for strength primarily, but his muscle structure was deceptive- he had more going for him in speed with the flat planes and smooth scales, but a single punch could cave in steel and if he brought his claws into the equation he could rip a person apart… yet, Superboy admired that about him. Natsu’s strength makes him a gentler and kinder person despite the world being out to get him and his fear of hurting others who never deserved it or couldn’t defend themselves.

The scales glinted, a shimmer running down when the Halfling flipped his tail-head up and showered his wings and tail with salt water, and suddenly Superboy wanted to run a hand over the scales on Natsu’s wings to see if they were as smooth as they looked, maybe even get some payback for Bialya and run his fingers through those pink locks-.

 _No, not going to think that of my best friend!_ the clone said frantically, his eyes widening in a mild panic as his light pink dusting turned into a full-blown red wildfire.

Natsu, either unaware of the sudden and very confusing sexuality crisis the clone was having or simply ignoring it but secretly having a field day with it (take your picks, everyone), let a lazy smile crawl over his face as he looked up from his phone screen to gaze at the other’s eyes with half-lidded pools of molten gold and burning ruby. _‘Alright. I’ve got… Free.’_

Superboy blinked before making a face. “No, I don’t think so.”

_‘Justin?’_

“No.”

_‘Laxus?’_

“Ugh, _no_.”

_‘Fine then… Orga?’_

“What kind of name is-?!”

_‘alright, alright. Gods you’re a tough one to please… what about Max?’_

** An Hour Later **

_‘Blake?’_

“No.”

_‘Cardin?’_

“Where are you even getting these?”

Superboy had forgone the motorcycle for simply laying beside Natsu as he lounged at the waterside; twenty minutes in Natsu had absently started running his claws through Superboy’s hair and the clone had just about melted before he flushed and pulled away as fast as he could, leaving Natsu smiling sleepily at him with a playful glint in his eyes before he curled around and into a loaf-shape, kneading at the air with his taloned hands- (was it just a trick of the eye or were they more like… his actual dragon paws?) Superboy just _knew_ the Halfling did that on purpose.

 _‘Oi, you hear me?’_ Superboy blinked and refocused on Natsu, his friend’s face filling his vision- Natsu had moved closer without alerting the clone’s hearing. That was unsettling and… strangely pleasing that his friend could get under his guard like that and not be smashed into a wall, how did he not notice it before and how did he _do_ that? Superboy gulped when he realized Natsu was nestled between his legs and sitting on his haunches in a crouching stance and looking up through his lashes with the most put-out and pouty expression the clone had _ever_ seen.

Natsu smirked internally as he heard the other boy’s heartbeat rise- it was getting kinda fun playing this game, though the Halfling had no idea where the boldness was coming from- he’d promised he wouldn’t make a move on him. Maybe the freaky mind-fuck man in Bialya knocked something into place when he put him under…? Nah- the Season was most likely upping it’s game… who cared, anyways~? So long as Superboy spent time with him, Natsu could care less of what the Season brought.

“No, sorry. Can you say it again?”

Natsu huffed, smoke coming from his mouth and caressing Superboy’s neck teasingly in the close proximity the dragon-boy had. Campsmoke and pine along with natural sandalwood and sky wind swirled around the two. _‘I said, “what about Conner?”. Specifically, Conner Kent?’_

The clone opened his mouth to refute it before actually stopping to think. He let it roll around, mouthed it for a bit, spoke it aloud lowly before he rolled his gaze to the ceiling in thought (and to avoid the Halfling still between his legs). “... Yeah,” he said after a few minutes. “Conner sounds good. Is Kent for your late… uh...”

 _‘Yeah, let’s go with that._ ’ Natsu felt a vindictive glee at messing with Superman through assigning his alter ego’s surname to his technical son.

The rosette nodded before moving back (the clone couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss) and stretching, arching his back and upper body downwards like a lazy cat and curling his tail up while spreading his wings skywards, the sceathers shivering and chiming melodically in the air and sent refracting light reflections all over the place before mismatched eyes looked away from the clone’s sky blue. _‘It suits you.’_ The dragon-boy said contentedly. ‘ _In Irish “Conner” is derived from a phrase that means, in rough terms, “He who Runs with the Hounds”. I thought you looked more of a dog person than a cat person anyway.’_

The newly named Conner was about to retort despite half his brain turned to mush when Kaldur, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Megan came into the hangar, the girl carrying three lunch bags and sporting a bright smile. “you ready for school, Conner? I packed our lunches~!” Conner smiled at his friend and turned to address her, much to the displeasure of Natsu, but he reigned the urge to growl in.

John spoke to Superboy about how the beginning of School was of great importance, and thus had to pick a name. “I’ve already got one picked out… Conner Kent.” Natsu grinned, wagging his tail. _‘I helped him with that one. Oooh, Kaldur what are we going to do today?’_ the Atlantian chuckled before crossing his arms. “We need to work on your combat while in water, Natsu. You…”

John smiled as the two seemingly opposing species/races of fire and water left the hangar shoulder-to-shoulder before looking back at his niece and her team mate. He narrowed his eyes when he felt the vague sense of discomfort arise from out of nowhere, though it took a moment to pinpoint the origin as Conner. The martian raised an eyebrow at the reason- M’gann had placed a hand on Conner’s arm, and though it may be seen as a friendly gesture, the way she was looking at him seemed to be hinting at something more. The clone seemingly sensed this because he was shifting from foot to foot anxiously and looking over to where Natsu and Kaldur had left as if he wanted to go with them.

Feeling pity for the boy, John clapped his hands to get their attention. “you two should go and collect your school things- the Zeta tubes will then take you to the nearest location to Happy Harbor High.”

M’gann nodded excitedly and flew out of the hangar, leaving Conner to let out a small sigh of relief. John came up beside the boy and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Natsu has the same problem when he had an earth girl try and- I believe the term was ‘flirt’- with him when Raven put an illusion spell over him to hide his wings, scales, and dragon claws and feet to go out during the day. It is nothing to be worried about.” Conner gave the martian a side-eye before nodding hesitantly and following after the girl in the direction she took off in.

=›◊‹=

When lunch rolled around, the two disguised superteens had worked up an appetite after being stuck in a chair with nothing but the voice of a drawling teacher to listen to. When the taller boy entered the room, he instantly understood Natsu’s reasoning when he described large crowds of people- Conner wouldn’t have wanted to eat in a stadium with a bunch of people screaming wildly either, and he was _in_ the threshold.

Despite what Megan said to offer platitudes, it was _loud_. There were too many smells and colors and things everywhere that his kryptonian senses couldn’t assimilate properly, and if he saw one more superman symbol on a shirt he was gonna punch someone.

“H-hey, where-?”

“I’m going somewhere else to eat. It’s too noisy.” As an afterthought, he tacked on. “Please don’t follow me.”

He still didn’t know the layout of the school very well, but he just went where his feet decided to go, only pausing to take a bite of his sandwich every once and a while. He was next to the library, the smell of books and ink wafting through the air, when he paused at a window. Looking out on a group of trees, he saw a strange and slight distortion in the air than flitted around before alighting on a branch and _waved_ at him. Conner stared at the Halfling under **_Heat Mirage_** before deciding that eating outside was appealing.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Natsu sighed as he felt the breeze card through his hair as he laid back on the tree branch. The sun overhead felt absolutely divine, and if it wasn’t Conner’s first day of school he would be content to just lay here and nap forever with the other by his side. “What are you doing here? Does Kaldur know you left the Mountain?” A golden eye cracked open and looked down to see Conner looking up with an amused look on his face. The Halfling shifted huffed, knowing the clone could see through the **_Heat Mirage_** as if he didn’t have it activated, before responding. _‘Thought you’d want some company while on your lunch break… Kaldur let me go for a bit on the promise I’m back before two-thirty. I told you it’d be noisy in there.’_ Conner averted his gaze before sitting in the grass at the foot of the tree facing the branch Natsu was on. Pulling out the remains of his sandwich, Conner settled down and leaned his head back as another breeze went through the yard, ruffling his hair gently.

“Can I ask you something?”

Natsu looked at him, before giving a half-shrug as if to say ‘shoot’.

Conner shifted, slightly uncomfortable. “What did Martian Manhunter mean when you didn’t like being… flirted with by girls?” Natsu stiffened before he sighed. _‘It’s complicated… but the best way to say it is that I don’t… like girls.’_ Conner blinked. “But you’re friends with Megan and Artemis?” Natsu huffed wryly before continuing. _‘No, Wolfie, what I mean is I don’t like girls in a ‘kiss-kiss-fall-in-love’_ _sense. I like boys… and that’s not very liked here on Earth. It comes with the works- slurs, derogatory terms. Not many people know I’m gay, and pink is usually a color associated with being homosexual.’_ Conner just sat there and listened before speaking. “It must be hard having to hide even more of yourself.”

Natsu blinked in confusion before cocking his head. “I mean… you have to hide under **_Heat Mirage_** when we fly over cities in the day because of how people react… and that time on the bridge with Superman… it makes me feel… a sort of pain.” The clone tapped over his heart with a puzzled look before glancing at the Dragon-boy over him. “Right here.”

Natsu’s eyes widened before he snickered. _‘Awww~ getting’ worried over lil’ old me? I’m touched, Wolfie, really~!’_

Conner tilted his head at the nickname. “Why’re you calling me that?”

_‘What?’_

“Wolfie- it’s odd.”

Natsu rolled over and fell off the branch before landing on his feet next to the clone with a _thump_. _‘You’re name, Conner, your name~! Hounds aren't just dogs, you know- in some Irish tales and legends, they’re wolves. You’re fierce, strong, loyal, and you protect your pack like a wolf would.’_

Conner blinked before nodding hesitantly. “I… guess I can see that?”

Natsu hesitated. Opening his mouth before closing it and blinking, flitting his eyes away before looking back at the clone. _‘Soo… uh, I have something to tell ya-._ ’

A chime jingled from Natsu’s pocket and the Halfling snarled before he pulled his phone out to answer it. A small hologram popped up with Kaldur standing there with his arms crossed. “Natsu, I’ve got a request to back Red Arrow up in Taipei- you’ll be left at the Mountain alone unless the League can send someone down for a bit.” The Halfling let out a low growl and dropped his **_Heat Mirage_** to sign sharply and angrily at the Atlantian much to the clone’s amusement. “You can tell _him_ that then- right now Red Arrow need help- the archer finally bit the bullet enough to admit it.”

Natsu huffed, smoke curling from his lips in exasperation before he nodded, crossing his arms like a child not getting his way but grudgingly admitting that it was a good thing Roy called for help. Conner chuckled and his friend pouted even more, even puffing out a cheek in indignant incredulity. “Sorry to cut your lunch break short… Conner.” The clone shook his head. “I was done anyways. See you back at the Mountain.” “Of course.”

As Kaldur cut the call Natsu huffed and griped in that garbled tone of his beside Conner. The clone reached out and buried his fingers into salmon tresses, ruffling their spiky strands and instantly stilling and silencing the irritated Halfling.

“Later.” He said as a farewell. Natsu’s cheeks turned a color rivaling his hair and he nodded, a low rumble coming from his chest ~~no, he was NOT purring! He was a fierce dragon-human hybrid, they did _NOT_ purr~~! Pulling away, the dragon-boy spread his wings and flew off in the direction of Mount Justice, waving good bye to his friend. Conner’s own face had a light pink dusting over it as well and his heart was pounding in his chest. He had a mildly puzzled look on his face, confused still towards the feelings he held for the Halfling.

_What did this mean?_

=›◊‹=

 _It’s not fair! Jeez I’m not some little kid that needs to be watched 24/7!_ Natsu griped as he flew in through the doors thoroughly disgruntled at having to be babysat. Hearing voices in the living room the Halfling sighed when he recognized them- Wonder Woman and Green Lantern… _great_. Normally Natsu didn’t have a problem with the Leaguers, not even those who don’t like him for his father, but those two took it to a whole new level. They followed him like they were his shadow, they always looked at him like he was going to tear their throats out with his teeth and once when he sneezed Green Lantern encased him in an enclosed ball construct because fire came out of his nose and he thought Natsu had ‘snapped’.

Yeah, it was good enough to say that Natsu _didn’t like them_ and the feeling was mutual. But the voice of Barry Allen drifted in and Natsu felt a little better. The Halfling hummed as he thought of what he could do for the rest of the day. “Halfling.”

_Never mind- lockdown it is._

Natsu turned to smile at Diana as she marched towards him, her lasso of truth in hand. _‘Hey, Wonder Woman… guess you wanna know where I was?’_ the Amazonian simply held out her hand and made an opening in the lasso for him to slip his hands through. _So we’re doing this, then… aight._ Sliding it onto his wrist the dragon-boy began to recite truthfully where he had been and what he was doing, and he could actually see a flicker of disappointment in Stewart’s and Diana’s eyes when they didn’t find that he did anything wrong or incriminating. Reluctantly untying the rope from the dragon-boy’s wrist the Amazonian turned and walked away to lean on the far side of the room’s wall, leaving Natsu with Stewart and the sudden appearance of Flash next to him.

“Hey, kid! Word on the street’s you’ve picked someone?” Natsu flushed at the scarlet speedster’s bluntness before nodding. _‘Y-yeah… and that info isn't any of your business!’_ Barry grinned before putting a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Hey, I don’t judge~!” the fastest man alive gave the dragon-boy a thumbs up. “He’s a lucky guy, whoever he is!” Natsu’s face went red, fire puffing from his ears and smoke rising from his salmon mop as he made an inarticulate whining sound in the back of his throat. Barry had to hide a smile- it was too much fun when you know what made the kid go red as an apple. _‘Shtaap….’_ Natsu whined.

Despite their dislike for the Halfling, Diana and John couldn’t help but soften at these moments of his typical teenager reactions shining through- even if they didn’t like him, they did remember that he was still a child much like the other members of his team. The computer suddenly beeped and Natsu was never happier for the interruption. “Batman to the Mountain. is Natsu there?” Natsu blinked and tilted his head at Barry before he glanced towards Diana and John. {Yeah Bats, right here. What’s the fire?}

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes before pulling up four mug shots of some very familiar people. “If you remember, on the July 4th all members of the cold family staged simultaneous attacks and were easily apprehended.” Natsu hummed andc nodded. {Yeah, I remember that.}

“Yes, but they were apprehended a little too easily for out tastes. Cold and Frost were instantly sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a facility specifically built to house supercriminals. Mr. Freeze is on a transfer for better security, however since Icicle Jr. was seventeen at the time of his arrest he was sent to Juvenile detention. He turned eighteen as of yesterday-.”

 _{So he’s being transferred… I gotcha.}_ The Halfling nodded before catching onto something and he blinked. _{But what does this have to do with me? I’m not exactly an inconspicuous party… for one, I’m fifteen, for another I can’t go in as a hero-.}_ Then it dawned on the kid and his wings and tail stilled. _{Wait… you want me to- and then-?!}_ “Yes, Natsu. We need you to stage being… someone who has cracked under pressure, so to speak, to be sent to Belle Reve. Your mission is to remain undercover and see what is going on within the walls. When you have sufficient information and should it be worthy enough to raise concern, we will pull you out and handle the situation ourselves.”

Diana stepped forwards, objections on her tongue. “Wait, how do we know he won’t abandon his mission or blow his cover?” Batman narrowed his eyes in a Batglare at the woman. “Natsu had come back from every mission on a team thus far with astounding marks for moral and thinking on his feet. with his reputation to the general public and to most law enforcement, he will have no trouble not blowing his cover.” Barry interjected. “But he can’t go as himself… can he? There has to be a different way for him to-.”

_{I’ll do it.}_

Batman grunted before nodding. “Then meet Hawk Man and Superman in New Orleans within the hour where the Tower of Fate is.” Natsu took a breath and let it out before nodding. With a nod sent back, Batman cut the call.

Flash put a hand on the dragon-boy’s shoulder before pulling him aside. “You sure you wanna do this, kiddo? If I know news anchors well enough- and I should since I’m married to one-, you’re gonna be smeared across the pavement when they’re done. Everything you’ve worked for could go down the drain.”

Natsu smiled and grabbed Barry in a light hug. _‘Dun worry! This is Natsu you’re talking to- nothing’s gonna happen.’_ The Halfling saluted to the speedster when he pulled away and jogged to the Zeta tubes. _‘Tell the others what’s going on for me? Thanks!’_

Now in New Orleans Batman, Superman, and Hawkman were standing in a secluded alleyway before an old telephone booth. There was a flash of light before Natsu’s call sign was announced and the Halfling came stepping out of the enclosure. _‘So how’re we doing this?’_ the Halfling asked as he started to stretch. His sceathers chimed and his tail curled as the muscles worked themselves of kinks with satisfying jingles and pops. Hawkman glanced at Superman before he lashed out and smashed Natsu in the jaw, breaking through the outside of a dumpster and sending him rolling into the streets. Natsu chuckled and grinned, his fangs stained red from the hit where the inside of his cheek cut through on his canine.

 _Fine then~!_ The Halfling thought to himself. He blocked out the screams from the people around him and focused on his task. He’d worry about the people later, help with the rebuilding and anything else they needed done in exchange. Right now, he had an act to sell.

_‘I’m all fired up!’_

=›◊‹=

“Holy shit… Natsu what the hell?!”

Wally West had just gotten home when his mother shouted at him to turn on the TV.

**_BREAKING NEWS! JUSTICE LEAGUE’S SALAMANDER GONE FERAL! SUSPICIONS OF INNER EVIL CONFIRMED?_ **

The TV showed Natsu lunging and snapping like some wild dog while grinning sinisterly at three members of the Justice League as he was collared with a power-dampening choker, a muzzle forced over his mouth that seemed to steam lightly with a familiar bluish0white mist and thrown into the back of a van marked Belle Reve S.W.A.T. Team. Inside a man with a shotgun glared hatefully at Wally’s friend before the doors slammed shut and the van drove away.

=›◊‹=

 _Shitshitshit… why did I agree to this?_ Natsu was on his side with his cheeks bulging outwards under his newly-placed skinks hair-loaded muzzle as his greatest enemy tortured him. Motion Sickness wasn’t fun on the Bioship, and it’s even less tolerable when you’re in a freaking van. To his right was Mr. Freeze, staring at him in the same calm and cool demeanor as always while Icicle Jr. stared at him with wide eyes from the front in a mix of fascination and confusion. it looked like the guy wanted to say something, but he couldn’t really figure out what to say.

On the other hand, Icicle Jr., or as his real name was Cameron Mahkent, actually was in awe and confusion. Here was one of villainy’s most spoken-of scions right in front of him! however, it also made the Thaumaturgist a bit confused- Natsu was with the League up until now, so why did he suddenly snap? The boy’s wings rustled with and the sceathers clinked like chainmail rings against each other, making a calming sound. However, when the wings moved Cameron saw the scarf around Natsu’s neck shift downwards and white scale print revealed a jagged scar that was thick and chorded, jumping with every move of the neck or action the dragon-boy made.

 _What happened to him?_ The Cold Villain wondered.

Natsu saw Cameron looking and swallowed back a glob of vomit. Raising his hands shakily the Halfling signed- since the guards had taken his medallion- {It’s from my old man.}

Well, who knew that Icicle Jr. was fluent in ASL? Good to know.

Ice-blue eyes went wide. “Why’d he do it?”

Natsu’s mismatched eyes turned sad and angry before he looked away- the memories of that day came and red and yelling and anger and sickening fear and pain rose like a wave in his mind. It became too much and Natsu couldn’t hold back anymore. Bending over the dragon-boy heaved and finally puked towards the floor of the moving vehicle. Icicle Jr. and the guard nearest to him let out an exclamation of surprise disgust, but the guard raised the butt of his rifle to ‘punish’ the Halfling. Natsu never knew what hit him and he felt his world explode in pain before it went dark.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

“-ey. Hey wake up! HEY!”

Natsu sprang up and was instantly knocked back by the killer headache beating like a drum in his head. he was on the ground, the cool concrete chilling the scales of his cheek and shoulder before he looked to who was shaking him awake. It was a younger guard than the one who was in the van- he had blonde hair, two tufts that seemed to stick up almost like the ears of a dog or wolf. His eyes held some bit of concern as he checked the rousing Halfling over.

“The Warden is addressing you new comers. Up and at em’.”

Stifling a groan, Natsu forced himself to his feet. the power-canceling collar put a stopper on his magic somehow- and that meant his healing factor as well. Dried blood flaked from his temple as the Halfling turned unfocused eyes to the African American woman on the podium high over their heads. Icicle Jr. cast the Halfling a side-eye before he turned to the warden.

“Oh, Salamander … I was wondering when we’d finally get you here. We’ve had a cell picked out for you and everything for quite a while.” The woman spoke as if something she had been suspicious of was finally being proven right. It hurt that while undercover Natsu was finding out that even the Federal areas of the g0vrenment had little to no faith in him. He grit his teeth behind the muzzle but made no sign he would backtalk or remark.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Amanda Waller. I am the Warden and you are my prisoners. I ain’t your mother, sister, aunt, maid, caretaker, or your friend. the collars you wear while at Belle Reve are designed to cancel out and counteract your specific abilities, Metahuman…” she glanced at Natsu as she said the last part. “Or otherwise. That means no ice, super strength, fire or lightning- though your wings will be usable, Salamander, any higher than fifty feet and you will be brought back to the ground with the altitude sensors delivering a shock that we’ve put into place on your collar. They are also used to discipline any rule breakers. Anyone who _breaks_ the rules gets _one_ warning.” Waller flipped the switch and Natsu was hit with a searing pain in his body. After gaining an immunity to lightning since he had it as a second element, Natsu forgot what it was like to get electrocuted or shocked. This was an unpleasant reminder as he was brought to his knees.

“if order has not been restored with the first shock, a second one will render the offenders and other participants unconscious. At even the _slightest_ hint of trouble, the facility goes into lockdown. These walls are strong enough to hold Superman- we checked.” Natsu had to hold in a scoff as he stood back up. His father- much as he _loathed_ to admit it- had beaten Superman with three **_Chaos Dragon’s Roar_** s when the boy scout fought the monster alone. He may be half human, but the other half was _dragon_.

After the introduction to the Warden Salamander was led behind Icicle Jr. to their shared cell. Being shoved inside, the two glanced at each other before their gazed went to the bunk beds. Jr. knew that Salamander was mute- a scar that bad and thick on the area of the neck your larynx was meant no hope for repair. The elder made the mistake of looking down at the Halfling and came face to face with the biggest, sparkly, most watery mismatched eyes he had ever laid sight upon in his life.

“I-I, uh… I call the…”

_*Sparkle-twinkle*_

“I want t-th-the…”

_*Sta~re… shine*_

“UGH! Fine, you can have the top!”

Natsu let out a gargled yip of joy before vaulting to the top mattress and curling up on his side on the end facing the door of their cell. Soon the sound of soft breathing filled the quieting space and the lights in the prison began shutting off for the night. Cameron huffed as he leaned back, feeling his eyes grow heavy as sleep started to hold him. before he fell asleep he still had a question on his mind- _Why didn’t Salamander turn to villainy? The scar was a clue, but there was a bigger story to that._

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Natsu had changed into the standard prison attire modified for his wings and tail. The golden marks gleamed in the artificial sunlight as he stretched and flapped them a bit to work out the kinks. Icicle Jr. pulled him over to a corner where they could keep an eye on everyone and talk in peace. “Stick with me kid. I’ll show you the ropes.”

Salamander huffed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small notebook and a stick of blunted graphite that the guard from before, Cody Jackal was his name, had been kind enough to give him when they took his old clothing. Even the scarf Raven gave him was confiscated, and Natsu’s neck felt exposed and vulnerable without it.

_“I don’t think you’ve ever been here before… if you show me the ropes I’m more likely to get hung with them.”_

Jr. smirked. “I may not have been here in Belle Reve before, _Salamander,_ but I know of whom I speak. You need to pay homage to the top dog, the alpha, of the prison. Icicle Senior- my dad.” The youngest cold pointed his finger at the man surrounded by some villains Natsu himself recognized- Mammoth and Blockbuster. Salamander went pale when he saw the two powerhouses in the same place as he. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be scared, but that was when he had back-up in the form of his team mates. Here he was on his own, cut off from his powers, and had a muzzle over his face with small chambers of Skink’s Hair in case he pushed through the electric shocks. Jr. must’ve seen him start to shake because he placed a hand on the Halfling’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure they’ll see that you ain’t that bad of a guy.”

Turning to the group where his old man was, Jr. took a breath when he saw his sister on the other side of the glass. “Well here it goes.”

Before he could take even a step towards the table someone straight-up tackled the elder and pinned him to the ground.

“Icicle Jr! I told you what would happen if I found you before me again-!” a tail came swinging out of nowhere and smashed into the guy’s weird helmet, sending him flying across the way a good ten feet. Natsu growled, smoke roiling from his muzzle’s front grate bars that were in place for eating and breathing, as he was crouched over his cellmate’s cool form. His tail snapped back and forth and mismatched eyes glared at the man he’d just knocked away.

Now, Natsu is a great judge of character. His instincts had never led him astray before- no matter who it was he had to protect or fight, the Halfling always knew when the situation was as it was or not. In this situation, since meeting Icicle Jr. in the van, Natsu had the feeling he was struggling with something… maybe he was like Natsu himself, forced into a situation and made to act a certain way- only he didn’t have the ability to say _no_.

Brick looked at the man who was flung at his feet and cracked his knuckles. “I’ve heard of you- you must be the brat the Green Arrow wannabe kept blathering about when he brought me in… whatever, he made you out to be smarter than that… but I guess you’re not.” Natsu hissed, crouched low to the fround and on all fours. He shot Jr. a look that said _Can you get up?_ Nodding the cold teen stood but was instantly grabbed and pulled away by some other inmate. Brick, Blockbuster, Mammoth, and the one who Natsu threw off of his cellmate slowly surrounded the shorter and younger teen.

Brick took a swing and Natsu ducked, spinning on his heel and kicking the huge man away and into the glass wall. Something grabbed his tail and Natsu flicked his wings out, clipping them in the chin and sending him to the ground. When Blockbuster and mammoth came charging in a voice made them freeze.

“Wait- this kid’s got some balls… that’s something a father wants to see in his own son.” Smoke hissed from Natsu’s muzzle as he glowered at the senior Cold. Jr. was let go and he massaged his shoulders and wrists, a wry and empty smirk on his face as he stood next to Natsu.

“Good to see you too, dad.”

“Come over here- Not you, Salamander.” Brick held out an arm and made Natsu stop in his tracks. Shooting the man a glare with mismatched eyes, he turned and made to walk away. As he did he listened in on the Cold Family’s conversation.

“Now that we’re all here, we can start putting out plan into motion- by the end of this week we’ll have every con busted outta Belle Reve.”

Natsu’s eyes went wide before he continued on his ‘way’.

He settled in the far corner and wrapped his tail around his feet as his wings came to shutter him from sight. Reaching for his wrist, the Halfling tapped a line of golden scales there and a watch shimmered into existence. The dragon-boy typed out a message in code, something only Batman and Raven knew how to crack:

_“Of the Seventh sunrise, a plantation shall let it’s withered crops free to bring havoc on the others around it.”_

**‘In seven days, the con-inmates of Belle Reve will break out.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A merging of what I had sort of intended for Targets and the next episode of the series Terrors. with the * in Plantations, I looked up some trivia for the Terror episode and turns out Belle Reve has another reference:
> 
> The original Belle Reve in media was as the name of the fictional Dubois family's plantation in A Streetcar Named Desire. (from Young Justice wiki.)


	14. Extra II- Memes that do the World Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an off day in the Mountain, Robin is poking around Natsu's things for some prank-material when he comes across a strange DVD titled DO NOT LOOK. What does he do?
> 
> Naturally, he takes a look with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Hey, Yall! Just some laughs during these dark times until I can fully get the next chapter up!** _

_ Extra- Memes doing the world Justice  _

Crawling through the air ducts has it’s perks, Robin found out long ago. Spying on his team mates, getting dirt on those who couldn’t hear him or smell him (yeah, lookin’ at you, Conner and Natsu). However, today was a bit of a challenge- he had to sneak into Natsu’s room and steal something completely inconspicuous; the guy’s room was _loaded_ with recording items and instruments, stuff Natsu had asked Bruce or Black Canary to get for him. Martian Manhunter had supplied a special headset that could record the kid’s voice through his mental processes so he had no need to literally voice his music.

Kicking down the grate Robin flipped from the vent and into Natsu’s room, careful to avoid the drum set and not fall into the piano next to it, Robin started to browse. “Now, what shall we steal~?” he mused, going over to the Halfling’s computer. Poking around the Boy Wonder’s masked eyes lit up when he saw an apparently blank DVD labeled **DO NOT LOOK!** In the very big and bold letters. The grin on Robin’s face could have rivaled Cheshire’s mask. Snatching it from the desk, Robin glanced around before racing back to the vent and jumping back inside. He didn’t notice Natsu’s grinning face in the tip-left corner of the room, smiling giddily as his brother made his ‘escape’ and an evil glint in his eye. _‘he fell for the bait!’_ The Halfling thought sinisterly as he released his claw holds and landed lightly on his feet. It took him quite a while to compile all the footage, write the music, and add sound effects where he needed it.

He jumped into the vents after five minutes of waiting and started towards the living room through the tunnels, wanting to see the Team’s reactions as they watched the series of videos he made.

=›◊‹=

“GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS! So I raided Natsu’s room, right-?” Wally’s head jerked up and he threw his energy bar across the room in a panic. “Dude, you WHAT?!” “Relax he isn't even here-.”

“Actually, I saw him come flying in about three minutes ago…” Megan said sheepishly. Robin scoffed. “Oh, come on, I don’t think he’ll mind anyways! He’s so distant lately anyways…” Kaldur stepped into the room from the kitchen, his silver eyes alight with curiosity. “I’ll admit… I am curious as to what’s been holding him away from us for so long… it’s been almost two months since he held a longer conversation that three words…”

Conner was almost pouting in the corner as he watched _No Signal_. “It has been a while…” he muttered. Wolf growled at his feet and the clone scratched behind the huge animal’s ears lightly. “Well now we can see what’s been holding him away for so long and blackmail him with it!” Robin cackled as he pushed the DVD into the movie player and settled back on the couch to watch. Flash and Black Canary entered the room just as the screen went blue as the DVD loaded. “What are you misfits doing now?” the Scarlet Speedster asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his cowl down. “Rob raided Natsu’s studio and found a dist that said clearly not to look. He stole it, we’re watching it to see if it has any blackmail material on it.” Wally said as he zipped into the room with a bowl of popcorn. Barry rolled his eyes but sat down along with Dina just as the screen shows a rather familiar place- the beach of the Mountain.

“Wait, this is when-.”

 _The scene opens to Natsu fiddling with the camera, his face scrunched up with concentration as he made sure it was rolling. Then his voice filled the speakers as he signed._ {So, my name, if you guys decided to just play dumb and forget, is Natsu Dragneel. I’m fifteen, almost sixteen, and I compiled our craziest, most fun, and wackiest moments together.} _the Halfling smiled softly as he looked away and at the crashing waves behind him._ {It feels like yesterday we were all a buncha’ misfits giving our mentors headaches… I was being shuttled form leaguer to leaguer, Kaldur was just getting the lay of the land, Robin was beating up baddies with bats, and Wally and I were racing in sky and land… you guys became my family, along with all the leaguers who stuck by me… and like any family member would do, I made a compilation of memes based on you guys!}

With his patented salute, the index finger and thumb out of the fist while the back of the hand was facing the camera, Natsu winked.

{Enjoy~!}

=›◊‹=

The screen went dark for a moment before the sound of the theme from a popular show called F.R.I.E.N.D.S came blaring through the speakers. Pictures of various Leaguers and the members of the Team came popping up and fading on an image of the Mountain before it went dark again.

 _The screen turned into static before a video of a very put-upon Hawkman came in holding a blue blanket_. ‘Do the thing, man! Ple~ase?’ _Natsu’s voice echoed, showing he was using his medallion to communicate telepathically._

 _Katar Hol sighed ruefully before looking to Dina who nudged him forwards._ “Ugh, only because you used the Gecko-Eyes on me…” _the man cleared his throat before squatting down in the most ridiculous pose for a grown-ass man with wings ever and hid the blanked behind his back. Shayera Hol was trying her damndest not to laugh- she had spent ample time on Earth so she knew the origin and meaning behind the meme._

“Shayera, lemme smash! Please lemme smash!” _Natsu’s hands were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. Katar’s face went red and he closed his eyes, powering through._ “Sorry Katar… your t-tail is too small-!” _Shayera was crying she was trying to hold in her laughter so much._ “But I gotcha’ blue, you like blue.” he _brought out the blanket and made it flutter around as he showed it off extravagantly. Before spinning and shaking his rear end while_ still _squatting_ “Now want some tail? Swiggity-Swooty.” _Natsu, Dina, and Flash, who had just entered the room as well, fell and rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter. The camera in Natsu’s hands ended getting a glimpse of Katar’s beet-red face and ruffled feathers before Shayera placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance._

The Team was howling, Flash in tears as he remembered that day and Dina not too far behind him. “Holy crap I’ve never seen Hawkman stoop that far! I’ll _never_ be able to look him in the eyes ever again without laughing!” Robin shrieked as he rolled around. Megan was so into hysterics that she was floating and Wally was rolling on the floor right alongside Robin.

_Suddenly the screen went to static again and an image of Green Arrow and Black Canary came up, them about to spar. A voice over in Natsu’s voice spoke over the two hero’s words, so it made Black Canary appear as if she were threatening Green Arrow._

“I saw you hanging out with Katelyn yesterday-!” _Oliver had strung his bow and nocked an arrow in perfect time to the veiled ‘threat’ of the ‘irate’ woman._ “R-Rebecca, it’s not what you think-!” _Black Canary had clenched her fists and gotten into a fighter’s stance, removing her choker_. “I WON’T HESITATE, BITCH~!”

At ‘Bitch’ the woman had flung herself at the archer to start their bought, shrieking and sending visible sound waves blasting at his face and the video cut off. Dina had flushed a slight red while Flash and the others laughed. “Oh Neptune, that actually made sense!” Kaldur said, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Shhuhhu! There’s another one!” Wally chortled. _Natsu is seen peeking around the lens with a wide grin on his face. ‘_ I am the Superboy-Guardian, Guardian of the Superboy!’ _Robin suddenly appeared from overhead on his grappling hook into the frame, patting Natsu’s head._ “Superman quivers before him!” _then the video changed to the team getting a briefing with Batman and Superman. The Man of Steel side-eyes the clone with a thinly veiled and unwelcome gleam in his eye before Natsu flies in in his dragon form from above- which begged the question of who was holding the camera- and roared out a mental bellow with his middle claw up in the Kryptonian’s face as he gathered a rather startled and confused Superboy to his scaly chest in an awkward cradle._ ‘FUCK OFF!’ _Kaldur, in the video rubbed his face with his palms as if begging the ocean for patience. While Robin and Wally scrambled to pull Natsu away from the elder alien as he tried to figure out what the heck he was dealing with._

_Batman just looked D.O.N.E with everything._

“Oooh, now I’m remembering these!” Robin said with a grin. “If I’m know them in the right order, the next one should be-.”

_Natsu was hobbling out of the kitchen with the weirdest walk any of them had ever seen, tail crooked one way and wings flailing about every other, then the camera focuses on Kaldur who’s face is the epitome of disappointed dad ™, rubbing his face in the patented way. As it says in the captions._

_‘Enjoying the show, y’all?’_ everyone jumped and spun around to see the very Halfling himself propped against the door frame, chewing on some gum with his arms crossed. “Yeah!” Barry said, holding his own bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“Oh, this next one is reference to your height, right?” Natsu’s chewing froze before he zipped over to the TV.

“GRAB EM’!” 

_The image on the screen changed to Natsu walking with Roy outside the Mountain._ {So how tall are you?} _the Halfling in the video asked._ “Six foot three inches.” _The archer replied without looking down. Kaldur was seen walking with the dragon boy next, asking ‘how tall are you?’_ _Natsu grabbed the Atlantian’s shirt and yanked him downwards with a dark glare and smile jetting from his teeth._ ‘I am five feet, three and a half inches and I can and _will_ destroy you.’

Robin cackled. “He’s always so touchy about his height.”

Natsu growled from under Conner, who was sitting on his back and pinning his wings gently to keep him from pulling the DVD out. _‘Can you blame me? We’re the same age and you’re almost a head taller than me!’_

Suddenly the Mountain sent out an alert and the teens groaned. “A mission _now?_ We were getting to the good ones!” Wally bemoaned as he got up. “Relax kiddo- it’ll be here when you get back.

As they all filed out of the room, they took turns hugging or ruffling the Halfling’s salmon locks. “We love ya, kiddo,” Dina said with a half-smile. “she’s right, Natsu,” Kaldur said, giving the dragon-boy a one-armed hug. “You are the brother we’ve never had, so never change, okay?” the Halfling grinned widely, canines gleaming as he gave a military salute. _‘Aye, sirs! Now let’s go kick some villain ass!’_

Barry and Dinah shared a knowing smile at the small family of teenagers as they raced off to the Zeta Beams where Batman awaited them. Just another day in the Mountain.


	15. Targets of Belle Reve- Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closing of the Belle Reve Mission- IT'S DONE AND I'M NOT ENTIRELY SATISFIED WITH IT BUT OH WELL ONTO THE NEXT ONE HOO-HAAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is ASL}
> 
> _{This is ASL and telepathy being spoken and signed}_
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

** Belle Reve Penitentiary **

Riddler walked through the prison with freshly laundered jumpsuits for the inmates. Natsu looked up from a sketch of a dragon- large, sharply snouted instead of blunted, and webbed wings instead of sceathered like his old man- and jumped down to pick up his clothes. “Hey Salamander, you might wanna put on your new digs _sooner_ rather than later.” Natsu blinked as he looked back and forth from his clothes to the Cold family member before grinning and nodding. As the Halfling changed Cameron caught a glance at his back and shoulders and his eyes widened slightly. It was a crisscross layering of lighter lines that was visible if you looked at it under a light just right- Cameron knew how opaque-like sheens were used to hide things, it came with being a Cold- apparently the old scales had regrown after being shed, but the scars on the skin would never cover them completely, and when the skin hardened and split into their scale-like structure, the scars would never leave. What was on the flesh of Natsu’s neck and the cross on his abdomen told a story with what was on his back. This kid had it tougher than he did.

“Can I ask ya something?” he asked after a moment. The Halfling fluffled his wings, sending them chiming in the cell, before turning and nodding at his cellmate with a curious eyebrow raised. “Not that I care or anything, cuz everyone has their story of why they turned to villainy… but you didn’t. you stuck with the League before now. Why didn’t you go right off the bat? Your old man’s a legend among all the villains of the world, being a giant beam-breathing animal of destruction.”

Cameron leaned back a bit as Salamander’s eyes darkened and his tail flicked at the tip to show his displeasure at being asked. The story he wove was filled with truths and lies for a situation where he was asked this.

 _“The scars weren’t from being with the League, if that’s what you’re wondering…”_ the Halfling began, scratching out his tale on the notepad. He ripped out the page and handed it to Cameron before beginning again. _“Well, that’s not completely accurate- the ones on my shoulder and bicep were from missions gone wrong with my old team. They did something dumb, I voluntarily acted as a meat shield to keep them safe. The scar on my neck, the faded ones on the scales of my back? Those were from Acnologia because before now, I_ wouldn’t _become a bad guy. On my last team mission though, Superman accompanied us and it went all wrong. The Blue Boy Scout had never seen me as a person, just an_ animal _to be scolded and put down if things got too hard to deal with with me. Before I was sent here, I snapped when he called me a beat on the leash, the next Doomsday. It’s one thing if the bad guys call me that, but the ones on my side who were supposed to help me and protect me? It crossed the fucking line. So I blasted him through the roof with a **Black Lightning Flame Dragon’s Roar** , he called in Bats and Hawk Man, bada-bing, bada-boom and here we are.”_

“Dang… you have it worse than me…” Cameron chewed his lip for a moment before leaning back, his gaze conflicted. _“Look, if there’s one thing I took from the League, it’s that they didn’t have to take me in- at first they coulda’ shipped me off somewhere else to be treated even worse. Blood is thicker than water when you spill it with your comrades on the battlefield. They did that much for me, at least, so honestly, I can’t fault them very much_.” Cameron’s gaze turned thoughtful. “Huh… even as a psycho I can see where you’re coming from… makes me wish I had the chances you did.”

Natsu’s eyes widened slightly. _So I was right this whole time? This guy might want to change…_ The Halfling tapped his graphite stick on the notepad thoughtfully before writing down _“If you could do it over, take a different route from the one you took that day that started the life you have… would you?”_ and Icicle Jr. hesitated, really seeming to think about it before he replied with a resigned sigh. “…you know what, kid? I would.”

_“…I see.”_

Natsu bit his lip, his tail flicking around thoughtfully.

** =›◊‹= **

Lunch was an interesting affair. As Natsu ate gruel-a-la-mode with his (friend? acquaintance?) cellmate he got a better look around the area at the inmates. He saw Riddler go over to the Colds once again and Natsu felt a small rise of both admiration and alarm at how persistent the man was. Sure he was a villain, but he was still a person- if there was one thing Natsu hates, it’s bullies. He eyes Riddler for a moment, and against what his inner Raven-Batman says, gets up and approaches the man. He tapped him on the shoulder and held up a finger, scribbling down what he’d wanted to say on his notepad under the curious and judgmental looks of those around him before ripping it out and handing it to the con-man.

_“I speak without a mouth, hear without ears. Though I have no body I will live for thousands of years. What am I?”_

Riddler blinked at the note incredulously before he shot the youngest inmate of Belle Reve a wide grin. “I like your style, kid. The answer’s An Echo.” Natsu closed his eyes in a manner that would show he was smiling- it wasn’t visible since he still wore a muzzle. “Kid, when I bust outta here I hope we can still meet for a little exchange. _This on this, That on that- growing tall, but never fat.”_

Natsu nodded before scribbling down his answer and handing it to the criminal. _“You’re stacking something. Be careful what you wish for, Riddler- Dragons are to be the creators of riddles in the first place!”_ the man laughed before turning and walking away, a bit more spring in his step than before and visibly happier.

Then he realized what he just did. _Shit… did I just befriend another criminal…?_

Suddenly the doors to the mess hall opened and two new apparent inmates entered. Natsu tilted his head, narrowing mismatched eyes at the newcomers. Something about them was familiar, but he couldn’t place-.

_“Who’re they?”_

Icicle Jr. raised an eyebrow at the Halfling. “What, you didn’t know? They’re the Terror Twins- I heard they were causing a ruckus in the southern states, but I didn’t think they’d be caught so soon…”

 _‘Natsu, don’t give any signs that you can hear us. It’s M’gann and Conner- Batman sent us in as backup when he got your message; we’re disguised as Tommy and Tuppence Terror.’_ The Halfling sent a tendril of relief flow from him to his two team mates along with playful jabbing. _‘What, Bats decided I couldn’t do it on my own after all?’_

Across the room Superboy, disguised as Tommy, had to purse his lips to avoid smiling- watching the news the boy was concerned for his friend at first, but learning from Batman and The Flash that it was set up made it much easier to bear. _‘No, you need a more effective way of communicating with the outside- also Superman insisted we come in case you slipped up. Aqualad is in the Bioship now waiting for the signal.’_ Natsu send a tendril of understanding and an underlying feeling of hurt directed at Superman before turning back to the gruel on his table. He smelled his two team mates coming closer and he pretended to pause before looking up at them. Icicle Jr. looked wide-eyes at the exchange.

“Hey, I know you,” Natsu almost choked at Superboy’s newly acquired accent. _If that wasn’t an intense jolt to the tail he didn’t know what was, holy shit-_. “You’re the Big Lizard’s boy, aint’cha? Salamander, right?” Natsu played along with his ‘snapped’ persona, letting his gaze grow dark.

Superboy’s eyes widened at the dark look in Natsu’s mismatched eyes, like the Halfling was the hunter and Superboy had messed up and become the hunted. Natsu growled before letting his tail whip out and trip the disguised teen. Scribbling down a message, the Halfling flung it at the ‘terror’ before climbing off and grabbing his tray. He threw the rest of the food away before marching over to the guards and looking up at them, indicating he was ready to go back to his shared cell.

_“Don’t speak of my old man like he and I are on good terms- he and I are nothing close to that.”_

_‘Sorry, man- gotta keep in character.’_ Superboy felt the apology in Natsu’s telepathic voice and he sent the feeling of reassurance across the bond. _‘No, I got it. Just keep us posted, yeah?’_ _‘Aye, sir~!’_

The Halfling vanished past the doors, and not long after another fight broke out, this time between the senior Cold members.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

After Superboy set up a ‘telepathic twin-tweak’ story for the Cold fam he let Salamander and Miss Martian in on it. _‘They’re breaking out soon, when, I don’t really know for certain.’_ Salamander said to his two team mates. _‘Hey, Icicle Jr.… he’s not a bad guy. Just caught up in circumstances he didn’t have a way out of.’_ Miss Martian hid a surprised expression from her roommate Killer Frost as she heard the Halfling’s tentative venture. _‘what makes you say that?’_ Natsu huffed, letting smoke plume from his muzzle as he bounced a rubber ball his rapidly-becoming-his-favorite-guard guard Jackal supplied him. _‘It’s just a feeling… he feels a bit like… like Roy. He can do great things if he was given a chance to do so. I think when this whole thing blows in, we should take him back with us.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘What?!’_

Superboy sounded a tad bit incredulous and- dare Salamander say it- defensively hostile, like he heard something he wasn’t sure he liked to hear. _‘I mean, he’s a nice guy! He did help me around the place, kept me out of trouble… he’s also my polar opposite, the Ice to my Fire, and he’s acted like a big brother… I don’t know, I just think we should give him a chance…’_ the lines were silent before Miss Martian sighed. _‘I can sense your sincerity… I suppose we could put in a word for Batman once the mission is over.’_

The prison lights were suddenly awash with red blaring sirens. Cameron’s eyes went wide when he realized what was going on. “The hell, they’re doing it _now?!_ ” thundering footsteps stormed across the walkways before Blockbuster… well, busted through the cell block. _Come on, Ice Junior, your daddy’s awaiting.”_ Natsu and Cameron exchanged a look before they both jumped up. “Come on- we gotta get to my old man now!” As the two raced down the halls towards the supply room the Halfling thought on what he wanted to tell the Cold member. Looking side-eyes at him, Natsu saw that his gaze was one of resignation, not jubilation.

_‘Hey, wait.’_

Cameron skidded to a stop and held his head, looking around wildly. “What the hell- who’s there?!” _‘It’s me, Salamander.’_ Icy blue eyes focused on mismatched gold and ruby. _‘Look, there isn't much time, but remember when you said you’d do it all over if you had the chance? I can give you that chance- just trust me.’_

Cameron blinked before his eyes widened and he smacked his face with his palm. _So the Justice League was onto us this whole time…?_ “What? Gonna lord it over Batman and us that you stopped a jailbreak?” the thaumaturgist asked bitterly before ducking behind a corner as the guards raced by.

 _‘No, you want a second chance- and I know when those are due. You protected me here, showed me the ropes, and were kinda like an older brother to me the whole two days we were here. Not to mention we have similar pasts with our old farts, yeah?’_ Natsu reached out and tapped Cameron’s chest, just over his heart, with a claw. _‘You can do great things,_ good _things, if you gave yourself the chance to. I have some other friends here… if you meant what you said about doing over, make the right choice.’_

A laundry basket at the end of the hallway exploded, sending clothing everywhere, and a flash of saffron gold and black caught Natsu’s eye before his old uniform landed on his head. pulling it off and shooting Cameron a reassuring look, he raced off to change. _‘I believe in you, man!’_

**_Play_ Salamander Theme _by_ Fairy Tail OST**

Quickly changing while flying down the hallways as fast as he could without triggering his still-active collar, Salamander flew through the prison looking for his comrades, his medallion gleaming in the prison light- it was a few more turns to the foyer before everything began to go on lockdown. _‘Guys, send me your location! I’m changed, ready, and raring to go, but Superboy’s gotta snap the collar off of me! The muzzle too.’_

Miss Martian was the first to answer. _‘Glad to have you back, Salamander. Conner and I are at the west wing’s entrance! The Colds are giving us a bit of a runaround, so we could use your fire.’_ Natsu grinned behind the muzzle as he blasted through the air close to the ground. Every turn had his wings brushing the walls of the hall, knocking over any and all convicts trying to escape.

 _‘Roger that, Miss M~!’_ Gold and red eyes flashed eagerly as the Halfling took a left turn, heading down the westernmost hall towards the sounds of conflict at its loudest.

_‘I’M ALL FIRED UP!!!’_

Coming across a dead end, Salamander could hear the fighting going on past the wall- they were on the other side. Turning and flying back a few hundred meters, the Halfling pivoted and dug his clawed feet into the tile before bracing himself to rocket forwards. a chilly hand clamped onto his arm. “Wait. Lemme get that offa ya’.” Cameron had caught up with his old cellmatehanged his hand into an icy wrench-thing, and with a good-placed freeze and blow, the collar shattered off along with the muzzle. The familiar feeling of fire raced through Salamander’s veins and the Halfling had to swallow down a roar of jubilation.

_‘Never mind, Conner… I got a friend helpin’ me out.’_

Jumping into the air, Salamander shifted and let his flames encase him like a cocoon. He flew full-tilt towards the wall and let out a bellowing roar. **_‘Golden Flame Dragon’s Iron Fist!’_** with a blast of fire encasing his taloned paw, Salamander slammed his limb through the wall, making it crumble with an thundering crash. Salamander’s gold markings flashed dangerously through the dust and smoke as a low rumble echoed from his chest.

_‘I’m ba~ack!’_

Superboy had just thrown Killer Frost to the side when Natsu’s bulk broke the wall down. Marks blazing, eyes aglow and tail’s spearhead whipping about behind the large dragon, Superboy felt at ease- he could admit when he was having trouble, but whenever Natsu came, the younger teen had an air about him that made it seem like they could win.

“Kid, what are you doing with him?! Get over here!”

Cameron came out from behind Salamander’s bulk and Superboy and Miss Martian got into defensive positions. The Cold kid took three steps towards his family before he sent a wave of ice to trap them.

“Nah. See, Salamander and I have a deal- I want to decide what to do with myself for once. I may be a psycho, but I don’t _have_ to be one.” Salamander purred as Superboy and Miss Martian blinked in confusion. “Wait, _this_ is the friend you were telling us about?” Miss Martian asked, eyeing the thaumaturgist with a skeptical but kind eye. _‘Yeah! He protected me while we were room mates.’_ The dragon-boy used his tail to nudge the Cold teen forwards, earning a sourpuss glare that Natsu saw right through.

“Hi. Names Icicle Jr., but my real name’s Cameron Mahkent… Salamander here promised me a way to set my slate clean and straight again… I wanna take that.” Killer Frost hissed like a winter wind in her dawning anger. “Wait… you _betrayed_ us for these guys?” the boy didn’t look at her. “Yeah. I didn’t get a choice you Frigid Bitch- you did, but not me.” Ice blue eyes were turned on the girl and she actually flinched back- her younger brother never looked so angry at their family before. Cameron let out a breath and shook his head as Miss Martian spoke to their apparent ride outside the prison- mission accomplished.

 _“And I didn’t want_ this _.”_

=›◊‹=

The Leaguers rounded up all the prisoners, though some (coughRiddlercough) escaped the mission was a minor success. Natsu watched standing beside Superboy as the Cold Family was loaded up into a transport truck, minus Cameron. Icicle Sr. glared at the Halfling with so much frigid hate that if looks could kill, no amount of fire would have saved the dragon-boy. “You turned my blood against me, you worthless lizard…” the man growled. It was low enough that no one but Natsu (and Superboy) could hear.

_“Next time I see you, I’ll have an ice blade with your name on it ready to skin you alive. Katelyn always wanted a lizard-skin purse.”_

Batman came up to the Halfling with a BatGlare. “You went against your mission at the end,” he growled. Mismatched eyes slid to the separated Cameron, worry in his eyes when he saw another choker being slapped onto him. _‘what’s gonna happen to him? he wants to change- he helped us capture the instigators who were getting the others out of there.’_ Batman sighed. “We’ll first need all the information he has on his family’s workings, then. If checked out to be true, he’ll be put on a probationary period in the Mountain with the Team. His ability to mold ice to almost any shape is astounding- it can prove useful when your fire isn't enough for the job.”

Natsu crossed his arms and leaned back on his tail. _‘Just give him a chance like you did me. That’s all I ask, Bats. Aside from musical instruments, I’ve never asked for much of anything, right?’_ Batman looked away as Green Arrow escorted Icicle Jr. away.

 _True. You’ve never asked for anything unless it was for a good reason._ The Dark Knight thought, a pulse of pride for the young Halfling beating through him. _everything you do, you fan a fire in others to do better._

Looking back he saw Superboy and Natsu sitting on the curb back-to-back, chatting about something or other while Miss Martian hovered beside them.

And unseed by anyone else, Batman smiled before turning away to go back to the Batplane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... *SIGH* I'm.... not happy with this chapter. I got what I wanted, and I'll go into detail with Cameron's backstory in a later chapter, but I feel like I rushed this chapter too much. I had a plan, but halfway through I didn't like it and by then i'd spent too much time trying to get this out so I'm just throwing it out there... no big romantic revelation this chapter, mah dudes, but it's coming worry not!
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be better!
> 
> Here's a hint on it: Natsu's and Conners long-overdue training session


	16. Let Loose before the Attack-AKA, The Chapter to make up for the last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You told me that your training regime included dance,” Conner said from his spot leaning against the large retractable mirrors lining the walls. Natsu looked over his shoulder, brushing his bangs from his eyes with a curious look on his face before sitting on a nearby stool and rummaging through his bag of CDs. _‘Yeah, so?’_ Conner shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t think you _actually_ danced- the time at your mother’s grave I don’t think really counts…” mismatched eyes blinked before a smirk crawled over his lips. _‘You scared?’_ the clone’s face went pink as he snapped his sky-blue gaze onto red and gold. “No! I’ve just never danced- I lived the first sixteen weeks of my life in a pod as a mind-slave before I met you all and since then it’s either missions, school, or just doing… nothing, really.”
> 
> Hope you like Kenny Loggins, Cuz we gotta cut loose! The Long-Awaited Training session with Conner and Natsu is here, helping us slide back into the groove of the story AND of great 80's music~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _{This is ASL}_
> 
> _“Normal Talking”_
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s or other Earthlander’s magical moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis**
> 
> **_“Shifted Halfling speaking”_ **
> 
> I took some moves from the Line Dancing Footloose Choreography, the original 1980's version, and possibly some of the 2011 version (1980s is hella better IMO.) LINK FOR BOTH MOVIES IS IN THE TITLE OF THE SONG!

Natsu hummed as he began adjusting some speaker settings on the training floor- modified for any who wanted an extra zing for agility and hand-eye coordination training. His hands turned the hologram knobs for Bass, Treble, and Balance before he stood and let out a breath. “You told me that your training regime included dance,” Conner said from his spot leaning against the large retractable mirrors lining the walls. Natsu looked over his shoulder, brushing his bangs from his eyes with a curious look on his face before sitting on a nearby stool and rummaging through his bag of CDs. _‘Yeah, so?’_ Conner shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t think you _actually_ danced- the time at your mother’s grave I don’t think really counts…” mismatched eyes blinked before a smirk crawled over his lips. _‘You scared?’_ the clone’s face went pink as he snapped his sky-blue gaze onto red and gold. “No! I’ve just never danced- I lived the first sixteen weeks of my life in a pod as a mind-slave before I met you all and since then it’s either missions, school, or just doing… nothing, really.”

Natsu huffed in amusement before he pulled out one of his favorite disks- _Great Favorites-Enraged 2k18’s Volume 7_. He spun it on his claw tip by the reinforced edge before slipping it into the stereo. _‘Well the best way to start is to just do what you feel comfortable with, Wolfie. And that brings us to our first lesson- Just MOVE~!’_

The boy’s claws began clicking on the stone floor as he put the case on the ping-pong table pushed against the far wall. Using his tail the Halfling pressed _play_ on the stereo and the room was awash with the sound of… _Ed Sheeran?_

**_Boy you know I want your love,_ **

**_Your love was handmade for somebody like me~!_ **

**_Come o-!_ **

_*click*_

Natsu was flushed a bright red with embarrassment as his tail smacked the _Stop_ button. _‘Eh.. hehe… wrong one~!’_ Natsu rummaged through his case of disks before bringing out the one he intended to put in- _Great Favorites: Rockin’ 80’s and Nailed-It 90’s Volume 1._ Conner snorted as the Halfling fumbled with the disk before sliding it into the stereo while shoving the previous one back inside his case.

Hiding behind his hands Natsu whined. _‘Oh, holy leaping fireflies Batman, that was embarrassing… sorry about that.’_ Conner chuckled at the Halfling’s reaction. “It’s cool.”

With a breath. Natsu looked up and smacked his cheeks to get the blush to leave his face faster, then he noticed that Conner was tense- _still nervous, huh?_

The music started once more, thankfully the _right_ track, and Natsu nudged the kryptonian to start on his own for the first verse.

Natsu grinned as he watched Conner stumble and clunk around for the first half of the song, looking for all the world like a newborn deer with how unsteady and clunky he was. taking pity on the clone Natsu paused the music. _‘no, no no. you’re forcing yourself… you’re bigger than me, heavier-footed- you’re more of a… more of the bullfrog on dry land, not in the water as opposed to a sure-footed Salamander swimming around. Move in a way that’s_ natural _to you.’_ Conner frowned and Natsu hummed and tried explain it better. _‘Okay, hang on... follow my lead.’_

**_Play_ Footloose _by_ Kenny Loggins**

As the drums began to beat, Natsu flashed Conner a fanged grin, tapping his clawed toes against the stone ground to the beat as he started moving his hips from left to right. “What are you doing?” Conner asked, raising an eyebrow at the dragon-boy. Natsu tilted his head to the right, not breaking eye-contact before sliding in closer, his wings flaring slightly before he ducked away and started dancing beside the clone.

_‘…Loosen up.’_

Using his tail, Natsu adjusted Conner’s stance at the legs while using his wings to position his arms. His hands went to the boy’s shoulders before he stepped back to look at his handiwork. _‘good. Now just… move! This isn't just a training session anymore; the first rule of hero-ing in my book is to have some time to smile and laugh every now and then! Let loose and have some fun before the next mission- let your_ feet _loose!’_

**_Been working so hard,_ **

**_I'm punching my card._ **

**_Eight hours, for what?_ **

**_Oh, tell me what I got~!_ **

Natsu planted his right hand on his hip before he turned in a circle, rotating his left hand like he was washing a window with a rag in a circular motion as he went, tail going through the motion as well. Conner, watching closely and his cheeks flushed with some embarrassment at how utterly ridiculous this exercise was, followed suit after a moment while keeping a half-eye on the Halfling and his movements.

**_I've got this feeling,_ **

**_That time's just holding me down~!_ **

_‘That’s it! Good job!’_ Natsu praised Conner when the clone started falling into the groove. Sharing a grin with the other male as he mirrored his moves, though they were a bit more stiff. Conner let a small huff of laughter escape his lips as he crossed his legs just as Natsu did to step to the right. Holding onto his belt straps like the Halfling did, they started stepping from side to side.

**_I'll hit the ceiling,_ **

**_Or else I'll tear up this town!_ **

Natsu laughed, the sound ringing in Conner’s mind as the boy’s scales flashed along with the beat before he suddenly turned and went back-to-back with the other male. Conner almost froze up before Natsu’s telepathic touch sent a jolt of giddiness across their link. _Keep going, follow my lead_ it felt. And so he did.

**_So now I gotta cut loose,_ **

**_Footloose,_ **

**_Kick off the Sunday shoes!_ **

The two spun in a circle, smooth scales and chiming sceathers against cloth and skin, the two let go with the chorus.

**_Please, Louise,_ **

**_Pull me off of my knees!_ **

Conner turned and gripped Natsu’s waist, tossing him up while being mindful of his strength lest he send the Halfling through the roof (literally) and Natsu twirled fast and precisely before his wings flared out and abruptly halted his rotation, letting him float down.

**_Jack, get back,_ **

**_Come on before we crack!_ **

**_Lose your blues,_ **

**_Everybody cut footloose!_ **

Drifting back to the ground while moving as if he were still dancing on the ground, Natsu grinned wildly at the other male as he landed and stomped the ground, creating a resonating _thump_ before the next verse came. _‘This one’s my favorite verse, Wolfie! Get ready!’_

**=›◊‹=**

Kaldur arrived back at the mountain through the waterway in the hangar with Megan. “uncle J’onn was teaching me how to-.” The girl paused in telling her friend how her personal training was progressing when she heard the music thrumming through the Mountain. “What in the Martian Priests-?” Kaldur smiled a knowing smile as he waved for the girl to keep quiet and follow him. _‘What’s going on?’_ she asked telepathically as she followed the Atlantian to the training room. _‘Something that hasn’t happened nearly as much as it should.’_ The elder said.

**_You're playing so cool,_ **

**_Obeying every rule~!_ **

He held out a webbed hand to tell her to stop and then gestured for her to peek carefully around the corner that led into the sparring room. The Martian Girl’s copper eyes widened when she saw Conner dancing- something she was positive he wouldn’t be caught doing on pain of _torture_.

Not only that, but he was laughing and _grinning_ at the one he was dancing with.

_Natsu Dragneel._

The two boys in the room slid to the right two times before sliding to the left and doing the Window-Wiper turn again, completely oblivious to their two guests they were having so much fun.

**_Dig way down into your heart,_ **

**_You're burning, yearning for some-!_ **

**_Somebody to tell you,_ **

Natsu and Conner were laughing, though the clone was panting slightly and sweaty- this workout wasn’t something he never thought he’d be doing, but it was… _fun_. The clone felt lighter with every step he took, and every time Natsu’s hands or wings brushed against him, or he did that move where they were back to back and moving as if they were one entity he felt like he was shot full of energy. _‘See what I mean? Training_ **and** _fun!’_

Natsu laughed as he pressed his back against Conner’s once more, wings twitching and fluttering to keep the boy balanced in the position. _‘ **That life ain't passing you by-y-y-y~!’**_ the Halfling sang along with the music and flipped over Conner’s back fluidly before turning to face him and mirroring his movements.

**_I'm trying to tell you,_ **

**_It will if you don't even try-y~!_ **

**_You'll get by if you'd only,_ **

**_Cut loose!_ **

Natsu stepped closer, making Conner step back with a cocked eyebrow. _What is he planning?_

**_Footloose,_ **

**_Kick off the Sunday shoes~!_ **

Natsu took another step forwards before turning and sliding his tail over to lightly brush against Conner’s chin. The strange spearhead tip’s edges gleamed in the lighting as it pulled away and Natsu gave a small shake of his hips as he turned while stepping out and turning while flaring his wings and making his sceathers chime. Kaldur's face felt a tad bit warm at the boldness of Natsu’s actions. _Natsu isn’t going to be subtle about his underlying feelings, is he?_

**_Ooh-wee, Marie,_ **

**_Shake it, shake it for me~!_ **

**_Woah, Milo,_ **

**_Come on, come on let's go!_ **

**_Lose your blues,_ **

**_Everybody cut footloose!_ **

_Oh… that’s what_. Conner blushed as Natsu kicked out lightly and did the Window-Wiper once more, a strange glint in his mismatched eyes. Conner took that as a challenge for some reason and wasn’t about to be outdone.

**_Yeah, ooh-oh-oh!_ **

**_(Cut footloose)_ **

With a smirk playing across his lips Conner reached out as Natsu turned once more and snatched his hand in mid-wipe. The heterochromatic dragon-boy had just enough time to blink once before Conner spun him out before bringing him back in.

**_Yeah, ooh-oh-oh!_ **

**_(Cut footloose)_ **

_‘Wo-ho-hoa~ getting a bit bold there, huh, Wolfie?’_ Natsu teased, his eyes almost glowing with an inner fire. Conner shrugged, merely smirking and twirling the smaller boy before doing it again.

**_Yeah, ooh-oh-oh!_ **

**_(Cut footloose)_ **

Conner lifted Natsu by the waist once more, this time keeping a grip on one of his scaly hands and dancing him around the floor from the ground.

**_(First!)_ **

**_You've got to turn me around!_ **

Snapping his attention to Conner, the Halfling finger-guns him and the clone shrugged before making some wild movements that weren’t nearly as refined as Natsu’s.

**_(Second!)_ **

**_And put your feet on the ground!_ **

Yet the Halfling didn’t laugh maliciously at him, but laughed for fun and encouragement with him.

**_(Third!)_ **

**_Now take a hold of your goal!_ **

Kaldur was thrilled that Natsu managed to get Conner out of his shell a bit more as well as the Halfling taking this opportunity to make the first move, however bold or subtle it was- it made him a bit guilty at keeping the vital information from them both, especially when they both looked so carefree. However the Atlantian knew that he was going the safest route- even if either way there would be some distrust from all sides towards everyone.

**_I'm turning it loose!_ **

_‘This is it, this is it! Last stretch Wolfie, c’mon we got this!’_ Natsu encouraged his dance partner enthusiastically as he alighted back on the ground. With a clap mirrored by the clone, the two kick-turned about and step-slid from left to right. Conner was tiring but he was determined to make it to the very end. Sharing a glance with the dragon-boy beside him, Conner grinned once more and followed his movements. They were to the point where he seemed to know what Natsu wanted to do next or where he went, and because of that Conner would almost seamlessly follow and be where he needed to be.

**_Footloose,_ **

**_Kick off the Sunday shoes!_ **

**_Please, Louise,_ **

**_Pull me off of my knees!_ **

Natsu lowered himself to his knees before Conner picked him back up and spun him out, mindful of the wings. Natsu’s markings flashed brighter, small wisps of fire starting to trail from them as he neared the end of the song.

**_Jack, get back,_ **

**_Come on before we crack!_ **

Megan felt a familiar yet slightly unknown feeling once more begin to bubble in her chest as she continued to watch the two boys. It was like a heavy burning in her upper ribs- it made her feel something she never thought she would feel, and she finally had a name to the emotion- jealousy. She was jealous that she wasn’t helping Superboy smile like that and that she wasn’t the one getting the smile thrown at her. Not only that but… the way Conner and Salamander looked at each other seemed to be turning into something much more than friendship or camaraderie. _Two boys? No. it’d never happen- they can’t feel that way with each other, they’re both **boys!**_ She thought vehemently. But when she looked back at the two she felt a small wriggling worm of doubt.

**_Lose your blues,_ **

**_Everybody cut footloose!_ **

**_(Footloose)_ **

**_Footloose!_ **

**_(Footloose)_ **

**_Kick off the Sunday shoes (C'mon girl)!_ **

Natsu and Conner did the Window Wiper again before facing the Zeta Tubes and sliding from right to left. Rotating again, they faced the right wall and repeated.

**_Please, Louise,_ **

**_Pull me off of my knees!_ **

_‘Almost there, Wolfie, almost there!’_ Natsu laughed, using his tail to support Conner’s staggering frame as he misstepped. Their feet stomped the ground as they made their last turns before facing the front again.

**_Jack, get back,_ **

**_Come on before we crack!_ **

**_Lose your blues-!_ **

Natsu and Conner then made their way forwards * **Like in the movie Footloose (1984) towards the end of the Dance scene*** this time Conner not missing a beat, determined to go out without any error.

**_Everybody cut, everybody cut,_ **

**_Everybody cut, everybody cut,_ **

**_Everybody cut, everybody cut,_ **

**_(Everybody)_ **

**_Everybody cut footloose!_ **

Conner and Natsu froze as the track ended, one breathing heavily while the other hadn’t even broken a sweat. Conner fell forwards with his hands on his knees, breathing evening out before he and Natsu shared a look.

Seconds later, they both exploded into laughter. _‘you were **amazing!** You sure you’ve never danced before? Aside from stamina and flexibility you coulda’ fooled me!’_ Conner looked away as he wiped the sweat from his face. “Me? You were something else. What you pulled off was more than amazing, it was- I was- I was feeling the Aster!” Natsu groaned before he tackled the clone, sending the two rolling around as they playfully wrestled. _‘Imma kill the harpy! Jeez, teaching you bad words!’_ Conner laughed as they came to a stop, Natsu laying on top of him and wings splayed out with the most cutest and adorable pout on his face.

That made the clone pause.

 _Did he really think Natsu was cute?_ With wide eyes he slowly lifted his head to look at the dragon-boy’s put out expression. Large eyes were staring with playful indignation, cheeks puffed out and lower lip pouched out just a bit. Conner swallowed, his face growing unusually warm.

_Yes. Yes he did. Conner Kent thought his best friend was cute, and his heart was doing that weird flutter-jump thing again what the hell-?!_

“ _Recognized: Kid Flash, B03.”_

“Hey everyone! Megabeauty, you are fine as fries tonight!”

Kaldur felt something in him cry out in sheer frustration when Conner and Natsu seemed to spring apart faster than Flash himself could move. Megan couldn’t help but give a relieved sigh at their new distance before she and Kaldur decided to forgo their hiding place and walk into the training room. Natsu was giving Kaldur a narrow-eyed look, his face a light dusted pink while Conner seemed irritated at Wally as the speedster sped over. “So does anyone know what the mission is tonight? And if they know-.” He held up a finger before pulling out a homework sheet from his pocket. “The year The Code of Hammurabi was written and to list seventeen of it’s laws and punishments?” Natsu sighed, a puff of smoke jetting from his nostrils as he placed his hands on his hips. _‘Kid, is that due tomorrow?’_ the Speedster waved the dragon-boy off. “Yeah, but it’s just the one question!”

As Natsu let out a warble of amusement he glanced at Kaldur with a look that said _Glad I’m not in his shoes_ before turning back. _‘I can help ya. Raven didn’t cram an entire scroll titled_ The Art of Lawa and Codes _into my head without a reason. So…’_

Conner was sitting on the ground patting Sphere, who had come rolling in behind Kaldur and Megan, when the Atlantian and the Martian approached the clone. “Wally has a good point,” Kaldur said. “How are your _extracurricular_ activities going? I hope they’re not interfering with your mindset to the team.” Conner stood before crossing his arms. “I’ve been alright. Though gym is tougher since I have to limit myself…” Megan smiled. “I’ve joined the Hornets Cheerleading Squad! It is rather hard to accommodate both the Team missions and practice, but my priorities will _always_ be the team.”

Kaldur nodded, mentally crossing off Superboy and Miss Martian off the team. “What about Artemis? Do you think she’ll have some trouble telling us if there’s something-.”

Natsu paused in explaining why back then it was perfectly okay to stab someone in the throat if they stole fruit from your wagon when his scales rippled. His pupils dilated and he spun towards his more vulnerable team mates that couldn’t fight against what he just felt- Megan and Kaldur. He’d detected it before anyone else, a pre-heatwave flashing through the mountain like the calm before a massive storm.

_‘ **GET DOWN!’**_

He’d barely touched them when a whip of condensed water snapped around his waist and yanked him away, just before a blast of fire carved the ground in front of him, separating him from the rest of them.

Anger bubbled in Natsu’s belly when he realized their home, their haven under the Mountain, was under _attack._

Without a moment’s hesitation, Natsu shifted and **_roared._**

**_..._ **

Everything went downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M SORRY FOR GIVING UP ON IT IT WON;T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'LL TRY HARDER!
> 
> (;´Д`)


	17. Attack on the Home Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mountain becomes a death trap and a race against time within to save their team mates who have been captured by two hostile Androids, Scarlet Pyre and Crimson Maelstrom (For my sake and the Readers, I've given them those names since they never got one in the show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my Gods happy Easter everyone~! hope you're all staying happy and healthy out in the world!  
>  also:
> 
> GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!  
>  (;´Д`)
> 
> _{This is ASL and telepathy being spoken and signed}_
> 
> {This is normal ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing/Speaking Emphasis”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

****

** Gotham City **

Artemis was standing in front of an old telephone booth- a Zeta beam in disguise- then Robin suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Though he showed some signs of restlessness, he seemed a bit more at ease in his city.

He let out an exaggerated gasp. _“Artemis?_ What are you doing in _Gotham?_ Why aren't you with your _Uncle_ in _Star City_?” _shit_ , the archer thought. Racking her brain for an excuse she came up with one right outta her ass. “I-I came to see my cousin who was participating in a spelling bee! Here… in Gotham!”

Robin smirked. “C-o-o-l. Did they w-i-n?” Artemis frowned as she looked down at the pint-sized problem-child. She could see where Salamander got his bouts of rare immaturity from. “N-O.” Robin cackled. “Well then, after you?” Artemis stepped back before gesturing to the booth. “Nah. Your city, you’re first.” With a huff Robin entered, and with his call sign quietly whispered in the night he disappeared in a flash of zeta particles. When Artemis followed and appeared in the Mountain, she came to a world of fire, smoke, and the shouts of Robin as he called for her to watch out.

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

It was crazy.

Robin definitely _wasn’t_ feeling the Aster with crawling through the maintenance tunnels. His worry for the team and his brother was nearly too overwhelming to process anything else but he somehow managed to direct himself and Artemis through the vents and tunnels to a random area of the Mountain. “Who the _hell_ is the enemy here?!” The viridian archer asked hysterically. Robin pulled up the surveillance footage from cameras stationed around the mountain, two in the hanger, two in the main training room, and one in the Rec Room.

They watched as the walls blew off and took out camera one, a torrent of water latching around Salamander’s waist like a tentacle when he lept towards the two most susceptible to heat, then he shifted to fight back against the enemy, roaring his outrage and defiance. Then two more water whips lashed out and Salamander snarled before bursting into golden flames, making the water bubble and boil before it steamed away, allowing him to escape. A blast of fire coming out of nowhere took out the other camera in the hangar, cutting off the other’s yells of panic as they attempted to regroup and fight back. Camera three was taken out by a thrown Superboy, a ball of fire took out four. But they saw something that made their breath catch in their throat when they turned to number five- the footage was taken at around five pm that day, right when everyone more or less got off after their school days.

“Is that-?!”

“I think so…”

It was Red Tornado, but the figure was… _wrong?_ “oh, please don’t tell me Red Tornado is questioning his gender…” Robin grumped. “Not rapping on the LGBTQ community, but this situation makes it all kinds of wrong.” A red android with a… _feminine_ touch approached and stood in the center of the room, it’s form facing the opposite direction the camera was in. then their head turned all the way around and looked at the camera with glowing red eyes. Raising a hand, they blasted the camera and cut the feed.

The last two standing sat in silence doe a beat before Robin spoke shakily. “That’s it… all five are dead.” His eyes widened at the message that could deliver. “T-the cameras! The _cameras_ are dead, not them, they’re fine! Just gimme a moment and I’ll find the fastest route to the hanger.” The Boy Wonder typed on his keypad, sweat dripping from his brow as he worked.

_Salamander and the others are fine…after all, Salamander got away._

_…Right?_

“We need to move.” He said eventually. He shut off his gauntlet and crawled to the opening a few meters ahead. Pushing it open they found themselves in a hall en route to the showers, unhearing of a strange skittering in the vents overhead.

=›◊‹=

The Halfling skittered through the vents as silently as possible. It was improbable that the androids didn’t have heat-vision to counter his ability to use **_Heat Mirage_** , so he was resorting to vent-crawling. He’d heard the Zeta Beams announce Rodin and Artemis’s arrival, so with luck he’d run into them. he was about to go by the excersize room when he heard running steps- and smelt the flames. Salamander lunged and shifted at the same time, leaving the relative safety of the vents and shielding the two non-powered humans with his flame-retardant bulk. “Oh, are we glad to see you!” Robin said as he saw the large clawed paw by his head. _‘Not the time, Rob! We’ve got-!’_ “Two homicidal androids after us, yeah, I kinda’ figured!” Salamander bent down and grabbed the Boy Wonder’s cape in his mouth before wrapping his tail around Artemis’ waist.

Dashing into the corridor just ahead through the dust, Salamander swung Robin onto his back just in front of his wing joints while maneuvering Artemis to plop down behind the younger boy. _‘Hold on!’_ he cautioned as he sped up. Loping through the halls the Halfling and his two passengers avoided the tornado of flame that sprang into existence, soon leaving it behind. Arriving in the kitchen Salamander let his riders off and shifted back. _‘they came outta nowhere. Conner, Wally, Kaldur, and Megan were captured and I had enough time after boiling the water whips to escape in the steam.’_ “But you left them behind!” Artemis argued, scowling at the Halfling. The tense atmosphere and the fact that one of the team’s most effective heavy-hitters _ran_ made her mighty pissed. “What, thought you were gonna get your ass kicked and couldn’t bear to have them see? You ran cuz you were _scared_?”

Salamander bristled, his tail lashing as his eyes darkened dangerously. _‘You didn’t get here until they were already tied up, Trigger-Happy, so what do you know?!’_ Robin let out a _tch_ before turning on the two. “Cut it out already! Artemis, think of it this way- we are two non-powered humans. The androids took out an Atlantian, a clone of Superman, the protégé of the Flash, and a Martian. What can _we_ do against them?! If Salamander got away, he can help us take them down!” that shut the blonde up. “Salamander, you made the right call to retreat, but why didn’t you help them to also?” Salamander’s tail drooped at the scolding that followed the praise and felt a small prick of betrayal but he realized that his brother was right. He _didn’t_ try to grab anyone else to escape.

But he was waiting for back up too, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with Water whips and rising tides lest he boil everything in the Mountain. Still though, it was a weak defense.

The Halfling stiffened as his tapered ears twitched. Metallic footsteps clunking towards them. _‘Move!’_ Flapping to the vent over the stove he ripped it off and waved Artemis inside. Robin finished downloading the blueprints of the Mountain and jumped in right after followed by the Halfling. Scanning the blueprints as they crawled Robin found a route they could take to get to the others. “Go right!” not a moment after he went right a jet of fire enveloped the tunnel they turned out of, washing over Salamander before he crawled out the rest of the way and shook himself like a dog. _‘Ugh, those flames feel wrong. Like oil sliding on my scales.’_ Artemis scoffed. “What, I thought you’d just chow down as always.” Salamander shot her a dirty look. _‘Don’t you think I’ve_ tried _? It was weird, not that I couldn’t eat it, but I_ physically couldn’t bring myself to do it _! Would you eat your own hand or cut out your liver and eat that? It was like that for me.’_ Salamander’s voice teetered off towards a tone that indicated the situation being familiar in a way. Robin caught the tail-end of that and filed it away to ask about later. “There should be an air vent right in front of you, Artemis.”

Finding themselves in the boiler room Robin tapped on his map again while Salamander kept a lookout. Getting a feel he, Robin, and Artemis raced down the catwalk and towards the ground when the vent they just came from exploded. _‘Shit, she’s here…’_ Salamander grit his teeth when they saw the silhouette of the female Red Tornado crouching in the blaze of red fire before she stood and glared towards them. _‘Go, GO!’_ Salamander shoved Artemis and Robin into gear and all three sprinted into the mist of machinery. A ball of fire was thrown at them and Salamander extended a wing to shield them, the fire actually washing over him and dripping off of his scales like it was liquid rather than combusted gas. “Get this open! Hurry!” at Robin’s shout Salamander jammed his talons into the seam of the hatch, braced, and ripped it off the hinges to hold it up. Once Robin and Artemis were safely inside he jumped in after them and welded the hatch shut as best he could before running after them.

They found their way to the library and Salamander sniffed around for any traces of metal, oily fire, or water. “There’s a secret passage in one of the bookshelves.” Robin informed them. “Seriously?!” Artemis whisper-shouted. _‘Heh, you should see the Batcave! And remember the Tower of Fate?’_ then a door opened, sending all three on high-alert. They ducked behind a bookcase as Salamander’s nose worked, trying to identify which one it was. “Artemis. Robin.” Salamander’s blood chilled even as Artemis gasped in relief. “It’s Red Tornado!” everything seemed to slow as the archer ran out to meet the android. She saw the front of his body had a golden ‘M’ painted on the metal , and it reached for her face. Salamander sprang into its way, spreading a wing to block his grab before spinning in mid-air to smack Crimson Maelstrom away and into a farther book case, knocking it over. _‘Yes on the red, No on the Tornado! MOVE!’_ running to the other end of the library Salamander yanked the two of them to a stop when he smelt oily fire and they ducked away just as Scarlet Pyre emerged from behind a shelf and blasted them.

“What the hell are these things?!” Artemis screeched as she, Salamander, and Robin jumped from the top of one shelf to another. “You think I know?” Robin barked back as he searched for the book to trigger the passage opening. Scarlet Pyre hit one of the shelves and created a domino effect, the cases toppling one after another. _‘Anytime now, Rob!’_ finally finding the right book Robin pulled at it and opened the corridor. Salamander shoved them in just as the domino shelves were on them.

Flying a bit over their heads Salamander keeps lookout, all his focus on the scent of flame or water that could possibly be coming in behind them. “Now what?!” Artemis asked, yanking on Salamander’s tail as she pulled at Robin’s arm. “Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League! How are we gonna take down _two_ of him?!” before Robin could answer the PA system came on.

“Attention Artemis, Robin, and Salamander. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your team mates will be forfeit.” Salamander tensed, growling as he glared at the wall and barely kept his own flames from enveloping his body. His tail whipped about as his anger mounted. “Come on. We can access the hanger this way.” Taking off to the left, they ran before Salamander smelt seawater and heard the rushing before it was seen. Shifting once more he wordlessly grabbed Robin and Artemis, swinging them onto his back and trying to run that way, but it was too late- they were swept away.

Salamander held his breath and swam over to Artemis, gesturing for her to calm down and Robin got out his rebreather, taking a breath before handing it off to the girl. Something cold grabbed onto the Halfling’s right wing and in an instant he was yanked away from them. Robin expelled his air as he yelled out for Salamander but the dragon-boy swung his tail and pushed him and Artemis away, pointing a claw to the surface. _‘Go! I’ll be right behind you!’_ as they left Salamander growled low in his chest at the android. Raising a clawed talon he pulled on enough magic to light it on fire under the water and punched the robot away. He followed up with a tail-swing, but the water around him became almost thick-feeling. Salamander turned paddled to the surface where he broke through to see Scarlet Pyre blasting the water where his two other team mates were trying to avoid her.

 _‘Hey, Scarlet Bitch! You wanna play with fire?! Then come and play!’_ Salamander shifted back to his humanoid form for more speed and took to the air, flying around the feminine Red and drawing her attention.

Robin and Artemis resurfaced where Superboy and Kid Flash were. “You two alright?” Artemis asked. “No, we’re good! It’s Megan I’m worried about!” at Wally’s words the two looked up towards a fire cage where Aqualad and the martian were imprisoned. The Atlantian was sweating badly and M’gann was unmoving in his grip. “Oh, crap, is she-?!”

“No, she’s merely unconscious,” Aqualad reassured them, though his voice was strained. “But I fear that she and I won’t last much longer!”

_‘Look out!’_

Salamander’s shout of warning gave the two still-free members of their team time to duck under the water and avoid a fireball. The Halfling snarled and lept onto Scarlet Pyre’s back before scrambling around on her form, clawing and punching and kicking at her metal body and leaving scratches in her booby-paint and dents in her torso and head but not doing much else. She started to burn brighter and hotter, and in turn the cage grew in intensity as well. With Robin and Artemis trying to find a way to get rid of the androids in another vent, Salamander began to grow frantic. His friends were in danger of either being burned alive or drowning and he wasn’t able to do anything. His mismatched gaze flicked from Superboy to Kid Flash, then to Aqualad and Miss Martian- he felt the cold wet hands of Crimson Maelstrom latch onto his neck and begin to squeeze, the old scar jumping with Salamander’s attempts to draw breath.

They were all going to die.

In that moment Salamander saw his life flash before his eyes, but it confused him. past the yelling panic of his friends and the explosions of his home being destroyed, he saw himself in a forest. A blonde haired man with red eyes and an insane laugh on par with Jokers laughed beyond a veil of black flames as he felt himself burning for the first time. The grating voice mocked him from past the inky inferno, saying that _“Dragon’s weren’t the ones who gave fire to Mankind… it was the Gods, and because of that my magic isn’t gonna be eaten by you, puny Salamander!!!”_

Salamander’s vision began to spot, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He saw orange and red flame, brilliant as the sun start to well up within the black fire before it went out. Suddenly an explosion from a birdarang on Crimson Maelstrom made the Android release him. sucking in a breath Salamander blasted Scarlet Pyre with a torrent of gold and black flames before diving into the water again. Finding the tunnel Robin and Artemis went through he swam inside and surfaced, gasping and choking for breath and catching the tail-end of a plan being made.

“Betting we can make one.”

 _‘Make one, what?’_ he asked wearily, rubbing the forming bruises around his neck. “An EMP. We forget that those two buckets of bolts are _machines_ , not living. Think that’s doable, KF?” Robin pressed the earpiece connected to a Birdarang stuck in the metal trapping Kid Flash. With Natsu’s super hearing he heard the saffron speedster answer. _“Totally doable!”_

“Five Minutes” Crimson Maelstrom’s warning made Natsu tense. _‘Well, yanno, if you had more time…”_

“Just direct us to where we need to go!” Artemis said.

=›◊‹=

 _“Hit up the Med Lab, go to the x-ray machine and take out a small vacuum tube called a Vircator._ That _converts high-energy pulses.”_ Salamander carefully peeled back the panel and unscrewed one of the tubes before giving Robin a thumbs up. _“Now reprogram the unit’s microwave conversion from X-RAYS to EMPs with a cascading energy factor directed outwards.”_ Salamander’s eyes widened in understanding. _‘It’s a ripple effect. I get it…’_ Robin bit his lip worriedly. “But to get this in place I’d have to hook it up to the cave’s main generator.” Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Which is…?” _'in the hangar,'_ Salamander said wearily.

The Dragon-Boy huffed, a puff of smoke jetting from his mouth before he nodded to the archer. _‘Well we got our plan. Let’s roll.’_

=›◊‹=

With a low growl, Salamander sprang from a vent on the other side of the hangar and shifted in mid leap. Artemis was on his back with a few of Robin’s Birdarangs and she threw one at the feminine Red, detonating the bladed weapon on contact. She lept from Salamander’s back and into the water below as the shifted Halfling flew straight towards Crimson Maelstrom with a bellow. With a flaming talon the Halfling smacked the android into a wall where he made a large crack split into the steel and stone. Keeping the two androids separate was key, but it didn’t take long before their element of surprise was gone. With a dull _*Thunk*_ Salamander was hit in the side and sent careening into a wall.

Meanwhile Robin was at the top of the generator and getting ready to detonate the EMP. He pressed the button but nothing happened. Frantically the Boy Wonder searched for the reason and his blood ran cold when he saw it. _The circuit’s incomplete-!_ A yelp from just above him showed that Crimson Maelstrom had overpowered Salamander and _thrown_ him into the wall just beside Robin.

The smell of Gotham Nights and sudden acidic panic stung Salamander’s nose, the roaring of water and Artemis’ cry for Robin to watch out. Shaking off the stars Salamander lunged from his dent in the wall and smacked Robin out from the path of the wave with his tail, taking his place as he’d promised he would do if his brother was in trouble.

The roar of the water was all the boy wonder could hear before something smashed into his side and sent him flying away and into a crack that by some miracle he sailed through like a Nothing-But-Net on a basketball court.

Trapped in the watery cage Salamander began to writhe and choke as the water surrounding him began to take on a gelatinous consistency within itself. Invisible tendrils of water formed and grabbed at his wings, two on each limb, and began to bend them in all the wrong ways. Red and gold eyes were filled with realization and fear, but before he could even try to struggle more two soul-jarring _cracks_ made the breath whoosh from his body in a blast of bubbles, icy numbness rushing his veins as he went wide-eyed and limp while the water ran red from two white sticks jutting from the skin and scales of two of the three most important limbs on his body.

_His wings were broken._

_Both wings were broken._

_He was_ flightless _, grounded._

As water rushed into the Halfling’s lungs while his body struggled to breathe, his shock-laden gaze went from Robin and Artemis inside the crack in the wall to Aqualad and Miss Martian, then to Kid Flash and Superboy, whose blue eyes were wide and incomprehensible as well. His ears were the only ones who could’ve heard what happened. Darkness set in then, and Salamander knew nothing else.

=›◊‹=

Artemis shook beside Robin as they crawled through the vents once more. The Boy Wonder was silent as they went, but Artemis could see that he was very upset. Once they made it into a different room the kid let loose.

 _“DAMMIT!”_ he punched the wall and screamed his frustration at the ceiling before sliding down the wall to kneel against it with his palms pressing on the cold plaster. He’s seen the blood in the water and the white bones of Salamander’s wings. He’d left the EMP behind, Kid and Superboy were most likely drowned and Aqualad and Megan turned into crisps. It seemed like all hope was lost.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at something in the room- it was Wally’s Souvenir Wall. Picking up the Cheshire Cat mask and remembering her sister in the League of Shadows, the archer let go of her fear. She and Robin were the only ones left. “Robin, why didn’t the EMP go off?” the boy wonder didn’t answer and she grit her teeth. Marching over to him she grabbed his shoulder and flung him around to face her. “ROBIN!” that got his attention. “I needed to complete the circuit- I- metal or something, but we don’t have any-!” the archer was already gone and grabbing the one thing that can help them off the shelf- the arrow she’d shot to help them with Amazo- the one with a pure silver arrowhead. Turning to the boy she pursed her lips as she began formulating her own plan.

“Think you can keep them off of me for ten seconds?”

Robin’s anger and panic was tamped down on as he calmed down at her question, he tilted his head when he caught on. “Depends. How good is your shot?”

The girl sighed grimly before unrolling her bow. “We’ll have to see- this is a one-in-a-million.”

=›◊‹=

**_One Minute and Thirty Seconds Later_ **

Crimson Maelstrom raised a hand and had the water rise a bit more, leaving the two teens trapped on the lower level to strain their necks to keep at least their noses over the surface. With his other hand he brought a pillar of water over that was filled with red. With a simple wave of his hand he drained it, but left the outer layer intact before lowering it to where Superboy and Kid Flash were, bringing the limp non-breathing Halfling into their view. Both of his wings were at unnatural angles in two places, the Ulna-Radius and the upper area of the Humerus, and the bones were poking through the scales and skin still oozing some blood. Aqualad had to avert his eyes from the sight while Kid Flash and Superboy focused on their breathing- if they couldn’t hold out and get free they were all dead, but Salamander made for a sorry sight indeed.

They exchanged panicked looks as the water rose up past their noses before they submerged.

“One Minute.” The lift to the Hangar beeped before the doors slid open, revealing Robin and Artemis holding out their weapons. “Stop the clock,” Robin said, holding out his utility belt. “We surrender. As Artemis and Robin moved to give up their weapons, Robin made his move.

 _“NOW!”_ clicking his belt back on just as Scarlet Pyre’s fingers barely grazed it, he pulled out his grapple gun and shot it at her, the aim extraordinary as it looped around her right leg and he tugged as hard as he could, sending the android toppling over and crashing into the ground. Artemis jumped at Crimson Maelstrom and planted her foot into his face before flipping back. Time almost seemed to slow as she aimed in the five seconds she had left and fired.

The arrow flew straight before it clanged into the improvised EMP, sending the pulse out in all directions as per it’s ripple effect.

Scarlet Pyre and Crimson Maelstrom turned to the source of the blast but it was too late, and with sparks and spasmodic twitches they shut off and fell lifeless to the ground.

With the Android’s defeat the fire cage keeping Aqualad and Miss Martian trapped vanished and the water level receded. Kaldur sat up and made sure Megan was okay before he turned his attention to Natsu, who was still unresponsive at the lower level. “Is he breathing?!” Superboy asked from his containment, blue eyes flitting over the Halfling’s form with a frantic worry. Kaldur didn’t respond, merely shoved two fingers against Natsu’s neck before he leaned down to press an ear to his wet chest. Then his face turned into one of frantic concern. “No, he’s not!” without another word he began chest compressions, counting them as he pressed down. After a number he moved off and tilted the dragon-boy’s face upwards before sealing his nose and breathing air into his lungs.

Robin was trying to contact outside help while Artemis stood watch over the androids with Megan who had regained consciousness. Pulling back Kaldur began chest compressions again, silently urging Natsu to wake up. Robin growled in frustration before tossing his communicator away in a burst of anger. "The EMP knocked out all communication. I can't reach Batman or the League! How's Natsu holding up?” in a moment Robin saw for himself- Kaldur trying to get Natsu to breathe again and was still unsuccessful. “Dammit dammit _dammit_! Natsu you _have_ to breathe!” the team was taken aback- Kaldur _never_ swore, and that was reason enough to panic in of itself.

Robin clenched his fists. It was his fault- he shouldn’t have been distracted, he should’ve gotten out of the way, then Natsu wouldn't have had to save him. Coming closer and kneeling beside Kaldur, Robin watched as the last attempts to revive his brother failed. “Breathe, Natsu!” Kaldur pushed one last breath of air into the Halfling’s lungs before leaning back and looking with disbelieving eyes as Natsu's face rolled to the side limply.

Nothing was working, and Natsu still hadn't taken a breath on his own.

Megan’s eyes began to water as she realized what had happened and Conner began to shake. Wally was disbelieving and Artemis was shaking her head.

“Natsu, wake up… this isn’t funny.” Robin’s voice was weak as he reached out and shook his brother’s shoulder. His head flopped at the side, face slack and dripping water from soggy salmon locks. Trembling gloved fingers clenched into a fist before Robin reared back and slammed it into Natsu’s upper diaphragm.

_“WAKE UP NATSU! GODDAMNIT, BREATHE!”_

With a choke and a small fountain of water jetting up from his mouth, Natsu chokes and _breathes._

Robin hurried to roll the Halfling to his side, careful of his broken wings as he gasped and choked for air, vomiting up buckets of ocean water and letting out garbled moans of pain as his lungs emptied themselves and began working again. His whole body was sore and he felt like he’d ridden on a train fifty times before being switched to the Bioship, but he was _alive_. Conner let out a sigh of relief, a borderline hysterical chuckle, when he heard Natsu’s heartbeat again.

Once the Halfling’s lungs were clear they laid him back down. His breathing was labored and raspy but he was breathing, and that’s all they could ask for. As Artemis brought out the laser cutter and set it aside Conner had his attention on Natsu still, who was unconscious. _Just as well_ , the clone thought. _The look on his face when his wings broke… he was so scared and in pain._ He remembered when he was in Cadmus, his and Natsu’s first meeting was the clone _dislocating_ a wing. That must’ve been painful all on its own, but to alleviate the pain some you just had to pop it back in according to Natsu. His wings, _both_ of them, had snapped.

Conner never wanted to have to see or hear Natsu’s wings breaking ever again. It was that simple.

“Would you stop playing with that and cut us out already?!” Wally snapped at Artemis. She turned an irritated gaze to the speedster. “We just used an EMP. It knocks out ALL electronics you dolt!”

“All electronics in the vicinity,” a familiar voice along with a wind came into the hangar and the team (well what those of them could) turned to see Red Tornado come flying in. “What has happened here?”

“We got a visit from your relatives.” Robin said in mock enthusiasm. “Your _extremely nasty_ relatives!” Artemis added with a scowl. “Did you know you had siblings wanting to tear us limb-from-limb, drown us, or barbeque us?! Cuz WE sure didn’t!” Red Tornado walked past the Team and towards Scarlet Pyre and Crimson Maelstrom. “Where the heck have you been?” Conner demanded, glaring at the android. “Monitor duty on the Watchtower. When I lost contact with the Mountain I tried to come via Zeta Tube but was unable. I beamed to Providence and then made my way here.”

As Red Tornado leaned down and reached for Scarlet Pyre’s hand, Artemis tapped a button on the Laser cutter and it activated. It wasn’t a cause for celebration as both Wally’s eyes and Robin’s met with fear thrumming through their bodies.

“the pulse’s worn off!”

They were too late to warn Red Tornado, and the android turned to look at the team before beginning to suck the air away. They began to topple like dominoes before their vision went black.

* * *

Conner came too as he heard a voice calling him.

 _“Superboy, wake up! Wake up!”_ gasping and snapping his eyes open the clone looked around before seeing Black Canary face over him. “He’s up. How’s Natsu?” a worried voice that the clone had heard only once before drifted over. Conner sat up and turned to see Natsu’s old mentor, Raven, kneeling beside her old ward. Her hands pulsed with a black shadowy vapor as they ran over his face, chest, and crooked wings. Tendrils of black shadow were wrapped around their break sites for temporary bandages and to stop the now sluggish bloodflow. “He’s still unresponsive. My spells say he’d been dead for about two minutes before revival and then had passed out again due to asphyxiation- he needs immediate medical attention for his wings and to help his breathing now, so I’m taking him to the Med bay.” “Go ahead.” Batman’s voice gave the woman’s permission and she vanished with the Halfling in a dark cloud the shape of a crow or raven.

“What happened?” Superman asked, not looking at Conner once more. The clone grit his teeth but decided to ignore it- _he’s not worth it_.

“What happened? What _happened?!_ The REDS happened, I-!” Artemis paused before snapping her gaze around wildly. “Wait, where are they?!”

“They’re gone.” Robin said.

“W-what?”

“All three of them are _gone_ , Artemis. Two came, knocked us silly, render Natsu practically _comatose_ , take Red Tornado, and disappear off the grid.” Robin’s voice was grim as he turned to face her. He crossed his arms, looking at the ground. “We got no idea where they went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS ANY GOOD AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I'M SORRY FOR GIVING UP ON 'THE TARGETS OF BELLE REVE PART 2' IT WON;T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'LL TRY HARDER!
> 
> (;´Д`)
> 
> 4/28/2020: did some corrections in some areas, adsed some small parts, and fixed some grammar problems.


	18. Aftermath and Explanations from the Other Side (Where Canon Diverges)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is in a coma, and some of his team mates wait anxiously for him to wake up while others go about their days trying to get along with each other- they know that's what he would've wanted.
> 
> Meanwhile, Natsu meets someone he thought he never would have seen again and learns some shocking news that he takes... rather well considering the suddenness of getting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, PEOPLE! THIS IS WHERE CANON OF YOUNG JUSTICE DIVERTS INTO MY PERSONALIZED STORY!!!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY!!!!!! I was so excited for this that I came out with the next chapter post-haste!
> 
> _{This is ASL and telepathy being spoken and signed}_
> 
> {This is normal ASL}
> 
> “Normal Talking”
> 
> _Thinking or flashback_
> 
> _‘Telepathic linkup’_
> 
> _“Writing/Speaking Emphasis”_
> 
> **_Natsu’s moves_ **
> 
> **Emphasis for anger**
> 
> **“Shifted Halfling speaking”**

The team and most of the League founders stood in the medical wing of the Mountain in silence. Artemis was fiddling with an arrow while Wally paced a trench in the ground so badly that his sneakers were actually smoking. Batman was with Robin, and in a rare display of affection in front of the other leaguers had him wrapped in his cape and held against him in a front-facing hug. Conner was closest to the doorway, listening in on the three heartbeats inside, one noticeably weaker, fluttering like the owner’s wings usually did while the others were beating fast as well, but felt more controlled.

Inside the Mountain’s Med Lab was the fire of their team, both literally and figuratively, having been thrown into shock when the most sensitive external organs- more or less since they contained more nerves than the rest of his body- had been broken and drowned, rendering him dead for around two minutes. Megan was seated beside Conner, a comforting presence beside him, but she knew his focus was unwavering when it came to their friend.

They had been waiting for a little over three hours and Kaldur had given a detailed verbal report of the mission before he went to stand beside Orin, the king’s arm actually wrapped around his fellow Atlantian’s shoulders as a steady and grounding presence while Red Arrow had rushed to the Mountain from wherever he was hiding when Robin had contacted him about what happened and now stood next to Artemis and Green Arrow; in times like these differences and quarrels had to be put aside- Natsu was special to everyone in this room in some way shape or form, and anyway he wouldn’t have wanted them to fight no matter how high-strung they were.

Conner’s head shot up when he heard Black Canary and Hawkman, both who were in the OR- set down their tools and heave sighs.

“I think they’re done…”

Everyone shot to their feet and eyed the door with tense and anxious looks. After several minutes Black Canary and Hawkman stepped out- and if it was possible for Hawkman to look that worn out when he wasn’t even very expressive to begin with, then the ones who were stuck waiting were right to be tense. “Well, he’s alive and stable…” Dina said, her tone saying she was delivering good news before bad. “We managed to clear out his lungs of any remaining water to prevent what’s called Dry Drowning while Raven flushed his system of impurities before she left…” She paused and Wally got impatient. “There’s a ‘but’ in there, right? What’s wrong with Natsu?!” Barry put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder to calm him down and Dina looked away in a rare case of unwillingness to tell, so Hawkman stepped forwards.

“The ‘but’ is that Salamander is in a comatose state and we don’t know if-.” “When.” The Thanagarian tilted his head before looking at the clone. “Not ‘if’, ‘When.’ Natsu’s strong, and he wouldn’t leave us behind like this.” Hawkman was silent before amending to the belief. “When, he’ll wake up. For now he’s on life support just in case something should happen, but he is breathing well enough to be off of it- it’s just a precaution. For now, all we can do is monitor him and make him comfortable… until he wakes.”

“Are we able to see him now?” Robin asked, pulling out of Batman’s cape. The two that were in the ML exchanged a glance before Black Canary nodded. “I suppose… if something happens come get us immediately.” Stepping away, the three Leaguers made way for those who wanted to visit and the group of teenagers stampeded into the room- albeit carefully and as quietly as possible. Batman turned his eyes to the woman as she sat down with a weary sigh. “There’s something else, isn't there?” the Dark Knight asked. Dina nodded.

“Natsu’s brain waves aren't what someone who is in a coma of this caliber should be. They’re active- very active. It’s like he’s having a vivid dream, but he’s unable to do more than breathe…” the woman sighed as she crossed her arms and turned away. “In any case, whether he wakes up or not is up to him now.” Happy the Genomorph spent his time in the bed by Natsu; the Mountain was a dull place to be now, even Kaldur had to be called to the surface to run on missions- other than that unless to visit the team and he spent more time at the ocean swimming in the bay than on land.

* * *

Red Arrow came by more often, spoke to Artemis civilly and gave her some tips with bow maintenance and how to raise her firing rates, even gave her ideas for different types of arrows. When she stared at him as if he’d grown a second head the vermilion archer shrugged and merely said _“If you’re on this team, then you’re family to Natsu… he’s like a little brother to me, so by extension you’re the sorta little sister I never really wanted but wanna make the best out of having cuz you’re not leaving anytime soon… for his sake, of course, not cuz I like you or anything.”_

Conner was a constant visitor to the downed dragon- he’d come into the medical room and just sit by Natsu’s bedside to listen to his heartbeat.

“Hey, Conner? We’re heading out on a mission and Bats wants to brief us in the Training room. We gotta go.” the clone turned to look at Robin over his shoulder before nodding. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Turning to the sleeping half-dragon, Conner sighed and rubbed his face. “Heading out, Natsu…” the clone said. He reached out, only hesitating once briefly before he ran his fingers through Natsu’s soft salmon tresses gently, the contact warming his fingertips from the dragon-boy’s naturally high body temperature. The clone absently noted that the Halfling’s hair was getting longer when he took a lock between his fingers, contemplating it absently; he’d talk to Canary about trying to cut it when he got back from the mission. Standing and listening a few more moments to the steady heartbeat, now stronger than three days ago when he was brought in after the Red T’s, Conner sighed and stepped out, shouldering his backpack.

He thought back to when the team gathered to visit the Halfling on his second day unconscious.

=›◊‹=

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_The heart monitor let out its steady reassurance that Natsu was alive to the gathered group within the room._

“It’s so weird…” _Wally said after a moment._ “He’s never this still, not even when he’s asleep- he kicks and grabs and cuddles-.”

“Even sleepwalks sometimes and signs so hard that he ends up smacking you in the face sometimes.” _Roy finished. Conner felt his chest tighten so bad it hurt. Natsu looked… tiny- I mean, yeah the teen was short- almost shorter than Robin was, but his personality and powers made up for it. But now, even if his wings were spread out and in specialized splints while he lay down on his back, they just made his body look smaller. He was bandaged up well, any unseen wounds having been tended too, though the smell of disinfectant and chemicals couldn’t keep the faint tang of copper from the split skin away. Artemis shivered and Wally side-eyed her._ “What’s up? Too cold?” _it may have been a bad attempt at a joke, but it still garnered a small quirk of the lips from some in the room. However to everyone’s mild surprise, she actually grimaced and nodded._

“Yeah… anyone ever notice that whenever he comes into a room, it actually rises a couple degrees?” _they all gave some form of agreement._ “It’s not like that now… it’s cold in here…” _she bit her lip before looking away almost grumpily._ “I don’t like it…” _Robin smirked._ “Guess he’s started to grow on you?” _the blonde archer harrumphed before turning her nose up, making everyone chuckle._

 _Roy reached over and gently ruffled Natsu’s hair, being mindful of the breathing mask on his face._ “Come back, kiddo.”

**“We’re all waiting for you…”**

* * *

“Natsu… Little Firefly, can you open your eyes for me?”

The Halfling’s eyelids felt like ten-ton dumbells and he grumbled before rolling over. A musical laugh rang through the air over him and gentle fingers ran down his scaly and scarred cheek.

“Little firefly~ the night has fallen so it’s time for you to shine. Please awaken.” It was a struggle, but Natsu’s eyes fluttered open minutes later and came face to face with a woman’s gaze. Her golden eyes were soft and gentle as she looked at him and her hair was like warm ruby fire flowing long and wavy behind her in an invisible current. Natsu’s mismatched eyes blinked twice before they filled with tears at recognizing the face overhead. “M-Mom?”

Lyra Dragneel’s golden gaze watered in response to his broken tone before she leaned down and pressed warm lips to Natsu’s forehead. “Oh baby, look how much you’ve grown… you’re turned into such a handsome young man… loyal and kind, strong and forgiving, just like your true father…” she whispered. Natsu was in too deep to think of what her words meant, instead he let her scent of roses and raspberry surround him before his chest jumped in a sob. He sat up and spun around, leaping at his mother and burying his face into her chest just like he would as a child when he was hurt or scared as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “M-Mom, mom, mom, Mommy…! Mommy!” he broke down like he did seven years ago when he lost her and he couldn’t stop crying- she was here, she was with him, he was safe again.

Lyra smiled gently and ran her fingers through his pink hair- she sighed in amusement- her great grandfather’s genes were still in play, she supposed. Grandpa Atlas was quite the strange one, that was for sure.

She hummed her lullaby to him as his shoulders jumped and shook and his tears stained her clothes.

[ **Play _Baby of Mine_ by _Alison Krauss_** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCjhm-qLERQ)

_Natsu let out a sigh as he felt his mother’s fingers run across his scalp and snuggled in closer to her like he would all those years ago. The familiar sound of a lullaby soothed his fears and eased his heart, and the steady thump of his momma’s heart lulled him further, but not quite to sleepiness._

**_Baby mine, don't you cry._ **

**_Baby mine, dry your eyes._ **

**_Rest your head close to my heart,_ **

**_Never to part,_ **

**_Baby of mine~…_ **

_Lyra placed a kiss to Natsu’s temple, her fingers running from his head to his back and across his wings, so much bigger than when she passed. She ran her nails across the sceathers and made a melodious chime that fell in with her song._

**_Little one, when you play,_ **

**_Don't you mind what they say._ **

**_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_ **

**_Never a tear,_ **

**_Baby of mine~…_ **

_A low rumble started out softly from Natsu’s chest and Lyra huffed a small giggle when she realized Natsu was purring. In many ways her little hatchling hadn’t changed._

**_If they knew sweet little you,_ **

**_They'd end up loving you too._ **

**_All those same people who scold you;_ **

**_What they'd give just for the right to hold you…_ **

_Leaving his wings Lyra ran her nails in the spots she remembered he loved on his back- his spine and in the spot between his wings in particular are where he loved it._

**_From your head down to your toes,_ **

**_You're not much, goodness knows._ **

**_But you're so precious to me,_ **

**_Sweet as can be,_ **

**_Baby of mine~…_ **

_Natsu let his eyes slide open a bit, his purring rising in volume. He didn’t know where he was or if this was even real, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to stay like this forever and ever._

**_All of those people who scold you,_ **

**_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._ **

****

**_From your head down to your toes,_**

**_You're not much, goodness knows._ **

**_But you're so precious to me,_ **

**_Sweet as can be,_ **

**_Baby of mine._ **

**_Baby of mine~…_ **

Lyra let her voice trail away and she hummed as she pet Natsu’s head one last time. “Mamma… where am I?” Natsu mumbled sleepily. Lyra sighed sadly as she scraped her fingers through Natsu’s pink locks. “You’re… neither here nor there, sweetheart. The day you first arrived was the day you came the closest to death you’ve ever been. You were pulled back for a little bit, but then you came here.” Natsu frowned into the fabric of his mother’s dress in a sleepy confusion. “That… doesn’t answer my question.”

Lyra’s gaze became sad and serious at the same time. “Natsu, you’re in the threshold of life and death- as you are now, you’re in a state where you can go either way, and your subconsciousness will decide of you want to stay here or go back to your friends… and your chosen mate~.” She giggled as Natsu grumbled and hid his red face, but his tail, ever the betrayer to his emotions, told her all she needed to know. “He’s a very handsome young lad, Natsu, but if he makes you cry again I’l hit him with a lightning bolt and make him regret the day he was created." Natsu chuckled nervously. “Can you even do that…?” He asked with a titter in his voice. His mother simply gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine and made his scales stand on end like a cat’s fur.

“I’ll most certainly try, and damn the repricussions.”

Lyra then paused to gather her thoughts and to word what she wanted to tell her son. “Firefly, I need to tell you something, something very important.” Natsu’s sleepy hum trailed away as he registered her confession and lifted his head from her chest. “What, what is it?” Lyra took a breath before letting it out, pushing at Natsu’s shoulders gently before he sat up and crossed his legs criss-cross style. “Have you been feeling anything different since you began to work and live with your new Nest? Memories of a world not Earth or battles you’ve never fought in before? Meeting people who seem to recognize you, but you can’t remember them?” Natsu wrinkled his nose as he tried to remember.

“Oh, yeah! That Cobra guy from our mission with Roquette! Why?”Lyra licked her lips before answering. “You are the reincarnation of a hero, someone who went through great trials and battles, from another universe. Acnologia may be the one who sired you, but I personally knew your true father, the one who disrupted Acnologia’s genetics so badly that you didn’t get blue beams or Chaos Dragon Magic.” Natsu’s eyes were wide, gold and ruby focusing on Lyra as she looked away and out into the blackness beyond their warm lit area. She waved her hand and a swirling window of fire appeared. The fire changed within the ring to show a world she dragons of all shapes and sized roamed the land and sea. In an area of the forest a huge muscular red dragon with golden underbelly scales and webbing came thundering from within a cave, fire roaring around him.

“Your true father was Igneel, the Fire Dragon King of Earthland.”

Natsu stared wide-eyed at the image of the mighty red dragon before his head throbbed with pain. Natsu winced and held his forehead before looking up at the image again. “I-I… “I remember him now.. he taught me-.”

“Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, yes.” Lyra nodded, her red locks curling in ringlets on her shoulders with the movement. “And in doing so he had proclaimed you the Prince of the Fire Dragons. That title and part if Igneel’s unwavering love for you stayed with you throughout your life on Earthland, death, and rebirth on Earth.” Natsu blinked before he looked at his mother. “How- how did I die?” the woman paused before answering. “Acnologia had killed Igneel and you went to train, to grow stronger to take the monster down. Upon returning to your home, a Wizard’s Guild called Fairy Tail-.” She waved her hand again and the image of a familiar mark- the golden scales on his right shoulder made the exact shape of the mark in the image- “-You were all thrust into a war against a neighboring country called the Alverez Empire, where your elder brother, Zeref Dragneel, aimed to destroy your guild and take an unlimited magic power called Lumin Histore, made using your first Guild Master’s body.”

An image of Zeref appearedf before it was replaced by a crystal holding a young girl’s body within.

“In the end, you defeated Zeref, but then a new enemy had made his reappearance- Acnologia.” The image changed to the black dragon ripping through the sky and into a black abyss filled with blue crystals. “He ripped open a tear in Space-Time when he realized that he needed more power, but you stopped him using the combined strength of seven dragon slayers. However, he didn’t want to go quietly. He used the last dregs of his power to rip a new hole and escape, but not before taking you along for the ride, killing you in the process.”

Natsu shook when he saw his old self- who else could he call it, the man looked exactly like him if you gave him wings, a tail, scales, and dragon limbs on a human body- get impaled with the spearhead on Acnologia’s tail and had his body dragged through the rift with the fleeing dragon.

“Acnologia arrived here on Earth over two thousand years ago and began his reign of terror in the shadows. He knew that souls were what made him powerful, particularly dragon souls. Yet there were no dragons on our earth. To compensate, Acnologia set about killing anything that could give him even a fraction of the strength he once had and ate their souls instead, assimilating them into his magic core and slowly, bit by bit, regaining the strength he had lost.” Natsu swallowed thickly, his tail flicking as he thought. “But where do _I_ come into this? And how did you know Igneel?” his mother blinked before she nodded in understanding, guess she forgot that part, huh?

“I was also a reincarnation… In my old life, I was named -.” The world around them suddenly shook and Lyra sighed sadly. “What-? What’s going on?!”

Lyra smiled tearfully before she reached out and placed a gentle hand “We’re out of time my Firefly- deep in your heart you know that with Acnologia still alive and risking breaking free from wherever they’ve locked him away, you need to be ready to fight him.” Natsu’s mother wrapped her arms around her son and gave him the tightest, most warmest hug he’d ever gotten. “I’ve been watching you, and I am _so_ proud of the man you’ve become despite your struggles. Be that pillar of light, Firefly. Be strong, be happy, and no matter where you go, I’ll _always_ be looking your way.”

Natsu gripped his mother’s body as long as he could before everything fell out from under him.

 _"And you should tell that boy how you feel, Natsu. Silence isn't Golden after all."_ Natsu felt like he was falling forever, but eventually he saw light under him and flopped belly-first into the white point.

He blinked his mismatched eyes, which felt crusty and itchy from being closed so long, and took a deep breath. his back hurt like hell, but Natsu was just glad that he was looking at two wide blue eyes that held disbelief and hope in them. "Holy crap... you're up?" Conner was whispering as if any loud noises would make Natsu go back to sleep again. The Halfling smiled before lifting a clawed hand to place on his head.

 _'Not goin' anywhere, Wolfie...'_ Natsu murmured in response. Instead of pulling away like the Halfling thought he would, Conner pushed into the contact eagerly, giving the smaller boy a smile. "you know how to scare the hell out of us, don't you?" Natsu huffed playfully. _'S' One of my many talents...'_ he said softly. the two stayed like that for a while. Natsu thought of what Lyra told him at the last moment and heaved a sigh. _I'll tell him once I'm out of this bed,_ he resolved. He and Conner heard the pounding of footsteps and they exchanged tired grins before the clone helped Natsu sit up carefully in his specialized bed. _Mom's right- Silence isn't Golden_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that the old title for this story was _Silence isn't Golden_? well, here's the easter egg for that little number, and only 4 days late from actual easter, too~!


	19. Silence isn't Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘I don’t think I can trust you anymore…’_ that made the team tense and Kaldur look away and letting his shoulders droop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Hey, guys! I’m BAAAAACK! So I’ve got a really good chapter all set and ready to go! funny how while I was on my worrying Hiatus I tried to write anyways and ended up getting writer’s block in the process… anyways, here’s a new chapter for you all to kick off my return!!_  
>  **
> 
> **_I want to give a shoutout to my previous reviewers: I_ bilis Drago, Hikari302, Utopian_Angel, TheBookwormNerd, Requested honest Reviewer _, and_ Illumiknight. _Thank you for putting up with a mess like me! This chapter’s for you guys!!_**

_‘So Kaldur knew that a mole and didn’t say anything about it?’_ the Atlantian gave a nod, his face showing his shame and guilt at what resulted in his choice. “Yes. Though I do feel remorse for what was the effect of my choice, I cannot bring myself to actually regret it. I did what I thought was safest for the team.” Natsu sighed, a puff of smoke clouding from his mouth and floating up towards the ceiling. _‘I don’t think I can trust you anymore…’_ that made the team tense and Kaldur look away and letting his shoulders droop. _‘Is what I_ should _say.”_ Finished the nearly-healed Halfling. Silver eyes looked up incredulously at mischievous gold and red. _‘Buuuut from what I hear Conner smacked you up pre~tty good for me, and your reason was as good as it’s gonna get.’_ He looked at his friends- Nest- fondly. _Families fight all the time, yanno? I’m just glad this didn’t rip us apart anymore than it had to… and look! We’ve come back stronger for it.’_ that brought smiles to the whole team and Natsu pulled them all in for a group hug.

Kaldur leaned back and nodded, smiling brightly. The Halfling chuffed a small laugh before reaching up and crooking his index finger in a ‘come here’ motion. The rest of the team plus Roy stayed back and watched curiously as their leader bent down to the dragon-boy’s level.

Reaching up, Natsu rapped on the Atlantian’s forehead twice, the first time a bit more gentle than the second one and the scales on his knuckles giving the extra ‘kick’. “Ouch!” Kaldur jerked back, holding his forehead and frowning at the younger teen in confusion. _‘That first tap was for not trusting us more, Fish-Stick. The second one was for you feeling like this-.’_ Natsu gestured to his form and his wings, which were in specialized casts and splints. _‘is your fault. It’s not. If anything it’s mine for not moving fast enough. In a few more days I’ll be good enough to fly again if I go through some good ol’ fashioned rehab.’_ Natsu flashed the team his patented grin and a tongue of fire came flicking out from between his sharp canines. _‘I’ll be back on missions before you can say_ I’m all fired up _!’_ the Team plus Roy let out chuckles at Natsu’s enthusiasm- seemed like things were going to get back to normal sooner than they thought.

Thank goodness for that.

** =›◊‹= **

The Team stayed a long while, having left in small intervals to get snacks and drinks from the kitchen to bring back in a sort of impromptu-party to commemorate Natsu’s awakening. Of course when the Leaguers dropped in on the Mountain to see how the ‘depressed gang of empowered teens’ were doing and heard it was a tad _too_ quiet they called in Batman. The Dark Knight had come in and walked to the Med Lab where they were all laughing and chatting with the bright-eyed, though still tired Halfling. Green Lantern, Flash, and Captain Marvel were floored when the man who made criminals piss their pants at night _smiled_ when the Halfling waved at him from a one-armed hug from his protégé- both were grinning so wide that their faces must have been hurting.

Needless to say, the League shouldn’t have worried.

=›◊‹=

As everyone filed out of the Med Lab Conner stayed behind for a few minutes more, thinking on how to proceed with his… as Roy called it, _confession_. The red archer, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur (when their anger at him had given way to understanding of what he wanted to protect them from) had sat the kryptonian clone down to explain to him exactly what he would be getting himself into if he went ahead with his feelings. He still felt a light fluttering in his gut when he remembered how it felt when he realized what he might hold for Natsu was more than a camaraderie, and more than friendship.

** Two Weeks Prior- Pre-mission coined _Alpha Male_ **

_Conner stood at the edge of the table watching the rebuilding around him, but his mind was elsewhere. He hadn't felt true fear until he’d heard Natsu’s heartbeat go completely silent. He’d frozen up and it was like his whole world had stopped moving, and that was the worst feeling he’d ever felt. But when Natsu came back it was like a weight being lifted from his shoulders, something Conner doubted even Superman could have dealt with, and he felt_ so _damned happy he almost cried. Closing his eyes, Conner could see that only mere hours before everything had gone down he and Natsu were dancing like no one was watching, and they’d had fun._

Conner _had had_ fun _._

 _He had laughed, he had done something new and- dare he say it, nerve wracking- but he’d enjoyed it because Natsu was there. In the end, sure it was the Team that had shown him the moon, but now that it came to almost loosing Natsu, Conner realized it’s_ Natsu _who was showing him how to_ live _._

 _His heart beat faster when the Halfling smiled, he had fun when they went flying as high as they could and doing tricks in the air, Natsu was patient with him when he was angry and wasn’t afraid to either talk sense into him or_ smack _sense into him when he wasn’t as patient. Sure the Halfling had points where he let his anger get ahead of him, but that was rarely because he knew what was at stake for him if he did. And it was painfully obvious that Natsu was hurt, had been hurt and had been beaten down but he’s still the bright figure the Team knows him as no matter what._

Maybe… I-I like Natsu… like that?

_The clone was still new to the world, so he didn’t know for sure… he wanted to ask someone who knew Natsu well and would tell him how, if he were to tell the Halfling how he felt, the smaller male would react, maybe even what to say. His gaze jumped from Kaldur to Wally, then to Roy and to Robin._

I might ask them all when I can…

** Post-Mission _Alpha Male_ **

“So… you want to talk to us about Natsu?” _Wally sat in a chair beside Robin, his arm having finished setting in its cast, and shared a look with the youngest member of their team as Kaldur spoke to the Clone across from them. Conner scowled and nodded, shifting from foot to foot._ “Yeah…” _the clone started and then paused. His frown deepened and he crossed his arms to keep from expending his nervous energy by simply punching something. Kaldur tilted his head; though he still felt immensely guilty for the state of their younger/sort-of-same-aged pseudo-brother, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Conner took a breath before just letting it shoot from his mouth._ “How do I tell him that I… I like him _that_ way?” _Roy blinked before exchanging looks with the other three beside him._

Okay, should I or should Robin? _His green gaze asked the three._

No, Kaldur’s the better choice… Atlantian’s have same-sex couples, yanno. _Wally seemed to say._ _Robin agreed and Kaldur let out a resigned sigh._

_Thus began the long process of explaining the clone’s emotions, Natsu’s instincts to find a mate once he went into Season, and what that entailed if the object of Natsu’s affections returned his feelings or not as well as the Dragon’s Courtship Ritual._

_Needless to say Conner saw the Halfling in a whole different light, and now that he knew what to be looking for, he’d realized with a slight blush that Natsu had been courting him for a_ long _time._

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Natsu let out a whoosh of air as the team left the room. He was tired even if he’d been ‘sleeping’ for a good two months, but honestly he didn’t want to be alone just yet. He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up sharply to see Conner standing at the doorway. _‘You staying for a bit longer?’_ the Halfling asked, tilting his head with a smile. He hoped he did because he wanted to be straightforward with the clone.

_Remember Natsu, Silence isn’t Golden._

“Y-yeah… there’s not much for me to do out there, and you made everything… better. Now that you’re awake I just want to- to make sure you.. ah. Well.” Natsu laughed softly at Conner’s stammering before he let it fall a bit. _‘You want to make sure I don’t go away again?’_ Conner froze before scowling and looking away. He seemed to steel himself before striding towards the Halfling with long determined steps. “Natsu, you _died._ I could hear your heart **_stop._ **Ever since you guys got me out of Cadmus I’ve never felt… scared before.” Conner stopped once he reached the side of the bed and sat on the mattress, Natsu scooting over instinctively to make room for his friend. what Conner said made the Halfling’s smile drop completely and he reached out a hand hesitantly to the kryptonian and set it on his arm where the blue-eyed teen gripped it as if to make sure Natsu didn’t leave again. “When I couldn’t **_hear_** you it felt like I was trapped back in the pod again. Nothing was getting through until Robin punched you hard enough in the gut to make you cough up all the water you sucked in.”

Icy blue eyes met molten gold and flaming ruby. Natsu looked away, biting his lower lip as if anxious to speak before making up his mind and doing so. _‘at first…’_ he began, his tail flicking at the memory of nothingness and _cold_ before being bathed in warm light and gentle caresses. _‘At first everything was dark. It was cold, there was nothing and I was_ scared _, I called out for you guys and no one answered me…’_ Conner’s hand on his tightened slightly before relaxing. _‘Then It was warm and I heard_ her _.’_ Conner frowned in confusion. “Who?” mismatched eyes glistened with tears when they met the clone’s blue ones. Natsu let out a choked half-sob-half-laugh and grinned. _‘Mom. I woke up and we were sitting in the skies like those stories she’s tell me when we had time away from_ him _. she told me some things that were important._ Really _important- I won’t tell ya about them right away, but there was one thing she told me that I need to tell you.’_ Natsu wiped his tears and made to angle his body towards Conner. The kryptonian tried to get him to sit still but Natsu wasn’t having it.

 _‘No, let me do this, Conner.’_ The Halfling set his draconic feet on the ground and stood. Unfortunately he wobbled for a bit, the IV pulling at his skin from the chink in the armor on his wrists before he was standing steady. Once he was upright again Natsu took a breath and reached out, taking Conner’s face between his two clawed hands.

Abyssal icy glacier caves met sun and fire before Natsu’s tail came and wrapped around the clone’s waist. _‘Conner Kent, my mother told me that Silence isn’t Golden. When I first saw you, something resonated in me and the one thing that Acnologia ever taught me that made any positive impact was that dragons have one mate for life. It’s a commitment that we make and must uphold.’_

Conner’s eyes widened in realization and he couldn’t stop his arms from winding around Natsu’s slim waist. He pulled the Halfling a bit closer and pressed his forehead against his own. Natsu let out a thrumming purr before burrowing into the clone’s broad chest contentedly. _‘I realized a long while ago, that_ you _are my mate, and it would mean my biggest wish would be granted if you allowed me to court you when my wings heal and I can properly perform the Ritual for you.’_ The clone couldn’t help but full-out grin. “Natsu, it would be something I’ll look forward to. I just hope I can fulfill your expectations as a… um, a _mate_ for you.” Natsu chuckled before peeking up at Conner through dark lashes. _‘Eh, my instincts never steered me wrong before, Wolfie.’_

The two broke apart and shared a long deep look into the other. Natsu actually seemed to be glowing from the inside, his scales shimmering like obsidian and metallic gold, the large section of black areas even having a small sheen of rainbow here and there like oil. His eyes glowed with a new energy and he had the biggest smile on his face the clone had ever seen.

Conner, in Natsu’s eyes, looked like he was seeing the moon again for the first time- his blue eyes were like the ocean on a warm summer day and his smile was of wonder and disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. The two leaned forward and their eyes slid closed before they met in a kiss.

Some books say the first kiss is like fire, others say it’s fireworks or explosions behind the eyelids.

That wasn’t what they saw.

It was like something finally clicking into place or settling into bed after a long hard and exhausting day. Like knowing everything was going to be fine from now on because you had the other and they were _never_ gonna let you go.

Natsu Dragneel and Conner Kent saw stars and galaxies spinning. They saw starlets and comets and ethereal winds circling them. sadly, the need for air outweighed their wish to stay the way they were and the two broke apart. Conner’s eyes were glassy, his cheeks dusted with a light blush with Natsu hiding his face in his chest, his back heaving as he gasped for air. _‘W-wow…’_ the Halfling murmured. Conner nodded dumbly, though a dopey smile on his face didn’t fade in the slightest. “Yeah… I feel the Aster.” Natsu grumbled before smacking his boyfriend on the chest. _‘I’ll let that slide since you accepted my confession…’_ Conner rolled his eyes in mock despair. “Oh, no. whatever would I have done if you didn’t let it slide?”

Natsu was too content to call out his mate on his sass. Instead he pulled Conner over to the bed and made him lay down before nestling into his side. _‘I’ll let that one go too. Damn, I’m so happy right now, you don’t even know…’_ Conner smiled a bit wider and ran his fingers up Natsu’s spine, making the Halfling shiver as his scales stood on end from the treatment. It was like someone scratching your back and massaging it at the same time. “I think I do know… I’m feeling the same way. After a moment Natsu spoke up again. _‘Megan has feelings for you… I can smell it on her.’_ Conner hummed before running his fingertips gently through Natsu’s sceathers, mindful of the splint the wings were in. “I’m not interested in her. I’m interested in _you_. Apparently Mates for life, right? Besides… you’re stuck with me.” Natsu frowned at that last but but his inner draconic instinct felt a sort of posessive glee at Conner’s dismissal of the possible romantic advances the martian girl would try to make on him. _‘What do you mean?’_

Conner took a breath, his chest rising under the Halfling’s head. “Cadmus… when they made me, I’d age in mind. Not in body. I’m physically sixteen forever, and I can’t grow old like everyone else will. They’ll die of old age of something while I’ll keep living like this.” Natsu sat up and rolled onto Conner’s chest, very mindful of his wings still. _‘Well, when dragon’s reach the age of seventeen they stop aging outwardly too…_ He's _been alive_ _for five-thousand years and counting, remember?’_ Natsu gave Conner a small smile before nestling under his chin. Salmon threads of silk tickled the clones neck as Natsu settled once more.

_‘We’re in this together, Conner. Unless someone puts a bullet in my head or rips out my heart, I’m not going anywhere.’_

And knowing he wouldn’t be cursed to walk alone forever, watching the one he loved the most grow old and die in front of him, made Conner hold Natsu closer all the more.

“Then we’ll age in our minds…”

_‘Together.’_

** =›◊‹= **

Robin came in hours later to check in on Natsu and to ask if the Halfling had seen Conner around at all. When he walked into the room he froze at the most adorable sight he’d ever seen. Despite his upbringing as the Batman’s protégé demanding him to not squeal in delight at the clearly precarious state and what it would mean if the boy wonder was caught, he was hard pressed to not do exactly that, _squeal_.

He pulled out his phone and made sure the flash and shutter sound effect was off before snapping a picture of Conner sleeping on the bed with Natsu sprawled atop him. The clone had his arms wrapped around the Halfling’s waist and Natsu was purring faintly. With a smile Robin sent the picture to Kaldur, Wally, and Roy with the subtitle _‘Operation SuperDragon was a success.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Aight… so the time when Natsu is unconscious is around three weeks, give or take a day and a half. Remember, as my tags said, ‘Earthling Culture Did Not Feel Inclined to Explain Gay Relationships’. This is where the bit of what the AU timeline I wanted to do comes into play. Natsu woke up about a day after the events of Alpha Male, and Wolf isn’t allowed inside the Med Lab. Soooo… yeah, this chapter will be the actual sorta-crossroads to everything diverging and re-converging at different points later on._  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _Fina-FUCKING-ly- confession of feelings as well as mentions of the Dragon’s Courting Ritual._  
>  **


	20. READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS SOME NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW SHORT STPRY THINGY IS OUT! IT'S CALLED 'Ways Back Home' think of it as songshot fics?

**_So I’ve run into some technical computer dificulties… right now, I’m having to write on my phone and I’m currently jobless, which means I’m unable to write anything very long since my phone has no Microsoft Word and can only support small files for now without crashing it’s system like a smoking s’more… :’(_ **

**_So no more main chapters for a looooong time… but I can do small snippits of short stories to tide you guys over if you want to. 2020 is a sucky year and it SHOWS not just with corona, or the protests and the white supremacists, but with crashing computers and short-spaced phones!!!!_ **

**_If you guys are okay with short chapters in a separate story for now, let me know in the comments! I know this isn’t what you guys wanted, and I’m so sorry for this… it also happened just as I was finished RE-typing the lost documents I’d made….._ **


	21. rut rouh

_Guys, Imma give it to you straight- first of all YAY I got my computer fixed! but the bad news is this: I've been reading through the documents for this story and I just... don't have the inspiration to finish it as it is now. Natsu veered way off from who I wanted to keep him as. I realized I was trying way to hard to make him drive points home with people. he's redundant and gets nerfed almost too easily when compared to his Earthland counterpart at this rate, he isn't even Natsu Dragneel anymore, despite his upbringing in an entirely different world. He's easily insulted by the smallest things like Wally's snapping that magic isn't real even when he'd ben hearing it for a while prior, and the whole league minus a few hating him? That was just too much when I read back on this. So, as hard of a decision as it is, this story is now_ **officially discontinued.** _It took a while to come to the decision, but I wasn't getting anywhere with how things were rolling._

**HOWEVER** _..._

_I've decided that while my delivery to the story was bad, the concept of a kid with an incredibly dangerous- even by Justice League's Superman's standards- raised by an enemy only to join the Young Justice team with obvious distrust and scruitiny WAS a good walk to take, so I'm going to rewrite the story. a new character, but he still has the abilities that my Earth-16 Natsu Dragneel had, just a different dragon. The plan here is to take a Night Fury- **NO WAIT COMEBACK I SWEAR IT'S GOOD!**_

_So, if any of you have played Ark: Survival Evolved and have logged into the Crystal Isles DLC, they have something called Crystal Wyverns. one of the BEST Wyverns to tame is the Blood Crystal Wyvern. My OC has a mix of Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon and a Crystal Wyvern, in that his stats of speed, size, and flight ability are the same as the Night Fury's including the basic shape of his body, but his abilities are that of the Blood Crystal Wyvern- paired with those abilities are a few quirks that will probably add some pazzaz and conflict with the other characters in the DCU. If you guys are cool with this idea and want me to go for it, comment so. If not, I won't release it here, but regardless Sins of the Father, Requiem of the Son, along with it's companions, is officially **DISCONTINUED**. However, I will leave the stories up for reader's to enjoy, though as unfinished as they will be. The base storyline has changed as well as the time the Team and Vaden will meet._

_If you all want this, then I'm excited to let this new story loose now that I have a new direction._

_If you don't though, well I cater to the Readers when I can, so that would be that._

_If I don't get enough responses to this, then I'll come to a decision on March 7th. for better or for worse, may my decision ease your minds and mine._


End file.
